1st Impressions
by GamerGirlC3
Summary: Kai attempts to start the new semester peacefully but then he bumps into the most dangerous person in school: Taiga. Due to her, other chaotic people invade his life and he tries to avoid them all but he ends up failing, especially with Ami. Kai and Ami develop a certain chemistry but the constant jokes they play on each other only end up complicating things for them. Toradora fic
1. A Deadly Encounter

**This story basically follows the Toradora anime/novel/game with the exception of my OC: Arito Kai.**

 **Kai attempts to start the new semester on a peaceful note but that all changes when he accidentally bumps into the most dangerous person in school: Aisaka Taiga, also known as the Palmtop Tiger. Despite her diminutive appearance, Taiga has a very hostile attitude and leaves a "bloody trail" wherever she goes but Kai is a skilled martial artist and refuses to put up with any of her crap, thus begins the clash of the Wolf (Okami) and the Tiger. After forcing her way into his life, she ends up bringing along other rambunctious people who he also tries to avoid but he ends up failing miserably. One of these people happen to be Kawashima Ami...**

 **Kai is known for being a bit of a trickster, whether it comes to smooth talking his way out of trouble or occasionally playing pranks on people, but he meets his match when Ami a.k.a the Queen of Mischief, takes an interest in him. There's a certain chemistry between the two but the constant jokes they play on each other only end up complicating things for them.**

 **Possible Kai X Ami, other pairings still undecided at this point...**

 **There are some parts that have been used/paraphrased from the novel translated by BAKATSUKI/ InkyText and of course the Toradora series belongs to Yuyuko Takemiya.**

* * *

Looking up at the blue sky, the bright sunlight caused Arito Kai to squint his eyes. The cherry blossoms wilted at this time of year and gently fell to the ground; it was quite a pleasant day for Ohashi's Opening Ceremony. After the event, he checked the new class roster and found his name listed under 2-C so he strode forward in his shiny black shoes to his new classroom for the year. Inside the class there was a group of boys huddled together on one side of the room and the sight of Kai walking in caused some commotion.

"Whoa! We're in the same class as Arito?! You gotta be kidding me!"

"That guy is some sort of delinquent, right?"

"Arito is more than a delinquent! He's a deadly martial artist. They say when he was in middle school he knocked out a teacher for questioning him about not turning in his homework."

"Yeah, I heard that after he attained his 17th gold medal in the mainstream tournaments, he developed a blood lust. So he joined an illegal underground fight club where they brawl to the death. He's won 3 fights so far."

"Well now that you mentioned it, he does look intimidating."

"Of course he does, they don't call him Okami (Wolf) for nothing! Oh by the way, he hates being called that by people who aren't in his clan so you better steer clear of him. One wrong move and your life could be over."

On the other side of the room were a group of girls who were also surprised by Kai's presence.

"I hope I get to sit next to Arito-kun this year."

"Someone told me he is part of the Yakuza. Is that true?"

"Yakuza or not, you have to admit he's really handsome. So who's going to go talk to him?"

"Talk to him?! I can barely look at him without going red in the face. Those blueish-green eyes just make me melt."

"What kind of things can a girl chat about with a guy like him? He kind of seems cold and unapproachable. Why don't you go?!"

"Um… Nope, not me. Hey! Don't push!"

Kai stood in the doorway and briefly glanced at the two groups, he could surmise that they were talking about him _._

 _Say whatever you want, I don't really care_.

Throughout his life he had become accustomed to people stereotyping him based on his cold demeanor and his interest in martial arts. A person whose hobbies included such senseless violence had to be up to no good, right? Actually, Kai was the furthest thing from a delinquent, his personality could be considered blunt at times but overall he was a respectable guy. He could've easily gotten rid of those inaccurate first impressions of him by simply being friendlier to his classmates but he just wasn't that type of person. He was more of a lone wolf and he refused to put on some act in order to get people to like him. Besides, people who made snap judgments like that weren't worth his time anyway.

Kai entered the classroom in the most unfazed way possible, ignoring the glances of his classmates, and sat at a desk with his back towards them while staring out the window with his sharp eyes. To his bystanders, he looked like a vicious wolf on the lookout for weak prey.

"Morning, Arito!"

Upon hearing his name, Kai quickly turned around.

Kai: Oh hey, Kitamura.

Kai replied to his good friend Kitamura Yūsaku, who happened to be assigned to his class again this year.

Kitamura: It's a great day, isn't it?!

Kai: Yeah, the weather is awesome. Too bad it's being wasted on the first day of school though.

Kitamura (amused): You and your jokes.

Actually Kai wasn't making a joke. He sincerely felt that going to school was akin to being locked in prison especially on a beautiful day like this but he just shrugged off Kitamura's comment. All of a sudden, something had caught Kitamura's attention. Some of his classmates were looking at him confused and whispering to each other-

"Kitamura is a model student. What's he doing talking to Arito?"

"It doesn't make any sense unless … Arito is threatening Kitamura to do his homework for the rest of the year."

"Yeah that must be it."

Kitamura sighed and looked at Kai despondently.

Kitamura: It's just like last year, huh? There are some misunderstandings about you in this class too... -(perks up)- But I'm sure it will be sorted out quickly! Besides, I get you. Not to mention, there's a lot of people here from our class last year and they also know how you really are so it's only a matter of time before the rest understand.

Kai: It's not a big deal. I don't really care what they say but since it's been brought up, I'd be remiss if I didn't ask… _Would_ you be interested in doing my homework for the rest of year?

Kitamura (smirks): Arito, I won't ever do your homework no matter how many times you'd threaten to beat me up.

Kitamura laughed at the joke while Kai deviously smiled. Suddenly-

"Hey Kitamura-kun! We're in the same class this year!"

The boys turned around and saw a red haired girl approaching them.

Kitamura: Huh? Kushieda, you're also in Class 2-C?

Kushieda: Eh!? You just found out now? How mean.

She mocked him with a radiant smile. Her sweet voice danced and twirled.

Kushieda: You should at least check the whole class roster on the first day of school!

Kitamura: I'm sorry.

Kitamura chuckled in return and continued the friendly chatter.

Kitamura: What a great coincidence though. This means we'll have more time to sort out our softball club meetings!

Kushieda: That's right!

She turned her eyes from Kitamura towards Kai.

Kushieda: Oh, you're Arito-kun, right!? I've seen you hanging out with Kitamura-kun a few times. I don't know if you remember me but we met before.

Kai did indeed remember this girl. Since she was in the softball club with Kitamura, she would often come and chat with him whenever he and Kai were hanging out. Kai would just stand off to the side until they finished their conversation, however, he couldn't help but notice how full of life and energy she was through her various cheerful expressions, exaggerated movements, innocent smiles and chipper voice. Before Kai's eyes was a smile that shone as brightly as the sun. Despite his intimidating reputation, she still managed to keep her usual happiness in his presence. That was something Kai welcomed, however, while observing her, he noticed that she would always end up doing or saying something extremely bizarre, it had led him to label her as "The Eccentric Girl". For example, if Kai had seen her walking down the hall, he would automatically think to himself : _'Oh there goes that eccentric girl that Kitamura talks to'_ and so forth. He had called her that so many times in his head that he had actually forgotten her real name. So he had to dig deep into his memory banks to pull something out.

Kai: You're Kushieda… Minori, right?

His voice came out kind of cold; it almost sounded like he was disinterested. However, Minori's smile widened and her face lit up even brighter than before.

Minori: Wow! You remembered my full name, I'm so glad!-Oh?

Someone within the classroom was calling out to her.

Minori: Looks like there's a bunch of other people I need to talk to. See you guys later! Let us passionately enjoy this school year in high spirits!

Without waiting for a reply she dashed off and started heartily laughing. Kai just watched her and shook his head thinking: _She's still an odd one but in a good way I suppose._ Then the image of Minori running over to them replayed in his head and he returned his attention back to Kitamura.

Kai: You sure are a ladies man, aren't you?

Kitamura: Huh? What do you mean?

The eyes behind Kitamura's glasses widened. He wasn't being humble, instead he was surprised. _Looks like he doesn't realize it himself._ So Kai decided to hold back what he was about to say to this rather dense person but-

Kitamura: C'mon, Arito! What're you talking about?!

Kai: I'm just saying that talking to girls comes…naturally for you.

Kitamura: Well, what about you?! You always seem pretty relaxed when you talk to girls.

Kai: That's not my point. I'm saying you're popular among them. You're like a magnet, they're just so eager to be near you.

Kitamura (flustered): Stop joking around! That's not even possible for me. You already know very well what they like to call me!

It was true that the girls called Kitamura _'Maruo'_ , after the typical nice guy character from the old television show Chibi Maruko-chan. Perhaps there is also some physical resemblance explaining how he got the nickname. On top of this, he has many more similar traits: glasses with very high prescription, a straightforward personality, excellent grades, he doesn't follow the trend of being flirtatious, and holds quite traditional values. He is the sort of guy capable of creating a cheerful atmosphere in the classroom. Speaking of which, he is the class representative, the vice president of the Student Council, and the new president of the softball team. Upon closer inspection one would discover that he is surprisingly attractive. Combined with his consistent personality inside and out, as well as the ability to make fun of himself, there is absolutely nothing unlikable about him. So although he claimed to be constantly teased by girls, it wasn't because they hated him.

Kitamura: I'm just no good with girls. I probably won't ever find a girlfriend for the rest of my life.

Kai couldn't help but sigh. No matter what he said, this fellow would probably never understand.

Kai: Ok, you win. -(jokingly)- You've finally convinced me that you're going to grow old alone. Maybe you'll even have to get some cats to keep you company. Happy now?

Kitamura just shrugged, it was obvious that he wasn't any happier, but Kai was only relenting because he was getting tired of this pointless conversation.

Kai: Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head to the vending machines before the homeroom teacher arrives.

So he stood up from his desk and jogged off. Just as he was about to go through the door, he felt something.

Kai: Hm?

Kai thought he had bumped into something, however, there was nothing in front of his eyes. _That's strange._ He was about to investigate this odd phenomenon but his attention was stolen by his gossiping classmates once again.

"Yikes! As expected from Arito-kun, he made the first move!"

"It's the first day of school and the match has started already?! I should've known they wouldn't be able to coexist for long."

"Man, when I saw the class roster, I knew this was going to be a terrible class."

All Kai could see were his classmates whispering amongst themselves. _Are they talking about me? But why?_

"Here it comes! The Clash of the Titans! The Wolf VS the Palmtop Tiger"!

"I have a feeling that this will be the final showdown. Someone's definitely going to die."

From Kai's perspective, everyone was talking strangely. _Clash of the Titans? Final showdown? And just what the hell is a "Palmtop Tiger"? What are they talking about? Have they all gone completely crazy?_ He tilted his head trying to make sense of what was going on and then-

"Are you not even going to apologize after bumping into someone?"

He heard a very cold voice emanating from somewhere. The strange and calm tone of the voice sounded as though it was suppressing something that was about to explode. Kai then realized that he didn't need to look forward ahead of him; he needed to look down.

Kai (confused): Huh?

So it did come from below. Right below his eyes, in a place much lower than Kai's chest, was a girl's head. She was extremely pretty and her long brown hair fluttered and covered her petite body. She looked so much like a doll that he had to blink his eyes a few times to make sure she was a real person. Then he started to put everything together.

 _With her small physique and beautiful features, she really does look like a doll. Wait, a doll is small enough to fit into the palm of someone's hand...Oh._

Kai (curiously): Palmtop Tiger?

That mysterious terminology suddenly appeared in Kai's thoughts, causing him to say it out loud without thinking. He overheard someone whispering that nearby: _The Wolf VS the Palmtop Tiger_ …Then that means...

 _Is that what this little doll is called? I can certainly understand the "Palmtop" part but how is she like a tiger?_

Palmtop Tiger: You must be really stupid to repeat that ridiculous name.

This was not an occasion where one could think for a long time as the girl suddenly jerked her chin up and sent a death gaze that was so daunting that it startled even Kai; it made him feel like he was in one of his fighting tournaments. Perhaps it was instinctive but his body was preparing to go into his combat stance. However, he immediately stopped himself because it seemed so silly to him. _What could this "little doll" possibly do to me?_

It took three seconds for him to find out. Everything went silent, though perhaps it was only Kai's imagination. For an instant, it felt like a vacuum created by a shock wave just after an explosion. By the time he realized it, he had already fallen backwards onto the ground. That was it. Within a few seconds, Kai had been struck down. His mind went blank and he stared at her in awe. Then after a moment or two: _Did she really just punch me?_

He moved his jaw around to assess the damage and was relieved to find he wasn't hurt that much. Even though he had been caught off guard he was amazed at how much power and sheer force had come from that petite figure, and what an excellent fighting stance she had. Weirdly enough, the fighter in him was admiring the fighter in her. Kai didn't feel embarrassed by this defeat because he had greatly underestimated her. He looked up to see the girl standing in the same spot with her arms crossed over her chest.

All she did was cruelly glare at him with those two large eyes of hers, nothing more. This was the first time Kai understood what it meant to have fierce eyes. It included the necessary essence one carries, as well as a ferociousness to match; or to be more exact an "intent to kill." He felt a subtle contempt in her eyes that would not be swayed even if she were stabbed in the heart. Suddenly the Palmtop Tiger opened her cherry lips and shot out words like bullets that carried a certain child-like quality to them.

Palmtop Tiger: A wolf...? How lame.

Due to the fall Kai's gakuran jacket had flung open. Under his jacket he wore a sleeveless blue shirt that had a wolf (Okami) on the right side of his chest. His mother had it specially monogrammed for him along with some other shirts of his. His aggressor seemed to have noticed the image. Her incredibly small hands roughly swept aside her fluttering hair and her eyes stared coldly at Kai _. She's beautiful but she's malicious._

She had a pale white face, unbelievably long brunette hair, tiny limbs and shoulders and her shiny pupils were surrounded by long eyelashes. She was as enticing as a piece of candy containing deadly toxins, as adorable as a flower that could kill just by scent alone. Yet when she stared at him, Kai could feel an animal leaping out at him because her eyes were like those of a raving, hungry beast; she was covered in an aura of complete ferocity. The look on her face said she wouldn't think twice about tearing anyone apart in seconds. She was short, small and cute, but she carried herself like a tiger that was proud of what its claws and fangs could do. _Ah I get it now!_ Without realizing it, Kai began to nod affirmatively. _So that's why she's called the Palmtop Tiger! I wonder who gave her that name, it fits her so well._

The Palmtop Tiger turned and walked away like nothing had happened. She entered Kai's classroom which signified that they were going to be classmates for the rest of the year _ **.**_

 _I'm impressed. I'm not too thrilled about being sucker punched but I got to see something interesting that's for sure. I'm not going to continue this petty spat though; I'm above that. A warrior is worthless unless he rises above others and stands strong in the midst of a storm, Tsunetomo said that. Besides, what kind of person punches someone just for bumping into them? What an overreaction. She must not be mentally stable to go around acting like that.I'm going to stay away from this girl, she's wild._

Kai slowly got up and re-buttoned his jacket. While ignoring the stares of his schoolmates, he walked back to his class for the beginning of homeroom.

* * *

During homeroom, he avoided participating in any class committees and he was assigned the second seat from the front near the window aisle. It was a great spot where he could sit back and relax. Fortunately, Kitamura ended up with the seat on his left and that was a plus because they got along just fine. To his right, a female classmate was situated but she could barely bring herself to look at Kai, this was completely fine with him too, it just meant he wouldn't have to deal with any bothersome neighbors. The homeroom teacher was the same as last year's (Koigakubo Yuri, 29 years old, an unquestionably single lady) and Kai had no problems with her. Eventually homeroom was brought to an end and the students had a few more minutes to relax before 1st period started. A dryness suddenly hit the back of Kai's throat reminding him that he was robbed of the chance of going to the vending machines to quench his thirst before homeroom started, and this caused him to resentfully look behind to his right where his attacker was. She was seated a couple seats away from his, near the back and she sneezed abruptly. To his surprise, someone had come over and handed her a tissue.

Minori: Are you okay, Taiga?

Taiga: Don't worry, Minorin. I'm fine.

It was none other than Kushieda Minori. She directly called the Palmtop Tiger "Taiga", and even smiled and gently caressed her hair, while the Palmtop Tiger also intimately called her "Minorin".

Minori: But you completely missed the Opening Ceremony. Did you oversleep again?

Taiga: No, not this time. I went to see a doctor. He said my sneezing is caused by house dust.

Minori: Oh a modern day cold. That's pretty rough.

Taiga: Anyway, I'm glad that I'm in the same class as you this year.

Minori: Yeah! Me too!

Taiga sneezed again, and Minori watched her with a concerned look. Meanwhile Kai muttered to himself:

Kai: Those two are actually friends?! How can that be? One is so cheerful and the other is so wicked. It doesn't make any sense.

Kai thought about what he just said. _I guess that's what people think when they see me and Kitamura talking to each other. But I'm not wicked and they definitely have no proof that I am. But that girl actually acts like a loose cannon. She's waltzing around here like that and they're all scared of ME? What a joke._

Suddenly Kitamura interrupted Kai from his thoughts.

Kitamura: Hey Arito, I saw what happened earlier, are you ok?

Kai: For a guy who just got sucker punched, I'm alright. What an evil girl, huh?

Kitamura: Well...Aisaka is not _that_ bad once you get familiar with her.

Kai: Oh is that her actual name: Aisaka Taiga? Hmm interesting. You know her, Kitamura?

Kitamura: Um...well...yeah in a way ...I've ...talked to her before...

Kai looked at Kitamura suspiciously, he could have sworn that Kitamura was slightly blushing and became somewhat awkward while talking about the "Palmtop Tiger". Kai was going to bring it up but he knew Kitamura would probably play it off so he ignored it for now.

Kai: Strange, I never noticed her until now.

Kitamura: Well, to be fair Arito, you don't really pay much attention to other people.

Kai: Yeah, I guess.

Kitamura: But at least something good came out of this.

Kai: What do you mean?

Kitamura directed his finger to the back of the class.

Kitamura: Look.

Kitamura was pointing to 4 students who were talking together in an excited manner. There were two girls: Maya & Nanako. And two boys: Noto & Haruta.

Maya: Can you believe what happened with Aisaka-san and Arito-kun?! It was amazing!

Haruta: The Palmtop Tiger is really strong! She's the real thing when it comes to ferociousness. Good thing it was Arito, he certainly knows how to take a punch.

Nanako: That's the thing that puzzles me about all of this. I've heard so many negative things about Arito-kun, but how can that kind of guy accept being hit like that? He didn't retaliate and he didn't even look angry.

Noto: Well, one time I heard that he's not really a delinquent.

Nanako: Really?

Haruta: I know for a fact that Arito definitely isn't a delinquent because last year I was in the same class as him. He's a cool guy; he likes to joke around just like anyone else. He's one of those martial artists who incorporates his training into his life and uses it as a moral code like the samurai used to. He doesn't go around trying to pick fights with people and he's not a violent person. He just likes the strategy involved in fighting; he said it's like playing chess.

Maya: Oh so Arito-kun isn't a bad guy after all.

Kitamura patted Kai on the back and smiled.

Kitamura: It looks like that misunderstanding is clearing up quickly.

Kai (not interested) : C'mon Kitamura, I keep telling you it doesn't make a difference to me either way.

Regardless of what Kai said, Kitamura still perceived this as a step in the right direction. Meanwhile, someone was watching the two boys from afar.

Minori: Taiga? What's wrong?

Minori had noticed her friend staring strangely off into the distance, slightly captivated by something / or someone. But Taiga immediately reverted her eyes when she heard Minori's voice.

Taiga (flustered): No-Nothing.

* * *

Later on that day, Kai realized that his delinquent status wasn't the only thing spread by whispered voices in the school. The Palmtop Tiger apparently had a more feared and widely held reputation than he did. By walking through the hallways, he was able to pick up quite a bit of information about this girl named Aisaka Taiga. When she first entered this school, a lot of people were captivated by her beauty and many guys lined up to confess to her. Of course their dreams were all ruthlessly shattered as they were intimidated, bitten, and torn to shreds... Some metaphorically and others literally. There were quite a few that never did recover after they were mercilessly belittled by her. It seemed wherever Taiga went she left a bloody trail of heart-crushed guys behind her.

From the various whispers, Kai had also heard that her father is either a fixer in the underworld or is a crime boss himself. There was another story that said she is a karate expert but she was expelled from her dojo after attacking her master. In other words, there was just a lot of bad press concerning Aisaka Taiga. Kai knew from experience how inaccurate rumors were but he wouldn't be surprised if one of these turned out to be true regarding this girl. The aura she carried made any of them seem possible. Regardless of whether the gossip was true or not, there was no doubt that she was the most dangerous being in this school. Kai already had an aversion to interacting with other people but the Palmtop Tiger had definitely made it to the top of his list.


	2. Memento

Kai didn't have martial arts training that day so he went straight home after school. He's been living with his Sensei, Suzuki Michiko, ever since his parents migrated to China last year due to his mother's job. They wanted to take Kai with them but they knew it would be better for him if he stayed to finish high school in a place he was familiar with. Michiko had been his sensei for six years and she was also the one who had bestowed him with the name _"Okami"_ (Wolf) . Since the student and teacher had grown close during their time together, Michiko agreed to be his legal guardian so he could remain in his home country. Upon the day Kai moved in, he had instantly assumed the role of being a live-in maid. He did everything around the house from cooking to cleaning because Michiko couldn't be bothered with such things. She even insisted that doing tedious chores was Kai's duty since she was putting a roof over his head . Once Kai walked through the door, he started to prep for dinner like he usually did.

Kai: I'm home!

Michiko: Welcome back. How was the 1st day of the new semester?

Kai raised his eyebrow skeptically, it was unusual for Michiko to ask about such things.

Kai: Where did that come from?

Michiko: I have to act like your guardian sometimes. Aren't they supposed to care about things like that?

Kai: You're creeping me out.

Michiko: That just so happens to be one of my favorite activities so I'll keep it up. Did you make any new friends?

Kai: There's nothing wrong with my old friends, so why should I make new ones?

Michiko: That's a matter of opinion.

Kai: The guys in my clan aren't as bad you make them out to be and you know it.

Michiko: That's not what I meant, Okami. I know they're decent enough, it's just that in a lot of ways you're all similar to each other. You have the same type of thinking, a sort of rebel mentality, that's why you get along so well. There's nothing wrong with expanding your circle though. You know, branching out, and seeing things from a different perspective.

Kai: Kitamura's different.

Michiko: Ah yes, the modern Dudley-Do-Right. But you became friends with him _last_ year, find another one for this year.

Kai just sighed and shook his head.

Kai: Alright, Michiko.

Michiko: I'm getting tired of telling you to stop being so lax around me.

Kai (dramatically): I meant "Yes! Oh great and mighty Sensei"!

Michiko: Don't push it, kid.

Kai slightly chuckled.

Michiko: So any girls you have your eye on for this year? Oh- wait, now I'm asking too much.

Kai: I like girls!

Michiko: The ones on TV don't count. You're so caught up in your own little world that you don't really pay attention to other people, even girls. It's ok to be a normal teenage boy every once in a while, you know?

Kai just shrugged his shoulders and hopelessly sighed; he had heard this lecture many times before and not just from Michiko, but he wouldn't dare voice his irritation to her. He considered that to be a taboo not only due to the fact that he held Michiko in high regard but also because he considered her as a person who he would never be able to win against. Whether it was a verbal altercation, physical altercation, or anything else, he would always lose; he was sure of it and that's one of the main reasons he wanted her to be his Sensei. In the Martial-Arts realm, Michiko was a living legend, and she had turned down everyone who requested to train under her, she had even rejected Kai several times. But after working hard and proving himself to her, he eventually earned her respect and the title of being her apprentice.

When Kai walked into the living room, Michiko immediately looked at him suspiciously.

Michiko: What's wrong with your face?

Michiko would usually ask him that whenever he appeared disgruntled over something she said. The question confused Kai because he thought he had hidden his negative reaction to her earlier lecture quite well but he decided to confirm verbally.

Kai: Nothing, I'm alright.

Michiko: No, this time I mean there's actually something on your face. I'm having a hard time figuring out where it could have come from.

Kai was still confused, so in order to see what Michiko was talking about he went to the bathroom, looked in the mirror and she followed him.

Michiko: You didn't have training today so who took it upon themselves to bestow you with that gift?

Right around his jaw was a slight bruise. Nobody would have ever noticed it…except for Michiko.

Kai: Well… um…

Michiko: What a horrible way to start a sentence.

Kai sighed yet again. He was known for having the gift of gab, especially when it came to talking his way out of trouble. But it never seemed to work for him when he was talking to Michiko. There was no point to even try because Michiko just always assumed he was guilty anyway. Suddenly he thought of the person who was responsible for this-

Kai (mutters angrily): That damn Palmtop Tiger!

Michiko (incredulous): Hold up! Did you just say a tiger did this to you? Did you bump your head on the way in or have you simply forgot who you're talking to?

Kai: No, not a tiger…-(reluctantly)-... The- the Palmtop Tiger, that's what people call her at school. Her real name is Aisaka Taiga.

Michiko: A girl hit you?

Kai: Yes.

Michiko: Well what did you do to piss her off?

Kai (disgruntled): Why would you automatically assume that it was my fault?!

Michiko: I know you can be a little devious at times.

Kai: I didn't do anything to warrant this type of reaction! I just accidentally bumped into her in the hallway.

Michiko: So you expect me to believe that she hit you for simply bumping into her?

Kai: I know it sounds absurd but this girl is _beyond_ irrational. But I guess that's how you act when you're the daughter of a crime boss.

Michiko narrowed her eyes at him. She had a zero tolerance for melodrama or any type of sensationalism.

Kai (relenting): Ok that's just a rumor I heard, but it's not like it isn't possible.

Michiko: So how did you react, Okami?

Kai: I didn't retaliate, I swear. You've always taught me that when someone acts recklessly, I must act contrarily and keep calm. I can't let myself be influenced by them. Plus, I know if you ever found out I was fighting in school, you wouldn't train me anymore.

Michiko: I know that you probably think that I'm being too strict on you by having all these rules. But that's only because I think you actually have a shot at making it to the Championship and I would hate to see the Council reject you because they think you're some hoodlum who likes to fight in school. I know you're better than that, Okami. You swear that's all that happened?

Kai: Yes. That was the last time. I plan on staying far away from that girl, I promise.

Michiko: Okay then, I believe you. Now hurry up, my dinner's not going to cook itself.


	3. What a Difference

A few days later at school, in between classes, Kushieda Minori was right beside Kai's desk talking to Aisaka Taiga. However, Kai hadn't even noticed them. He was reading a book about a great Samurai, as always he was in his own little world.

Minori: You have to be careful and make sure the sides—er, edges—edges of the bucket don't harden. But anyway, since the middle was still watery, when I poured the soft jelly in like this...

Something about Minori's statement triggered Kai from his book. _Jelly? Bucket? What is that eccentric girl talking about now?_

He couldn't help but turn his head slightly to look at Minori. She was in the middle of gesturing something. From any other angle, it probably looked as if she was pantomiming tipping over a bucket. But from his point of view behind her, it looked as if she was pantomiming hitting him in the face with an elbow. But she actually did hit Kai in the face with her elbow so it probably rules out the use of the word _pantomime_. He jerked his head back as the corner of her elbow hit him. Minori quickly turned around-

Minori: Arito-kun! I'm sorry! Are you alright? I didn't notice you behind me! I didn't hit you in the eye, did I?

Kai blinked a few times and used his hand to rub his eye.

Kai: Don't worry about it. It's nothing.

Minori: Oh, good! I'm glad you're okay.

He heard genuine relief in her voice as she smiled and turned back to Taiga.

Minori: Where was I? Oh, right, you've got to pour the jelly in the bucket slowly like this.

She suddenly pantomimed and connected her elbow with Kai's face yet again. This time he yelped slightly while jerking his head back, he wasn't expecting for it to happen a second time.

 _Again? God! First her evil little friend sucker-punched me the other day and now she's elbowing me in the eye! I can't help but feel there's some type of conspiracy going on here! A guy can only take so much! I should tell them both off!_

Before he could, Minori turned around and began apologizing again.

Minori (remorseful): I hit you again! Please forgive me! I'm so sorry!

She said as she bowed her head with each apology. Her hair fluttered as she dropped and raised her head. Along with the smell of the sweet scent of her shampoo, he could sense her sincerity and it made him rethink.

 _No, this girl doesn't have a mean bone in her body, I can't bring myself to yell at her._ So he tried to smile and waved her apologies away. _I'm sure it was a mistake, even though I don't see how she managed to do it twice in a row. She was talking about pouring something into a bucket. What the heck- **  
**_

Minori: You look confused, Arito-kun. Is something wrong?

Kai: I'm just trying to put everything together. You were saying something about a bucket?

Minori (excited): Pudding!

Kai (bewildered): What?

Minori (proudly): I made pudding in a bucket!

Even after she explained it to him, Kai appeared even more confused. _Why would anyone make a bucket full of pudding?!_

Minori: Do you like pudding, Arito-kun?

Kai: It's… ok, I guess.

Minori: Well the pudding I made didn't turn out too great.

She continued with a smile about her ultimate desire to make pudding in a bucket.

Minori: Maybe because there was too much, it made it hard for the sticky and soft bits to gel together in one shape. Oh, but you can see for yourself, Arito-kun! Think of it as an apology for poking you in the eye!

Kai: Eh?... See for myself?

 _How is showing her pudding to me an act of contrition? Oh wait, could it be that she wants me to try her pudding?... I'm not sure if I want to eat something that was made in a bucket._

Minori: Yeah! Let me go get it!

She walked off excitedly towards her desk before he could reject the offer.

 _A girl is about to give me food. Well this has never happened before. What should I do? It's not lunch time yet. Should I hold it for later or eat it right away? Crap! I don't want it at all though! But how can I tell her that without sounding mean? If it was any other girl it wouldn't be a problem but Kushieda is just so nice and innocent that if I act like my usual self, I'd feel bad. Geez, being around these types of girls is always so frustrating for me._

As Minori came back, she just kept on smiling with her head tilted slightly.

Minori: Here you go, Arito-kun.

He lifted his head and raised a hand to accept the pudding politely. Instead, she placed some photos in his hand which confused him at first but quickly simplified things.

Kai: Oh... Um, this…this is a good shot.

Minori: But it looks gross, doesn't it?

 _So she wants me to look at photos of her pudding, not taste it. This works better for me but I still think it's weird and it definitely does look gross._

Even though the stuff shown in the photo looked gross, it was kind of mind-blowing. There was just so much of it! The bucket was on a plastic mat on the floor and inside was a light yellowish cream that looked like slime. He didn't want to say that however so he looked at the next photo which showed the same bucket being emptied out into another bucket. The mat was a lot messier in this second photo.

Minori: It smelled strange too. I think it's because I didn't wash the bucket thoroughly.

Kai still couldn't think of anything positive to say so he remained silent and looked at the third and final photo. The bucket was there. The slime was there. What was different was Minori sitting beside the bucket, holding a spoonful of the slime with some of it spilled onto her nose, it was absolutely adorable. He was looking at an angel at play.

Kai: So you actually…ate some of it?

Minori: Not just _some_ of it! I ate it all! I put so much effort into it, that it'd be a shame if I didn't. It took a while but it filled me up the entire day!

Kai (in disbelief): You ate the WHOLE bucket?

Minori: Yep, sure did! It was a haven for a woman's appetite!

Kai (bowled over): Wow…you're really…something.

Minori: Thanks!

Kai wasn't sure if he meant that as a compliment or not but if she saw it that way then who was he to disagree.

Minori: Oh, I should show these to Taiga too-huh, where'd she go? She was right here a minute ago.

Minori looked around as she took the photos back then she ran off on in her usual excited manner to look for the Palmtop Tiger who was listening only a moment ago.

 _That girl gets more peculiar every time I talk to her. But it's a marvel how she can take such pleasure in something so simple. I just don't understand the relationship she has with Aisaka Taiga._

He had noticed that the Palmtop Tiger was very good friends with Kushieda Minori, the two of them spent nearly all of their time together. Since the day of the Opening Ceremony, Kai had kept his distance from Taiga just like he vowed to do since she seemed like a very troublesome person to deal with. On the other hand, Taiga didn't seem to register Kai on her radar in any way.

And so Kai's life had been going quite smoothly.

...Until today, that is, just after school.


	4. The BigBang

When school was over, the homeroom teacher requested that Kai visit the faculty room so they could discuss why he still hadn't turned in his career counseling survey that second years were required to fill out. He wasn't trying to be purposefully insubordinate, it's just that he had honestly forgotten about it. Kai didn't spend a lot of time thinking about such matters, he believed it was silly that society would make him decide what he wanted to do for the rest of his life while he was still a teenager. He spent about 15 minutes chatting with his teacher and then he went back to the classroom to retrieve his school bag. When he opened the classroom door, he quickly stumbled back a few steps as a loud explosion erupted in the room.

Kai: WHOA!

A bunch of chairs and desks went flying through the air. A small figure, silhouetted by the light of the sun coming through the windows, dashed through the flying debris and hurled itself into a cabinet in the corner of the room. By the time the noise of the chairs and the desks crashing into the ground faded away, his feet were rooted to the floor in shock.

 _What just happened?_ Kai wondered, blinking his eyes in surprise. Normally, there wouldn't be anyone left in the classroom by now, but he thought he saw someone... _No, there's no doubt about it, I definitely saw a girl in a uniform there just a moment ago._

Perhaps spotting someone entering, she quickly hurled herself in the classroom cabinet and hid in there with the cleaning supplies. Her escape was so reckless that the desks ended up being flicked into the air… But her getaway was a little too forceful because now the cabinet was rocking back and forth and then something happened. It completely tipped over and the impact of it landing on the floor forced its door to open, and the person who was hiding in it came rolling out. He was stunned once he saw who it was.

Aisaka Taiga was curled up into a ball with her arms wrapped around her knees pulling them tightly to her chest. Because she was curled into a ball, she rolled right out of the cabinet, down its open door, and onto the ground. Unfortunately for her, she came to a stop right in front of Kai. Despite where she was now, she remained tightly curled up and merely glared at him and he glared right back at her.

 _What the heck was she doing that she had to rush and hide herself when I opened the door? This is such an awkward situation; I don't even know what to say right now... Better yet, I'm not going to say anything at all because I really don't want anything to do with this wild girl. I'll just leave her be._

So after coming to that conclusion, Kai pretended that he didn't see anything and entered the classroom. He acted like he saw nothing, heard nothing, and knew nothing at all. Though he didn't want to enter a place where (for whatever reason) the Palmtop Tiger was, the fact remained that he had left his bag at his desk and he couldn't leave without it. Kai nonchalantly strolled through the classroom, ignored Taiga completely, and kept his focus on his bag.

As he walked to his desk, Taiga finally uncurled her body, slowly stood up, brushed the dust off her skirt and kept her distance from him. With her back towards the window, she kept her piercing eyes fixed on him. She was like a tiger focusing on its prey from the edge of a clearing in the tall grass. It didn't seem like she intended to leave the classroom. Even though he was concentrating all his attention on getting to his desk, he could still sense her presence.

 _She's not leaving? But shouldn't she feel embarrassed right now?_

Perhaps this type of thinking did not apply to the Palmtop Tiger. But if Taiga was to remain in this classroom, then it was all the more reason for Kai to leave as quickly as possible. Taiga continued to stand by the window while silently watching Kai. He had no idea what her expression was since he refused to look at her. His mind was only on getting his school bag; once he retrieved it, he could finally leave the classroom and be done with the Palmtop Tiger. He finally approached his bag and reached to grab it off his desk but then-

Taiga (shrieking): AH!

Her piercing scream startled him. _What's her problem now?_ Kai turned his head and looked at the little doll standing by the window.

Kai (curiously): What's wrong?

Taiga (nervously): What- What are- What are you doing?!

Something unbelievable had happened here... the Palmtop Tiger suddenly looked anguished to the point of collapsing. But Kai looked at her like she was crazy for asking such an obvious question.

Kai (sternly): I'm just here to get my bag so I can go home! I'll be out of your hair in a second and you can go back to whatever it was you were doing before I showed up. I don't care.

Her tiny cherry lips opened and closed while she paced back and forward as though she was doing some strange dance; her fingers were also quivering in front of her face.

Taiga (panicking): Y-Y-Y- You said, YOUR bag? Th-That can't be. Isn't your desk over there? Isn't it?

Taiga frantically pointed to the desk next to his which belonged to Kitamura.

Kai (firmly): No, this is MY desk… and this is MY bag.

Taiga (muttering): Oh no. I got the placements of the seats mix-mixed!

Kai: What'd you say? I couldn't hear you. Is something the matter?

Kai waited for Taiga to give some clarification but all she did was give him a terrifying look and the atmosphere instantly became dark. It reminded him of their first encounter when he had taken her lightly, but this time he was determined not to make the same mistake so he braced himself for whatever was to come. Then suddenly, she leaped at him screaming:

Taiga: Let GOOOOOO!

Taiga, who was initially standing a few feet away, had shortened the distance between them in an instant and appeared before his face.

 _Where did she get such amazing mobility with such a small body?_ She grabbed Kai's bag with great strength, trying to pry it away from him but he kept a firm grip on it. _Why is she trying to take my bag? What the hell is wrong with this girl?!_ They were now on opposite ends of the bag pulling with all their might to snatch it away from the other person, it had turned into an unorthodox game of tug-of- war.

Kai: Wait! Hold on! Why do you want my bag?!

Taiga: Just…lend it to me!

Kai (confused): Lend it... to you?! For what?!

At such a close distance, Kai could see that Taiga's face was redder than the sunset outside. Her cute face was distorted like a demon and her expression was disturbing but he was unfazed by it and his resolve remained intact.

Kai (angry): Hey! Knock it off!

Taiga (stubbornly): Just let it go!

Taiga twisted her hips and grabbed the bag with both arms, her eyes were now shut tightly while the veins on her forehead were beginning to show. She was trying to win this with brute force. Kai also continued to hold his ground but his devious side was starting to surface.

 _She's pulling with so much force that if I let go of the bag, her little body would fly across the room... Nah, that's too mean even for me; she could really hurt herself._

Just as he was thinking of that, something happened that surprised him.

 _She let go?!_

So much for being considerate of her.

Kai: AHHHH!

Taiga: ACHOO!

 ** _Crash!_**

As Taiga had released the bag when she suddenly sneezed, Kai naturally lost his balance and fell backwards. He held on tight to his bag as he fell and knocked his head on the teacher's desk. He finally dropped the bag in his lap while he moaned and rubbed the back of his head. He then looked at Taiga fiercely.

Kai (furiously): You evil girl! Just what the hell were you doing, huh?! I could've been seriously injured! It already feels like I cracked my head open!

Kai's complaint fell upon deaf ears.

Taiga (disoriented): Ugh...

Taiga sneezed again and sniffled. Then suddenly she collapsed to the ground.

Kai (puzzled): Ai-Aisaka?!

He called out to her but got no response. Her long hair was lying on the floor, her tiny body curled up, and she moaned softly. _Is she sick or something? It seems like our little tug of war used up all her energy_. Kai's anger had immediately vanished. He rubbed the back of his head while running towards her to get a closer look. The face which had been bright red a short while ago was now devoid of color, her quivering lips were as white as a piece of paper and her forehead was sweating.

Kai (concerned): Whoa... you look so pale! Are you anemic? Here, grab my hand.

He stretched out his arm to help her stand up but Taiga quickly slapped it away with her icy cold hand. Trembling, she grabbed onto a nearby desk and pulled herself up.

Kai: Are you alright?

Still no response. Kai hated sticking his nose in other people's business but she really did look horrible. She began to storm off with a wobble in her walk. With every step she made, the desk she held onto would shake, while her hair fluttered. Her tiny figure seemed intent on getting away as quickly as possible.

Kai: You're going to the school clinic, right? A condition like yours shouldn't be ignored.

He was about to follow her but-

Taiga (frustrated): Stay away from me, you idiot!

That sounded more like her usual self but there was something in her voice that seemed off. She yelled at him in a fierce tone that sounded like she was being forced into a corner and ran out the room. Kai stopped walking at once.

 _Well, if she still has the energy to yell, that means she's okay, right? And just how am I the idiot here when she's the one who ruined her own hiding attempt. That girl has a lot of nerve, telling me to stay away from her; I've been trying to do that since the day I met her but if anything my resolve just got a lot stronger. I want absolutely nothing to do with her!_

Taiga's footsteps in the corridor gradually faded away, while the person who was called an idiot remained in the classroom. With his head still hurting from that fall, Kai took a look at his bag, which was nearly torn in half and also now covered in Taiga's scratch marks. He then glanced around the room and noted how the desks and chairs looked like they had been hit by a hurricane.

Kai (bitterly): What a mess.

His bag, the desks, Aisaka Taiga, all of it was a mess. _She's such a troublesome girl._

Not wanting to be blamed for this clutter, Kai began to clean up the mess that the Palmtop Tiger made. As he was putting the desks back in order, he tried to make sense out of what just happened. Aisaka Taiga hiding, trying to steal his bag, her sneezing, his head getting knocked, her anemia... No, he just could not figure out what this was all about.

Kai: I'm no good with these kinds of puzzling things, especially when it comes to girls.

Kai muttered and sighed to himself when he finally left the room. It would be three more hours before he would be able to put all the pieces of the puzzle together.


	5. Tangled

**7PM.**

Kai looked at the clock as soon as he got home from training. Michiko usually worked the midnight shift and she had left for work early tonight. After making dinner for himself, he finally made some sense of his bag altercation with the Palmtop Tiger. It was when he went to his room to start his homework. He opened his bag to take out his books but he noticed something strange. There was a light pink envelope inside his bag which appeared to be made of expensive paper. It was also decorated with a pattern of silver cherry blossoms.

The front of the envelope read: "To Kitamura-kun"

While the back read: "From Aisaka Taiga….. I spent a lot of time writing this. If this troubles you, please throw it away at once!"

 _I never thought Aisaka had the word 'please' in her vocabulary. Hmm, just what kind of letter is this?_ It didn't seem like an invitation to a duel, nor did it look like a class committee memo, and it definitely was not an I.O.U. note.

Kai (shocked): No way! Could this be... a love letter!?

This was totally unexpected! To put it simply, the Palmtop Tiger had chosen the wrong bag. Thinking this was Kitamura's bag, she had stuffed the envelope in it. It also explained why she was trying so hard to snatch the bag away from Kai. He started quietly chuckling ** _._**

 _So that petty quarrel was all because of a love letter. What a horrible reaction! I can't imagine anything worse. I'm starting to see that Aisaka is really reckless and constantly overreacts to things. She could have simply told me what happened and I would've understood and gave my bag to her so she could retrieve her letter. It wouldn't have been a big deal like she made it out to be. But I can't believe she meant to give this letter to Kitamura…I guess the "love bug" can even bite an evil girl like her. Oh well, I'll just casually return this to her as though nothing's happened, I'm sure she's already embarrassed enough even if she didn't act like it._

So he began to practice how to feign ignorance when returning the letter.

Kai: Aisaka, you put this letter in my bag by mistake, right? I didn't care enough to read its contents, so I don't know what it says. Here, you can have it back...

 _Somehow I don't think she is going to believe me. But I really couldn't care less what this letter says._

However, Kai _was_ a little curious about what a love letter from the Palmtop Tiger actually looked like so he just held the envelope up to the light to see the outline of the letter but then something unexpected happened-

Kai (confused): ...Eh...?

Kai was so surprised that he instantly stopped what he was doing. _It looks like there's no letter inside the envelope!_ After hesitating for a while, he tried touching the envelope to see if he could feel something inside it but he couldn't ... There was absolutely nothing in it.

Kai (puzzled): What... the... hell!?

Kai's face fell flat on the desk as he laughed uncontrollably. _Aisaka Taiga sure is hopeless! Hiding in a cabinet, rolling out in front of me, getting the wrong bag, wasting energy trying to grab that bag, sneezing, fainting... All of that just to retrieve an empty envelope!_

Kai (laughing): C'mon, there's a limit to being a klutz!

 _'I wonder if I can still pretend that I don't know anything when I return this to Aisaka tomorrow'_. Kai prayed that he wouldn't laugh out loud at that time, or else The Palmtop Tiger might try to eat him alive. He chuckled at the thought and shook his head one more time before preparing to do his homework and go to bed for the night.

* * *

 **2AM.**

Kai suddenly woke up and opened his eyes drowsily. After taking a look at his clock, he scratched his head and pondered. _I'm usually able to sleep all the way till morning, so why did I wake up halfway through the night?_ He had no idea, but for some reason his entire body felt odd. He shivered even though it was already in the middle of April.

 _Perhaps this has something to do with me sleeping with the window open?_

He had left the window in the living room partly open to let the cool air circulate throughout the house. Ever since the luxury apartment building was built to the opposite of that window, he had become a little lax with security even though there wasn't anything worth stealing in his house anyway.

 _Yeah, that has to be it._

He climbed out of bed with a yawn and made his way to the living room. He closed the window and made sure it was locked. Then his heart started beating rapidly... as though someone was watching him. He looked around the living room but saw nothing; however, he had a sense something bad was approaching. He wondered if something had happened at Michiko's job, then he started thinking about the welfare of his parents. He quickly checked the phone display but there were no calls.

 _Maybe I'm thinking too much._

Kai sighed.

 _Since I'm out of bed, I might as well go to the bathroom._

So he began to walk towards the bathroom but he noticed something when passing through the living room-

 _I didn't leave the veranda door open! How did it get like that?_

Then at that moment-

Kai: WHOA!

He felt something swishing near his neck. Being accustomed to dodging oncoming attacks, he instinctively ducked. With great intensity, an object had just slashed through where Kai's head was just a moment before. After missing him, it hit something by his side and made a loud smashing sound. Within the dark apartment stood a suspicious silhouette; that person once again raised the stick-like object and went straight for Kai... It didn't take long for him to figure out what was going on-

 _I'm being ambushed! What the hell!? Is this a dream?_

Kai rolled along the floor silently, trying to get the upper hand on his unknown attacker but his opponent was swift and delivered a forceful blow directly at his head. Out of reflex, he stuck both his hands out and successfully stopped it. Whatever the attacker was swinging smacked into his open hands and caused a stinging pain to run down his arms. Whatever it was didn't lop off his hands though, so he did his best to ignore the pain and grip the weapon with his bare hands but that made his attacker shove forward with even more force. The two silently pushed against each other as their shadows fluttered in the darkness. They struggled past the window and for a brief second, the moonlight beamed down onto the intruder. He could finally distinguish a small stature and what seemed to be long hair over the figure.

 _No way! It can't be!?_

Kai seemed to be coming to grasp with the identity of the intruder; he actually had a slight inclination from the beginning but he initially ignored it. Gritting his teeth while holding back, he finally came to a firm conclusion.

 _It has to be! Who else besides **that** person could do something this messed up!?_

But just as he was about to verify the identity of the trespasser-

 ** _ACHOO!_**

The balance was broken in an instant!

As soon as the sneezing noise erupted, the incredible pressure suddenly disappeared, yielding to the force that Kai exerted. The intruder was pushed back while crying out softly, " _Ah, wah_!" before wobbling backwards and falling onto the floor. Kai quickly regained his balance and turned on the lights to reveal his attacker.

Kai: Aisaka?!

He couldn't believe his eyes, Aisaka Taiga was in his living room with a wooden sword. She had been the one who had broken into his home and viciously attacked him. After she had sneezed and fallen onto the floor, she was in search for something to wipe her runny nose. She eventually saw one of Kai's shirts on a hanger so she grabbed it and used it to get the job done.

Kai (disgusted and angry): Use a tissue, dammit!

Taiga's long brown hair fluttered on her back. She was wearing a loose, white dress that was separated by many layers of soft laces. This was definitely an appropriate outfit for her small doll-like figure. Though the wooden sword she was clutching in her hands wasn't the best matching accessory.

 _I should've grabbed it when she fell._

Kai immediately regretted not confiscating Taiga's weapon. He could have taken it when she sneezed and fell, or after he turned on the lights but this was no time to focus on that. As long as Taiga still held onto that sword, she still remained a threat to him. After wiping her nose, Taiga's eyes returned to Kai and glittered like a tiger spotting its prey, and then she began circling around the living room table. Of course, he kept his distance from her, circling around the room in his boxers. Finally, she charged directly at him and swung her wooden sword multiple times but he skillfully dodged every swipe.

 _This has to stop!_ Kai finally decided that he would try to reason with her so he put his hands up in surrender and allowed her to corner him.

Kai (calmly): Ok, Aisaka. I know why you're here. You want that lov-... letter, right?

Taiga, who was still silently prowling, suddenly grew very big in appearance. Kai eyed her warily, hoping that she didn't notice his slip-up. He didn't want her to be aware that he concluded it was a "love letter" because he felt that would've just made the situation worse than it already was. After all, his hypothesis could've been wrong and there was absolutely no proof to determine its validity, especially since the letter wasn't actually in the envelope to begin with. Regardless if his theory was true or not, he was determined to play dumb anyways.

Kai: No problem, I'll give it back to you. I didn't even read anything inside it. So just calm down.

Instead of calming her down like he had hoped, his words seemed to piss off Taiga even more. She gripped the wooden sword tight in her fist and lowered her body as if to lunge at him. She was like a bomb waiting to explode.

Taiga (enraged): Do you think you can get away just by returning it to me?!

She growled in a deep tone as though she was about to leap up and attack.

Kai (puzzled): Well…yeah… that would solve the problem here, wouldn't it?

Taiga: Don't be ridiculous! You knowing the letter even exists is the problem I've come to deal with!

 **Whoosh!**

She elegantly raised the huge wooden blade above her head.

Taiga: PREPARE TO DIE!

Kai: WHOA!

She charged straight at him and aimed directly for his head.

 _How can she be so fast?!_

Within a second she had already reached her target, but once again he evaded the attack and she ended up slicing the fusuma that was directly behind him. Without any sign of hesitation, her eyes shouted: **_I'll destroy you with all my might!_** And if Kai hadn't been a skilled martial artist, she would've succeeded.

Kai (infuriated): You're really trying to kill me, aren't you, you evil girl?!

Taiga: Shut Up! Since you know about that letter how do you expect me to continue showing my face around? Only death can save me from something this embarrassing!

She pointed the edge of her weapon towards Kai's throat.

Kai (irritated): If death is the only way out then why am I the one that has to die!?

Taiga (rationally): Well, I don't want to die yet so I have to kill you instead! Or you can just erase all your memories of it!

Kai (incredulous): Stop being ridiculous! That's impossible!

Taiga: Of course it's possible, as long as I use this...

She looked at her wooden blade with darkness in her eyes.

Taiga: All I need to do is just hit you on the head with this. It won't be enough to kill you but it'll probably cause amnesia.

Kai (angered): Just who the hell do you think you are?! You can't go around erasing people's memories as you please!

 _How can she be so inconsiderate?! It's pointless trying to argue with her! We just cannot communicate, she's irrational! Common sense, ethics, consideration for other people; Aisaka Taiga has none of these things. Argh! This is exactly why I didn't want to get involved with her!_ It was understandable why Kai felt that way since every encounter he had with the Palmtop Tiger had been downright terrible, and that notion was only being reinforced as he looked around the room and saw all the havoc Taiga had wreaked. In order to attack Kai, who kept evading her attacks, she smashed the basket on top of the cupboard, poked a hole in the fusuma, and kicked the small table over. _Geez, there's no point in surviving Aisaka's attack because Michiko is just going to kill me anyway once she comes home and sees this mess. I really have to get this girl to stop. I'll try one last time to reason with her, if words don't work then I'm going to up the ante!_

Kai: Hey Aisaka, about that letter-

Taiga: Shut up!

Kai: But-

Taiga (yelling): **Shut up! Shut Up! Shut up!**

From her fierce howl one could sense a long suppressed sigh being released. The eyes that were aiming at Kai were now a little red and the corners appeated a bit watery. Just being reminded about that letter made her want to cry.

Taiga (mortified): You saw-… You read it, didn't you?!

Kai: But that's what I'm trying to tell you, I didn't-

Taiga (stubbornly): No, I won't listen! I'll rip that lo-love letter from your memories!

Kai put his hand to face and shook his head.

 _Oh this is just great! Now I can't even pretend that I don't know what the letter was about. She's openly admitted to it and made things even messier. No, from the moment I got involved with Aisaka, everything has been a mess! And there's never a way o fix it because she's too pigheaded to reason with! Dammit, just what the hell is this!? Why am I the one being attacked? I didn't even do anything wrong. To hell with this!_

Kai had enough. After pretending to dodge around for a while, he determinedly grabbed Taiga's wrist and disarmed her.

Taiga: Get your hands off me!

Kai: No! You listen to me, Aisaka! That envelope you put in my bag-

Taiga (shouting): LET! ME! GO!

Taiga's eyes glittered with the intent to kill as she tried to forcefully shake off Kai's grip but he refused to let her go. He had such a good grasp on that tiny hand that it felt like it would break if she kept moving so vigorously. Not wanting to cause her any harm, he pushed her away instead and finally shouted-

Kai: IT WAS EMPTY!

Kai's words came just in time as Taiga had picked up her wooden sword again and was about to strike him on the head.

Taiga (dazed): *_*

A tense silence followed. After a few seconds she finally squeezed out a few words.

Taiga: Empty?

Her child-like voice asked Kai that, to which he nodded his head.

Kai: That's right. There was nothing inside to read. You're lucky that you didn't give it to Kitamura. Otherwise, you would've been _really_ embarrassed.

The watery eyes widened as Taiga stood motionless. Taking this chance, Kai went into his room, retrieved the envelope from his bag, then brought it to her and put it in her tiny hands. Her blade made a sound as it dropped to the ground and she began to examine the envelope through the light like he had done earlier.

Taiga: Ah...

Her little cherry lips opened slightly. With her hair in a mess, Taiga fervently tore open the envelope and shook it upside down. After she confirmed that there was indeed nothing inside, she turned around and looked away with a blank expression.

Taiga: I'm so hopeless.

Kai silently shook his head in concurrence. It was the first thing that he agreed on with the Palmtop Tiger. He wasn't going to refute it because he wasn't the type to lie to make people feel better. After saying that, she slowly sat down on the floor. Her eyes, which were still open to the point of cracking, slowly closed. Her thin lips quivered softly while her chin made a clicking noise.

Kai (confused): Aisaka?

A compulsory shutdown was happening before his eyes. Instead of responding, Taiga slowly tilted to the side and collapsed on the floor. It was exactly like what happened earlier that day, her clash with Kai had drained all of her energy and she ended up fainting again. He sighed and slowly walked towards her to check on her. She was fine. She looked pale, but she was still breathing. _What now? Despite what she tried to do to me, calling the police to drag her away doesn't seem like the right thing to do._ He ended up gathering a few cushions and blankets from around the living room and set them in a pile beside the table. Afterwards, he gently picked up the unconscious doll and set her down on the makeshift bed. He paused to wonder what to do next and then he received an answer in the most unexpected way when he heard-

 ** _Grumble~ Grumble~_**

Kai (startled): Was that... her stomach?!

After coming to that conclusion and realizing what needed to be done, a vein popped out of his neck. _I can't believe I'm about to do this!_

* * *

 **3AM**

As the frying pan warmed, Kai quickly cut up some onions and turnips. Once the cooking oil hit the right temperature he tossed the rice into the pan. The turnips were mixed in right after to give the dish a clearer taste. The eggs he mixed in gave the rice a yellow color. He added onions and some bacon later on so that they would be sweet and not overcooked. Adding in some pepper, salt, oyster sauce, and cilantro finished off the main dish. The soup was easily made by adding hot water to some onions and chicken soup base. In all, the whole meal took him fifteen minutes to cook and he even managed to clean a few of the dishes too. As soon as Kai set a plate of fried rice and a bowl of soup down on the table, the Palmtop Tiger roused from her sleep-

Taiga: G... garlic...

 ** _Grumble~_**

Kai could hear her sleep-talk within that thunderous grumble.

 _I wonder if I should give her a slight push to wake her up? Maybe not. Because with the way I'm feeling right now, I would end up pushing her off the mattress and right out the door!_

So he just shouted at her instead-

Kai: Wake up, you evil girl!

Taiga (sleepily): Fried... fried...

Kai (annoyed): Yes, it's fried rice!

Taiga (groggily): Fried... rice...

Drool began to drip down the edge of her pale lips.

Kai (sternly): Get up, or it's gonna get cold!

Taiga's eyelashes shuddered for a bit but she still didn't wake up. Being overly annoyed at the situation at hand, Kai tugged her away from the mattress by pulling on her dress. She twitched a bit as she reluctantly sat up.

Taiga (surprised): Ah... Eh?!

She was definitely up now. She scowled and shoved his hand away while suspiciously removing the wet towel that he placed on her forehead earlier. Slightly moving her nose, she said-

Taiga: What's that? It smells like garlic...

Her eyes rolled all over looking around.

Kai: Didn't I just say it's fried rice? Now hurry up and eat! This'll get your blood sugar up, otherwise you're gonna faint again.

He pointed at the plate of fried rice placed on the short table that he was seated at. Her eyes glittered for a moment but-

Taiga (distrustfully): Just what are you plotting?

She quickly squinted her eyes and scowled straight at Kai.

Kai: Sorry, but you're not that special of a person for me to plot on. After noticing your unusually pale skin and loss of fatigue earlier at school, I just figured you were anemic but when I heard the earthquake that just came from your stomach, the real problem became obvious... -(sarcastically)- Are you one of those dumb girls who purposely starve themselves as part of a new fad diet?

Taiga (irritated): Don't worry about what kind of girl I am!

She curiously looked around the apartment.

Taiga: Do you live here alone?

Kai: No, I stay here with my Sensei but she's at work right now… -(derisively)- If you're going to break into someone's house and assault them, you should at least get an idea of who lives there first!

Taiga: Ah, shut up!

She shot back pitifully.

Taiga: You, you didn't do anything funny to me, did you?

Taiga looked at him sternly while shielding her body with both her arms. Her eyes squinted to a small line while examining him in a very provocative manner which angered Kai even more.

Kai: How dare you make such an absurd insinuation and insult my honor like that! Besides, you're the only funny one around here! Trying to ambush someone then fainting because of hunger. You're really ridiculous! I don't even know why I'm talking to you right now. Just shut up and eat!

Despite all this, it was still three in the morning and it certainly wasn't the time to argue and disturb the neighbors.

Taiga (stubbornly): No way! I'm not even hung-... mmmmm!

He suddenly scooped a large spoonful of fried rice and forcefully stuffed it into Taiga's mouth in mid-speech. No one would've dared done that to the Palmtop Tiger but Kai had more than enough courage to not even care.

Taiga (startled): W-What are you doing!?

Taiga pushed the spoon away while her eyes glittered, but it didn't seem like she intended to spit out what was in her mouth. Her little mouth chewed on the food nonstop, looking very much like a squirrel.

Taiga: Mmm... mmm, d- don't think you'll get a-away with t-this!

 **Gulp.**

She swallowed the food and continued to threaten him.

Taiga: I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget!

Kai had a blasé expression on his face, he was totally unaffected by her threats. Seeing that he wasn't responding to her intimidation tactics, Taiga suddenly snatched the spoon that she had just pushed away from his hand. Sitting in front of the table, she flattened the tiny hill of rice using her spoon and then slowly brought the rice towards her mouth.

 **Munch, munch, munch, munch, gulp.**

She chewed slowly at first, swallowed, and then sipped some of the soup. She let out a small sigh of comfort and surprisingly, she looked like a normal girl who was simply enjoying a meal. Then she returned her attention to the rice and started gouging it down so fast that it ended up being flicked all over her face. Meanwhile, Kai just spitefully gazed at her.

 _This evil girl sucker-punched me and I knocked my head against a desk because of her..._

 ** _Munch munch munch munch._**

 _She broke into my house, assaulted me with a weapon, tore a hole through my fusuma, made a mess in my living room..._

 ** _Munch munch munch munch munch munch munch, chew! Crunch!_**

 _And here I am feeding her! How pathetic! What the hell is wrong with me?! I must have done something really horrible in my past life to be punished like this. But for some reason I just couldn't leave her like that. She's such a reckless girl. Shouldn't she be worried about her parents finding out that she snuck out the house in the middle of the night?_

 ** _Chomp chomp chomp chomp chomp chomp chomp chomp chomp chomp!_**

He silently watched Taiga who was focused on nothing else but fried rice, fried rice, and more fried rice. This was her personal Fried Rice Festival. She was getting to the end of her bowl and she hadn't slowed down a bit.

Kai (bitterly): You better be lucky I made extra.

Kai muttered while getting up from the table. He walked into the kitchen and scooped all the rice from the frying pan into another bowl which he pushed towards Taiga as he sat down at the table again. Without missing a beat, she grabbed that bowl and started digging in furiously.

 _Just where does all the food go in that tiny body of hers?_

The more Kai watched Taiga eat, the more it became obvious that her starvation was not caused by a fad diet. It'd be more reasonable to assume that there was a black hole residing in her stomach.

Kai: You clearly don't have any qualms about eating so why exactly are you so hungry?

Taiga: I recently stopped getting food from the convenience store.

Kai: Convenience store? What, don't your parents feed-

This doesn't happen often but Kai actually managed to stop himself from saying something extremely insensitive.

 _Everyone has their own family issues. It's none of my business anyway._

It seemed Taiga hadn't heard him, instead she was too concerned with her current predicament.

Taiga: If you had just handed over the bag earlier, things wouldn't have ended up like this. -(threatening)- How are you going to make up for it!?

He was sure she had scared many people by using that look and tone of voice but he remained unfazed once again.

Kai (sarcastically): Maybe I would think you're frightening if you didn't have rice on your cheeks.

Taiga's face turned red while Kai mockingly held out a napkin for her. She snatched it and looked at him with a scowl as she wiped her face.

Taiga: You! Are! Annoying! -(reiterates)- And this is all your fault!

Kai: You've got a lot of nerve trying to blame this on me. I would've given the bag to you if you knew how to use words to solve your problems instead of physical altercations! -(sardonically)- But then again, who would actually put their love letter in the wrong bag? Not to mention, forgetting to place the letter inside the envelope in the first place.

 ** _Slam!_**

Growing tired of Kai berating her, Taiga suddenly pounded her fist on the table. Then she looked up and pointed her spoon at him in a fierce manner.

Taiga: You've been rambling on for quite some time now so let me set things straight! I was still debating on whether to put that letter inside the bag when you appeared. Then I panicked and stuffed it in by mistake... I n-never thought that it would be _your_ bag...

Recalling the situation made all of Taiga's fierceness melt away instantly. Kai briefly glanced at her; she really seemed to be mortified.

Kai: There's nothing to be ashamed of. We're in high school, it's only natural that you'd be attracted to someone, so there's nothing wrong with writing a love letter. After all, don't all couples have to go through these troublesome things in order to get together?

She continued eating but lifted the plate a little over her face as she did so. She was listening to Kai's advice but she was hiding her face because she still felt a little embarrassed. When she put the bowl down, her eyes flashed terrifyingly like a sharp blade. She now appeared to be fully recharged with her full stomach. She proudly lifted her chin and locked onto Kai with those killing eyes. The Palmtop Tiger, now fully re-energized and ready to kill, gave a low and savage growl.

Taiga: Arito Kai! Stop trying to smooth talk your way out of this! After doing something so embarrassing, how do you expect me to live on?! There's nothing else I can do but beat those memories from your head like I planned!

Kai (sighs): We're going in circles here.

Taiga just refused to listen to him. Kai smacked his face with an open palm and held his head a moment in thought. Then he casually looked at the clock and his heart dropped.

Kai (startled): Damn! It's four already!

 _It's almost time for Michiko to come home from work and I'm alone with a girl at an indecent hour of the night. If Michiko sees Aisaka then she will be suspicious and get the wrong idea. She'll never believe that a girl broke into our house to erase my memories because of a love letter mix up; that just sounds too crazy. I have to get Aisaka out of this apartment no matter what!_

Kai: Alright Aisaka! Since I don't really care about your love life, I'm not going to tell anyone about the letter. You have my word. Better yet, we should never talk to each other again, just so you don't have to relive this day. So let's just end it like that, okay?

With her arms crossed, she answered flatly.

Taiga: Not a chance.

Kai: Well, for now, how about you just get the hell ou-... I mean, please go home. My Sensei will be returning from work soon.

Taiga (reiterates): No way! I don't trust you, besides... besides...

Like a kid, Taiga knelt to the ground in the middle of the room. With a sad pout on her lips, she stared down and she nervously twirled her fingers around each other. Her voice, when she spoke, was that of a confused, lost child.

Taiga (bashful): Um, what do you think about love letters? They're not old fashioned, are they?

Kai looked at her like she was crazy _._

 _Is she serious right now?! Asking me for romance tips at a time like this?! Me? Of all people, like I would know anything about -…Wait a minute._

All of a sudden he figured out a way to trick Taiga into leaving his house. He was going to smooth talk his way out of this despite her earlier demand for him not to.

Kai: Well, I'm a straightforward guy so I'd prefer to do an outright confession, that way I can get an answer right then and there. That's just not possible with love letters and that's why I think they're such a hassle. There are some more disadvantages to them but it's already so late... How about I tell you tomorrow? Who knows, maybe after getting some sleep, I can think of some helpful strategies for you. After all, Kitamura is a good friend of mine so I know what would work on him.

Just then Taiga looked up him at him thoughtfully, with her eyes wide and gently responded-

Taiga (earnestly): Really? You'll help me out?

Kai: Sure. Anything you need. So you can go home now and we'll figure it out later.

However Taiga didn't budge an inch, it seemed like she wanted some clarification on Kai's devotion to this project.

Taiga: Anything? To the extreme? You mean you'll help me like a dog?

Kai (exasperated): Yes! I'll work hard like one, I swear! Whether as a dog or anything, I'll help! So let's just call it a night, okay?!

At that moment, Kai was willing to agree to anything if it would get Taiga to leave his apartment; even if that meant kidnapping Kitamura and handing him over to her.

Taiga: Okay then... I'll go home now.

 _Finally!  
_

Kai's mission had been completed. Taiga picked up her wooden blade, got up and went towards the veranda. Kai hadn't realized it before but there was a pair of small shoes thrown beside its base.

 _So she did come in through there…but how?_

Taiga picked up her shoes and walked towards the exit. Suddenly she turned around-

Taiga: Hey!

 _What is it now!?_

Kai got in a defensive stance but-

Taiga: Is there anymore... fried rice left?

Kai: Huh? Oh, no. You ate it all.

Taiga: That so? Oh well.

Kai (puzzled): That was four bowls worth of rice. Are you seriously still hungry?

There was no reply. Taiga turned her back towards Kai and put on her shoes.

Taiga: The fusuma door...

She said quietly and turned around without warning again.

Kai: Hm?

Taiga: There's a hole in your fusuma.

Both of them looked at the hole her sword had made in the door.

Taiga: Is fixing that going to cost a lot?

She was looking up at Kai with her large brown eyes which blinked a few times as she stood in silence. Her expression puzzled him, it was the first time he had ever seen her being considerate of others. He quickly sized up the hole.

Kai: I should be able to handle it myself. The hole isn't that big, I can probably cover it with a small piece of paper or something.

Taiga: Hmm…

She had a blank look on her face that he couldn't read.

Taiga: Here, use this.

Taiga stuck something out.

 _She wants me to use this?_

With confusion, Kai looked at the item she placed into his hand.

 _She's suggesting that I cover the hole in my fusuma with the letter-less envelope that she tried to wipe from my memories a few minutes ago. How ironic...But this is top quality paper, isn't it?_

Taiga: If that doesn't work, then I'll pay to fix the door.

 _So she is human after all. Interesting._

He watched her back silently as she began to tie her shoe laces. For some reason, it bothered him that she didn't answer his question earlier.

Kai: Hey, how long have you not eaten?

Taiga: It's not like I don't ever eat. I just get tired of the stuff from the convenience store after a while. So even after buying food from there I can't bring myself to eat it...

Kai: Yeah, you said something like that earlier. But you get all your meals from there? That can't be good for your health.

She shrugged and began tying her other shoe lace.

Taiga: I used to get fast food from a stall in front of the train station, but it closed down last month. Now I get food from the convenience store because ... I don't know how to buy ... the food at the supermarket.

 _She doesn't know how to buy groceries? Is she really that helpless?_

Kai: You mean the food you put in a box and have the cashier weigh? Why don't you go with your parents?

Taiga finished tying her shoe. As she stood up, he thought he saw her solemnly shake her head. Kai's question displayed the downside of his frank personality. Earlier, he held back from questioning Taiga about her parents because he acknowledged how insensitive it was and he ultimately figured it was none of his business. But this had been the third time tonight that he had wondered about them so he ended up asking anyway. He couldn't help himself, he _had_ to directly address the things that lingered in his mind. He knew that this might make him seem callous to others so when Taiga didn't respond, Kai did not inquire any further and simply stood aside and watched the doll figure with long hair open the door and walk out.

Kai: Wait! I'll walk you home. It's not a good idea for you to be alone at this time of night.

Taiga: No, it's ok. I live close by. Besides, I've got my wooden blade.

Kai: And that's exactly why I should go, to protect the innocent people who pass by you.

Taiga (reassuring): I'm serious, my house is really close! Anyway, bye Okami, see you tomorrow.

She turned and ran off. Kai walked to his doorway entrance and looked around but Taiga was nowhere to be seen.

 _She sure possesses some extraordinary speed in those tiny legs…Wait a minute… Did she just call me by my clan name?_

Kai looked with a screwed up face in the direction that Taiga had disappeared to. Even though he didn't like outsiders calling him "Okami", he wasn't angry, he was just very confused.


	6. She's No Princess

Before sunrise and Michiko's return home, Kai had cleaned everything up. He prayed that she would be too tired to notice anything out of order because Michiko usually had detective-like skills whenever she sensed that mischief was afoot. He knew he would eventually have to explain why there was a small pattern of light pink cherry blossom petals on his fusuma, but he needed more time to think of the right words to describe that crazy situation. His ingenuity had worked well for him during most of his life and he was counting on it to pull through for him now.

It was around 5 AM when he returned to his bed after being ambushed by the Palmtop Tiger. Despite the fact that a growing teenager's body needs sleep just as badly as it needs air, he forced himself to wake up at the usual time to get ready for school. Afterwards, he went to have a look at Michiko who should have already gone to sleep. He quietly opened her fusuma and saw her huddled up in her bed resting.

 _I must've cleaned up pretty good if she didn't say anything to me after she returned home from work. I still don't know how I'm going to explain what happened last night but I'm sure I'll think of something._

He carefully closed Michiko's fusuma and went to prepare breakfast and a lunch bento box for himself and Michiko. He opened the fridge to retrieve the breakfast items but when he looked inside-

Kai (irritated): Oh, yeah…that's right...

Kai squinted his eyes in disappointment as he remembered. The Palmtop Tiger's "Fried Rice Festival" had used up all the eggs and bacon last night, so there went his breakfast. The cooked rice was also gone.

Kai: Looks like milk will have to do for breakfast. As for lunch, it'll have to be simple today. For side dishes we've only got potatoes left.

Rice was essential, no matter what, so Kai decided to make some simple creole rice and salted potatoes. He washed the rice and after adding a suitable amount of water, he turned on the rice cooker. Next, he skillfully peeled off the potato skins at an incredible pace, placing the potatoes in a pot and simmering them until there was a little water left. While he was at it, he washed the chopping board, the knife and cleared off the mess from the marble kitchen table. All that was left was to wait for everything to cook. It was just over half an hour since he woke so there was still plenty of time before school started. He ended up pouring himself a glass of milk and he sat at the living room table to watch TV.

While watching TV to kill the brief breakfast time, he listened intently to a sports broadcast. After hearing that his favorite soccer team had won it's match yesterday, Kai felt it was quite a good start to the morning leaving aside the fact that he only had milk for breakfast. Though it would've been even better if the sun were to shine in brightly through his window like last year but that had been stopped by the luxury apartment which had been recently constructed right next to his apartment. Before he could start getting depressed about the lack of sunlight in the room, his cell phone started ringing.

 _To call at a time like this, could it be some relative or one of my clan members?_

Not wanting Michiko to be disturbed from her sleep, Kai rushed to pick up his phone.

Kai: Hello?

 ** _"GET THE HELL OVER HERE! YOU'RE LATE!"_**

Once he heard the loud voice blaring from the phone, he instantly hung up. He had a slight idea who the voice belonged to but he hoped they wouldn't call back. Kai cruelly looked down at the phone as if his stare would scare it into remaining silent but to his chagrin, the phone rang again and he answered it unenthusiastically.

Kai: What?

The caller was much calmer this time but the tone of their voice was still angry.

"You just hung up on me, didn't you? You're going to live the rest of your life regretting that."

To be able to talk in such a gangster-like way, there was only one person he could think of: Aisaka Taiga. The girl who roared so loudly and viciously that people bestowed her with the deserved alias: The Palmtop Tiger.

Kai: Of course I hung up on you. You can't just talk to people whatever way you like. How'd you get my number anyway?

Taiga: Stop with the pointless questions!

Kai (irritated): That is obviously a very important question!

Taiga: Shut your mouth! You're already late so just hurry up and come to my place.

Kai: Are you crazy? I was hell-bent on getting you out of my house last night and now you think I'm going to come to your place? Not a chance.

Taiga: Do you remember what you said? Don't tell me you're breaking your promise already?

Kai: Promise?

Taiga: Didn't you say you would do anything like a dog? You swore, didn't you? So hurry up and come over! Now! And every day before school from now on!

Kai couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was so ridiculous.

 _She **really** must be insane._

Kai: You mean that thing we talked about last night, right? When I said I'd help you, I meant helping you devise strategies to get close to Kitamura so you could talk to him more. That's all I meant!

He could hear Taiga smack her lips then she let out a sigh.

Taiga: Fine, whatever! Come over so we can talk about the strategies you came up with before we have to go to school.

 _Well, when she puts it like that, then there's no point in me going to her house because I haven't even given any thought to that at all. I only said it to get her out my house... I still said it though. I couldn't respect myself if I didn't keep my word. So eventually I'll throw her a bone but as for now-_

Kai: Nope, don't feel like it.

Taiga: Tch!

Another noise of irritation traveled through the phone line which made him smile deviously.

Taiga: Would you like me to come over to your place right now and raise hell like I did last night?

It seemed like he put Taiga in a really bad mood. Her voice sounded just like an evil spirit from hell whispering doom and despair into his ears. However, Kai laughed at her threat.

 _You're going to come over here and raise hell? I don't think so, Aisaka. You may be a tiger but there's a demon that's asleep over here. And once you wake up that demon- oh I'm getting giddy just at the thought. Michiko doesn't go easy on anyone, especially on a person with a horrible attitude like yours. Come on over, Tiger!_

Last night Kai was terrified of Michiko coming home to a messy house and finding him alone with a girl but this was completely different. This time Michiko would be in the house once the intruder arrived so she would be able to see that this clearly wasn't his fault and she might even teach Taiga a lesson as well. But the more he thought about it-

 _Wait a sec…there's no doubt in my mind that Michiko's wrath would be unleashed on Aisaka but afterwards it could end up turning on me, I can just hear her now: "_ Okami, why did you let this wild girl disturb my sleep! Didn't I tell you to stay away from these types of people!"

 _Maybe this isn't a good idea after all._ If that was the case, then there was no point in arguing further with Taiga. Kai had been defeated.

Kai: How do you expect me to come over if I don't even know where you live?

Taiga: Go to your veranda.

Kai: Why? I can't see anything except that stupid building!

Taiga: Just do it!

Kai gritted his teeth. He didn't want to do it but his curiosity got the best of him. He walked over to his veranda with his cell phone up to his ear, slid the door open and could not believe his eyes.

 _Oh shit, this just keeps getting worse!_

He had previously been disgruntled about coming onto his veranda because the luxury apartment blocked what had once been a great view. His home was on the second level of a townhouse so now on his veranda, he could only see the window of a second floor apartment in the luxury inside that window ... looking straight at him was: Aisaka Taiga. She was standing there holding a trendy phone in her hand while looking displeased. At that moment, Kai figured out the mystery of how Taiga got into his house last night.

Kai (accusingly): You jumped out your window to my veranda just so you could break into my house?! You're absolutely ridiculous!

He shook his head at the whole situation.

Taiga (apathetic): Stop shaking your head and get over here.

Taiga brought up her hand up and curled it into a fist so Kai could clearly get the message. It was a very threatening gesture but once again he just couldn't take her seriously.

Kai (sarcastically): You'd probably be more intimidating if your nose wasn't running right now.

Taiga's face flushed red and she immediately disappeared from his sight; he figured she had gone to grab a tissue and he knew he was right once he heard the sound of her blowing her nose. Soon after, she reappeared in the window frame and shook her fist vigorously to continue her threat.

Taiga (firmly): Get over here or else!

Kai (defiantly): Hold your horses! I got some rice in the cooker and I'm not going anywhere until it's done!

Kai expected to hear her protest but the phone remained silent. Then he suddenly heard a thunderous growling noise which he presumed could only be coming from her stomach. It was just too loud to be ignored. Another vein popped out of his neck and through gritted teeth he said-

Kai (begrudgingly): Do you want some?

After a long silence, Taiga finally nodded 'yes' and he just shook his head in disappointment.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this again!_

* * *

After the rice finished cooking, he packed his lunchbox and one for Taiga also. Then he put on his uniform and slowly trudged over to the luxury apartment building. Once he made it to the front of the lobby, the marble flooring and walls made it feel colder in the building than it was outside. The entire area felt eerily quiet as if he was being watched, likely by a bunch of hidden security cameras. He frowned at the gate before him. It was- or at least looked automatic so why wasn't it opening for him? On a nearby wall was a panel with buttons, a keyhole, and what looked like the speaker of an intercom system. There was also a security booth nearby but there was a sign that read 'Maintenance in Progress', so it didn't look as if he'd be able to get any help from there. He bent at the waist to get a better look at the panel; he had no idea how to use it.

 _How am I supposed to get to the Palmtop Tiger's cage?_

Kai remained silent while at a loss as to what to do when the automatic gate was suddenly pushed open by a young woman leaving the lobby. "Good... morning?" She greeted Kai but quickly became suspicious once she didn't recognize him.

Kai (stiffly): Morning.

Kai mumbled his reply while lowering his head awkwardly and he quickly slipped through the gate before it closed behind the woman who was leaving ** _._**

 _I hope I don't get into trouble for entering like this._

Trying to seem inconspicuous, he hurried to the elevator and pushed the button for the second floor. When the elevator was going up, he realized that he never asked Taiga what her room number was. As the doors reopened, that problem was quickly solved as he looked around the carpet-laden corridor. Other than the fire exit and elevator, there was only one door on this floor. In other words, Taiga's apartment took up the entire second floor of the luxury building. The rent here had to be insanely high and the fact that Taiga could afford living here amazed Kai.

 _Could the rumor that her father is part of the criminal underworld actually be true? I'd hate to fall victim to gossip but one thing is certain though, she sure is rich._

While in deep thought, he walked towards the door and pushed the doorbell. There was no response after several seconds so he hit the doorbell a few more times. Still there was nothing.

 _There's still some time before school begins, but I can't stand around here forever!_

Becoming frustrated, he grabbed the handle and acted like he was going to force the door open and to his surprise it actually opened. He instantly held his breath.

 _It was unlocked all along? Should I go in?_

When there was still no reply he peeked inside and yelled-

Kai: Hello!

Still there was no response.

 _What the hell is with her? Demanding I come over so early in the morning and she's not even here to let me in. What if her family sees me? Especially her father?! What could I say?_ ' _Oh I know it's early in the morning but your daughter told me to come over'..._ _Somehow I don't think that would go over well with anyone's parents…But maybe Aisaka's parents left for work already._

Hoping that was true, he stepped inside the apartment, closed the door behind him, and then took off his shoes. The foyer was beautiful: pure white wallpaper, premium wooden tiles, and excellent lighting. Unlike other apartments around the neighborhood, this one was designed with a fine sense of class. Leading further into the apartment was a laminated glass door which he opened and stepped through.

Kai (amazed): Wow!

He was awestruck by the living room. It was incredibly huge and had pure white carpeting that matched the walls. It was also furnished with a modern gray sofa, a dining table, and a designer chair.

 _It's strange that there is only one chair at the table, there's room for at least six of them in a room this size._

He was going to ponder about that but he was quickly distracted by the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling! Then he saw the huge flat screen! The southern wall was nearly all windows and looked onto a small forest of trees in a nearby park- _I used to enjoy that view before this stupid building was put up!_ He then looked towards the open kitchen and felt another wave of amazement roll over him as he gazed upon the high-tech stainless steel appliances and numerous cupboards. He took a few steps closer to the European-style kitchen to gawk but he was suddenly repelled by an assault to his nose.

Kai (disgusted): What the hell is that smell?

He coughed loudly. Whatever it was, it was coming from somewhere in the kitchen. He put a hand over his nose and moved towards the sink. He had to control himself from retching right then and there as he saw the sink filled with a huge pile of dirty plates covered in what, he assumed, was left over food, spoiled and rotten. With all of that trash sitting in the sink, what horrors filled the drain?! Unable to stop himself, he walked right up to the sink. Taking a closer look, he saw black mold growing on the stainless steel, it looked thick and slippery. His mind suddenly exploded.

 _This is disgusting! Even though the kitchen in my small apartment is narrow and shabby, at least it's clean. Then there are people who are fortunate to have such a beautiful and well-equipped kitchen and turn it into... THIS! How dare Aisaka let me walk into such a place unwarned? I feel like I caught a deadly infection just by being here! I'm going to tell her off!_

Kai: AISAKA~!

He yelled at the top of his lungs as he bolted from the kitchen. He ran throughout the entire apartment, barging through every door, looking in every room, but he still could not find the Palmtop Tiger.

Kai (muttering): Where is she? Most of these rooms have nothing in them.

Suddenly, his eyes, glittering in excitement, noticed one more sliding door.

Kai: Is it that one!?

He pulled it open with great force.

Kai: Ah! There you ar-

He stopped mid-sentence as soon as he looked inside. He was struck silent by what he saw; he even held his hand over his mouth and stopped breathing for a moment. It was a beautiful room. The floor was littered with fluffy, one-piece dresses that had been haphazardly tossed around after being taken off but it didn't detract from the room's elegant atmosphere. White curtains hung from the high ceiling to frame the north-facing window. In the corner was a matching white study table and chair, while in the middle of the room was a princess-sized bed with white lacy curtains hanging from above.

Aisaka Taiga was in the center of the bed surrounded by the curtains, her arms and legs were curled into a fetal position. Her long hair flowed around her body, amongst the pillows and blankets around her. Her fancy pink cell phone was placed next to her pillow and beyond the curtains he could see his residence through her window.

Kai (quietly): So she went back to sleep...

Zzzzz... Only her quiet rhythmic breathing could be heard. Kai maintained his distance while looking at the sleeping Taiga. She was wrapped in loose fitting pajamas that made her already slender arms and legs even more so. Her face was calm, like he'd never seen before; and very still, as if she was carved from ice. Her small nose, parted lips, and eyelashes were relaxed and cast downwards. If it wasn't for her breathing, he wouldn't have been able to tell if she was alive. The entire scene felt like something out of a fairy tale. The idea that he was watching Sleeping Beauty crossed his mind but he quickly pushed that thought away.

 _She's definitely no princess._

She was more like a doll abandoned by a princess who had outgrown her. That would certainly explain her personality, this room and apartment too. A doll left alone in a princess' castle. That's why everything around her was so big in comparison.

 _She looks handcrafted. The sleeping Aisaka really looks like a doll._

The doll slept in this bed, in this room, and in this apartment which had no trace of anyone else living there. After looking around the room, Kai pondered about the furniture for one in the living room he saw earlier.

 _One chair, one sofa... There's no one here besides Aisaka who merely shakes her head when being asked about her family._

Earlier Kai had guessed that the absence of Taiga's parents was due to them leaving for work already. But it was becoming obvious to him that Taiga didn't live with her parents at all, she lived all by herself ** _._**

 _Even though it's only because of my mother's job, I'm also in a situation where I live away from my parents but at least I still have Michiko. Although she likes to give me a hard time, I'm still grateful to have her around. This girl though… she has no one to look after her and she doesn't seem to be doing a good job living on her own. She gets her food from convenience stores and when she tires of that she faints from starvation. Plus, she's becoming sick because her house is filthy… Someone should give her a break._

Kai checked his watch; there was still some time before school started. Feeling that it would be difficult to wake Taiga, he left the room and closed the door behind him slowly so he didn't make a sound.

 _I'll wake her if she's still not up before it's time to leave._

Returning to the kitchen and feeling as if he phased back from an alternate dimension, he took off his gakuran jacket and glared at the horrid mess of a kitchen. He had roughly fifteen minutes.

Kai (determined): Let's do this!

He said as he began his attack against the grime, mold, and who knows what else infesting the kitchen _._ The battle between the Wolf and the dirty stainless steel had begun. After fifteen minutes passed, Kai realized that completely cleaning the kitchen was going to take a while. He had managed to clean a good number of plates, utensils, and the disorganized cupboards when he decided to save the rest for later. Right now he needed to prepare breakfast. He took out the creole rice and instant miso soup he brought along with him. He had also packed a separate lunch of the same in an extra bento box just in case. A few minutes later the Palmtop Tiger awoke and drowsily crawled out of her lair into the living room holding her pillow. What she saw next made her think that she was still dreaming; her living room was completely spotless and there was home cooked food laying out for her on the dining table. When she realized it wasn't a dream, her pillow fell to the ground and her eyes grew big in shock.

Kai: So the evil girl has finally awoken!

Taiga was so shocked that she didn't even notice that Arito Kai was in her kitchen drying off dishes. Once she saw him, she was struck speechless.

Kai: I'm not finished yet but it's still a lot cleaner than it was before, right? God, it was awful. The water clogging the sink reeked! There was nothing but slime and mold in the drain! The rotting leftovers were something straight out of hell! Not to mention, your living room was full of dust. -(scathingly)- I don't even know how you've been surviving. You have no right to call yourself a human being.

Right after he was done berating her, a pillow slammed into his face. It seemed that Taiga had grabbed it off the floor and threw it at him.

Taiga (condescending): Trespassing and forcefully cleaning other people's houses. You didn't go around marking the place too, did you, dog?

Kai (angrily): Dog?!

Taiga: No, calling you that would be rude to other dogs. You're a mongrel of a dog. Mongrel!

Kai: What an ungrateful brat! When I tried to-

Kai stopped in the middle of his rant when he saw Taiga sit down at the table and pick up the chopsticks he left out for her. Her cheeks were slightly tinged pink. Even though she hadn't acted like it, it appeared that she was appreciative of Kai's hospitality. However, he wanted a verbal acknowledgement of this.

Kai: Aren't you going to say "thanks for the food"?

Taiga clicked her tongue and braced herself like it might kill her to say that word to Kai. So she took an alternative approach.

Taiga (fervently): Dear God of Rice and farmers of these products, I thank you for this meal!

Kai glared at her viciously.

Kai (spitefully): You evil girl.

Just then, he noticed something.

Kai: Hey, your nose stopped running.

Taiga (unconsciously): That's probably because you cleaned the house.

Kai smiled arrogantly and acted like he didn't hear her.

Kai: What did you just say?

Taiga reddened even more once she realized what she had just admitted.

Taiga (irritated): Shut up!

He grinned deviously.


	7. Operation Basketball

Taiga (whining): I specifically called you to pick me up so I wouldn't be late!

Taiga and Kai were running towards school.

Taiga: Why didn't you wake me up sooner? What were you doing?

Kai: Hey! Let's get something straight! First of all, I'm NOT your personal wake-up service! Secondly, we left late because of you! Who was it that kept on asking for seconds?

Taiga (stubbornly): You're the one who made the breakfast on your own, I never asked you to! It would've been a waste if I didn't eat it so you ought to be grateful that I helped you!

Kai looked at her like she was crazy.

 _She helped me? The nerve of this girl!_

Kai (irritated): Oh yeah? Well give me back that lunch, you didn't ask for that either!

He made a grab for the lunchbox she was holding but she swiftly moved away.

Taiga: Stay away from me, you perverted dog!

Kai (angrily): Why you little—

Even though Taiga had deemed Kai's hospitality as unwanted, it seemed she had no intention of giving back the lunch Kai made for her.

Kai: I said give it back!

Taiga: Shut up! You scum!

The two of them yelling at one another must have been a strange sight to the other people on the road. Running shoulder to shoulder on the way to school, Kai and Taiga had begun a dangerous sparring war. There was no one else that could have created more trouble for others besides these two fighting on the road.

Kai: I refuse to give food to someone who calls me scum!

Using his height to his advantage and attacking from above, he tried once again to snatch away the box that Taiga was carrying in her tiny hands. However, Taiga skillfully dodged him using her small body by slithering around like a snake, and then she kept a good distance away from him. Up ahead, some people were giving them weird-almost frightened-looks over their shoulders and moving to the other side of the road.

Kai: It's unbelievable that such an ungrateful brat like you exists! I even cleaned most of your kitchen for you and you didn't even say "thanks"!

Taiga (stubbornly): I never asked you to do that either!

Kai (annoyed): You're absolutely ridiculous! Your entire apartment smelled hideous. Just how long has your kitchen been like that?!

Taiga: For about half a year.

Kai (disgusted): You really have no right to call yourself a human being.

Finally exhausted from running, they slowed down to a brisk walk. She gave him a silent, expressionless glance before moving forward quickly to put some distance between them.

 _She seemed so helpless that I just couldn't leave things like that. I wonder why I'm like this, especially since I hate getting involved with other people._

Kai continued to silently fume as he followed Taiga a few feet from behind. Or to be more precise, since they went to the same school, he had no choice but to walk behind her. Just then Taiga looked over her shoulder and snorted through her small nose as if to get his attention.

Taiga: Okami, don't forget-

Kai (sternly): Arito!

Taiga had a curious expression on her face, wondering why he just cut her off and said his own name.

Kai: Address me as Arito. "Okami" is a name that was given to me by my Sensei and only my clan members or people within that realm refer to me that way. As an outsider, it'd be disrespectful for you to call me Okami so just stick to Arito, ok?

Taiga looked at him in an irritated manner.

Taiga: Never mind the little stuff! Just don't forget that you're going to help me at school with Kitamura-kun, so don't even think about trying to run!

 _That sounded like a warning. No, it was another threat._

Once again Kai was unfazed.

Kai: When are you going to learn that you don't scare me at all? Not even a little, so just give it up already. Besides, I have no intention of helping someone who speaks to me that way.

Taiga (angrily): But you promi-

Kai: You think you can be rude to people and then ask them for help?! It doesn't work like that!

Taiga (defiantly): But you sai-

Kai: Technically, I shouldn't be held accountable for what I said in lieu of such a crazy situation but you better be lucky that I'm a man of my word. So I'm only going to help you one time! I'll come up with ONE strategy for you and that's it! Then our deal will be done and I won't have to be bothered with you anymore.

Taiga was about to protest again but she instantly stopped when Kai fiercely pointed his finger at her.

Kai (sternly): Now shut up and let me think!

Taiga scrunched her face in displeasure at being cutoff for a third time but she conceded to his demand and remained silent. Kai had a knack for thinking on his feet so it wouldn't take him long to come up with something. After a minute of silence-

Kai: I got it! Operation Basketball!

Taiga obviously had no clue what he was talking about so he explained further.

Kai: Aren't we going to play basketball in gym class today?

Taiga: Yeah but usually each gender splits into two different games and play amongst themselves.

Kai: But before that we have a warm up period where people break off into pairs for ten minutes to stretch and practice passing balls. The gym teacher won't care about who pairs up with who as long as everyone has a partner. It would be a great opportunity for two people who rarely speak, to have a conversation.

Taiga was in shock, she couldn't believe what he was implying. So he said it bluntly-

Kai: Just ask Kitamura to team up with you. It's as simple as that.

Taiga (distressed): T-Team up with him? B-But no one in our class pairs up with the opposite gender! I've always teamed up with Minorin and you with Kitamura-kun. Now you're suddenly telling me to pair up with him?! I just can't do it!

Kai: Aisaka, if you want something bad enough then you've got to strike up the courage and go for it! No matter what it takes! It's like Sun Tzu said: "Opportunities multiply as they are seized!"

Taiga looked away fretfully, she just couldn't picture going up to Kitamura and asking him to be her partner. She was about to die from the mere thought of it. Even though she believed it was a good plan, her timidness wouldn't allow her to go through with it. So she decided to try to get Kai to come up with another strategy.

Taiga (condescendingly): What a dim-witted guy you are to come up with such an awful idea. No, I'm not accepting this second-hand crap! Think of something else!

Kai: What are you talking about?! My plan is great! What more do you want?!

Taiga: Think of something where I don't have to say or do anything and Kitamura just comes to me.

Kai: Stop being irrational! You can't expect things to just fall in your lap!

Taiga (challenging): That's just another way of saying you're not smart enough to come up with something like that. See, you're just proving that you really are an idiot!

Kai (challenging): Okay then, I can think of something illogical to suit you a bit better… Let's see...

Kai paused and tried to think of the craziest scenario he could.

Kai (sarcastically): Alright, how about you pair up with me. Then Kitamura will have to team up with someone else. I'll "accidently" hit that guy with a ball; I won't hurt him but I'll cause a big commotion and take him to the school clinic. That way you and Kitamura will be left behind and have no choice but to pair up!

Just then Taiga's eyes lit up. She knew Kai was making fun of her with this scenario yet she couldn't help but see him as a genius for coming up with it.

Kai: See how foolish that sounds, Aisaka? It'll be much simpler to just address Kitamura yourself.

Taiga: Ok, I got it.

Kai (puzzled): You do?

Taiga: Yep. I'm going to do exactly what you said.

Kai was slightly shocked by how quickly she had agreed to his plan, especially since she just opposed it with so much force. She had seemed like such a stubborn girl that he thought that she would argue with him till she turned blue in the face. Maybe he had figured her wrong.

Kai: Oh... Well… I guess that means we're done here.

Taiga suddenly stopped walking and Kai bumped into her from behind. In an apparent attempt to stop him from tripping over her, she elbowed him in the stomach. Honestly, she's likely to cause injury even when she isn't blatantly attacking someone.

Kai (annoyed): Hey, don't just stop all of a sudden!

Feeling aggravated that he had been hit again, Kai meanly looked at Taiga but she wasn't paying any attention to him. She then called out in an unexpectedly cheerful voice that surprised him.

Taiga: Minorin! Were you waiting for me again?

Minori: You're earlier than usual, Taiga!

Taiga ran to hug Kushieda Minori who was standing at a street corner just ahead of them. Kai just watched the scene slightly baffled by Taiga's display of affection towards Minori.

 _I guess unless you're Kushieda, you're bound to get bitten if you go near the Palmtop Tiger._

Minori's eyes lit up in a cheerful smile; the morning sun's glow illuminated her hair while her skirt fluttered in the morning breeze.

Minori: It seems like your cold is gone!

Taiga (cutely): Good morning Minorin!

Minori lifted her head and suddenly noticed Kai's presence, it made her freeze up and let out a long, drawn out breath.

Minori (alarmed): Eeeh? Wha-? No way! Could it be?!

Once again, Minori's antics confused Kai.

 _What is this eccentric girl going to say now?_

Minori: I'm sorry, I didn't know that you and Arito-kun were having a relationship where you walk to school side by side, in a two shot style.

Kai's jaw dropped in disbelief.

Kai (appalled): You're wrong!

Taiga: Yeah, no one would use such an expression these days.

Kai (irritated): That's not the problem here!

Minori: Hmm! So nowadays it's…

Minori rubbed her chin, thinking hard. Then she shook her head in a frustrated manner.

Minori: I'm so out of my mind that I don't even know how to say it in modern terms! Oh yeah! You two have 'sworn to never part'!

Normally Kai would just silently shake his head whenever Minori used weird phrases. But he just couldn't tolerate such words to describe the relationship between him and Taiga.

Kai (sternly): No! We didn't swear to walk to school or anything like that!

Minori: Oh, so you two met by chance, huh?

Taiga finally spoke as she took Minori by the elbow and began turning her towards school.

Taiga: Something like that, apparently we live near each other.

She then turned her head towards Kai and spoke in a voice that was suddenly deadpan.

Taiga: Well, since we only met by chance, we'll leave you be.

Minori: See you later, Arito-kun!

Minori waved goodbye to Kai and he watched the two girls get further ahead of him.

 _So is this it? Have I finally rid myself of the Palmtop Tiger? She even said herself that she would leave me be. Plus, I completed my end of the bargain. Yeah, I'm sure that I shouldn't have to deal with her anymore. Good riddens! I look forward to returning to my peaceful life._

* * *

After finishing their morning classes, it was finally time for class 2-C to go to gym. Everyone changed into their gym uniforms and walked to the bleachers where their gym teacher awaited to give them instructions.

Gym Teacher: Today we're going to be playing some basketball!

 _Oh that's right. Aisaka is going to ask Kitamura to be her partner. Even if it's a girl like her, he definitely won't say 'no', he's just too nice. Well, since Kitamura's taken, who am I going to partner with? I get along with Haruta but sometimes his sense of humor can be a chore to deal with. Hey here's a crazy idea, what if I teamed up with a girl? I wouldn't be nervous like Aisaka was but who would I pick? I barely know any of them, or rather it's like Michiko said, I don't really pay attention to them. Here's a even crazier idea :what if a girl asked me to pair up? Yeah right, most of the girls think I'm callous so that would never happen …but I wouldn't be opposed to it._

Seems like Kai was a normal teenage boy after all, but little did he know that it would happen sooner than he thought and he would be very much opposed to it.

Gym Teacher: Okay let's start with warming up. Everyone find a partner and-

"Hey, Arito Kai! Let's pair up!"

 _That was a girl's voice!_

Kai's eyes grew big in shock.

 _But who said it?_

He eagerly looked around for the owner of the voice and once the girl stepped up, a confused look overtook his face just like everyone else in the class.

Minori: Taiga!

Aisaka Taiga stepped forward smiling and waving her hand at Kai; he was speechless. The gym teacher glanced between Taiga and Kai-

Gym Teacher: Alright! It seems we've got some eager and fired up spirits today!

Taiga walked towards Kai without saying a word and grabbed his shirt, then she pulled him towards the bin to get a basketball. Being that Kai was still shocked, he allowed himself to move along with her.

Kai (bewildered): What are you doing?

Taiga: I'm putting our plan into action. The 1st part went perfectly. Now it's your turn.

Kai was even more puzzled.

Kai: But this wasn't part of my plan, you were supposed to pair with Kitamura not me-

All of a sudden Kai's eyes grew big as he realized what Taiga's intentions were. Instead of the simple plan, she had chosen that crazy illogical plan that he wasn't even serious about.

 _Something is really wrong with this girl! She doesn't actually expect me to follow through with this, does she? Not a chance!_

Taiga had stated that everything had went perfectly with the 1st half of the plan, however, she realized how wrong she was when she turned around to look at the rest of the class. It seemed that she and Kai had become trendsetters.

"Hmm. So it's that sort of day, huh? Alright, I'll team up with a girl, too. Anyone interested?"

"Me too! I wanna pair up with a guy!"

"Hey why not? Sounds fine to me."

"This could be fun! I'll show you girls how a man plays ball!

Though a few people still paired up with their usual friends, an excited mood spread throughout the class. It turned out that Kai's plan was so good that the others caught onto it and were using it to interact with girls or guys they normally wouldn't talk to. After noticing this, a sudden thought crossed Kai's mind and he looked across the room and saw a girl approaching Kitamura.

Maya: Maruo-kun! Oops, I mean Kitamura-kun! Wanna pair up with me?

Kitamura gave Maya his usual, friendly, cheerful smile.

Kitamura: Huh? Ah, sure, since it seems Arito has deserted me...

Suddenly Kai felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Taiga had witnessed the same scene and reflexively elbowed him again.

Taiga (angrily): W-Wait! What's going on?! Why is Kitamura-kun pairing up with that weird girl?!

 _"Weird" isn't a word I'd use to describe Kihara Maya._

Kihara Maya was one of the most popular girls in the class, especially with the guys. The reasons for this are rather obvious when you consider that, even for a seventeen year old, she's got a rather good-looking figure. She's also the kind to put extensions on her already long eyelashes and a thin layer of pink lipstick on her lips. A lot of the guys in their class thought she was cute, even Kai did.

Kai: That's Kihara and right now she's demonstrating how to do this the reasonable way. Seems like the girl has a good head on her shoulders unlike some people I know.

Taiga wasn't listening to a word Kai was saying, she was thoroughly pissed off at seeing Kitamura with another girl. She had assumed that Kitamura would just pair up with a guy.

Taiga (angry): The plan is going all wrong! All wrong! This is why you're a useless dog! Why didn't you think about this happening?

Kai (angry): I'm not a dog! And I was never serious about that, you ridiculous girl! My real plan was literally what Kihara just did and from the looks of it, it was very successful. That could've been you if you weren't so irrational.

Before they could continue shoving the blame on one another, the gym teacher blew his whistle to signal the beginning of the warm-up session.

Taiga (determined): This plan is going to be a success too. It doesn't matter what gender his partner is!

While she growled at him, the sound of basketballs bouncing around rang throughout the gym as students began passing back and forth. The "crazy plan" was for Kai to "accidentally" throw the ball at Kitamura's partner during the passing exercises but he didn't have any intention of following through with it. He meant the whole thing as a joke, he never imagined that Taiga would take him seriously. Suddenly someone cried out-

"Ah!"

Taiga turned her attention away from Kai and saw Kihara Maya approaching her.

Maya: Sheesh! Kitamura-kun, where do you think you're throwing the ball?

Maya chased after the runaway ball but stopped when it bounced off Taiga's leg. Taiga scowled as she looked at the ball but didn't say anything.

Maya: Sorry about that, Aisaka-san!

Kai silently watched them.

 _I wonder if being a girl makes it easier to communicate with Aisaka._

Maya was smiling as she called out to Taiga where as a guy would be wearing an expression of dread and terror.

Maya: Can you pass it over, plea-Oh, wait-

She suddenly bent down.

Maya: My shoe lace is undone.

"Aisaka! Sorry about that, can you pass it to me instead?"

It was none other than Mister Nice Guy with the flashy glasses, Kitamura Yusaku. He smiled as he called out to Taiga.

 _As expected, Kitamura treats every girl with the same cheerfulness. That's probably one of the reasons many think of him as "innocent"._

After coming to that conclusion, Kai turned his attention towards Taiga who seemed to stop moving like an engine out of gas. He couldn't see her face but her body was as rigid as a diving board. Suddenly she started moving- if you could call what she was doing "moving". Her movements were jerky and spasmodic as she took stiff steps towards the ball. Moving like a wind-up toy with damaged and rusted joints, she bent over awkwardly at the hip and picked up the ball with both hands. Without saying anything, she stiffly swung both of her arms forward, weakly throwing the ball at Kitamura. The ball barely bounced a few times before coming to a rolling stop at Kitamura's feet. He picked it up and waved a peace sign at Taiga with his fingers.

Kitamura: Thanks a lot!

 _Look at this geek with his peace signs and shirt tucked into his tight-fitting track pants! How does he get so much attention from girls?_

It was a mystery to Kai. He just shook his head at his friend and turned his attention back towards Taiga who was standing as still as a stick.

Kai: Aisaka?

All it took was a few words from Kitamura and she dropped all signs of intelligence. Kai looked around and noticed that a few energetic students who were passing balls, had moved around a bit and gotten closer to them. Assuming that Taiga might get hit by a stray ball in her witless state, he roughly tugged on her sleeve and pulled her away from the other students. Then he turned her by the shoulder to look her in the face.

Kai: Aisaka, you—

He paused and took a step back, surprised by the rare smile on her face. He had to double check to make sure but she _really_ was smiling. Her eyes were scrunched up so that she looked like a small kitten that had just finished eating its favorite meal. Her hands caressed her puffed up cheeks and her mouth hung in an open smile. Her face and ears began to blush a bright red. Then he caught a faint sound coming from her mouth.

Taiga: Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh...

 _Is she giggling?_

Kai was confused by the sudden change in Taiga's demeanor.

Kai (yelling): What's wrong with you?!

She finally snapped out of her little stupor.

Taiga: Huh? What?! You're staring at me that's what's wrong! Wipe that dumb look off your face! You should be happy for me like a dog is when something good happens to their master.

Kai was so bewildered that he completely disregarded Taiga calling him a "dog" again.

Kai: Happy for what?

There was a pout on Taiga's lips but she was clearly in a better mood. Her hands grabbed her ponytail and she was slowly spinning... Almost dancing.

 _Why is she acting like this?_

Kai wanted to ask what got her into this mood but it was difficult getting her attention as she spun around in circles. Her ponytail hit his arm a few times before he finally asked-

Kai (sternly): Hey! What the hell are you going on about?!

He finally had her attention. She stopped spinning to give him her usual scowl.

Taiga: Huh?! Have you forgotten what we're trying to do here? Geez, you're even stupider than I thought. Stop fooling around and wasting my time!

Kai was about to snap back at her but she cut him off.

Taiga: But since I'm in a good mood, I'll tell you...

Taiga began to giggle between her words at this point.

Taiga: Ki-Kitamura-kun just, heh, practiced passing the ball, heh, with me!

She just barely finished the sentence before degenerating back into her giggling stupor, meanwhile, Kai went right back into his stupor of confusion.

 _Is she serious? Does she think that what just happened now was progress?_

Kai waited awhile for Taiga to calm down before clarifying.

Kai: Why are you giddy over something like that?

Taiga (irritated): Why shouldn't I be?!

Kai: Are you kidding me? The point of this wasn't to actually practice passing a ball with him. You were supposed to start a conversation and get to know him better.

Taiga's giggling and grinning came to a complete halt after realizing he was right. She then glared at him with her usual grim expression to make him shut up but instead he kept right on going.

Kai: All you did was throw the ball back to him. You didn't even say anything. In fact, you acted like a complete idiot. How could you be happy right now when all he did in return was—

Kai dramatically mimicked Kitamura, and held the ball in one hand while waving a cheesy peace sign with his fingers. Then he suddenly erupted in laughter due to the whole situation. After he finally managed to catch his breath-

Kai: You really are a silly girl, aren't you?!

Taiga (angrily): Hmph!

Once again growing tired of Kai's mocking, Taiga quickly turned and slammed her hand on the ball he was holding. The force of Taiga's strike caused the ball to bounce up very high, nearly touching the ceiling. When it came back down it almost landed on Kai's head but he skillfully dodged it, then Taiga caught the ball and said-

Taiga: You're right. Hmm it looks like you are useful for something every once in a while. Then let's continue with our plan, OKAMI!

With a high and mighty expression on her face, she let the ball roll off her hand and walked right past Kai, giving him a dirty look which he returned.

Kai (irritated): It's ARITO!

Taiga completely ignored him and maneuvered herself so that Kitamura's partner—Kihara Maya-stood behind her. Then her eyes glittered with an intense madness. She seemed to be engulfed in a burning aura of determination.

Taiga: Come on, practice time's almost over!

Kai glanced at the clock and realized she was right. The teacher would blow his whistle soon and the class would divide to play actual basketball games. He picked the ball up and looked at Maya—

 _I'm not hitting someone with a ball, especially not an innocent girl … But if Aisaka was that girl, I'd do it without any hesitation._

He quietly chuckled to himself which caused Taiga to give him an impatient look. He knew if he told her that he wasn't going to do it, she would go ballistic. So he decided he could stall time by passing the ball to Taiga first.

Taiga (confused): Hey, what are you doing?

She frowned as she caught the ball. Her eyes reflected the bright lights in the gym like a sharp blade in his direction.

Kai: I'm just waiting for a good chance. Come on, pass me back the ball.

She scowled as she threw the ball back at him with more force than necessary. Once the ball was in his hands, she gestured with her chin over her shoulder at Maya.

 ** _Do it!_** Her glaring eyes said to him. Kai mouthed silently to her: **_Okay, here it goes_. ** Then he bounced the ball off the floor to make it look like he was preparing himself but he just ended up tossing the ball right back to Taiga who scowled deeply. Her reaction tickled him.

Taiga (aggravated): Hurry the hell up already!

She bounced the ball between both her hands with the expertise of a skilled basketball player.

Taiga: Here!

She threw the ball at his face so quickly that he almost didn't catch it. Even though his hands were able to intercept it, the ball traveled with so much force that the momentum knocked his hands into his face.

Kai (angrily): W-Why you...

He mumbled as he rubbed his face with one hand. Nowhe was starting to get annoyed. The Tiger and the Wolf were poking each other with sticks; it was only a matter of time before one of them had enough.

Taiga (impatiently) Hey! Come on! Pass the ball to me!

Taiga was putting on a brilliant charade. Despite what she was saying, her eyes told him that he'd be a dead man if the ball came her way.

Taiga continued to glare at him as she paced left and right impatiently, causing her sneakers to squeak on the floor with each step. Her arms were hanging loosely by her side, she clearly wasn't intending on catching the ball unless it went directly to her. But this time Kai didn't throw the ball to her, instead he gently rolled it along the floor in Taiga's direction, then he turned and walked away. It was his way of letting her know that he never had any intention of going through with this. Once the ball reached Taiga's feet, she exploded.

She picked up the ball and hurled it at the back of Kai's head with the strength of a hundred men. However, he expected such a reaction from her and skillfully caught it and flung it back with just as much force; the ball had now become a weapon. The two started dangerously flinging the ball at one another and it went on like this for a while. They had silently started a war with just a basketball. If either of them took their attention away for a split second, they would have been gravely injured. Unfortunately for Taiga, that's exactly what she ended up doing. Just as Kai thrusted his arm outwards and the ball left the grasp of his fingers, Taiga unexpectedly leaned back. It seemed that she had been distracted by something.

Maya (happily): Here it goes Maruo!

Kitamura (cheerfully): Okay!

The joyful scene was quite a contrast to the one Kai and Taiga had created. No killing intent whatsoever. Maya then passed the ball back to Kitamura.

Kitamura (encouraging): Nice pass!

Maya (flattered): What are you saying all of a sudden, Kitamura-kun!?

Just as the Palmtop Tiger growled with jealousy, the ball struck her square in the face, snapping her head back.

Kai (muttering): Oh shit!

 _I didn't do it on purpose!_

He swore to himself as Taiga stiffly collapsed to the ground and the ball bounced away. It took him a few seconds to break free of the shock that gripped his body. He rushed over, knelt down beside her, and lifted her slightly with an arm behind her neck. It was bad. She was unconscious and bleeding from the nose.

 _It was an accident! I didn't mean to hit her!_

Then the irony started to settle in-

 _This whole time she wanted someone to get hit with a ball, then she ends up getting hit with one herself. It's certainly comical. Plus, with all the crap she's done to me lately, it kind of feels like poetic justice but...I still didn't mean to do it._

Kitamura: What's wrong, Arito? Is Aisaka hurt?

Kai heard the gym teacher and Kitamura approaching from behind him. He refocused his attention onto Taiga and thought now would be a good time to let Kitamura take care of her-

 _No, on second thought, that doesn't seem like a good idea at all. I can't let Kitamura see her like this._

He thought about everything that had happened last night.

 _Every time_ _she thinks of Kitamura, she turns into an emotional, blubbering idiot._

Guilt seized him by the throat.

 _If I let Kitamura see Aisaka like this- bloodied, unconscious, weak, vulnerable, and in every way she probably doesn't want to be seen, she'll become a total wreck._

Kai: Don't worry, she's going to be ok. But I'll take her to the nurse just in case.

He scooped Taiga off the ground and hid her face against his chest. He could hear the rumors spreading before he made it past the gym doors.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Okami took down the Palmtop Tiger!"

"So Arito won the second round! I knew he'd make a comeback!"


	8. A Series of Unfortunate Events

_She may be the Palmtop Tiger and I didn't do it on purpose but I still knocked her out and gave her a bloody nose. No matter how much I think she deserved it, I still feel kind of guilty._

When Taiga returned from the nurse's office just in time for lunch, Kai put into play a plan that he hoped would make amends.

Kai: Hey Aisaka! I want to make up for what happened in the gym so how about having lunch together? Kitamura, Kushieda, why don't you join us too?

Even simpler than his previous plan, ' _Operation Have Lunch Together'_ was as easy as its name implied. He occasionally ate lunch with Kitamura and Taiga always ate with Kushieda Minori. What could possibly go wrong with all four of them eating together? He also believed that having Minori there would make Taiga be more comfortable in the presence of Kitamura.

Of course Kitamura responded without any hesitation.

Kitamura: Sounds good! Let's move these desks together!

Minori piped in cheerfully.

Minori: Yeah, eating lunch together will be fun! Hey Taiga, stop standing in the corner like that! Let's go eat with Arito and Kitamura!

Minori pulled Taiga out from the corner she was hiding in and Taiga walked silently while holding the lunchbox Kai made for her. ' _Nervous Wreck'_ might as well have been painted on her forehead.

Kitamura: We probably don't need four desks. Two people should be able to fit into one desk.

Minori: You're right.

Minori said as she landed into one of the chairs.

Minori: I'll sit here.

Kitamura: Then I'll sit there.

Kitamura took the chair opposite of her, leaving a space open beside each of them. The desks were wide enough so that two could sit side-by-side. Closely. Taiga, however, was slowly headed toward the chair beside Minori.

 _Silly girl! Don't you recognize a good opportunity when it's right in your face?!_

Kai (sternly): Hey! Hurry up and sit down! We don't have all day!

Acting like he was becoming impatient with Taiga's slow arrival, Kai grabbed her elbow and softly pushed her past the free chair beside Minori. Taiga seemed to have gotten the hint and began drifting towards the chair next to Kitamura. But she wasn't exactly graceful and she ended up tripping over her own feet. She was supposed to glide into the chair; instead she twisted and began falling towards the floor.

Kai: Whoa there!

He couldn't let her fall like that in front of Kitamura so he quickly stepped forward and grabbed her hand. In a smooth movement, he spun Taiga once and landed her in the chair beside Kitamura. However, he seemed to have used too much force because Taiga's chair was starting to tip backwards. Fortunately, she was able to grab a hold of the desk with her hands and pulled her chair back down. Kai let out a sigh of relief and sat down next to Minori who suddenly broke out into song.

Minori (excited): What's for lunch today~? What's for lunch today~? Aha! I'm having fried chicken! Let's say it all together now, 'fried chicken'!

Kai stared at her in an entertained manner then quietly chuckled and shook his head. Smiling slightly, he looked at Taiga. She was shaking in her seat and since her hands were still latched to the desk, it rattled slightly with her.

Kai (sternly): Aisaka, stop shaking the desk, you're going to spill your food!

At Kai's behest, Taiga tried to stop shaking but she still looked as if she was too overwhelmed with being so close to Kitamura. Her hands were now holding onto the lunch box but it didn't look as if she was going to open it. The expression on her face was stiff and rigid.

 _She can't even speak to him properly; maybe it's too soon for her to be so close to Kitamura after all. It looks like she is about to break down at any moment. Crap! My plan to make up for what I did to her earlier is totally failing... I'm starting to feel guilty again._

Before Kai's guilt could fester, Kitamura ended up speaking to Taiga first.

Kitamura: Oh so you've brought your lunch today, Aisaka? Did you make it yourself?

Kai pulled out his chopsticks and was about to open his lunchbox but paused to see how Taiga would respond. She was so close now, but it didn't seem like she would use this chance to talk to Kitamura and get to know him better.

Surprisingly, she actually did say a few words.

Taiga (nervously): Huh...? M-My l-lunch...?

Being overwhelmed with Kitamura directly addressing her, Taiga's brain couldn't even process any words to say so she conjured up another way of answering Kitamura's question. She nervously replied by pointing her chopsticks at the one who made her lunch: Kai. Even though Kai hadn't even started eating yet, he felt as if something was lodged in his throat. His hands tightly gripped his lunchbox, holding the lid down. Not only did he make Taiga her lunch, but he packed her the exact same things he did for himself.

 _If Kitamura and Kushieda see that I'm practically sharing my food with Aisaka, what would they think?!_

Kitamura (puzzled): Huh? Your lunch was made by Arito?

A quick glance to Taiga indicated that she'd be of no help in this situation. Her eyes were glazed over, stunned from merely being near Kitamura; she was like a deer caught in headlights. So Kai spoke up-

Kai: Yeah. You know how I sometimes get part-time jobs to help Michiko out with the rent? Well, now I'm trying something new. I'm going to earn some money by making lunches for people.

Kitamura: Really? That's great. I'd like to try one sometime.

Minori: Me too! I bet that lunch would be really cool! I can't wait!

Kai: Then one day I'll make one for you guys.

Kai was relieved that his excuse had worked.

Kitamura: Huh? Did somebody call my name?

Kitamura thought he heard something and looked around. At the classroom door, a first year male student was calling out-

Student: Kitamura-senpai! Kushieda-senpai!

Minori: Oh, isn't that the first-year softball club manager?

Kitamura and Minori, managers of the boys and girls second-year softball clubs respectively, excused themselves for a second to speak to the visitor. They came back with bad news.

Kitamura: Sorry guys.

He said as he began repacking his lunch.

Kitamura: Turns out we've got some stuff to take care of.

Minori: There's an emergency club meeting.

Minori explained as she did the same.

Minori: We've got to go to the club right away. Taiga, Arito-kun, we'll have lunch together another time!

They left in such a hurry it took Kai a while to react.

Kai: Ah, they're gone...

He said to no one in particular. Then he looked towards Taiga.

Kai: Huh?!

She had her head down on the desk with her hands covering her face. Her shoulders were already small to begin with and now they looked even smaller as she wrapped herself into a little ball on the desk.

Kai (confused): Ai-Aisaka...?

She didn't respond to him but she seemed to be muttering something. He leaned in a little closer and heard her mumbling in a low, defeated tone.

Taiga: Why? It was such a good opportunity! Why didn't I say anything? I don't understand how I couldn't do anything...

She continued muttering to herself and also added a string of curses. Despite being so nervous, she hoped something would still happen. Kai was at a loss for words but she seemed so sad that he couldn't leave her like that.

Kai: Hey, we'll invite Kitamura for lunch again tomorrow, okay? Come on, let's eat.

Of course she couldn't let things be that easy.

Taiga: Again? Tomorrow?

She brushed some hair away from her face and fixed him with a murderous glare.

Taiga: So you're going to smack me in the face with a basketball again?

Kai (sarcastically): No, I'll find something else to throw at you! How about a book?! Or a brick?!

He retorted loudly but quickly lowered his voice when he saw tears welling up in Taiga's eyes.

 _NO! Don't cry!_

Kai didn't know how to deal with crying girls. He is normally known for being cool, calm and collected, but right now he was about to panic from seeing Taiga's eyes fill up with water.

 _How the hell am I supposed to deal with a crying girl in the middle of a classroom?!_

Taiga (sobbing): You used me getting hurt as an excuse to invite Minorin and Kitamura-kun, didn't you? You can't casually invite them without a reason! I definitely don't want something that direct! Absolutely not!

Kai: Okay, okay!

He said defensively.

Kai: I'll think of something else. So let's just eat.

Tears were beginning to cling to Taiga's lashes but before they were about to fall, he quickly grabbed her chopsticks and stuffed a potato into her mouth. After a moment's pause, she began to munch. She then grabbed a carton of milk and began drinking deeply. When she put down the carton, her tears had dried. Kai breathed a sigh of relief and began eating his own lunch.

Taiga had been eating silently for a while when she lifted her head to look at him.

Taiga: Okami?

The food seemed to have calmed her down from angry/depressed to being merely annoyed. However, Kai was annoyed himself.

Kai: How many times do I have to tell you to call me Arito?

Taiga acted like she didn't hear him and kept staring at him with an enigmatic expression. Kai sighed and relented.

Kai: What now?

Taiga: There's no meat in this lunchbox.

Kai (irritated): That can't be helped! My house isn't the type of place that stocks a lot of meat in the fridge. If you want meat, then go and impose yourself on some richer people!

Taiga completely ignored him and went back to eating, Kai did the same. As the two of them ate their lunches silently, the other classmates looked at them curiously, as if they were a spectacle, but nobody bothered them.

* * *

The school day was nearing its end. Taiga and Kai experienced setbacks during gym class and lunch but they were determined to make some kind of impression on Kitamura, no matter how small it was. Kai was now giving a speech to boost the morale for his next mission.

Kai (sternly): Now remember! You have to act quickly! Kitamura's usually busy with the Student Council after school, so you've got to get his attention before he leaves the classroom. If you just sit there daydreaming he'll be gone before you know it. You got it?

Taiga fervently nodded.

Kai: Good! Are you ready?

Taiga tried to nod her head again but couldn't. It was as if she was frozen.

Kai: Aisaka, breath! Remember to breathe deeply!

She sucked in a haggard breath.

Taiga: Heave...

And exhaled-

Taiga: Ho...

Kai: Yeah, just like that.

The last class was about to begin and the two of them were standing in a corner. Taiga wore such a serious expression on her face. Kai felt one on his face too, though he had one more out of guilt which felt like chains bounding his entire body. In addition to feeling bad about hitting Taiga with a basketball, he now felt remorseful about the failure of ' _Operation Lunch'_ which had ended with Taiga in tears. So now he was putting in a lot effort to help Taiga succeed and somehow absolve himself of his guilt.

Taiga: I'm getting nervous already. Isn't something like this too bothersome?

Kai: Why say that now after we've come this far? Just relax. No guy in his right mind would be bothered by getting hand-made cookies from a girl. Besides, Kitamura likes sweet things and he'll appreciate that you made it yourself. It's not like he hates you.

Taiga: I-Is that true?

 _Does she not know anything about Kitamura? It's impossible for that guy to dislike anyone._

Instead of saying that, Kai simply nodded and saw Taiga's face relax a little. In her little hands were the cookies she baked during home economics class. Since this was a co-ed school, no one would think too much about giving hand-made food to the opposite gender. If anything, the guys would love that sort of attention and girls made extra cookies for their boyfriends all the time.

Under Kai's instruction, Taiga had spent a lot of time and effort during Home Ec to make a batch of colorful cookies. Thus Operation ' _I Made Extra, Would You Like Some?'_ was born to give Kitamura a good impression. But like everything else earlier that day, things didn't go exactly as planned. Taiga made a batch of ten cookies but six of them were burnt to ashes because she set the wrong baking temperature. Then as Taiga was walking back to the table with the pan that held the surviving cookies, she slipped and one cookie instantly rolled off the pan and landed on the floor. The rest of the cookies were going to share a similar fate but luckily Kai was there and he saved her from falling on her face and dropping all the cookies.

Now Taiga's success depended on those three cookies. She tightly held the small bag of cookies next to her chest. Looking down at the nervous girl from several feet above, Kai had an ominous feeling come over him.

 _Are her nerves going to cause this plan to end up like all the others?_

Kai: Anyway, listen. Don't make a big deal about it. Just try to act as though it's nothing. And stop being so nervous!

Taiga: Yeah, I know. Relax, right?

Taiga began repeating a mantra to herself.

Taiga: Relax... Relax... Relax...

She relaxed her hands and the small package of cookies in her little hands stopped trembling. Eventually it looked as if all of the muscles in her body had unwound. Taiga was so focused on relaxing her entire body that she was startled when the teacher eventually spoke up to start the last class. As everyone rushed to their seats, Taiga slowly wobbled between the aisles to her seat as Kai watched her.

 _The Palmtop Tiger is the type who'll bite anyone's head off in a second. But she's also the type who works so hard that she makes a fool of herself. After seeing that side of her, anyone would just end up wanting to help her…even I'm finding myself secretly rooting for her._

* * *

Once the last class of the day ended, Kai glanced over his shoulder towards Taiga and sighed.

 _I knew she would be nervous but this is just ridiculous._

She was holding onto her desk with her back arched as if she was suffering from stomach pains. Her feet were shaking violently and her face was pale like a ghost.

"Oh my!"

Koigakubo Yuri, the homeroom teacher said cheerfully.

Yuri: There's a lovely smell in the classroom today! Ah, that's right! You were all baking cookies in home economics earlier, right? Oh, I love cookies! I can still remember making cookies with the family I boarded with when I studied abroad in England-

Taiga (smacks lips): Tch!

 _Did she really just do that to a teacher?_

Yuri's rosy but pointless chatter was interrupted by a harsh sound from Taiga. Now being filled with both nervousness and agitation, Taiga had cruelly clicked her tongue. Yuri shuddered slightly as she looked at Taiga and responded-

Yuri: A-Aisaka, y-you shouldn't interrupt a teacher like tha—

Taiga: Tch!

Taiga was losing control of herself and letting things slip out. The students sitting around her began trembling in fear but Yuri continued in a slight stupor-

Yuri: Umm... A girl shouldn't make such a rude noise—

Taiga: Tch!

 _Damn it, Aisaka! Get a hold of yourself!_

Yuri covered her face with her hands and started sobbing slightly.

Yuri: Ahh, I can't—

She sniffled-

Yuri: -reach the heart of my students!

It seems like even teachers are scared of the Palmtop Tiger. Yuri should've just ignored Taiga instead of trying to confront someone so intimidating. No wonder she's still single.

"Koigakubo-sensei!"

Kitamura had stood up suddenly, causing his chair to clatter.

Kitamura: The school day is close to being done, how about letting me handle the rest as class representative? After all, many of us have club activities so perhaps you could continue this discussion tomorrow?

Kitamura, the smart guy that he was, tried to knock out two birds with one stone. If the class was dismissed early, Yuri would also have a chance to save face. The single lady spoke between sobs-

Yuri: Kitamura-kun, I don't think I understand—

It's difficult communicating with someone when in they're in such a frightened state. Luckily, Kitamura knew when to take charge of things. He was likened to the reliable Maruo TV character for a reason. He turned to face the whole class and announced.

Kitamura: We've got arts and craft tomorrow so don't forget your supplies. Everyone stand! Bow! Goodbye Koigakubo-sensei!

"Goodbye Koigakubo-sensei!"

The class repeated. And just like that, class was unilaterally ended by the students.

Yuri (sadly): I'm really not suited for this job.

Yuri sniffed as she left.

Kai stood up and looked towards Taiga, ready to get her moving after Kitamura if she wasn't paying attention.

Taiga: Uwaa!

Already in a panic, she had knocked her bag to the floor.

 _Such a clumsy girl._

Kai thought as he turned to look for Kitamura.

Kitamura: Goodness, it's already so late.

Kitamura had picked up his bag and was heading for the door.

Kitamura: I'm gonna get scolded by the President.

 _If Aisaka can't get to Kitamura before he makes it to the Student Council room, she won't have a chance to give him the cookies._

He quickly made his way to Taiga's desk.

Kai (sternly): Forget your bag and just call out to him!

Taiga stood up and held a hand up to get Kitamura's attention.

Taiga (nervously): Ah, um... Ki... Ki...

It was almost as if she had been struck by a paralyzation spell. She was close to tears as her mouth struggled to form his name.

Kai (aggravated): Now he's gone! Hurry and go after him!

He nudged Taiga's tiny body.

Taiga: Ah, yeah okay.

She quickly took off running and he followed behind her as best as he could.

 _If I left this clumsy girl running on her own, who knows what damage she'll cause?_

The two of them gave chase while Taiga clutched the package of cookies to her chest. Suddenly Kai spotted Kitamura turning a corner.

Kai: That way!

They started moving towards the staircase at the end of a corridor but found themselves going against a tide of students coming down. Taiga merely sped up, now moving much faster than Kai was.

Taiga (fiercely): Out of my way! Scram!

"It's the Palmtop Tiger!"

"Everybody move!"

The crowd of students parted like the Red Sea letting Moses through before merging close again. However, Kai took a more polite approach.

Kai: Excuse me! Can you please let me through?!

"It's Okami!"

"The two beasts are after each other!"

"Everyone get out the way if you want to live!"

It seemed many people still regarded Kai as a delinquent. He just rolled his eyes as he quickly sped up the 1st flight of stairs; the momentary distraction still cost him though. He had lost sight of Kitamura and could just barely see Taiga's long hair as she turned at a landing and continued to climb the 2nd pair of stairs. He stood at the base between the two flights and decided to not continue.

Kai (muttering): Running like that, she's bound to catch him. My job is done here. I don't understand the point of all this running anyway. All she needed to do was get his attention by calling out to him. Silly girl.

Kai was in the midst of turning around to go back down the stairs but something caught his eye. He looked up the stairs to find Taiga and upon seeing her his eyes widened. She had reached the final step at the top but her foot slipped. In a panic not to fall face first, she had launched herself backwards into the air and down a flight of stairs that could cripple anyone's back.

Somehow he found himself halfway up the steps in the perfect spot to catch Taiga with his arms. Yet the momentum was still enough to push him back and the two of them fell backwards to the landing where his back slammed into the wall. Pain blurred his vision but he saw a familiar package slip from Taiga's hands and towards an open window.

 _The cookies._

This was the third floor. The three cookies that Taiga worked so hard to bake didn't stand a chance of surviving the fall intact. It was too late, they flew out the window.

Taiga: Okami!

Taiga turned around quickly to look at him. He saw a frozen expression of worry on her face. He managed to inhale slightly.

 _I'm fine. She doesn't need to look so worried like that._

He tried to wave her away and pointed towards the window; the cookies and Kitamura were more important.

Kai: Hurry... The cookies...

He said while pushing Taiga away. She had put so much effort in making those cookies that Kai wanted them to be given to Kitamura so he could see her determination and hard work. Yet Taiga wouldn't budge.

Taiga: Okami, are you alright?!

She felt his neck and limbs, checking to see if he had broken anything. This was surreal. The normally violent Palmtop Tiger was concerned about Kai.

Kai: I'm fine. See? I'm not hurt at all.

Even though Kai was a little sore, he forced himself to his feet and stretched out his limbs to prove that he was alright. Taiga finally breathed and sighed in relief.

Taiga (lamenting): How did things end up like this? Okami...I-

"Hey!"

Someone yelled from outside.

"Who's throwing stuff out the window?! Show yourself now!"

"Ugh!"

Kai and Taiga groaned in unison. They were being yelled at by the ornery school dean. There wasn't a chance to give the cookies to Kitamura anymore.

Kai (sarcastically): Such perfect timing. Aisaka, go and get scolded by him, I'm going back to the classroom to get my stuff.

Taiga: But-

Kai: Hurry, we don't want this to get any more troublesome.

He gave her back a push and waved her away. In return, she gave him a fretful look over her shoulder with nearly every step down the stairs and then stopped completely.

Taiga: Are you sure you're alright?

Taiga asked him yet again as she stood on the stairs.

Kai: I already told you I'm fine!

Taiga: Good…because even I would lose sleep if my dog was hurt.

Kai (appalled): I can't believe you've got the nerve to say that after breaking into my house to kill me. And I'm not your damn dog! Get out of here, you ridiculous girl!

Hearing Kai yell at her signified to Taiga that he really was okay, so she finally left. From the window, Kai could hear the dean grumbling with annoyance.

 _I wonder if he is even capable of scolding the unchallengeable Palmtop Tiger._

When Taiga was out of sight and earshot, Kai began walking back towards the classroom.

* * *

As Kai was gathering his belongings he suddenly heard the door open, he looked up and saw Taiga standing in the doorway despondently.

Kai: Did you find the cookies?

She silently shook her head 'yes'.

Kai: Were they okay?

She shook her head 'no'.

Kai: I see.

Taiga entered the classroom in an apparent depression. She then walked to the window and leaned her forehead against the glass. She suddenly spoke with a very weak, quiet voice.

Taiga: I'm always a failure.

The enthusiasm she had earlier had completely disappeared.

Taiga: Nothing I do turns out right...

Kai: This is only the first day. You can't expect success to come so quickly. Patience is a bitter plant, but it has sweet fruit.

Taiga: That so? Well, even you're ending the day in a worse state than you started. Nothing at all has gone smoothly or according to plan.

A long pause followed.

Taiga: I've had enough already.

She turned her back to the window and slid down to sit on the ground. She pulled her tiny legs to her chest and began twirling her long hair with her hands, trying to bury her face with her hair. She eventually muttered through her hair-

Taiga: I think I might just be a klutz.

 _You're just realizing that now?_

Taiga: Even you think that way too, huh? You think I'm hopelessly clumsy beyond help, right?

Her cheek was on her knee, her sad eyes quivering. Her usual aggression and ferocity had vanished, replaced by that unsettled look in her eyes and her self-lamenting.

Kai: I do think you're a bit silly at times but I don't consider it as one of your bad points.

Taiga: How can you say that after everything that's happened today?

She wearily closed her eyes. There was still such a sad expression on her face, she must have been recalling all of the chaos of the day: gym class, lunch, and the latest let-down just now. She rubbed at a small scratch beneath her chin that must've been caused when Kai caught her and crashed against the wall. She pulled out the package of cookies from her pocket; he could tell from the sound that it was mostly full of crumbs now.

Taiga: Putting a love letter in the wrong bag, trying to ambush someone but fainting from starvation, getting hit in the face with a basketball, not saying a word during lunch, burning a bunch of cookies, falling down some stairs and dropping those cookies out a window... All of this is just pathe-

Kai (jokingly): You forgot not putting the love letter in the envelope.

Taiga (agreeing): Yeah, that too...

Taiga turned her face away and buried it into her knees silently. Kai's attempt to lighten things up with a joke failed miserably. As soon as he saw her reaction, he wanted to kick himself. She remained tightly wrapped up like a snail hiding in its shell. Her soft hair that fell over her shoulders moved with the rhythm of her breathing and he could see her tiny fingers shaking.

 _Women are so devious. Now's probably not the time to be thinking that but I can't help it. Whether they realize it or not, they can do so much. No matter how arrogant or troublesome they may be, if they show a guy such sadness and despair, his heart will quickly melt._

These emotions were impossible to ignore.

Kai suddenly stood up and walked over to his desk. He came back with something in his hands and knelt down beside Taiga.

Kai: Hey, Aisaka. Let's swap!

When she lifted her face to look at him, he pretended not to see the tears in her eyes. During home-ec, he also had baked some cookies and wrapped them up in some aluminum foil. He placed these in her lap and then took her cookies in exchange. She looked at him in shock.

Taiga: Okami wait! They're all crumbled-

Kai (persisting): After all of that, I want to know what these taste like.

He ignored Taiga's protest and opened the battered wrapping plastic that held the cookies. A pile of crumbs revealed themselves to him and he stuffed them into his mouth. He disregarded his instincts to spit it out and instead swallowed them in a hurry.

 _It seems as if she mistook the salt bottle to be sugar._

Taiga: H-How are they?

Taiga asked cautiously.

Kai: Mmm…Wow, they're different.

Her eyes widened, she almost looked worried.

 _These cookies are different. They're absolutely disgusting. I've never tasted anything like this in my life...Oh wait, I could use that._

Kai wasn't the type to lie to make someone feel better but he figured he could at least bite his tongue. It was remarkable because usually he just said whatever he wanted.

Kai: I never tasted anything like this before. But I got some tips for you on how to make them better so be glad that you didn't give these to Kitamura. You should give him the _best_ batch. There's always next time though.

It looked as if his poker face had convinced her. He gestured to the pack of cookies he gave Taiga. She carefully pulled back the aluminum foil then gave a look of awe.

Taiga: Amazing! They look perfect! You sure I can have them?

Kai: I usually give the things I make in home-ec to my mom but she's in another country so it's no problem if you eat them.

He had baked his cookies thinly, glazed them with some extra butter, and then sprinkled them with sugar. Taiga stared at the cookies for a while before finally taking a bite of one. Her eyes lit up.

Taiga: They're tasty!

 _"Tasty", another word that I didn't think Aisaka had in her vocabulary._

Taiga: Really! They're incredible.

She continued to gush.

Taiga: They're better than the stuff you get at a bakery.

He shrugged indifferently.

Kai: In my experience, baked goods are better when you make them yourself. They're fresher, warmer, and you can make them as soft as you want them to be.

Taiga (perky): I see. I like them, really I do.

Kai inwardly applauded himself for his quick thinking. He had noticed earlier that food always seemed to do wonders for Taiga's mood, so he figured his cookies would have a similar effect. She looked just like any other normal girl as she continued eating the cookies. Her tongue darted out of her mouth to lick the sugar that stuck to her lips.

Taiga (gleefully): They'd be great with red tea!

Who would be able to look at her now and know that she was Aisaka Taiga? Not many people. It was a weird feeling being able to see the Palmtop Tiger when she wasn't growling at someone. Just this morning, Kai didn't want anything to do with Taiga, but now seeing this side of her made him realize she wasn't as bad as he thought.

This girl…Possibly the daughter of an underworld criminal or karate master. A cruel girl who treated people like dogs. Someone who got so nervous by her crush that she forgets how to speak. A girl so unbelievably clumsy. One who could easily find herself on the verge of tears. Someone who was always hungry and loved tasty foods. Taiga was an extremely peculiar girl. Always causing trouble and giving people headaches. But he didn't dislike her peculiarity. Instead, he found it interesting.

 _Is this what Michiko meant by meeting different people?_

Kai: Alright Aisaka, get up. We have to start the next Operation before I have to go to training!

Taiga: Next Operation? But I already told you I don't-

Kai: No! This is a different kind of Operation, one which I have actual expertise in. It's called ' _Teaching the Tiger To Be a Human'!_ I know it's an impossible task! But I'm going to aim low and just show you how to buy groceries. So that means we'll have to stop by the supermarket –you're paying for them of course. You're also gonna buy some liquid mold remover and dish washing detergent for that horrible kitchen of yours. Ok?

Taiga (peeved): Fine! Whatever!

He figured she wouldn't have a reason to refuse. After yesterday and today, he knew she was stubborn, unreasonable, self-lamenting, and obnoxious. Threatening her was useless; in the end she'd always do whatever she wanted to. He hated getting involved with other people but he personally thought no human should have to go through life without knowing how to buy groceries. So it'd be ok if he forced his help on her this one _last_ time.


	9. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

After returning home from training, sore and tired, all Kai wanted to do was cook dinner as fast as possible and go to bed. Per custom, the first thing he did when he came through the door was greet Michiko.

Kai: Hey! I'm home!

Michiko: Welcome back. Do you have something interesting to tell me?

Kai walked to the refrigerator to get something to drink.

Kai: Interesting?...Well at training, Saru was goofing around and almost hit Raiden with a shuriken. So Raiden spent most of the time trying to kill him.

He strolled right into the living room and plopped down at the table where Michiko was seated watching TV.

Michiko: Was Raiden successful?

Kai (chuckles): No, but it wasn't because of a lack of effort.

Michiko: How unfortunate… But what I really wanted you to tell me about was this pretty pink paper on your fusuma.

At that moment, Kai was sipping his tea and when Michiko pointed out the pink paper to him, he was so shocked that he started choking on the tea. He had totally forgotten about the fusuma so he hadn't come up with a proper explanation for it. She looked at him suspiciously as he pulled himself together.

Michiko: That reaction definitely lets me know you have something fascinating to say about this.

Michiko cut off the TV and waited for him to explain himself.

Kai: T-There's not really anything fascinating about it. There was a hole in it and I covered it up, that's just about the whole story. Hey! How about I fix your favorite dish tonight? I should go get started on that right no-

Michiko: How did the hole get there?

Michiko always knew when he was trying to fast-talk his way out of something and she **never** tolerated it.

Kai: Well…um...

Michiko: Interesting. That's the second time this month you've started a sentence like that. It's causing me to worry because you're usually such an articulate guy. Let's see… The first time was when you were telling me about your encounter with the …Wait, what was that silly name?

She took a second to think.

Michiko: Oh now I remember : "The Palmtop Tiger"…-(sarcastically)- I don't suppose she's responsible for this too, huh Okami?

Kai's jaw clenched. Throughout his life he had learned that when Michiko had his back against the wall, the best thing to do was surrender so he shook his head in agreement. However, thinking that he was trying to be funny, Michiko suddenly narrowed her eyes at him.

Michiko: Hey! You keep that up and you're going to make me irritated.

Kai: No, I'm not kidding around this time. She did it.

Michiko looked at him skeptically.

Michiko: So…You're telling me…The Palmtop Tiger was here…in our house?

Kai: Yes.

Michiko (puzzled): What? Did you invite her over? That's not like you.

Kai: No, I didn't invite her. She-…she broke in…

This was the second part of the story that baffled her; all she could utter out was-

Michiko: Why?

Kai sighed despondently. He didn't want to tell Michiko this part because it was absurd. Even _he_ wouldn't have believed it if he didn't see it with his own eyes. But he figured what he had already told her wasn't rational either so he didn't have anything to lose.

Kai: She…thought my school bag was Kitamura's so she put a love letter in it for him. Once she realized her mistake, she decided to break into our house and erase my memories with her wooden sword. After several attempts of trying to knock me on the head, she ended up poking a hole in the fusuma.

Michiko stared at him plainly, then she rubbed her temples with her forefingers. It was obvious she was losing her patience with Kai.

Michiko: Okami, I thought we were at a point where we have a certain level of respect for one another.

Kai (earnestly): Michik-, (corrects himself)- Sensei, I have a great amount of respect for you!

Michiko: You do realize how preposterous this all sounds, don't you?

Kai: I do! But remember when I told you how irrational this girl is? I wasn't exaggerating.

Michiko thought he was lying through his teeth but she wanted to see how far he was willing to go with this story.

Michiko: So how did she break in?

Kai: She came through the veranda.

Michiko (annoyed): Through the _veranda?!_ You're aware of what floor we're on, right?!

Kai: Yeah but-

Michiko: You know, I'm starting to think that this _"Palmtop Tiger"_ is like your own little version of the boogeyman. There is no way this person actually exists.

Kai shrugged his shoulders helplessly; he could understand Michiko's frustration with him but there was nothing else he could say to remedy this situation. Just then, the doorbell rang.

Kai: Do you want me to get that?

Michiko: Go ahead but we're not finished here.

Kai hopelessly sighed as he went to answer the door. As soon as he opened it and saw who was standing there, he never thought he'd be so relieved to see that scowling face. He instantly turned around shouted-

Kai (anxiously): Michiko! Come here! HURRY!

Michiko (irritated): Who do you think you're talking to like that?!

He hid his frustration and tried to calm himself down.

Kai (politely): Sensei, can you please come to the door?

Michiko let out a tired sigh as she went to the door.

Michiko: What is it now?

Kai pointed in an accusing manner at the person who was at their door.

Kai: It's HER!

Michiko (peeved): _Who?!_

Kai: The Palmtop Tiger! I- I mean Aisaka Taiga.

Michiko looked at him like he was crazy and then she eyed Taiga skeptically.

Michiko: So you're saying that this is the girl who ambushed you with a wooden sword and ended up putting a hole in your fusuma?

Kai: Yes!

Michiko: This girl is the one who punched you hard enough to leave a bruise?

Kai: Yes!

Michiko: _This_ girl?

Kai (pleading): Stop saying it like that! I know she looks like a fragile little doll but that's a clever deception! It's like Deng Ming Dao said, _"Some Warriors look fierce, but are mild. Some seem timid, but are vicious. Look beyond appearances; position yourself for the advantage."_

Michiko just had to hear it from the horse's mouth.

Michiko (in disbelief): Did you _really_ do all that?

Taiga: Yes, but in my defense, he didn't apologize when he bumped into me and on top of that he referred to me by that ridiculous name. Plus, I offered to pay to fix the hole in the fusuma.

Kai (sternly): Don't try to justify what you did by saying such absurd things!

Taiga (annoyed): Do you ever stop whining?!

The two glared at each other, it was obvious that another brutal war was about to take place. Yet Michiko was entertained by it all and decided to answer Taiga's question in order to fan the flames.

Michiko: Unfortunately, he doesn't. I blame it on his mother for always babying him.

Taiga: That doesn't surprise me. One look at this guy and anyone can see he's a mama's boy.

Michiko: Can't argue with you there.

Michiko glanced at Kai.

Michiko: Okami, this girl seems pretty rational to me.

Kai's jaw dropped in shock. It was absolutely appalling for Michiko (or anyone for that matter) to even use that word when speaking about Aisaka Taiga .

 _What the heck is going on here?!_

Michiko ignored Kai's astonishment and turned back to Taiga.

Michiko: So what brings you here today?

Taiga: Well, earlier Okami taught me how to buy groceries but he didn't do a good job at it because I ended up buying too much.

Taiga showed them a bag full of random food items that she had been hiding behind her back.

Taiga: I should've known this would happen because he's not _that_ bright. So-

Kai: Listen here, you ridiculous girl! I've been buying groceries for a long time and I've never had any problems with it. You're the one who messed up, as usual.

Taiga: Stop interrupting! You rude dog!

After yelling at Kai, she calmly turned back to Michiko.

Taiga: Anyway, since I bought too much, I figured that I would give some to Okami since he made me breakfast and a lunchbox for school.

It pleased Michiko to hear about Kai's hospitality to a complete stranger. And being the intuitive person she was, she managed to figure out Taiga's situation in a matter of seconds.

Michiko: Wow, that's really nice of her. Isn't it, Okami?

Kai inwardly acknowledged that it was a nice gesture but to him it was impossible for the Palmtop Tiger to be capable of doing such a thing so he refused to admit it out-loud and just scowled in response.

Michiko: Is there something wrong with your face?

Kai begrudgingly shook his head ' _no'_ and looked away. Michiko could see how hard Kai was trying to restrain himself and she was impressed but being the great mentor she was, she had to test Kai's resolve and possibly push him over the edge for her own amusement.

Michiko: It's nice to have another girl in the clan.

Kai (shocked): What are you talking about?!

Michiko: She's in our clan, right?

Kai: Of course not! Why would you even think that?!

Michiko: She just called you _"Okami"_ and you didn't object like you usually do when an outsider does that.

Kai: I keep telling her to stop but it's just a waste of breath. This girl is stubborn and refuses to listen to anyone! I believe she only does it because she's so arrogant that she thinks it's beneath her to call me by my actual name.

Michiko slightly smirked at the explanation.

Michiko: But you cooked for her and even taught her how to buy groceries. That sounds like something you would do for one of your clan members. You really look out for those guys but you don't pay much attention to other people.

Once again, Kai inwardly recognized that there were some similarities there but he just scrunched his face up and vigorously shook his head from side to side.

Kai: No, that doesn't mean she's part of our clan. (-assuredly)- There's no way that would ever happen!

After hearing that, Michiko knew exactly what needed to be done here. So she looked at Taiga and said-

Michiko: Would you like to have dinner with us?

Kai was blown away.

Taiga (excited): Really?! That would be alright?

Michiko: Of course it is! Besides, it's the least I can do. I mean, Okami is my apprentice and it just tears me up inside hearing how rude he was to you earlier.

Kai: Rude?!

Michiko: Yeah, what else would you call it when someone goes around bumping into people and not apologizing?

Taiga (instigating): And he called me that ridiculous name.

Michiko: Yes, _"The Palmtop Tiger"_. I thought that was a ridiculous name the first time I heard it; but he can be so insensitive at times. It just seems no matter how much I try to teach him, he's always going to be a reckless guy. But he's going to try his best to make up for this, isn't that right, Okami?

Once more, Kai scowled.

Michiko: Something's wrong with your face again, you should really have a doctor take a look at that.

Kai sighed hopelessly while Michiko turned back to Taiga.

Michiko: And you even brought us food, I'm so behooved by this gesture that you are now a welcomed guest in our house. You can come here whenever you like. Our door will always be open to you.

Kai's jaw dropped once again. He could not believe what he was hearing.

Taiga (politely): Thank you, Suzuki-san.

Michiko: No problem. And while we're at it, let's do away with this silly formalities. You can call me Michiko.

That was the breaking point!

Kai (outraged): What?! No way! No she can't! I've known you for six years and you still have a problem with me calling you that.

Michiko slid over and waved Taiga inside the house, then she looked at Kai and whispered.

Michiko: Jealousy is not a good look on you.

Michiko went into the house and left Kai at the door looking dumbfounded. He felt like he was in the twilight zone. None of what just happened made any sense to him; he guessed that it could only be one thing. Ever since he met Michiko, she would go to extreme measures in order to teach him a lesson about life or in her words _"make him a better person"_ …And he always looked forward to overcoming her challenges but this...this was just too much.


	10. Gossip

A few days later after school, Kai was at home watching TV... Well, he was _trying to_ watch TV but-

Kai: Hey, move your head! You're blocking the TV!

The head obscuring his view of the TV didn't move an inch.

"Shut up."

Taiga replied nonchalantly which irked him even more.

Taiga: If _you_ just move over a bit, you'll be able to see the TV.

Kai: This is MY house and that's my TV so _you_ should be the one to move! If you don't like it then you can always go home!

He gestured wildly with his arm at the nearby window that looked straight across into Taiga's apartment. When his arm got tired, he looked back to Taiga who was still focused on the TV.

Kai (sternly): Don't ignore me!

This time Kai's yelling finally got Taiga's attention and she turned her head around to look at him. Her eyes glittered beneath her long lashes, reflecting a cold stare.

Taiga: I'm watching TV, can you keep it down?

She sighed and turned back to the TV.

Taiga: A stupid dog never learns, does it?

Kai (mutters angrily): Why you…

He suddenly stood up and leaned over the table in the middle of the living room. He reached out his hand and was about to push Taiga in the back of her shoulder to move her when the fusuma door slid open.

"Okami!"

Michiko said in a scolding tone which made Kai freeze instantly.

Kai (innocently): Hm?

Michiko: What the hell are you making so much noise for?! Just the other day, the landlady came to talk to me. She said that we've been getting a little rowdy lately and that surprised her because she's never had any problems with us before.

Kai: That's mainly because of this girl!

He pointed to Taiga in an accusing manner.

Taiga: I don't know what he's talking about Michi-chan.

Kai (appalled): _"Michi-chan"?!_ Don't call her that!

Despite the interruption, Taiga calmly continued.

Taiga: I'm just sitting here trying to watch TV and he's been causing a ruckus for no reason at all. He's so ill-mannered; I don't understand how you've been living with this guy for so long. You must have a really big heart.

Michiko (grins): Yeah, people tell me that all the time.

Kai immediately scrunched his nose.

 _Yeah right, that's a joke if I ever heard one._

Michiko: Okami, is there something wrong with your face?

Kai just shook his head 'no' and looked away.

Michiko: Then keep the noise down and stop trying to get us thrown out.

Michiko walked into the living room and gathered her belongings.

Michiko: Alright guys, I'm off to work now. Try not to kill each other.

Taiga: Take care, Michi-chan.

Kai pathetically looked at Michiko .

Kai (whining): Aren't you going to tell her to stop calling you that?

Michiko didn't respond at all. Instead she just turned around and headed to the door with a devious smile on her face. As the antique door creaked to a close behind Michiko, Kai sighed as he walked to the kitchen to grab himself some tea but before he even made it to the refrigerator-

Taiga: Okami, get me some tea too.

Kai was displeased that Taiga knew his daily habits, he was also disgruntled about something else she just did.

Kai: I don't know why Michiko's allowing you to be so informal with her, but you're NOT part of my clan so I'm not going to tolerate you calling me 'Okami'!

As usual, Taiga didn't pay him any attention.

Taiga: And some dessert as well.

Kai (outraged): Dessert?! We don't have anything in the fridge like that! Geez, if you're gonna come over everyday and try to eat us out of house and home then you could at least have the decency to bring something useful once in a while!

Kai waited for a response but he didn't receive one. He then looked back at Taiga from the kitchen and scowled.

Kai (irritated): Stop ignoring me, you evil girl!

Taiga: Keep yelling like that and I'll call Michi-chan.

Kai (frustrated): Why do you even have her number?!

In case you hadn't noticed, Taiga and Kai have gotten used to each other's presence. In a way, the two of them were pretty much living together. To make sure Taiga didn't oversleep, Kai would go over to her house and fetch her in the morning, bringing along the lunchboxes he made for the both of them. As Taiga got herself ready, he cooked them a simple breakfast. He did all of this at the behest of Michiko.

On their way to school, they'd keep a bit of a distance between them so things wouldn't be awkward when Taiga met up with Minori. When they got to school, Taiga and Kai continued to discuss various strategies so she could win Kitamura's heart. A few times they would come up with some good ones but they've all ended in failure so far.

After school, when Kai didn't have training, they would go to the supermarket to pick up groceries for dinner. Taiga never missed an opportunity to eat with Michiko and Kai, she always arrived promptly to their house after she went home to change her uniform. On the days Kai went to training, Taiga would still come over anyway to chitchat with Michiko and when Michiko left for work, the both of them would wave her off goodbye. For some reason, Michiko was very accepting of Taiga; the two got along very well to Kai's surprise/dismay. He dealt with Taiga's presence in their home like a former "only child" dealt with the new arrival of a sibling. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy whenever Michiko was nice to Taiga.

At first Taiga would go home when Michiko went to work. But then she started to stay late to watch TV, read comics, play video games, take naps, and just spend time talking about Minori or wondering about Kitamura. The amount of time she spent at Kai's house just kept on getting longer and longer.

* * *

 _First Testimony_

"Um, this is Noto Hisamitsu from Class 2-C and I really saw them! I was grabbing a bite on my way home after club activities ended and I definitely saw Arito and the Palmtop Tiger at the supermarket near the station! Arito was carrying a shopping basket and looking over some fish when the Palmtop Tiger stuffed some pork into the basket. Arito quickly yelled, 'We're having steamed fish tonight, put that back NOW!' and after muttering some curses under her breath, Aisaka actually put the pork back. Then they bought some onions and radishes. When they finally went to the check-out, Arito ordered her to:'Take a thousand yen from our common wallet' and the Palmtop Tiger did just that, it was unbelievable. Common wallet! They're like a married couple."

 _Second Testimony_

"Kihara Maya here, also from Class 2-C reporting. I saw the two on my way to school one morning. You know that brand new posh apartment building? I always wondered what it would be like to live in a great place like that. Anyway, I saw Arito-kun coming out of that building. I was like 'No way! He lives there?!' But the real shock came when I saw Aisaka running out after him saying 'I'm getting tired of rushing around every morning! Why don't you wake me up earlier?!'… I couldn't believe my eyes. Then Arito-kun turned around and shouted 'I always call you a bunch of times but you never get up. Why can't you be rational and just get an alarm clock?!' They also had naughty looks on their faces, could this mean that they're doing... naughty things together in that building?"

 _Third Testimony_

"Haruta Koji of Class 2-C reporting! I was classmates with Arito back in our first year and we still hang out sometimes. Yesterday my favorite band released a new album and I invited Arito to come to the music store with me after school. He agreed to go with me then he turned around and told the Palmtop Tiger, 'I'll meet you later tonight around eight.' And right then my mind exploded! I couldn't stop wondering WHERE would Arito meet her later! And what would he do with her? I asked him about it at the music store and he said 'Don't worry about it', but there's definitely something going on between them!"

 _Fourth Testimony_

"This is Kushieda Minori of Class 2-C! I guess you could say I'm Taiga's best friend, but she's been acting strange lately. Every morning I meet her at the same street intersection on the way to school but I've noticed that Arito-kun has started to come with her. He walks a bit behind her though, as if there's nothing going on between the two of them. Taiga always says that it's just a coincidence that they happen to meet each other on the way and that she doesn't even notice him behind her. Though, ever since Arito and her have been walking together, Taiga isn't late for school anymore. But I'm really bothered by the feeling that she might be hiding something from me. The two of them also act a little sneaky around school. God knows what they could be scheming. Huh! Am I being jealous? Then what will become of the Soeur System? And the Rosa Chinensis and Rosa Gigantea? Why am I talking about some TV show all of a sudden? Aah! I don't even know what I'm saying anymore!"

* * *

Kai was still Kai. Many people had labeled him as a delinquent because of his cold personality and his interest in martial arts but he never paid any attention to those people. In fact, he spent most of his time keeping to himself and trying not to get involved with others.

Taiga was still Taiga. Many people thought she was the daughter of a criminal mastermind but she never cared about rumors either. Excluding herself, she only showed an interest in talking to her best friend Minori. Or rather, that's what she used to do; but now she sometimes talks with Kai too.

These two were sort of like celebrities in the school. And since they were already into the habit of ignoring gossip, they definitely didn't notice that the stories about them were increasing.

"They both came out of the same building."

"They're whispering to each other again."

"You notice how the Palmtop Tiger calls Arito by his clan name?"

"Well I'm surprised Arito has the guts to call Aisaka an 'idiot' so casually."

"And he manages not to get pulverized for it too!"

"I think I saw them having the exact same items in their lunchboxes."

"Could Arito Kai and Aisaka Taiga be dati-

 _ **"Oh, DAMN IT!"**_

The sudden outburst jarred everyone's train of thought during the break in between classes. It was Taiga who had gasped out loudly and everyone around the classroom looked at her. However, she didn't seem to notice them looking in her direction as she walked directly to Kai's desk by the window. A bunch of people nearby leaned in to eavesdrop but the two didn't seem to be aware of it.

Taiga: Hey Okami! I forgot to tell you something.

Kai: What now?

Taiga: Well…

Taiga spoke in a quieter voice now that she was near Kai. None of the other students could hear her clearly anymore. They watched as Kai grunted and lifted his face, listening intently to Taiga's voice. Only he could hear everything she said. Everybody else around them was straining to listen in and every so often they caught a couple of words:

Taiga:…hjhjkhkjjk... Not coming home tonight…jkhjkhjkhjk...

The guys sitting nearby Kai were shocked by what they heard; they suddenly stiffened and sat up in their seats.

"Did she say what I think she did?!"

The guys quickly wrote a note and began passing it around the classroom.

"She just said she's not coming home tonight!"

Ignoring the glances around them, Kai replied to Taiga.

Kai:...lmlmllm …Staying the night...llmlmlmmllm...

Taiga: Yeah…hjhjkhjhkhjkhjk...

Kai: ...lmlmlmlml...Already prepared…lmlmlmlm...

Taiga: Yeah…jhjhkhjhkhkhk...

"No way! Is this for real?!"

The students who caught the whispered words, all thought the same thing.

"Could they be?!"

"She's staying the night and he has something prepared!"

The long-haired Haruta, sitting nearby, swallowed as he wrote: The Palmtop Tiger is staying over at Arito's place?

Behind Haruta, the glasses wearing Noto replied to the message: Arito just said 'to be prepared'… Are they talking about… going to bed? Oh boy!

Some students were gasping and whispering about how this was the first sexual experience for anyone in the class! Kihara Maya blushed and proclaimed-

Maya: I don't think this is even their first time!

Some of the guys muttered enviously.

"I always thought the Palmtop Tiger was cute. I was hoping nobody had asked her out yet."

"Me too. When I confessed to her last year, she said somebody like me could just go to hell."

Even some of the girls were getting jealous.

"This had to happen just when I was building up the courage to finally talk to Arito-kun. I have the worst luck!"

"This doesn't mean that I have to stop secretly admiring him, do I? But then again I don't want to cross Aisaka. Guess I'll have to find some new eye candy."

The whole class was furtively looking at Kai and Taiga, watching their lives in the making. Taiga was looking out the window so no one was able to read her expression but they all saw Kai fretting his brows.

"Arito-kun looks as if he is worried about getting into a fight."

"Or a duel."

"With Aisaka's parents maybe?!"

Just then, a female student approached Kushieda Minori who was also watching the two from her desk.

"Kushieda, it sounds like something big is going to happen to your best friend tonight!"

Minori was too shocked to reply.

"Kushieda?"

No matter how many times the girl beside her patted her shoulder or poked her elbow, Minori couldn't help but stare at Kai and Taiga in awe.

* * *

Even though everyone in the class concluded that Kai and Taiga had "big plans" for the night, here's how their conversation really went:

 _ **"Oh, DAMN IT!"**_

Taiga said out loud as she began walking towards Kai's desk.

Taiga: Hey Okami! I forgot to tell you something.

Kai: What now?

Taiga: Well, Michi-chan wanted me to tell you she's not coming home tonight. The monks at the eastern temple are having a special ceremony that'll last till morning.

Kai fretted his eyebrows at the news.

 _I wish Michiko would have told me directly. I really should know about these sort of things, and it could've become very troublesome if Aisaka forgot to tell me; she's so absentminded. Guess I got lucky this time._

Kai: So Michiko's going to be staying the night there?

Taiga: Yeah, that's what she said.

Kai: Then she must be already prepared to put up with old man Inage whining away the night. I heard he got divorced last month.

Taiga: Yeah, she mentioned that too.

Taiga's face suddenly twisted in annoyance.

Taiga: Damn it! Stop using me as your clan's personal messenger!

Kai: Then stop coming over to our place to eat all the time.

He got her there. But as always she wouldn't admit it.

Kai (irritated): How many times do I have to tell you to stop ignoring me?!

* * *

It was another normal recess period in Class 2-C. Kai was reading the "Art of War" at his desk while Taiga was sitting at the desk beside his, sipping a box of milk; she would often find herself here whenever Minori had club activities. She had a bored expression on her face that read " _Leave me alone"_.

"Hey."

Someone very courageous ignored the vibes Taiga was giving off and rested a hand on her shoulder. Kai thought that Taiga was going to make a scene but he relaxed when he realized that it was just Minori, the only person Taiga adored besides Kitamura.

Minori: Are you free now?

Taiga (concerned): Why do you look so seriou—

Taiga was interrupted when Minori pulled her up from her seat and started dragging her towards the door by her collar.

Taiga (shocked): Hey! Minorin?! I—I can move on my own without you pulling me! I'm gonna trip!

Minori: Just follow me!

Minori was the only one in the world capable of handling the Palmtop Tiger like that. If it was anybody else, they would be dead within three seconds. As everyone in the class held their breath, Minori pulled Taiga along as if she was a piece of rolling luggage. She then paused a moment to turn around and look at Kai.

Minori: **You** come along as well.

 _You? Do I really not have a name anymore? Just who does she think she is talking to me like that?_

Kai took a second to analyze Minori, she had a stern and serious expression on her face.

 _It almost seems like Aisaka's soul just transferred into Kushieda's body. I've never seen her look like this before, I wonder what she could possibly want with me?_

Kai was confused as to why Minori would call out to him in such a way so his curiosity made him comply with her request.

* * *

The atmosphere was tense atop the school roof despite the idyllic clouds floating above in the nice, calm sky.

Minori: The sun is dry….

Taiga (confused): M—Minorin?

After dragging Kai and Taiga up here, Minori stood with her back towards them. The breeze picked up for a moment and the jacket Minori wore over her shoulders fluttered in the wind. Meanwhile, Kai whispered to Taiga.

Kai: What is your eccentric friend up to now?

Taiga: I have no idea. This is the first time I've seen Minorin act like this. Maybe she's angry about something?

The closeness of the two girls became clear to Kai as Taiga's expression became melancholic as she said this. She took a step forward.

Taiga: U—Um, Minorin?

Taiga stopped mid-step. It seemed as if the whole world stopped actually. Without any warning, Minori turned and launched herself towards them. Her eyes glittered and she had a frantic look on her face adding to the dramatic feeling of the scene.

Taiga: Wah?!

Taiga was so startled that she tumbled back and held her arms up… However, Minori swiftly glided past her and yelled out-

Minori: Arito-kun!

Kai (startled): What?!

At first, he thought she was mad at him and was about to attack him, but before he could even react, Minori had fallen before him, kneeling. She raised her head, looked at Kai, and cried out in a voice that pierced the skies.

Minori: I now entrust my Taiga to you! Please, take good care of her!

Kai (baffled): Huh?!

Minori bowed so deeply that her forehead touched her fingers. Kai was completely awestruck by all of this and Taiga was having trouble keeping her jaw shut.

Minori: Arito-kun! Taiga is my dearest best friend. She may have a really bad temper at times but she's a very kind and gentle girl! Please m—make her happy!

Taiga (bewildered): Make me happy?

Kai looked at Taiga for an explanation but she was just as confused as he was. Ten seconds passed with nobody saying anything. Thirty seconds passed with all of them remaining still. Then Kai finally came to his senses.

Kai: Kushieda, hang on a minute. What are you talking about?

Minori: Please stop saying that!

Minori lifted her head and looked at Kai with a serious expression.

Minori: Stop pretending you don't know anything! Do you think I never noticed that you two walk to school together everyday? I've been waiting so long for you to tell me that you are a couple. But no matter how long I waited, you wouldn't! But that's ok, I've gotten over it. I just want whatever is best for Taiga.

There was a look of clear determination on her face; she wasn't kidding. She really wanted Taiga to be happy. Kai was so mesmerized by her decency that he almost forgot how wrong this entire situation was. Then suddenly-

Kai (defiantly): NO!

His mind finally kicked in.

Kai: Kushieda, you've got it all wrong!

Minori: No, I know everything now, you two are seeing each other and I'll support you all the way! So stop sneaking around already! And I will tell you this—

Minori, still kneeling, bowed deeply then pointed a finger at Kai and smiled cheerfully.

Minori: Arito-kun, you're Taiga's one and only! I can't be wrong! I definitely won't let anyone else get in your way! So please rest assured and continue dating, okay?

 _I wouldn't no matter how much you begged me!_

Kai was completely stunned by what was happening. Minori's words had left him speechless.

 _But I have to deny all of this!_

Kai: It's not what you think, Kushieda! We don't have that sort of relationship! Listen to us first! And stop kneeling like that!

Kai managed to get that out, then he looked at Taiga to back him up.

 _If Aisaka says the same thing and denies this misunderstanding, Kushieda will have to realize she's wrong._

However, Taiga had her face scrunched up and she was shaking her head in disapproval. This whole situation was so absurd to her that she wasn't even going to waste her breath by responding to it. But then Kai nudged her shoulder and she smacked her lips in annoyance.

Taiga (through gritted teeth): No, Minorin. You're misunderstanding things.

 _You tell her, Aisaka!_

Minori: Ho ho ho! There's no need to be shy! Congratulations you two!

 _She's still not stopping with this?! She can't leave this roof thinking what she does about Aisaka and me! But I just can't think of anything to say that I didn't already._

As Kai stood there flabbergasted and motionless, he suddenly heard someone clapping behind him.

"So that's how it is."

Kai twisted around to look at where the voice came from and saw Kitamura Yusaku.

 _How long has that weirdo been standing there?!_

Kitamura: I noticed that you two were spending more time together and I was wondering whether you were going out. Arito, I was thinking about asking you but I guess Kushieda beat me to it. I'm really happy for both of you! Though I'm a little hurt you didn't tell me about this sooner.

The combination of the sight of Kitamura and hearing those words come out of his mouth, made Taiga's face twist in horror. It seemed Kitamura was just as mistaken as Minori. Whatever he heard of the conversation, it was only Minori's words that reached his ears.

Kitamura: Aisaka! I leave Arito in your care. I'm sure you'll cherish each other. Come to think of it, you two make a cute couple!

Kitamura started happily laughing but that was a deathblow for someone else. As if she was struck by a blade, Taiga stiffened and her tiny body tilted back, falling to the ground like a lifeless corpse. Kai could just imagine a pool of blood growing beneath her still form but he caught her before she hit the ground, and he shook her vigorously.

Kai (sternly): Aisaka! Keep it together!

While holding Taiga, Kai turned his head to Kitamura.

Kai (sternly): And you! Stop laughing!

Minori elegantly smoothed out her skirt and looked past Taiga straight at Kai. Her face suddenly became solemn and serious.

Minori: Arito-kun, if you abandon Taiga or make her cry, I'll never forgive you!

Kai immediately froze from seeing the stern expression on Minori's face. He had been threatened a lot recently and had ignored all of it but hearing such a thing from a girl like Minori made him tremble inside.


	11. Goodbye

"Um, may I please have your order?"

Wrong. All wrong. Everything was all wrong.

"Ex—Excuse me, but if you aren't going to order anything…"

Kai was so zoned out that he had just noticed the waiter now.

 _Oh, I should probably order something before we get kicked out._

Kai: I'll have some juice.

Kai briefly looked at Taiga and waited for her to respond but it seemed like her soul had left her body so he answered for her.

Kai: Make that two.

The waiter then pointed towards the middle of the restaurant.

Waiter: That's all you want for now? Well, you can help yourself to drinks and salad at the self-serve bar over there. If there's anything else you'd like to order later on just let me know.

The waiter turned and left. However, neither Kai nor Taiga got up to get any juice. It was around ten o'clock at night. They had shuffled into Jonny's, a family restaurant down the street from their homes. Taiga looked miserable and wretched. Kai was stunned and speechless. They just sat there silently, letting time slowly pass them by. Yet Taiga was in such a worse state than Kai.

Kai: Aisaka, pull yourself together.

He stretched his arms over the table and gently shook her tiny shoulders but she remained in her lifeless state. He finally gave up and returned to his seat.

 _I'm getting really tired of people making stupid assumptions about me but I guess Aisaka suffered a worse blow than I did. Now her crush thinks that she's dating another guy. How could they develop their relationship into something more after that?_

Taiga had a blank gaze, looking upwards despondently while sitting low in her seat. Any further and she'd end up sliding to the ground.

 _Is this really the Palmtop Tiger? The Tiger of Class 2-C that can kick a guy miles away with only her glare?_

Kai felt genuinely sorry for her just from witnessing the state she was in.

Kai (muttering): How did it turn out like this?

He put his elbows on the table and set his head in the palm of his hands.

 _How did this happen? Why did Kushieda get that preposterous idea in her head?_

Kai had seen a side of Minori that he'd never known about. She was a very individualistic girl who wouldn't listen to others when she thought she was right…Egocentric even. Considering how she was Taiga's best friend though, it did make sense that the two would have some things in common _ **.**_

 _Even Kitamura was spouting that nonsense. Well, that doesn't really surprise me though. He's smart but when it comes to common sense, that guy just doesn't have any. But of all people to misunderstand me …while smiling even- Ah, that's it. That's what really feels strange about all of this. It's not only that I was misunderstood but rather, even though Kushieda and Kitamura misunderstood me, they were still smiling cheerfully and giving me serious words of encouragement. That flustered me more than anything else in my life… and it was such a frustrating feeling being misunderstood for an entirely different reason than what I'm used to…_

These thoughts mulled in his mind for a few minutes. He didn't know how long he had been out of it but when he raised his head, Taiga was setting two glasses on the table.

 _When did she come back to life?_

She had gotten up from her seat so silently that he never noticed.

Taiga: I didn't know what you wanted so I just picked this at random: West Indies Peach. It's supposed to have a lot of Vitamin C. And you're always going on about nutrition and what not so…

She slid back onto her seat and released a deep sigh.

Taiga: I'm sorry.

She lifted her head and sat upright.

Taiga: It's all my fault that Minorin got the wrong idea because I just had to do things my way. I kept inviting myself over to your place. I kept getting you involved with me and Kitamura-kun. I'm a hopeless master that has no right to call you a stupid dog.

She looked exhausted as she said this. Even though her expression held its usual strength and intensity, it did lack some of its usual luster.

Taiga: I've decided something.

Taiga stopped spinning the ice in her drink with her straw and lifted her head to look straight at Kai with determined eyes.

Taiga: Tomorrow, I'm going to confess to Kitamura-kun. That way there'll be no room for anymore stupid mistakes. Just a straightforward, normal confession…Like you told me to do from the start.

Her eyes betrayed the insecurity in this decision.

Kai: Why so sudden? You've hardly progressed in getting to know him.

Taiga: That's right, there's been no progress at all. That's why I have to try something different. Plus he misunderstands us now, so I want to put an end to this too.

Kai: To this?

Taiga: An end to us being together all the time.

When she said this, Taiga's eyes looked as determined as ever but her face looked icy cold.

Taiga: You're free from today onwards. Do whatever you want—No matter how my confession ends up tomorrow, you no longer have to listen to me.

Kai raised his eyebrow.

Kai: I never listened to you to begin with… but what exactly are you going on about?

Taiga: I'm saying that your work as a dog ends today. Starting tomorrow, we'll go back to our old selves…Back to before you found that love letter… when we just ignored each other.

An emancipation was just declared. Kai no longer had to put up with Taiga; he could finally go back to his peaceful life. He should have been jumping up and down in excitement but he remained in his seat.

 _I should at least say something like 'Finally! Time to celebrate' or something to indicate my relief._

But nothing came out of his mouth. All he could do was hold the glass of West Indies Peach juice. Yet, for some reason Taiga smiled. She turned her eyes away abashedly, covered her mouth with her hands, lowered her head, and continued.

Taiga: It's really funny. I mean, just look at the way we met…and now we're always eating together, goofing off or getting into arguments everyday.

She laughed from behind her little hands while her eyes squinted into crescent moons. Taiga was really laughing from her heart, which was something he was seeing for the first time. Then she calmed down and looked out the window with a serious expression on her face.

Taiga: There's never anyone else at my apartment…so I guess that's the reason I always barge into your place and eat. I liked it there. It's really…cozy… I was a little puzzled by it at first because you and Michi-chan aren't even blood-related, yet somehow you two still seem like a family. It was nice being part of that, I-…When I was at your house… I felt at home. I'm going to mi-

Taiga stopped trying to speak and simply shrugged. Kai wanted to know what she was going to say but he didn't push for it. Shifting her gaze casually, she closed her eyes as if she was carefully sealing away everything that she had said.

Taiga: It's… Heh…I don't know how to say it but…it's a good thing you were around. I probably would've starved to death, especially with how clumsy I am. You know how I live alone, right? I'm sure you've been wondering about that…

She continued on with her monologue so quickly that she probably didn't even see Kai nodding affirmatively to her statement.

Taiga: I used to live with my parents but I never got along with them, we always argued. One day I simply said _'I want to get away from this house!'_ They said _'Go ahead!'_ and then gave me that apartment. Before I realized it, I had moved out and I was too proud to take back what I said. When I moved into the apartment, it eventually dawned on me that I didn't know how to do any housework. It's such a pain really. But there hasn't been one, not a single person, who's come to see me. What's really stupid was that I knew my parents were capable of doing such things but I still said that stuff anyway. Pretty dumb, huh? Go ahead and laugh, I won't get angry.

Taiga finally opened her eyes. After saying all of that in one go, Kai knew that it had to be really painful for her.

 _What the hell is this depressing story that Aisaka just told me? It's like a tragic fairy tale of abandonment. A doll left in a castle by the royal family that doesn't care._

But Taiga laughed. She probably realized everything that she just said and decided that laughing was the only thing she could do to cover it up. She laughed so hard, Kai couldn't help but think she was hoping he would laugh along with her…So he laughed.

Kai: Heh heh. Yeah… that's pretty dumb.

Taiga: I told you so!

He continued to laugh even though hearing that story created an aura of sadness around him. He tried his best to laugh so that Taiga wouldn't be alone in laughing at herself.

 _I suppose I could at least give her this. Besides, it'll all end today. Things will revert back to how they were before we met. She won't even bother to acknowledge me. She'll be the Palmtop Tiger that snarls at everyone and I'll just be another one of her classmates._

If that was the case, then he might as well laugh as much as he could now and look at her last smile in this blandly decorated family restaurant.

Taiga: You wanna know something else that's dumb?

Kai: What?

She covered her mouth in an attempt to stop herself from laughing again; her cheeks were crimson red and her eyes glittered like a prankster. She gestured at Kai to lean in closer so she could whisper it to him; he did so and she finally busted out with her answer-

Taiga: YOU!

Taiga burst out laughing while Kai rolled his eyes, he was obviously unamused.

Kai (sarcastically): What?! You think I'm dumb?! Wow, I had no clue! No one would've ever guessed you'd say that.

Taiga: But I'm sure even you'll agree with me this time.

She then whispered with a smile:

Taiga: Those cookies I made were salty, weren't they?

He raised his eyebrows in shock.

Kai: What?! You knew the whole time?!

Taiga: Heh. I got super mad when I saw them all broken like that and then I tried one out of frustration. God, they tasted horrible! I can't believe you finished them all. In fact, you didn't even let me stop you. You ate them all in one go and you didn't even say anything mean. It's really something to see an outspoken guy like you bite his tongue… -(smugly)- Even as a mongrel, your fur will still shed if you keep being so nice to everyone.

Kai (spitefully): Why don't you mind your own business.

Taiga slightly chuckled then held her breath for a moment before the smile disappeared from her face and was replaced by a sad, tired look. Sighing, she lowered her head and covered her face.

Taiga: Okami… as a dog, you're stupid. But as a human being... you're okay…

Considering how emotionally volatile she was, it was a nice thing to say, but she still struggled so hard as she spoke right now. She had enough of words. They were just too frustrating. She lifted her head up again and she had her usual cold expression on her face.

Taiga: I'm hungry.

She grabbed a menu and Kai did the same. They both ordered a hamburger steak dinner. They had their usual meal-time chit-chat. Taiga told Kai the ones he makes taste better. They argued over who should go get more drinks—naturally it was Kai. The limited time they had left together ticked away by the minute.

* * *

After paying the bill the two of them began walking through the dark towards their apartments. Taiga was sadly sauntering a few steps behind Kai when she suddenly blurted out-

Taiga: Hey Okami!

Kai: Hm?

Taiga: Do you ever get frustrated about being labeled as a delinquent all the time?

Kai raised his eyebrow at the question in confusion. It had come from out of nowhere and caught him by surprise. Yet he answered it without giving the question much thought.

Kai: I don't care about that stuff.

Taiga: Even if you say that, it's obvious that it bothers you a little.

Her voice was softer than the fluttering wings of a butterfly. He could just barely hear her but it seemed as if the cloudy night sky had swallowed her lonely voice and amplified her words. However, Kai shook his head stubbornly in disagreement.

Kai: You don't know what you're talking about.

Taiga: But I do! I know a lot about being misunderstood. If nothing else, we at least have _that_ in common. I bet if anyone knew what kind of person you really are, they'd definitely be surprised.

Kai (sarcastically): And just what is so surprising?

Taiga: Well, like the fact you're really good at cooking. Then there are some people that think you're intimidating, but you're really not the type to hurt anybody, physically or emotionally. Then there's other people who wouldn't dare approach you because they think you're cold, but you're a very considerate person. And even though you try to act like it, you don't know how to stay angry at anyone.

Kai (unenthusiastic): Is that me?

Taiga (certain): Yeah.

Kai (sarcastically): I never knew I was so hopeless.

Taiga: I wouldn't call that hopeless.

A cool breeze picked up and Taiga's hair fluttered in the wind softly. She held onto her hair, catching strands of it between her fingers. Behind the cascade of fluttering hair, her lips moved.

Taiga: You're actually a very gentle person.

Those words were so soft and quiet, Kai wasn't sure if he imagined or actually heard them.

Taiga: I—I'm the exact opposite. I'm not good at being gentle. It's like I don't know how to be kind to others. Any person I encounter, I just find a way to make them scram and anything in my way, I just ruin. People probably think I don't care about that sort of stuff but it's really troubling for me.

She said quietly.

Taiga: Sometimes I wish I could be a kinder person, I think about things like that. Like an idiot, I think about so many things but no one will ever know… No one will ever understand …

Beneath the glow of a street light at a corner, Taiga came to a halt and said in a sad voice.

Taiga: Why doesn't anyone seem to understand us? Why can't they realize how frustrating their misconceptions are for us?! The truth is everybody …all of them… they're just really … …

Suddenly Taiga kicked the light pole with all her might and yelled out in frustration.

Taiga: Everyone's pissing me off!

The street light had become Taiga's target of venting her frustration. She attacked it mercilessly, her feet striking it in quick succession with clearly evident strength. It almost looked as if she was an enraged drunk. As she struck the pole relentlessly she continued to shout in anger-

Taiga: Argh! This pisses me off so much! I'm so friggin' pissed!

Her tormented screams echoed down the alleyways and bounced off the houses lining the streets. Kai didn't try to stop her but merely stood still and watched. His chin dipped slightly in agreement as Taiga screamed her accusation at the world. Most people don't seem to realize that those who seem intimidating like Taiga and Kai can be affected by misconceptions.

 _Seeing her vent her anger on that pole, I can't help but feel that she's fighting against something… Like a monster that is haunting her… Maybe becoming a tiger is the only way she can protect herself from her monster._

Taiga's feet moved so fast, Kai couldn't count how many times she kicked the pole. He had been a witness to her mood swings in the past, but not to this sort of aggression. As she screamed in frustration and acted out on it violently, there was nothing he could do but stand and watch.

Taiga: Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! "The Palmtop Tiger"?! Do people seriously think I don't care about being called a name like that?!

Above them the clouds parted to reveal the moon, seemingly summoned by Taiga's screams.

Taiga: Everybody pisses me off! That idiot Minorin who wouldn't listen to me! Kitamura-kun who'll listen to her but not me! They don't listen to me or understand me! My parents are the same and I'll never forgive them! They don't get me! No one does!

Taiga's legs must have become tired because she kicked the pole one last time and held her head down. Kai just silently watched as tears began to form in her eyes.

 _I wonder how many times she's been tormented to the point of tears welling up inside her. Well, there's no time to think about that now, the tears are already here and there's no food around that I can give her to make them go away. Even comforting words seem so empty right now... She was right though, I have been frustrated sometimes from being misunderstood as a delinquent but I never let it show. Hmm, it looks like I have something in common with Aisaka Taiga, what a surprise. In light of that, I should help her fight this monster. Here it goes!_

Kai forcefully kicked the pole and once Taiga saw his foot, she looked at him in shock. Such a reckless action was unusual for him.

Kai: Let's team up!

Taiga's tears instantly went away and she smirked. Such a display of support had re-energized her and she dealt another swift kick to the pole and screamed-

Taiga: Who cares if I'm small!

Afterwards Kai did the same.

Kai: I'm not a delinquent!

Then Taiga again.

Taiga: So what if I got a weird name!

Then Kai again.

Kai: So what if I'm not super friendly to everyone all time!

The two went on like that for a few more seconds. They must have been a despicable sight; two rebels attacking a streetlight pole. But in their own little world, they weren't attacking, they were fighting for something. Then Taiga suddenly stopped, she lifted her face and revealed a sinister grin.

Taiga: Hey Okami, look!

Kai: What?

Taiga pointed to the pole. Kai looked at it confusingly then back at Taiga who had a triumphant smile on her face.

Taiga (proudly): Isn't this pole tilted now?

Kai: Huh? That's not possible.

Kai turned his head to look at the pole again.

Kai: There's no way us kicking it would cause it to—Oh. — (surprised)- It really _is_ tilted!

Taiga (excited): See! I told you!

Taiga started jumping up down in triumph.

Taiga: We won, we won!

Despite Taiga's vigor, Kai still had a puzzled look on his face.

 _It's possible the pole was already tilted to begin with. That makes more sense than Aisaka kicking the pole hard enough for it to bend. But I'll believe it was her anyway._

After all, Taiga was smiling so proudly.

 _Yeah, the pole has indeed been bent by Aisaka the Tiger. She defeated her monster this time._

And with that the two continued their walk home. Since Taiga had overcome her depression, she retook her usual place by strolling a few steps ahead of Kai.

* * *

On their way home, they passed a few late commuters returning home from a long day of work, as well as some old ladies walking their dogs. Everyone was busy in their own way. Whether it was commuters, blue collar workers, or old ladies, everyone had their own monsters to fight and Kai wondered if any of the people they passed ever gave into the urge to kick the crap out of a streetlight pole _ **.**_

 _I wonder what it would look like if everyone took their frustration out on street lights lining the road._

The image of a bunch of bent and tilted poles surrounded by a horde of angry people popped into his mind and he couldn't help but laugh a little.

Taiga (curiously): What're you laughing at?

Taiga twisted her head around and tried to get a look at Kai's face.

Kai: Nothing.

Kai answered with a smile.

Kai: Just something silly.

Taiga (confused): Huh?! -(prying)- Come on! What is it? Tell me!

She still tried to get it out of him.

Kai (smirking): I told you it's nothing.

Taiga looked at him in an irritated manner and waved her fist in the air.

Taiga (fiercely): If you won't tell me, then I'll make sure you won't be able to tell anything to anyone ever again!

Kai sighed and just shook his head. Then he ignored her and kept on walking because he had now become irritated. They had just teamed up to fight a few minutes ago and now here she was threatening him again.

 _Seriously, how can a person like her even exist? She's a tyrannical tiger: forceful, violent, selfish, and obnoxious. I've lost track of all the times I've suffered from spending time with her... But when I think about it, it seems I've gotten used to all the crap she puts me through. I wonder if she's changed? It certainly doesn't seem as if there are any changes in her right now. Even when I drop her off at home, I don't think I'll expect anything different._

The two finally made it to their respective homes.

Taiga: This is it, Okami. And we're just in time, look!

She lifted her wrist to show Kai her watch. The two hands were close but not yet perfectly aligned on the twelve. It was still 11:59.

Taiga: Ah, I'm so tired. At least we made it home peacefully.

Kai: You're the only person who could look back on what just happened a few minutes ago and still consider it a peaceful evening.

She lowered her wrist and shrugged nonchalantly.

Taiga: Starting tomorrow, we're just classmates who happen to live next to each other. Nothing more, nothing less… In about thirty seconds.

She fell silent for a moment but broke it before it got long enough to be awkward.

Taiga: Hey, do you have anything to say before then?

Kai: Anything to say? What do you mean?

Taiga: You **do** have some last words to say as my stupid dog, don't you, Okami?

Kai (exasperated): I getting sick and tired of telling you that I am _not_ your damn dog, you ridiculous girl!

Taiga, standing two feet away, looked as if she was smiling. Her head was tilted, as if expecting Kai to say something more.

 _But what can I say_?

She glanced at her watch.

Taiga: Ten seconds… Five…

A breeze blew between them.

Kai: Good luck tomorrow.

That was all Kai could say as a last ditch effort to show his support. It wasn't much but Taiga still seemed to be pleased with it as she smirked right before she turned away from him.

Taiga: Goodbye, Arito-kun.

Then she walked off to her apartment without waiting for a response. Kai watched her leave feeling slightly stunned by what she just called him.

 _I've been telling her this whole time to call me Arito and when she finally does, it feels so strange...It just doesn't feel right, I wonder why?_

Kai sighed and eventually walked into his house.


	12. Clan Members

When Kai woke up the next morning, his peaceful life returned. He didn't have to go through the hassle of making an extra lunchbox, he didn't have to call someone's name 100 times in an effort to wake them up, and he didn't have to deal with someone berating him on his way to school. However, when he was about to open the door to class 2-C something stopped him in his tracks-

"Do I make myself clear?!"

A cold voice blared from within the room. It was the tone of someone who would kill anyone who dissented without mercy. Kai immediately recognized this voice. It could only belong to one person: The Palmtop Tiger.

Taiga (calmly): If I ever hear anyone saying such crap again, I—will—make—them—pay.

He looked through the small windows of the door and he could see that all of his classmates were hugging the walls while nodding vigorously, they were struggling to keep their distance from Taiga.

 _What's going on here?_

That question kept repeating itself in Kai's head.

Taiga: I really hope I made myself clear.

The tiny tiger continued in a steady voice laced with subtle promises of pain and violence for those who disobeyed.

Taiga: Because I do not like repeating myself.

"Y-Yes…!"

Everyone replied feebly, shuddering in fear. Taiga was holding her classmates hostage with her glare and voice alone. Kai finally blinked and let his eyes take in the rest of the room; the desks and chairs around Taiga were tipped over, and several school bags and their contents were scattered all over the floor. It looked as if a typhoon passed through and left this wreckage behind. Kai could imagine that whatever she said earlier to the class, she didn't say it with the cold and steady voice she spoke with now. He could also tell that the mess all over the floor was more of her work.

Lifting her chin and looking down her nose at them, she let out a simple command-

Taiga: You're dismissed.

Then Taiga turned around and walked towards the classroom door, she opened it and stepped through but someone was blocking her way and she bumped into them. She still had her head down but she was growling in annoyance and she immediately looked up with the intent to kill but once she saw who she bumped into, her eyes became soft.

It was Kai of course _ **.**_ Suddenly Taiga looked away bitterly.

Kai: Hey…

The scene was very reminiscent of the first time they met; however, Kai wasn't sucker-punched this time. Instead of getting angry, Taiga disregarded his presence completely and walked right past him as if she didn't even know him. Kai remained in the doorway with a puzzled look on his face-

 _She didn't even acknowledge or yell at me. I guess she's really serious about all the stuff she said yesterday …but what just happened in this room?_

"Oh… look, it's Arito…"

Somebody finally noticed Kai standing in the doorway with a dumbstruck expression.

Kai: What happened?

His question was directed towards anyone willing to answer but everyone just gave him a weird and solemn look. It seemed like they were uncomfortable—or were they embarrassed? Haruta Koji came towards him with unsure steps and spoke up for the class.

Haruta (remorsefully): A-Arito… We're all sorry. We shouldn't have spread all those weird rumors.

Kai (confused): Huh?

Finally, a response …Though Kai couldn't make much sense of it.

Kai: Rumors?

The next one to speak was Kihara Maya.

Maya: Yeah, Aisaka-san overheard one of us talking about it and she got mad and scolded us. I'm so sorry. We won't let our imaginations come up with such things again.

Kai (still lost): What did you imagine?

Even Noto Hisamitsu, who normally got along fine with Kai, was acting weird. He spoke in an uncomfortable voice.

Noto: Well, how should I say this? We kind of…

He paused as if taking his time to gather the right words.

Noto: Been eavesdropping and spreading some gossip about you and Aisaka.

Kai was becoming fed up with everyone tip toeing around the matter.

Kai: What kind of gossip?!

Noto: That you were dating.

Finally, a solid answer.

 _So this is where Kushieda and Kitamura got those stupid ideas from._

Noto: But Aisaka went ballistic on us and set us all straight. She firmly declared that there's nothing going on between you two and if anyone dares to gossip about this again, she'll make them disappear from the face of the earth. Then she became even more psycho and said you weren't a delinquent and everyone better stop thinking that you are. I've never seen the Palmtop Tiger wreak havoc like that. I'll never do anything to piss her off ever again. But I told them all before that you weren't a bad guy.

Haruta: What?! When did you do that? That was me!

Noto: But I said it first…

Haruta: Huh? No way!

While Haruta and Noto bickered, Kushieda Minori approached Kai. Normally, she was always cheerful but now her face lacked its usual sunshine-like smile. A serious expression had replaced it.

Minori: Um… Arito-kun?

He could see that she was considering what to say.

Minori: Taiga personally told me everything; I'm sorry for misunderstanding you yesterday.

Kai: Oh it's…okay.

He was relieved that Minori and everyone else didn't have the wrong idea about him and Taiga anymore because that would make her confession to Kitamura go more smoothly. Speaking of that guy-

"Whoa?! What's up with this mess?!"

Kitamura announced his arrival in a pompous tone and just like that, the oppressive mood in the classroom was broken.

Kitamura: Is this what happens when the Class-Rep is late for a few minutes? Everything goes haywire? We have to fix this guys.

Now that the oblivious and out-of-the-loop Kitamura was here, everyone began tidying up the desks and chairs.

Kitamura: C'mon! Hurry up folks!

Kitamura urged the class on. As the students cleaned up, Kai saw that Taiga had returned to the room and walked up to Kitamura. She said something to him and Kitamura's face held a puzzled expression for a moment before reverting back to his usually happy-go-lucky smile and he gave Taiga an affirmative nod. Kai couldn't hear a word, he only saw Taiga's lips move but he had an idea of what she said: "I have something to say to you. Please meet me after school."

She didn't nervously stutter, she didn't trip and fall flat on her face and to his surprise nothing unusual happened. Taiga spoke to Kitamura without any trouble. She finally succeeded in calling out to him and she did it without any help from Kai. After seeing the scene, a smirk appeared on Kai's face and he nodded approvingly-

 _Well, it seems like she's off to a good start._

Even though Taiga had cut all of her ties with Kai, it appeared he was still rooting for her. It was strange to him, but he just couldn't help it.

* * *

At the end of the school day when the homeroom teacher finally dismissed class 2-C, the students brightened up once again. Some people rushed off for club activities, some waited to go home with others, some picked up conversations interrupted by lessons, and then there were some who exchanged glances and left the classroom together.

Kai was gathering his books to leave when Noto and Haruta asked him if he wanted to hang out but he turned them down. Even though he didn't have training that day, Kai already planned to spend his free time watching a televised broadcast of a K1-tournament. He figured before leaving school he should stop by the bathroom first. He grabbed his school bag off of his desk and headed into the hallway. As he entered the restroom, he passed by another guy who had just wiped his hands dry and left. Being in there alone felt eerily quiet and somehow the smell of the cleaning detergent became stronger. After doing his business, Kai washed his hands in the sink without any rush. And then-

 **"WHOA!"**

Upon hearing the yell, Kai jerked his head up and saw a male student who just entered the bathroom; his face was twisted in horror from seeing Kai.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

That question was asked by another guy that was walking behind the 1st student and upon seeing Kai he yelled too-

"Whoa! Sorry for disturbing you Arito!"

The two boys instantly ran out the bathroom in a frightened manner. They weren't in Kai's class so based upon hearing the various rumors about him, they weren't going to take their chances being alone in a room with him. To a lot of people here, Okami and the Palmtop Tiger were the most dangerous beings in the school and should simply be avoided **.**

 _Those two are probably going to tell everyone to stay away from this washroom because I'm in here._

Kai just shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

 _Fine with me. Who actually enjoys being in the bathroom with other guys anyway? There aren't many perks to this "delinquent thing" but I'll take the few that I can get. It's so annoying at times but I've honestly gotten used to it. Besides, there's really nothing I can do to change my reputation around here unless… I send the Palmtop Tiger to raise hell in every class in the school!_

Kai suddenly burst out laughing at the thought. It was a good thing that no one was around to see him because they probably would have assumed he was crazy.

 _I still can't believe she really threatened our classmates to stop thinking I'm a bad guy. She's really something! But I guess …she did it just for me._

He sighed and shook his head.

 _What an incredibly thick-headed and stupid way to handle things. Does Aisaka always have to resort to yelling and screaming? There were other ways of clearing up that misunderstanding. To make herself look like a raving maniac was so… selfless and strangely gentle to the point of being pathetic._

He paused, realizing the words that just crossed his mind.

 _Selfless? Gentle? Aisaka? It's laughable to use those words in the same sentence... but it's also true._

The one who cried and lamented about how she wasn't any good at being a gentle person actually really was. If someone didn't hang out with her like Kai did, then they would never know it. But he knew it was definitely true.

 _Is the Palmtop Tiger trying her best now? She's finally going to confess to Kitamura; hopefully she'll wipe that expressionless look off her face and put on a cute smile or something. I get the feeling that dense girl won't though._

"Kitamura-kun!"

Suddenly Kai heard a strangely familiar voice that made him wrinkle his nose in confusion.

 _Am I hearing things?_

He looked around the bathroom and saw an open window which he was sure that voice had protruded from. He walked up to the window and reluctantly stuck his head out of it to look for the owner of that voice.

 _"I… Kitamura-kun… well… umm…"_

 _No way!?_

Kai let out a mental scream in his head.

 _I really did hear those words._

He definitely heard Aisaka Taiga's voice loud and clear. The men's room that Kai happened to be in, was on the second floor. Just outside was the school's garden, a space sandwiched between the bathroom window and a row of trees. He couldn't believe what he was seeing: Aisaka Taiga and Kitamura Yusaku were standing in the garden below. Anyone with the slightest bit of intelligence would know that whoever uses this washroom would be able to hear what's going on down there.

Kai (muttering): Why did she pick a spot near the bathroom? That idiot!

In an effort to hide, Kai immediately squatted against the wall, all the while shaking his head in disapproval. He was not the only one to have used this washroom in the last five minutes. If somebody else heard what's going on out there, then the entire school would know about it by tomorrow morning.

 _I guess that means I have to stay here for now to make sure no one else comes in. If someone does, I'll just have to scare them off, that won't be hard for me to do around here. I should close the window though, I don't want to eavesdrop on them._

Kai was just about to stand up to close the window but-

"Hold on a second!"

He instantly froze from hearing Kitamura issue that command. He eventually realized that Kitamura was talking to Taiga, not to him, but his hands didn't move to close the window.

Kitamura: I think I know what you're going to say, but before this goes any further I have to ask you something first. Aren't you and Arito dating?

 _I really shouldn't stand—squat—here and eavesdrop._

Taiga: A-Arito-kun…

 _I have to close this window._

Taiga: Arito-kun is… he's… he's…

A long silence followed.

 _Idiot! What are you waiting for? Hurry up and tell him! Kitamura's a busy guy so you have to tell him now because you'll never get another chance like this!_

Kai clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He even held his breath so he could hear whatever sound Taiga made next but she made none at all.

 _Could this have been impossible from the beginning? This is a perfect chance but it just feels like she's gonna let it slip away._

He closed his eyes in resignation.

"T-There's-"

Kai became hopeful again once he suddenly heard Taiga's voice.

Taiga: There's nothing going on between Arito-kun and I; Minorin was just misunderstanding things. The two of us just happen to live close to each other. I don't like him at all.

Kitamura: So you and Arito was just something Kushieda misconstrued?

Taiga: Y-Yes. I tried to tell her that at first and she just wouldn't listen. But now she understands.

Kitamura kept quiet for a moment as if he was in deep thought and said in his usual calm voice-

Kitamura: I see. I'm sorry I got the wrong idea. I guess Kushieda can be really convincing.

The silence in the restroom was overbearing.

 _Ok, I really need to close this window now._

Kitamura (concerned): But you don't like Arito at all?…Like, you hate him?

The question shocked Taiga, it instantly made her feel bad about what she just said about Kai.

Taiga (abashed): No, I-…I definitely don't hate him…And it's not that I dislike him; I didn't mean it that way… but...he's like… I don't know… Oh yeah! Fried rice!

 _What? I'm like fried rice? What are you saying, you silly girl?_

Taiga: Okami made the most amazing fried rice for me. He cheered me up, once he even bit his tongue just to make me feel better, he encouraged me and it's because of that...

 _No! No! No! What the hell are you doing?!_

Taiga (gaining confidence): It's because of Okami's support that I even have the courage to stand here and say this right now… The person I really like is…

The short pause was filled with the sound of a breeze picking up.

Taiga: Kitamura-kun!

 _Finally!_

It felt as if Kai's legs were about to give out from squatting for so long that he had to put a hand against the wall to keep himself from falling.

 _It wasn't the best way to confess but she finally did it! Way to go, Aisaka!_

Taiga couldn't start a conversation with Kitamura because she was always so nervous around him, but she finally managed to confess her feelings to him. Kai suddenly felt very relieved, as if the words Taiga spoke released all the grief and effort he put into helping her. The support he gave her, his advice, his help, it finally paid off.

Kitamura: I see.

Kitamura said cheerfully.

Kitamura: It's all right; you don't have to explain yourself any further. I think your feelings were properly relayed. I feel relieved hearing you say all of that.

Taiga: R-Relieved…?

Kitamura: Yeah. Do you remember when I confessed to you last year?

 _He did what?!_

Kai's eyes grew wide in shock.

Kitamura: I recall saying that I was struck by your beauty and loved how you weren't afraid to be direct and express your anger. But you instantly rejected me.

The revelation hit Kai so hard that he started to grit his teeth in anger.

 _I've been trying to help this ridiculous girl confess to a guy who has already confessed to her and she rejected him. I feel like such an idiot right now. And just what kind of friend is Kitamura?! Don't guys usually talk to each other about the girls they like?! That's the reason he turned red when I first asked him about Aisaka. That bastard! I'm going to tell them both off after this, I really am! …Wait a second… I only discovered this info by eavesdropping on them so that means I'm also in the wrong ...But it's not like it was intentional I-... Crap, I guess I'm gonna have to let this one go._

But Kai was still trembling from this bomb shell.

Taiga (forlornly): I remember. How could I forget?... It was the sort of confession that only someone like you could have pulled off. From that point on, whenever you came to my class to talk about club stuff with Minorin, I always remembered what you said to me.

Kitamura: It sort of felt as if you didn't notice my existence after that, so I thought you forgot about it.

There wasn't a hint of malice in Kitamura's words. He was just explaining things as he felt them in his usual cheerful, friendly voice.

Kitamura: Back then, I said you were beautiful. But since you started to hang out with Arito, you now look even more captivating… You always have this look, an interesting expression, on your face.

Taiga (shocked): I-Interesting expression? Me?

Kitamura: Yup.

His voice, somehow, became even more cheerful. He was really happy for some reason.

Kitamura: You have a look on your face as if everything is fine and that relieves me because you used to look so troubled last year. Arito is a really awesome guy but from the way you just talked about him, it's obvious you know that already…And that means you're a pretty awesome girl yourself.

Taiga (confused): The way I talked about Okami? What?… Oh no! W-What did I just say?!

Taiga let out a scream.

 _Now she gets it. Now she finally realizes that she messed up._

Kitamura: No, I think it's great that you're on such good terms with Arito! I hope that you and I can achieve something similar now that I know you don't hate me.

Taiga (baffled): W-Wait a minute! What was I saying?! And Kitamura-kun, what are you saying?! Okami doesn't have anything to do with thi—Eh?! My face looked interesting? No, wait! My feet, what about my feet? Wait, what am I saying? Wait! I just confessed right?! I just told you that—but—what?! How did it come to this?

She was breaking down, stumbling and falling word after word. The Palmtop Tiger kept on repeating her confused, jumbled words like an old senile woman who forgot her way home.

Kitamura: Aisaka, it's alright.

Taiga (panicked): A-Alright?! What do you mean?! I don't even know what I just said! That can't be alright! You haven't understood what I was saying!

Kitamura (reassuring): It's alright. I'm very grateful for your feelings and I'm really happy. I'm sure we'll be good friends.

Taiga: F-Friends…?

Taiga was so shaken up, her ability to speak dropped even further.

Kitamura: Yes, good friends.

 _"Good friends"… That isn't what she wanted though. Aisaka has to tell him that she's in love with him._

Taiga: Friends… Me and… Kitamura-kun…?

Taiga didn't utter another word.

'I want to be your girlfriend.'

'I rejected you before but I grew to love you.'

'I want to go out with you.'

These were the words she should've said, but she didn't. Taiga only let out a pitiful-

Taiga: Umm…

Kitamura: Well, I've got some student council stuff to take care of.

Kitamura said, all cheerful and carefree.

Kitamura: I'll see you tomorrow.

The good news was that Kitamura didn't react badly to Taiga; but the bad news was that he practically didn't react at all.

Taiga: See you tomorrow…

Taiga said in a deadpan, emotionless voice. Meanwhile, Kai scratched his head and closed his eyes as he listened to them walk off in opposite directions. He let out a grumble.

Kai: Such a silly girl.

After all of that, she didn't push her feelings onto Kitamura to the point where he couldn't take it in any other way. What had happened to that "directness" of hers that Kitamura talked about? There was still so much he didn't know about her like her timidity, her loneliness, and her love for him. She never gave him a chance to truly understand her.

Kai had witnessed for himself how much effort and hard work Taiga had gone through to build up her confidence for this moment. He knew that there were feelings that she was hiding when she calmly walked away from Kitamura. Right now, those same feelings were eating her up inside and there were probably tears falling down her cheeks as she walked home with unsteady, trembling legs. But no one would be there to see her tears and make them go away.

 _I'm the only one that knows. What should I do?_

The answer was simple really.

* * *

The light of sunset fell on the usual path towards home.

Taiga (coldly): What do you want?

Taiga asked as she turned around. Kai had caught up with her in a quiet residential alleyway and roughly poked her in the shoulder; he kept his finger there to annoy her. She gave him a puzzled look.

Kai: You bumped into me earlier and didn't apologize so I've come to get my revenge.

Taiga didn't want to be bothered with Kai's antics right now.

Taiga: Stop it already. You're not my dog anymore, there's no need for you to follow me.

Her voice was cold as she pushed his hand off her shoulder and continued forward. There was a depressing atmosphere around her but he continued to talk to her back as she walked ahead of him.

Kai: I usually yell at you when you call me that but I'll overlook it this time since you're just acting tough even though you feel like crying.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

Kai: You're depressed because your confession didn't change anything, right? Even though Kitamura didn't reject you? I'm really surprised you're not sobbing right now; you must be growing up.

She turned around quickly and closed the distance between them with a single, quick leap. He thought she was going to crash into him but she managed to stop in time.

Taiga (mortified): W-What?! You were there? Y-You… saw the whole thing?!

Kai: Not intentionally! I didn't mean to eavesdrop. But having that sort of conversation outside the window of the boys' bathroom was just stupid. It was a coincidence that I was using the restroom at the time.

Even though the light was dimming as the sun lowered over the horizon, he could still see that Taiga's face was turning very, very red.

Taiga: R-Really…?

She muttered and realized her mistake for the first time. She really didn't think things through.

Kai: Well, what now? Wanna go buy some groceries for dinner tonight? Or how about going to that family restaurant we went to yesterday? I'll listen to you moan about your failed confession and it'll be my treat, just for tonight though.

Taiga: W-What?

Taiga stood motionless in front of him, her eyes wide in shock, embarrassment, confusion, and so many other things. Today was supposed to be the day that they would only be classmates who happened to live next to each other. So she couldn't understand why Kai was carrying on like this.

Taiga (confused): What are you talking about?

Kai: On second thought, the supermarket has a sale on pork today.

Taiga (still lost): Pork?!

Kai: But what about beef? Beef sounds good too, doesn't it?

Taiga: Enough with the beef and pork or whatever! Leave me alone!

Now Taiga was getting frustrated.

Kai (patronizing): You're not planning on cooking for yourself tonight, are you? What a joke! You're gonna poison yourself to death!

Taiga: Shut up!

She was yelling now. However, Kai ignored her and kept on antagonizing her.

Kai (condescending): But then again, you probably wouldn't even get a chance to taste your own cooking. I mean, since you're such a klutz, you'd most likely burn down your entire building just by trying to cook. Geez, stop being so stupid for once.

It seemed like Kai was trying to pick a fight with Taiga and he was about to get one. The depressing atmosphere that had previously surrounded her had immediately disappeared. She was now enraged.

Taiga (angrily): Ok! NOW you asked for it! I'm going to beat you up so bad, your own mother won't even recognize you!

Kai (calmly): No, you can't do that. Fighting amongst clan members is prohibited.

Taiga was struck speechless from his declaration. Her brows slowly fretted in a painful frown.

Taiga (confused): Clan members?

Kai: Yeah, that's what we are.

Taiga continued to look at him in a confused manner so he explained further-

Kai: There's only 4 other guys in my clan and Michiko says that we all have a similar mentality, like, a rebel mindset or something, so some of those guys have unruly personalities just like yours. We don't get along _all_ the time, but whenever they're in trouble or have a problem, I'm usually the first person they come to for help. Michiko claims that's one of the reasons she gave me the name _"Okami"_ because I always try to do what's best for the pack and I'm the one who keeps them on the right track.

Kai paused and thought about what he just said.

Kai: I'm not sure if I agree with that or not; but no matter how annoyed I am, the truth is I just can't ever stand to abandon them. I guess that's why whenever I saw you looking troubled, I couldn't leave you alone. Remember how you said that Michiko and I seem like a family even though we aren't blood-related? Well, that's all a clan really is, we look out for each other. And in your own special way, you did that for me earlier when you yelled at everyone in class and that made me realize that we really _are_ clan members. So you can come to my place to eat as usual. I'll cook for you, make you lunchboxes for school, and wake you up in the morning. -(jokingly)- Plus, I'll make a more concerted effort to turn you into a human being so eventually you can do all those things for yourself.

Taiga looked at Kai in shock and tears began to form in her eyes; she was touched by Kai's words. Then she looked away sadly and said in a quiet voice-

Taiga: But people will misunderstand and those rumors about us will start back up again.

Kai: If that happens again then it'll be my turn to go ballistic and trash the classroom. I'll even make sure Kitamura will be there too.

Another reckless action that would be unusual for Kai.

Taiga (baffled & frustrated): W-Why…? Why would you do that? You don't have to do this anymore! I said you are no longer my dog!

Kai: You're right. I've been telling you all along that I'm not a dog. A dog would come only if called, but a tiger would never call out to anyone. Tigers are just too proud and strong-willed, so they would never ask for help; they're that sort of beast.

This would sound laughable to a lot of people but at this point Kai didn't care. All he wanted to do was let Taiga know:

Kai: I'm a WOLF!

Kai declared triumphantly. (Geurae wolf naega wolf ahwoo~ lol)

Kai: And you are a tiger. Only a beast can walk alongside another beast. That's further proof of why we're clan members. You were the first one to acknowledge that when you kept insisting on calling me _Okami_.

All of this really did sound silly but he had already decided to go through with it.

 _Let her laugh at me. Let her call me a fool._

In fact, Kai was sure Taiga was about to do just that. But she didn't say anything, she just continued to stare at him in shock.

Kai: It took me awhile but now I see. I mean, it just didn't feel right when you addressed me as Arito, now I know why. So now that we're in the same clan, I'll call you "Tiger" from now on.

She didn't laugh. She didn't call Kai a fool. Standing before him was a girl who didn't make a sound. She looked angry, but sad. She also looked fearful, troubled, and surprised. Her tiny body was filled with many emotions and ready to explode at any moment. She had her fists clenched tightly at her sides. Suddenly Taiga's body began trembling and her brow twitched.

 _Did I cross a line? I know she's not too fond of the "Palmtop Tiger" moniker. So I thought it would be better to just call her "Tiger". Was I wrong?_

A silence that felt like eternity filled the alleyway before a bomb exploded.

Taiga (sternly): What are you trying to pull?

Taiga said in a low voice. At that very instant, it seemed as if the sun disappeared over the horizon. He felt a chill go up his spine as the alleyway was flooded with shadows, cloaking Taiga in an evil darkness.

Taiga (smugly): What is this conceited nonsense you just said? There's a limit to how impudent you can be, you know? Why should I let you call me that name?! Know your place! Be aware that you stand beneath me, Idiot Okami.

Kai rolled his eyes while she tried to verbally hack him into ribbons.

 _I want to kick myself for saying all of that. I knew it was only a matter of time before it blew up in my face._

Taiga (disgusted): How could you have said such insolent things? Really, what the hell was all of that?

She followed her torrent of abuses by glaring her eyes venomously as she lifted her chin, looking up at Kai from below. He just scrunched in his face in annoyance. Taiga then turned away from him and the vicious expression on her face softened into a blissful smile. Obviously Kai couldn't see the smile but he ended up walking right past her.

Kai (indifferently): Fine then, do whatever you want. I'm off to the supermarket.

Taiga immediately ran past Kai and once she was a few steps ahead of him she slowed her pace to a walk.

Taiga: Well I was on my way there anyway so I'll go first!

Kai (spitefully): No, you can get lost.

As always Taiga ignored him.

Taiga: Okami, what happened today isn't gonna make me give up on Kitamura-kun so I'm counting on you to come up with another plan.

Kai's bewilderment made him stop in his tracks. He thought his prior display of support had failed miserably.

Kai (confused): But you just sai–

Taiga abruptly cut him off by looking back at him with her vicious eyes.

Taiga: What was that you said back there? You're a wolf? -(scoffs)- Well, I don't really care. It doesn't make a difference if you're a dog or a wolf; but if I'm going to be part of your stupid clan then you better work hard for me regardless, Okami!

Where did those tears disappear to? It seemed Taiga was still the Palmtop Tiger, armed with vicious words and contempt-filled eyes. She could quickly savage her prey with her sharp claws. This palm-sized beast is obnoxious no matter where she goes!

Kai: Aren't you being a little… rash by trying to go back to the "Kitamura situation" so quickly?

Honestly, Kai was awestruck. A few steps ahead of him Taiga raised her head and smiled.

Taiga (proudly): Well I'm not called a 'Tiger' for no reason!

Kai just shook his head.

 _Seems like she actually likes that name now, how weird._

Taiga: Now hurry up! I'm hungry!


	13. Faulty Logic

The nearly week-long string of holidays known as _Golden Week_ was coming to an end. At 12 in the afternoon, Taiga was in the living room situated in front of the TV, Kai was in the kitchen getting something to drink, and Michiko was resting in her room.

Newscaster: Well folks, today is the last day of Golden Week! How are you planning to spend the rest of the day?

Taiga: Stuck inside dying from boredom that's how. All because of a certain mangy mutt…

Kai walked into the living room, placed a cup of juice in front of Taiga and sat down at the table with a mug of tea in his hand.

Kai: It's not my fault that you didn't get to see Kitamura during our break. I even warned you beforehand that he'd be busy.

It absolutely wasn't Kai's fault that Taiga didn't get to spend any time with Kitamura. He recalled the afternoon of the first day of vacation. After being relentlessly pestered by Taiga, he had phoned Kitamura, his close friend and also the object of Taiga's unrequited love. Knowing that Kitamura would have at least three days without softball club activities that both he and Minori were part of, Taiga made Kai ask about his plans on those days. Since she completely lacked the courage to ask Kitamura out on her own, she had devised a scheme where Kai would promise to meet up with Kitamura and she could pretend to join them along the way. However, there was an unfortunate reply that came from the phone:

"Man, it's so horrible! I wanted at least one day to go out and enjoy myself but with everything at home and with the student council, I'm completely swamped!."

No matter how you looked at it, the timing was terrible. There was just no way Kai could have done anything in that situation but Taiga still chose to blame him regardless.

Taiga: It was your duty as my clan member to figure out how to make it happen anyway.

Kai: What's the point? All you would do is stutter like an idiot the moment you'd try to talk to him, like you always do.

Taiga glared at Kai.

Taiga (fiercely): I'll send you to hell myself!

Taiga pounded the table in anger but the force of her punch knocked her cup over and juice spilled on her dress. The sight was hilarious to Kai.

Kai (delighted): I love that I don't have to wait very long for Karma to get you back. Your clumsiness always speeds up the process in someway.

Taiga (irritated): If you weren't talking trash this wouldn't have happened!

Kai: You're so -

 **"OKAMI!"**

Taiga and Kai instantly became quiet in the midst of their pointless arguing. It appeared their ruckus had woken up Michiko and her fusuma forcefully slid open and she narrowed her eyes at Kai. Despite the fierce scowl she was giving him, Kai looked at her innocently.

Kai: Hm?

Michiko: You're aware of the fact that I work the midnight shift and this is the only time of day I get to sleep, right?

Kai (cautiously): Yes... I'm aware of that.

Michiko: Then why the hell are you being so noisy?!

Kai (defensively): It's not me. It's Tiger!

Taiga: He just poured juice on me.

Kai (appalled): That's a lie!

Taiga (rationally): If you didn't insult me then this wouldn't have happened. So technically, it's like you threw the juice on me yourself.

Kai: Just what kind of logic is that?! I swear, it's like you get more ridiculous with each passing day!

Michiko (sternly): Pipe down!

At Michiko's command they instantly went silent again. Michiko rubbed her hands through her hair and sighed. It was obvious that she would get no sleep at all if these two remained in the house and there was no way she was going to allow that to happen.

Michiko: Okami, have you prepared lunch already?

Kai: Yeah, I made some fried rice omelets. Tiger and I already ate but I wrapped yours up and put it in the fridge for later like I usually do.

Taiga: I helped make yours, Michi-chan.

Kai (annoyed): All you did was put ketchup on it by spelling her name. What's so special about that?

Taiga didn't reply and just focused on cleaning up her dress.

Michiko: Have you completed all of your chores?

Kai: Yeah, I made sure everything around here is as clean as a whistle.

Taiga: I helped with that too.

Kai (annoyed): Did you breathe and accidentally knock dust off of something? Because I didn't see the rest of your body doing anything else.

She ignored him once again.

Michiko: So everything is taken care of then?

Kai smugly lifted his nose in the air and pointed to himself.

Kai: Of course it is. You can always count on this man to get the job done, no matter what it is.

Taiga (annoyed): Get over yourself.

This time he disregarded her.

Michiko: Well if that's the case then I really can't think of a reason for you to stick around here.

Kai (confused): What do you mean?

Michiko: I'm saying that a teenager shouldn't be cooped up in the house all day. Go find something to do with yourself.

He couldn't believe what she was implying.

Kai: Huh?

Since he still wasn't understanding her, Michiko decided to put it into simpler terms for him.

Michiko (sternly): Get out.

Kai was still baffled.

 _Is this a joke or something? Wait, Michiko doesn't make jokes…well, not with me anyway._

A further confirmation that this was not a joke was the strict expression on Michiko's face, so Kai put his hands up in a playful surrender.

Kai (relenting): Ok, ok, I get it now. There's no need for that cause I'm not gonna make anymore noise. I even promise not to mess with Tiger for the rest of the day…or at least until you leave for work.

Michiko: -_-

Michiko didn't respond, she just continued to stare at Kai in a stern manner. She was not a person to be argued with. Her word was always final and even though Kai inherently acknowledged that, it still didn't stop him from trying to plead his case.

Kai: But this is the only day of my entire break that I don't have training; I was looking forward to lounging around all day.

Michiko: -_-

Kai threw his hands up in frustration.

Kai: Can't you just make Tiger leave?! She doesn't even live here!

Michiko: -_-

Finally he sighed hopelessly and accepted his defeat like he always did with Michiko.

Kai (begrudgingly): This isn't fair.

Taiga (disgusted): Oh stop your damn whining and get the hell out already!

Michiko closed her fusuma as if somehow endorsing Taiga's statement. But it only made Kai glare at Taiga spitefully as she continued to watch TV.

 _There's no way in hell that Aisaka Taiga is going to remain in my house while I get kicked out._

He suddenly grabbed the remote and turned off the TV which caused Taiga to use her eyes to send death rays at him.

Taiga (angry): What the hell are you doing?!

Without responding, Kai quickly covered Taiga's mouth, picked her up and carried her out the house while she struggled to get away. Once they were outside, he pushed her aside and quickly locked the door. Afterwards, Taiga scowled at Kai and he calmly returned the gesture. It seemed that even though Kai and Taiga ate together, went to school and even shopped for food together, there wasn't any mutual fondness in the odd relationship they had developed.

* * *

After being kicked out the house, Kai and Taiga had ended up going to their favorite family restaurant: Jonny's.

"Here you go!"

A yogurt parfait appeared before Taiga's eyes with a bang as it was placed in front of her by Kushieda Minori.

Minori: This one's a "Taiga Special", with extra vanilla ice cream. It's a secret so enjoy it and don't tell the other customers.

Taiga: Is this really okay, Minorin? Won't you get in trouble for this?

Minori: I'm telling you it's fine, so relax! You come here a lot so this is the least I could do! And what about you, Arito-kun? Can I get you anything? I recommend the green tea parfait, or if you don't want anything sweet then perhaps I could get you some fries. I'll serve you with super-service!

Kai: No, it's okay. I'll just stick with my tea.

Minori had started working part-time for this family restaurant as a waitress. She was simply too cute as she wore her silky hair in a ponytail and a pale orange one-piece draped with a pure white apron. . Even her shining smile had the allure of a ripened peach.

Minori: I know you guys don't want to hear this, but are you going to keep insisting that you're not dating even though you have been coming here together almost every day during vacation? You guys are a couple, aren't you?

There was only one response to that sort of question.

Kai & Taiga (sternly): No, absolutely not.

They spoke in unison while shaking their heads side to side.

Minori: Really?

Kai &Taiga (sternly): Really.

Scrutinizing as though she was shocked, Taiga looked up at her best friend's face which was full of kindness and was without a trace of malice.

Taiga: Minorin, you've been working here almost every day during our break, but it doesn't mean you're going out with the manager or some old guy in the kitchen, does it? Well for us it's the same. Even though you say we're here together, it doesn't mean we're going out or anything.

Minori: There was a jump in that logic, wasn't there?

Taiga: Then what you're saying is just as faulty.

Unlike Kai, Minori accepted Taiga's flawed logic and just smiled brightly. It had become pretty much official that "Arito and Aisaka are not dating", yet even now, Minori would take every chance she could get to pose her suspicions in a joking manner.

Minori: Yeah I understand what you mean about the old guys.

Taiga (skeptically): Just what "old guys" are you talking about?

Minori: All the managers at my jobs. Like, I couldn't imagine going out with my boss at the music shop where I work part-time every other night. And it just wouldn't work with the one from the karaoke club where I'm also a part-time worker every other afternoon, or the one from the convenience store that I work part-time at every other weekend. So I guess kind of like that, it wouldn't work with you and Arito-kun. That's what you mean, isn't it?

Taiga let out a tired sigh after hearing such a bizarre tangent. If it had come from anyone else, Taiga probably would have lashed out them but since she was quite fond of Minori , she just shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

Taiga: If it makes you stop asking that ridiculous question, then yes, that's what I mean.

Kai (confused): Why are you a part-time worker for so many different jobs? It sounds a bit foolish.

Without thinking, the words just slipped out of his mouth.

Minori: Even though we're in the middle of vacation, I still have club activities so part-time is all I can do right now.

Taiga: That's not what he meant Minorin but anyway... You've been overworking yourself a lot. With all the money you've earned, is there anything you actually want to buy?

Minori: No, it's only because I've got a lot of free time so I need to keep working. It's a service fetish.

Kai (perplexed): W-What is that?

Minori: It's being refreshed by working.

 _This girl has such a weird way with words._

Minori: Well then, I have to get back to work now. After I clean those tables and wash some dishes, it'll be time for my break. See you guys later!

Leaving them with that mysterious phrase, the girl with a serving fetish headed towards the kitchen.

Kai: Even though I think she's eccentric, she's so diligent that it's kind of admirable. Totally different from you.

Taiga: What do you mean?

Kai: Well, you wake up in the afternoon, come to my house with both your hair and your clothes in a mess so you can get a free lunch, and you continue to laze around watching television until it's time to get a free dinner. After that, you have the nerve to hang around acting exhausted late into the night and then you just go home. How unproductive.

Taiga: It's the holidays so there's nothing wrong with me relaxing. Maybe I would have something to do if there was someone who did his duty as my clan member and worked hard for me and my love life.

Kai: Why can't you get it through your head it's not my fault that you haven't been able to see Kitamura? I really did try to help, you know?

Taiga: -_-

Kai (irritated): Don't just start ignoring me in the middle of a conversation!

Taiga: Shut up!

Saying whatever she pleased and then immediately falling silent, Taiga's eyes were now glued to the fashion magazine that she bought from a bookstore on their way over. Something had caught her eye-

Taiga (excited): Oh this is SO cute! I'm definitely going to buy it. I have to!

Kai (disapproving): Are you wasting your money again? Just how much longer will you keep buying these fluttery and fluffy things that are all so similar?

Taiga (annoyed): Michi-chan is right, you're so freaking noisy! I've had enough of you! Do you think you're my mother or something?

Kai (sarcastically): Hmm… Let's see, I make you meals and clean up your messes … -(regretfully)- You just might be on to something.

Taiga rolled her eyes at his comment.

Taiga: Fine! Then like a good daughter, I'll buy it just to spite you.

Kai: Buying something to spite someone? -(sighs)- I'll never understand you rich people.

Taiga: You don't even know what I'm talking about buying yet you think you have the right to criticize me.

Kai: Alright, what is it then?

Taiga showed the magazine to Kai and he cocked his head without thinking. On the page with what Taiga said she'd "definitely buy", was a model who was holding a stylish bag and wearing a slender pair of denim jeans that showed off her long legs. It wasn't fluttery or fluffy at all. He then looked at Taiga skeptically.

Kai: I'm telling you this for your own good. You're not tall enough to pull off that look. -(jokingly)- If you were to wear this, it would be a tragedy.

In any case, Taiga was just 4 feet and 8 inches tall. It should have been easy to see that she didn't have those sort of long legs to pull off that look, however, Taiga wrinkled her nose ferociously. It seemed as though Kai's joke had completely flopped. This was bad. She was seriously mad now. Taiga suddenly slammed the magazine in his face and it hit his nose with a heavy thump.

Taiga (angered): What I want is the bag! THE BAG!

Kai (stiffly): Oh…Right...Sorry.

Kai flicked the magazine from his face and looked away with a slight hint of annoyance.

 _Normally I wouldn't tolerate such an aggressive reaction from her but I may have deserved it since it was very insensitive of me to bring up one of her biggest insecurities. I never realize the things I say until it's too late._

Taiga (scornfully): I'm tiny and I have short legs, so what?! At least I don't get on other people's nerves the way some idiots around here-

Taiga stopped speaking when she saw the person who just entered the restaurant. Absentmindedly, with her mouth partly open, she blinked in surprise and looked back at the magazine in shock. Then she slammed it into Kai's face again.

Taiga (excited): Okami, look!

Kai (infuriated): I already saw that damn bag!

Taiga: Not that, the model!

Taiga took the magazine and pointed at it; at the end of her cherry blossom-colored fingernail was a beautiful teenage girl. In the middle of a trendy setting, she was stylishly wearing a camisole that must have cost several hundred dollars and even more expensive denim jeans while her lightly coiled hair trailed in the wind.

 _This girl is certainly pretty but since she's a model, it's only to be expected that she would be exceptionally attractive._

There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary about the page to Kai.

Kai (confused): The model? What about her?

Taiga became frustrated with his lack of understanding so she grabbed his head and turned it around so he could look at the person who just came in.

Taiga: Look! That girl!

She pointed to the magazine again.

Taiga: It's this model, right?!

Kai stared at the magazine and did a double take at the girl Taiga pointed out. Then he let out a similar exclamation of surprise.

Kai: Oh, it really is her!

The newly arrived customer was being seated by a waitress not too far from where Kai and Taiga were sitting. It wasn't just them who were looking at her either, nearly all the customers inside the restaurant turned around to gawk at her. The first thing that stood out was how her slender body gave off the impression of a fawn and her hair had been carefully groomed to an utterly glossy silkiness; but instead of being overdone, it rested lightly on her shoulders with a kind of carefree air. She walked with flawless elegance and her thin ankles that were clad in heeled sandals looked just like a finished sculpture. Even though she was just wearing jeans, her lengthy limbs accentuated her girlish figure more than any dress could. With a brand name purse hanging from her shoulder and a polished complexion, it was easy to see that she wasn't just _anybody_. There was an overwhelming attractiveness that one couldn't help but notice. When she casually removed her sunglasses, the restaurant was engulfed by a range of reactions.

"Oooh…Ahhh.."

As though a haze had been lifted from their eyes, her sparkling good looks were revealed. It was a wonder that such a pair of large eyes could fit on her petite face. The disparity between her carefree expression and her carefully refined style was even more eye-catching; she was gentle, calm, and graceful.

 _She seems to be charmingly pure in every way. I'm almost surprised that there isn't a halo over her head._

The girl was definitely like an angel; benevolently descending upon this family restaurant to share her brilliant aura with the gathered masses.

Taiga (unusually excited): Do you know who Kawashima Anna is?!

Kai: I think I heard that name before…Wait, she's an actress, right?

Taiga: Yeah and that girl is her daughter. Her name is Kawashima Ami; she was on the front cover of this magazine a couple months ago.

Kai (puzzled): Really?! Well what's a girl like that doing here?

As if in response to Kai's question, Kitamura Yusaku walked through the door.

Kitamura: Hey Ami. Sorry I'm late.

After realizing that the gorgeous model was waiting for Kitamura, Taiga and Kai became shell-shocked but Taiga just couldn't control herself.

Taiga (dazed): Ki-Kit-Kitamura-kun!

After hearing his name, Kitamura turned around, spotted Taiga & Kai, and responded with a friendly wave.

Kitamura (happily): Hey it's Arito and Aisaka! What a coincidence!

Kitamura started walking towards them.

Taiga (shocked): What's happening?!

Taiga had a sudden realization and frantically grabbed Kai's sleeve.

Taiga (panicking): H-Hey! He's coming over here!

Kai (annoyed): So?! What do you want me to do about it!?

As Kitmaura approached, he noticed Taiga's hand on Kai's arm.

Kitamura: It looks like you two are getting along well like always.

They both ripped their arms away from each other.

Taiga & Kai: It's not like that!

Then the cause of Kai and Taiga's agitation started walking over on her own. It almost seemed like she was surrounded by glittering sparkles as she gave off an alluring fragrance.

Ami: What's going on, Yusaku?

Kitamura: Oh right, I guess I should introduce everyone.

Taiga (muttering): Yusaku?

Taiga noticed that this girl had called Kitamura by his first name which indicated that they were really close.

Kitamura: This is Kawashima Ami. Even though it might not look like it, she used to live around here. Before she moved, she was my neighbor. I guess you could call us childhood friends.

Taiga (murmurs): Childhood friends?

Ami (teasing): What do you mean by 'though it might not look like it'?

Even while smiling, she made a puffy face and playfully scowled at Kitamura. Kai and Taiga stared in bewilderment; they were shocked that a guy like Kitamura knew a model. It was such an extraordinary situation to them, yet Kitamura looked completely oblivious as he talked to Ami.

Kitamura: It's just a figure of speech, Ami. Anyway, these are my good friends Arito Kai and Aisaka Taiga.

The angel that was Kawashima Ami greeted them while smiling and laughing cutely.

Ami: How do you do? I'm Ami, it's a pleasure to meet you!

Kai and Taiga smiled in return and greeted her politely. Then Ami's slim fingers were now pointing at Taiga's magazine that was still laid out on the table.

Ami: Is that...?

Kai: Uh, yeah, we were just looking at this and then-

Ami suddenly took the magazine, held it against her chest, and then shrugged as though she were embarrassed. Even while she tightly embraced the magazine to hide it and kept her small face tilted downwards, her eyes glanced upwards with a sparkling gleam as she started mumbling.

Ami: No way! Could it be…ah, you already found out? That I'm…I mean…that I have this kind of job…

She seemed to be trembling with sincere shock.

 _What is she saying?_

Kai didn't understand why Ami acted like she needed to keep her job a secret; anyone could guess what she was based on her appearance alone. Was it really possible that Ami wasn't aware of how exceptionally cute she was? He then blurted out a reply that expressed what he was thinking.

Kai: Well just by looking at you, the impression I get…is that of a model, so it's not a surprise that you're in a magazine like this.

He said it pretty bluntly but he couldn't help it, that's just how he was. Still totally incredulous, Ami's voice rose, her eyes widened, and she cocked her head to the side.

Ami: Oh that's very sweet of you to say but I should've put more effort towards my clothes and makeup. It's just that when I don't have to work, I tend to slack off. I'm so embarrassed that I'm dressed like this.

Kai (confused): Uh...no, don't be.

Taiga looked at Ami skeptically due to the "humble" statement. It had been blatantly obvious to her that there was a lot of thought that went into Ami's ensemble.

Suddenly Kitamura offered a suggestion.

Kitamura: Hey, why don't we all sit together?

Taiga and Kai were startled by the idea.

Kitamura: Is that alright with you, Ami?

Ami: Of course!


	14. She's No Angel

Ami & Kitamura sat together on one side of the booth while Taiga & Kai sat on the other side. Kai had immediately noticed a change in Taiga's demeanor.

 _She probably feels discouraged since it seems like she has to deal with another love rival for Kitamura's affection._

However, Kai was wrong. Dead wrong. Taiga wasn't cowering away. Instead right next to him, there had been a silently growling tiger. He mistakenly thought her presence had gotten unusually weak, but rather than that, it was more like how a predator stalking its prey keeps its presence hidden. It was as if a swirling mass of murderous intent was radiating from Taiga's body and a ferocious light could be seen in her eyes as she stared at Ami. She quietly remained in her seat looking extremely displeased but her chin was raised with pride. Yet, it seemed that Ami was completely unaware of the death rays that Taiga was sending her way.

Ami (cheerfully): This place brings back so many memories!

Kitamura: Yeah, we used to come here a lot when we were kids.

Taiga put her head down and just stared at her knees, petrified and unable to look in the direction of Kitamura. Just then, a waiter brought Ami and Kitamura their drinks and refilled Kai's cup with tea.

Ami: Sure did, our parents loved this restaurant. I'm glad they suggested that we come here to catch up.

Kitamura grabbed the sugar and put some into his coffee. This made Ami glance down at Kai's tea.

Ami: Here you go, Arito-kun.

She took the sugar and poured it into Kai's cup. Afterwards, she saw a confused look on his face.

Ami: What's wrong? Could it be that you're on a diet and rather have a sugar substitute?

Kai: Well-

Ami: Oh no, do you actually prefer to drink it as it is?

Kitamura: Hey, that was really careless, Ami.

After realizing her mistake, Ami was mortified. She gently lifted Kai's hand that had been lying on the table and covered it with her own two hands.

Ami (remorseful): I'm so sorry. I saw that Yusaku used sugar in his drink, so I just automatically assumed…

Kai was absolutely flabbergasted; he never experienced such sweetness from a girl or having his hand held in such a caring manner. While this might have caused another guy's heart to start beating rapidly, it was actually making Kai feel a tad bit uncomfortable. Even though he was proud of being known for his candor, he was aware that he could rub some people the wrong way. Most of time he didn't care about that but Ami seemed so innocent that he thought it'd be best to watch his words and keep them to a minimum when talking to her, out of fear that his "outspokenness" would end up hurting her feelings and consequently leave him feeling guilty about it. This was the approach he had always taken when he was forced to interact with "innocent" girls such as Ami.

Kai (awkwardly): No, it's alright.

Ami hung her head and sighed.

Ami (solemnly): This always happens to me. It's my clumsiness kicking in again. I guess everyone is right when they call me an "airhead".

Taiga looked up for the first time and stared at Ami piercingly, then she confidently smirked as if an assumption of hers had been proven correct. Meanwhile, Ami gazed at Kai with puppy dog eyes and apologized again.

Ami: I'm really sorry.

Kai (still uncomfortable): It's not a problem. I… like sweet things, Kawashima-san.

Taiga quietly scoffed at Kai's attempt to appease Ami.

Ami: Aw, thank you for trying to make me feel better! You're really kind!

During this whole time Ami was still holding onto Kai's hand "absentmindedly". When she looked down and realized it, she swiftly pulled her hands back in embarrassment.

Ami (blushing): Oh! What was I doing?

Kai (reflexively): Sorry.

Am (smiling): No, it's my fault. Why are you apologizing?

Kai thought about the question and became irritated at himself.

Kai (mutters angrily): I don't know.

Kai grunted after realizing that his current behavior was very out of character for him.

 _Geez, I act so pathetic when I'm around these types of girls. That's the main reason why I try to avoid them. It's a good thing that Kitamura is here though. If I do happen to say something that seems insensitive, he'll instantly be able to clear it up._

Just then, the ever-relaxed Kitamura ended up standing from his seat.

Kitamura: Well then, I'm off to the restroom for a bit.

Kai (taken aback): Huh!? Wai-

Kai was about to hastily grab Kitamura but he stopped himself because his pride wouldn't allow it. He couldn't say something pathetic like: _'Please don't leave me here with this girl!'_ When Kitamura took off, the atmosphere at the table became tense and Kai was visibly annoyed by his absence. Kai suddenly glanced at Taiga, she still had her head hung low sipping on her drink and reading her magazine; she was being forcefully oblivious to everyone around her.

 _As always, you're not helping to make things any better!_

He then looked at Ami and their eyes met; she wore a lightly questioning smile and was tilting her head curiously while watching Kai, as though fascinated by his behavior.

 _How could Kitamura leave this lamb alone with a Wolf and a Tiger? Crap, now I'm thinking of myself as the "bad guy". But in this situation I just can't help it cause she seems to be so pure. I could try talking to her to get rid of this awkward silence but I know some things I say can seem callous. What if I unintentionally offend her? Whenever I do that to Tiger, she just yells or hits me. But this girl would definitely cry and I don't know how to handle that._

Kai averted his gaze and scowled.

 _This whole thing is making me more uncomfortable by the second._

Then Kai felt selfish for thinking that; he imagined how Taiga must feel to be sitting across from the guy she likes and his childhood friend who happens to be a model with an immaculate disposition. Ami might have been just a little air-headed, but even that was rather cute. For such a girl to exist in this world…she was simply perfect. It was such a difference from Taiga, who was certainly pretty enough but she had an unusually nasty temper that was just off putting.

 _It's a waste of time to even try and compare them. I kinda feel bad for Tiger. No matter how tough she is, no one should have to experience such a harsh situation. Maybe I can try to relieve her of this strain, if only for a few minutes._

Kai: Hey Tiger! I think I saw a new game in the arcade room. Let's go check it out!

Without even glancing up from her magazine-

Taiga (coldly): Go by yourself.

Kai's lips drew back in a snarl.

 _Here I am trying to take her away from this unpleasant situation and not only does she rebuff me but she has the audacity to say it in such a cruel manner._

Kai had grown used to Taiga's hostile demeanor but it was very insulting to him for her to act this way when he was just trying to help her. So without missing a beat, Kai stood up-

Kai (spitefully): Great! That's how I like to do most things anyway: by MYSELF. You probably would have ended up annoying me anyhow.

Before Kai walked off, he waited for a response from Taiga. He was intentionally trying to rile her up to establish some degree of normalcy because the moody silence she had adopted was never a good sign. A snappy comeback would have signaled to him that she was at least "ok" but Taiga continued to ignore him.

 _It's impossible. No matter what I do, there is just no way I can reconcile this matter. I guess a Tiger is too stubborn to back down from a confrontation._

He nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the game room. Ami watched him leave with an entertained look on her face.

 _I wonder if it's okay to leave Tiger and that Air-Headed Model behind in that kind of atmosphere. I'm pretty sure Tiger wouldn't lash out at such an angelic girl but if anything does happen, Kitamura will return soon and play the role of the peace-keeper as he always does._

As Kai entered the arcade room he saw a familiar face waiting for him.

"Just like I expected, you left."

Kitamura whispered that while readjusting his silver-rimmed glasses, .

Kai (confused): Weren't you going to the bathroom?

Kitamura: Shhh.

He discretely motioned Kai, whose eyes were glittering with bewilderment, over to hide with him behind the cover of a cigarette vending machine and Kai reluctantly complied.

Kai: Why are you acting so strange?…Well, more so than usual...

Kitamura: I want your honest opinion about something, Arito.

Kai: Sure, no problem. What is it?

After all, being "straightforward" was Kai's specialty. Therefore Kitamura could always count on Kai to be frank with him.

Kitamura: Now that you met Ami, what do you think about her?

 _Did he seriously walk over here just to talk with me about Kawashima?_

Being that Kai didn't fully understand why he was being asked this question, he was somewhat hesitant about giving a forthright answer.

Kai: She's definitely quite a looker... Perhaps I should just leave it at that for the sake of our friendship and since I don't know the extent of your relationship with her.

Kitamura: No, don't worry about that. As I said before, we are just childhood friends nothing more. Now, I'll admit that she's cute but what do you really think about her personality, Arito?

Kai was still confused as to why Kitamura was being so persistent about this but he answered anyway.

Kai: Well, she's a bit of a space cadet. I guess some guys find that cute but I like girls who are intelligent; not on a genius level or anything but just witty and perceptive. She's also very nice but it's to the point where she makes me feel uneasy cause I have to watch what I say. I hate that. I mean, her innocence is so overwhelming that I can't help but to feel guilty by just being around her. So honestly, I'd prefer not to be near her at all.

Fretting his brows and lifting his glasses to his forehead, Kitamura rubbed his exhausted eyes while at a rare loss for words.

Kitamura (discouraged): Is her mask fixed on that tightly that she is able to fool even you, Arito?

Kai (puzzled): What do you mean?

Kitamura sighed despondently.

Kitamura: I just wanted to see what you thought of her because… Well, I'll show you instead. Come with me for a second, will you? Just for a bit...

Kai still had a puzzled look on his face so his curiosity made him follow Kitamura. Facing in the opposite direction of the bathroom, he started moving towards the customer seating. Then bending over, he concealed himself behind a decorative plant and then hid behind the divider between the smoking and nonsmoking sections. Kai followed his lead. Making their way in a roundabout manner, they ended up directly across from where Taiga and Ami were sitting. The girls were clearly visible but they weren't able to see the two boys hiding in their blind spot.

Kai (whispers): What are we doing?

Kitamura (whispers): You'll see soon. Quiet down and just watch.

Kai and Kitamura silently watched as Ami sighed, stretched, and draped her arms across the back of the seat. Her manner and tone of voice drastically changed.

Ami: This is so boring.

Ami glanced at Taiga deviously.

Ami: Hey, Ami-chan's iced tea is all gone. Why don't you make yourself useful and get me another one.

Flipping her beautiful hair and then resting her head on her hand exhaustively, Ami rudely pushed her cup towards Taiga.

Taiga: -_-

Without altering her nonchalant expression, Taiga threw Ami a bored look before turning back to her magazine. The one who lightly clicked her tongue afterwards wasn't Taiga, but Ami.

Ami (offended): You're ignoring me? -(scoffs)- How rude…Speaking of which, you've had an awful attitude since the moment I sat down here.

Taiga continued to ignore Ami.

Ami (smugly): I got it! I'll have your boyfriend get it for me instead.

Taiga: -_-

While speaking in a sickeningly sweet voice, her strawberry-colored lips twisted slightly.

Am (snobby): He seems like he'd listen to anything I'd say. Is it okay if Ami-chan steals him?

Taiga: ...

Ami laughed at her own question like it was the most improbable thing in the world for her to be even minutely interested in Kai.

Ami: Not that I even want him though!

Taiga: ...

Ami (condescending): He's cute but something about him just screams "delinquent". Though I have a feeling that he's all bark and no bite; just another misunderstood "bad boy". That's a little too cliché for my taste but I bet you often get together with those kinds of losers. You should respect yourself a little more.

Without opening her mouth, Taiga just directed an empty stare at Ami.

Ami (speaking in a singsong manner): Well, I suppose that it can't be helped that you can only find men like that in a pathetic town like this. Ah, that's the worst.

It seemed like Ami wasn't going to wait for Taiga to reply or anything. Roughly taking her brand-name bag, she pulled out a large hand mirror and started staring at her own pretty face. While admiring herself, she gave a smile of satisfaction. Then she returned her attention to Taiga.

Ami (patronizing): Just what do you two normally do for fun? Run around crazily? Go on a rampage?

Taiga was still flipping through her magazine but she responded for the first time.

Taiga: He's not my boyfriend.

Anyone who actually knew Taiga would have trembled at her flat, nearly emotionless tone; but Ami was unaffected.

Ami: Oh really? Well, it's not like I care anyway.

After listening to this conversation, every notion that Kai had of Ami was completely destroyed.

 _I can respect the fact that even she agrees about our incompatibility and doesn't seem to be fond of me, but I don't take kindly to being called a "loser"._

Kitamura noticed Kai's annoyed expression.

Kitamura: Do you understand now? That's Ami's true personality, she's had it ever since kindergarten: selfish, spoiled, and tyrannical. A typical princess.

Kai: Is this the kind of thing where she thinks she needs two personalities because she's a model?

Kitamura: I think it's more like she's been putting on a stronger front since she started modeling. In my opinion, she's still the same rather than having two sides. But I can't believe that Aisaka is letting her say all that crap.

Seeing Ami this way made Kai rethink his earlier comparison of the two girls.

 _They are more alike than I had originally surmised. Tiger certainly has sort of a bad personality, but I get the feeling that Kawashima is bad in an entirely different way. Maybe if Kawashima had been her true self from the start then it wouldn't be such a big deal, but that "angelic" façade she put on earlier was pretty convincing, even I was fooled by it. So compared to that, her current behavior would make anyone think she was being possessed by a demon. On the other hand, Tiger doesn't put on any fronts, I guess that's why I'm more tolerant of her._

Speaking of Taiga, Kai was tremendously impressed by the amount of restraint that she was showing. The only way she could've made him happier was if she actually refuted Ami's claim that he was a "loser" but he had learned not to expect too much from Taiga.

 _I wonder where this "self-control" is coming from? Is the little Tiger finally growing up or could it be that she's holding back just because Kawashima is Kitamura's childhood friend?_

"Holding back _"_ were two words that just totally didn't suit Taiga but Kai decided this was the case since she was known to go out of her way for Kitamura due to her affection for him. Kai watched Ami as she snorted mockingly while staring at herself in the mirror. Suddenly shifting her eyes away from the mirror, she directed a rude glance at Taiga and slowly scrutinized her from head to toe. Then she raised her eyebrows as though amazed.

Am (instigating): Hey, how tall are you?

Kai's eyes became wide from hearing the question.

 _Someone call the police! There's a homicide in progress!_

From seeing the annoyed look on Taiga's face, Ami knew that she had Taiga's full attention now. She even smiled because she had finally found Taiga's weak spot.

Ami: I just noticed it now, but aren't you proportioned a bit strangely?

Taiga peered at Ami with hatred.

Ami: I can't believe they actually sell clothes in your size! But you know, when you buy things like jeans, don't you have to cut the cuffs? Ami-chan's legs are so long that I never had to cut them even once, so I wouldn't kno-

All of a sudden, Taiga raised out of her seat and slapped Ami.

Kitamura let out sigh and shook his head.

Kitamura: Yeah, I figured that would happen.

Kai (shocked): Wait, you knew that would happen and you still left them alone anyway?!

Kai was thoroughly entertained. Ami gasped and rubbed the spot where Taiga hit her. It seemed that Ami, who kept her expression calm and her eyes wide open, couldn't even speak. She looked to Taiga for an explanation.

Taiga (apathetically): There was a mosquito on your face.

The Tiger who had suddenly shown her fangs wore a concealed smirk. Her red tongue protruded from her mouth for only an instant.

Taiga: You should be relieved, right? It was just about to bite your cheek.

She glanced at the inside of her hand.

Taiga: Ah. It was a fly.

Abruptly extending her small open hand, there was the slaughtered corpse of a fly. Upon seeing it, Ami's face immediately tinged red. Naturally, she was outraged and jumped to her feet.

Ami (enraged): Who the hell do you think you are?!

However, Taiga remained apathetic to it all.

Taiga (indifferently): I did you a favor and you don't even have the courtesy to be grateful?

Ami (fuming): A favor?!

Ami's voice was nearing supersonic levels. It was drawing attention from the nearby customers.

Ami: Is something wrong with you?! There's no way that's true! Unbelievable!

Taiga (mutters): You're so noisy.

Ami: You're the most dreadful person I've ever met!

A single crease could be seen on Taiga's forehead. Harshly scrutinizing with shining eyes, her blood-red aura rose up. She clicked her tongue succinctly, and her malicious shot was ready to go-

Taiga: Shut up, YOU DAMN BRAT!

Shooting such harsh words with the sharpness of a slashing sword, she put an end to Ami's ranting. It was the end of the match.

Ami: U,…Uw,…Uw…

Ami's slender shoulders started trembling with each breath as her pretty face scrunched with anger. Just then, Kitamura tapped Kai's shoulder.

Kitamura (whispers): Let's head back.

Kai (deviously): What for? It's just getting good. I think that princess is going to swing back at Tiger!

However, when Kitamura stood up, Kai followed him. They quickly walked back to their seats amidst the overly awkward situation. The instant the boys arrived, Taiga, the girl who was once proud of her assault had become paralyzed when she saw Kitamura. On the other hand, Ami had a completely different reaction to Kitamura's presence-

Ami (sobbing): Yu-Yu-

Ami let out a wail and acted like a sobbing child who had ran into the arms of their mother for comfort or at least that's what it looked like. It was just that extreme as Ami wonderfully played the part of the victim.

Ami: Yusakuuu~! Fwaaaah!

She leapt to Kitamura's chest while crying and voiced her complaint with childlike ineloquence.

Ami (whining): I –want- to go home.

She looked up at Kitamura with her tear-filled eyes.

Kitamura (sighs): I know, I know.

Kitamura gave an apologetic nod to Kai and Taiga.

Kitamura: Sorry for troubling you, Aisaka. You too, Arito. I'll take this one home. See you later!

With his head down and just looking remorseful overall, Kitamura held onto Ami as he picked up her bag from the seat. While ignoring the glances of the other customers, he dragged her to the exit. After they left, Kai looked at Taiga who appeared to be in a catatonic state; he then sat in the booth across from her.

Kai (cautiously): ...Um...Tiger...?

Taiga: *_*

"Won the battle, but lost the war", that was what was written all over Taiga's face. Her lips expressed displeasure while her eyes remained empty; Taiga was just like a statue. It might have gotten to the point where words of comfort would be useless.

Kai (forcefully): Hey Tiger, keep it together!

There was still no response but he could deduce what she was upset about.

Kai (sarcastically): What? Did you completely forget that Kitamura was nearby when your slapping spree started? -(sighs)- Geez, that's scary even for you, Tiger. I keep telling you that you have to control your anger.

Taiga let her head drop down and Kai let out another sigh. Scolding her while she was like this wasn't a good idea either. So he decided to tell her the whole truth.

Kai: Hey, Kitamura and I were watching the whole thing. He knows Kawashima's true colors and he definitely doesn't think that you were bullying her or anything.

Taiga looked up at him for the first time, it seemed that his words got through to her but she wasn't quite sure on whether it was the truth or just an attempt to make her feel better.

Taiga (sadly): Well, even after seeing all that, Kitamura-kun still protected that girl and took her home.

Kai: "Protected"? I think you may be embellishing a bit.

Taiga (whining): He was holding her gently, comforting her.

Kai (bewildered): "Holding her gently"? What a twisted mind you have! You already know what kind of guy Kitamura is. He's the "hero" who wants to run to everyone's rescue no matter what. Consoling a crying girl like that is just in his nature, it doesn't mean anything.

Taiga knew that Kai was right and she slowly started to return to her usual self.

Taiga: I hate that brat! It's all her fault!

There was an extreme killing intent being released all over Taiga's body. Her thoroughly chewed lips had lost most of their color and her tightly clenched fists were trembling. Meanwhile, Kai shook his head in agreement-

Kai: Yeah, she's really something. I was sure that she was going to reciprocate your attack. I mean, anyone could tell that she wasn't about to back down from you but as soon as Kitamura appeared, tears came from out of nowhere. That victim act was very persuasive …Wait, didn't you say her mom is an actress? Well, that apple certainly didn't fall far from the tree.

Taiga looked at Kai angrily; in a weird way it seemed that he was complimenting Ami's bipolar performance. Then she was reminded of his earlier transgressions and lashed out at him-

Taiga: And you! Getting all giddy over that girl!

Kai (defensively): Hey! You listen up! I don't get "giddy" over ANY girl!

Taiga (mockingly): "No, it's no problem. I-I like sweet things, Kawashima-san."

He glared at Taiga scornfully for making him relive that.

Kai (relenting): Well, she seemed so innocent that I didn't know what else to say... Besides, how was I supposed to know what she was really like?

Taiga: I knew it from the beginning. Any girl who goes around admitting that she's an airhead, has to be a really screwed up person.

Kai (confused): Huh?

Taiga (frustrated): Oh never mind, just forget it! It's not like you know anything about girls to begin with!

Kai scrunched up his face but he didn't retaliate. He couldn't argue with Taiga because he knew what she said was true; he just didn't understand girls at all.

Taiga: Whatever. It's not like I'm ever going to see her again. This is where I act like an adult and swallow my hatred.

Kai: So the only time you can erase your hatred for someone is by never interacting with them again? That's not acting like an adult at all.

Taiga clicked her tongue after hearing his comment. She was getting tired of being lectured by him.

Kai: Tiger, in your lifetime, you're going to encounter a lot more people just like Kawashima Ami and you can't go around slapping all of them. You have to learn to control your anger, adapt, and find an alternative solution to deal with them. It's just like Sun Tzu said: "Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting".

Taiga: Geez, you're irritating.

Kai scrunched his face again. As usual, Taiga was being stubborn.

Taiga: I won't be meeting another person like that anytime soon. So what's the rush to learn all those pointless things for anyway?

Kai (spitefully): I wish you had to deal with a person like her everyday. It'll serve you right!

Taiga (annoyed): Shut your mouth!

Aisaka Taiga was back in full effect.

"Eh? What's wrong?"

From out of nowhere, Minori appeared still clad in her uniform, widening her eyes in surprise.

Minori: Taiga, you don't look so good. Did something happen?

Taiga: It's nothing…I'm just going to wash my hands. I touched something dirty.

Minori: Ooh, it's a dead fly.

 _I'm pretty sure she wasn't referring to the fly._

Minori moved out of the way of Taiga, who was standing while showing her palm. After that, Minori watched her as she walked off to the restroom before slowly turning back to Kai.

Minori: Something happened while I was on break, didn't it?

 _How can I even explain what just happened? I wonder why out of all the possible timings, she had to be on break just then. Tiger probably wouldn't have done what she just did if Kushieda was around._

Kai: Well, there was a bit of commotion but it resolved itself. So there's no need for us to worry about it.

Minori (concerned): Well, whatever happened sure made her mad. It's so unusual for the docile Taiga.

Kai: (appalled): Docile?!

 _Well that confirms it! Forget "eccentric"! Kushieda is absolutely crazy. I'm no longer going to question her friendship with Tiger anymore._


	15. The Transfer Student

The following morning at school, Kai's wish for Taiga to "deal with a person like Kawashima Ami everyday", came true better than he expected. It was just a bit past eight in the morning when Yuri, class 2-C's homeroom teacher, arrived and stated that she would be introducing a transfer student. Once Yuri called the student into the room-

"Ooh… Ahh..."

The students couldn't contain their amazement; Kai was also in a similar situation as he sat in his chair astounded.

 _Is this really happening?_

The source of Kai's disbelief walked up to the class platform with long slender legs and beautiful hair that swayed with each step. Looking straight ahead with a little embarrassment, her smile almost blended in perfectly amidst the morning sunlight.

"Hi, my name is Kawashima Ami and starting today, I'll be a student here at this school. I hope we can all get along."

Ami was the epitome of beauty as she stood at the platform. Her skin seemed even smoother and fairer than yesterday and her large eyes shined even brighter. Her presence caused quite a commotion amongst the students-

"Didn't we see her in a magazine?!"

"What?! She's a model! Really?!

"Wow she's so cute!"

"No way! This must be a dream."

"An angel has descended upon us."

"Thank God for this blessing."

The girls who liked to follow trends were making a big fuss. On the other hand, nearly all the guys were acting suspiciously subdued and just passionately stared at the angel before them. Noto Hisamitsu who wore black-rimmed glasses, very slowly turned around-

Noto: Jackpot!

Murmuring as if delighted from the bottom of his heart, he looked at Kai and tightly clenched his fist.

Noto: Arito, not even you can deny that this is a good thing, right?

Kai just shrugged indifferently.

Noto: I knew it, you're crazy.

Kai incredulously watched his classmates become wrapped up in a frenzy due to Ami's presence. Then he thought of someone who would be even more surprised than him about her unexpected arrival to their classroom. He covertly turned his head to look at a seat towards the center of the class. Right now, the person who should be experiencing the worst shock in the world was sitting over in that direction. That would be the one called: Aisaka Taiga. Taiga's eyes had clouded over, looking as though they had liquefied into a thick bubbling flow of lava. Her lips trembled with anger and her face was puffed out as if she were holding a bomb in her mouth. It seemed as if a weak person might die simply from meeting her gaze.

 _So much for swallowing her hatred. I bet she's gonna find some way to blame this on me._

From where she stood, Ami could notice Taiga volleying her killing intent from the middle of the classroom. Just for an instant, Ami raised her eyebrows ever so slightly; she was dismayed to see the familiar face. However, she acted just as one would expect of a professional who was used to the public eye.

Ami (cheerfully): Everyone, please call me Ami!

Flawlessly pretending to be oblivious, she smiled blissfully.

Yuri: Okay everyone! Let's all do our best to get along with our new friend! Shall we?

All the students cheered in agreement and Yuri wrapped an arm around Ami's shoulder with over familiarity.

Kitamura: Everybody, listen up! Ami is a childhood friend of mine. Please make her feel welcome. Alright homeroom is now over.

* * *

Ami was given her desk before 1st period started but a crowd of eager boys immediately gathered around her just as she was about to move it to the assigned spot.

"Ka- Kawashima-san, I can move your desk for you!"

"No, let me! I'll be glad to move it for you!"

The more reserved male students watched from afar looking jealous.

"No, no, choose me!"

"Or rather, just relax and leave it to me."

It seemed like all the guys were willing to do anything in order to get the chance to talk to Ami, but whether they were nearby or far away was just a matter of assertiveness. However, Kai hadn't moved from his seat nor did he want to. He just watched the circus show and shook his head.

 _I can't comprehend how guys can lose their senses over a pretty face so much to the point that they would jump through hoops just to get a little attention._

Ami: It's fine! I can do this much by myself at least! It's not like I'm that weak!

So without accepting any help, Ami took a deep breath and lifted her desk with her slender arms.

"Kawashima-san, you should let us help!"

"Yeah, you might hurt yourself!"

Ami (smiling): I said it's fine, so please stop worrying!

She quickly moved on her weaved through the crowd of guys wanting to lend a hand. This definitely caught Kai's attention.

 _Why did she turn down their help? Wouldn't a girl like her want to be catered to by infinite guys?_

What Kai didn't know was that if the "new girl" utilized her monopoly on the boys, it was only bound to get her hated by the other girls in the class. Having placed her desk and chair in the designated spot, Ami smiled angelically.

Ami: See! Didn't I tell you? This much is no problem.

With that turn of events, the boys quickly lost their pretense for talking to her.

"If you need anything else, just let me know."

"Or you can tell me! I'll help you, no matter what it is!"

They reluctantly left and were replaced by some girls who approached Ami.

"Kawashima-san, why did you move your desk by yourself? You could have just let the guys do it."

"That's right. I get the feeling that they were so desperate to talk to you, they'd be happy if you made use of them for something like that."

Facing the girls with an even brighter smile than the one she had shown the boys, Ami waved her hands in front of her face playfully.

Ami: It was pretty easy so I wanted to do it on my own!...Well...that's part of the reason I did it, but the truth is... I get really nervous when talking with boys.

"Eh, really?"

Ami: Really. But anyways, thanks for coming to talk to me! This is the first time girls have done this, I'm so happy! It's fine if you just call me Ami, you know!

After being so polite and charming, Ami went to sit in her seat but-

Ami: O-Ow!

She banged her shin against the leg of her desk. With her face contorted, almost to the point of being comical, Ami appeared to be in serious pain.

Ami: Ahh, geez! How uncool! I really wanted to go with a more sophisticated image, especially after having the opportunity of transferring to a new school. But I guess I'm just the laughable type after all~!

In response to Ami's self-deprecating speech, the girls spoke up as they laughed.

"Kawashima-san…I mean, Ami-chan, could you actually be a clumsy person?"

"Somehow, it just seems so natural!"

"Yeah, even though you're fortunate to be so cute, why are you making such a funny face?"

Ami (whining): Don't say it's funny or anything like that~! I really planned on being fashionably cool~!

All the girls around Ami laughed; they were really enjoying her company. Meanwhile, resting his chin on his hand as he sat near the window, Kai silently stared at all the excitement centered on Ami.

 _So she can also put on this kind of act?_

For some reason he had managed to become a little distrustful of girls but no alarms were triggered in his head when he met Ami yesterday. In fact, if he hadn't already witnessed her true character, he would've been tricked by her facade today. He had to admit that she was spectacular at what she does.

 _Does she plan this out in advance or does it come naturally?... Either way, it's disturbing._

As he pondered about that, he accidentally ended up meeting Ami's gaze and she suddenly gasped and blinked her large eyes as if surprised.

 _Is she really just now realizing that I'm in the same class as her?_

Ami automatically pointed her finger at Kai.

Ami: Ehh, no way! Isn't that Arito-kun?!

Kai: -_-

Reflexively, Kai ended up turning his face away as if he hadn't heard anything. It looked exactly as if he was turning away from something unpleasant.

 _I have no interest in being involved with this girl or her theatrics... Funny, I remember saying something similar when I first met Tiger and now-...NO! I'm definitely not letting another bipolar princess slip through my defenses again. I'm gonna be firm on this one by totally ignoring Kawashima and she can feel free to do the same to me._

So as he maintained his forced inattention, Kai could only listen as the girls continued their conversation.

"Ami-chan, you're acquainted with Arito Kai?! How?!"

Ami: Well, when I went to a restaurant with Yusaku yesterday, we met by chance and were introduced. But…for some reason, it seems like I might be disliked? Just look, I'm being snubbed right now…

To naive outsiders it may have appeared that Ami was trying to be discreet but her voice easily made it all the way to Kai's ears. He knew that she was intentionally letting him hear her and he sneered-

 _For her to do something like this, I shouldn't be the least bit surprised._

Just then Kashii Nanako and Kihara Maya spoke up to explain the situation with Kai.

Maya: Um, about Arito-kun...He normally responds with disinterest towards girls... well, towards anyone actually. I heard it has to do with his "ninja code" about not letting himself get distracted from his training… so it's not like he hates you or anything.

Ami (puzzled): Ninja code?

Nanako: That's right. Arito is one of the top martial artists in his division. He's known by the name "Okami" and he takes the philosophy of his training pretty seriously. Before we became classmates, we all definitely thought he was a major delinquent due to his interest in fighting and his outspoken personality but that's not the case at all.

Ami: So Arito-kun's not really bad or anything?

Maya: Nope, he's just kind of different from other guys. If anything, he can be a bit mischievous at times but that's only towards people who provoke him. The students from other classes seem like they're still intimated by him but Ami-chan doesn't need to worry about any of that!

Nanako (in agreement): Yep, yep!

Ami: Oh…So that's how it is…

All of a sudden Kai could feel an appraising glance coming from behind him. Like an unbearable itch, the sound of their voices brushed against his neck. He was shifting his back against the itch when he ended up inadvertently looking at Ami again and she smiled at him faintly. Agitated, Kai's stare gave off a gleam like that of a sharp knife. While they had certainly connected only for a moment, he saw that Ami's eyes were somewhat moist; it looked exactly as if she was secretly tearing up. Then her attention went right back to the group of girls but even though she was trying to smile, it seemed like she was embedded with an undeniable sadness. As Kai stared at Ami, he got the feeling he could almost hear her say: 'Hey, why are you being so cold to me?' That image was trying to burn itself into his retina so it could be permanently stuck in his memory but Kai shook his head vigorously as a way to regain his composure because he knew it was all a trick.

 _It's a good thing that I know about her real personality because otherwise that look would've made me feel like garbage._

Just then the bell rang signaling the imminent beginning of gym class. Pulling himself together and standing up, he immediately walked out the classroom.

* * *

All of Class 2-C gathered outside in their gym clothes. Once again there seemed to be some type of commotion going on.

Haruta: We won big time!

Noto: I'm so glad that I'm in this class!

The cause of all the fuss was Ami again. Since she just transferred to the school, there wasn't enough time for her to pick up the official gym uniform. So instead she was wearing a personal workout outfit, which attracted a lot of attention.

Ami: Standing out like this is kind of embarrassing.

Maya: Not at all! It's fine. Besides, you look great in that!

Nanako: Yeah! With that figure, you totally sell that outfit.

Ami: Really?! But I just want the same uniform as everyone else as soon as possible.

Taiga scoffed at the display from afar. Even though Ami acted like she was embarrassed by all of the attention, Taiga could tell that she secretly loved every minute of it. Then Taiga looked at her best friend Minori, who had a strange expression on her face.

Taiga (concerned): Minorin?

Minori (fervently): Ami-chan is certainly cute and she has a great body, but something's fishy here! My "cute-girl" detecting radar isn't picking up anything this time…Maybe it needs re-calibrating.

Taiga (embarrassed): You're so weird…

Even though Taiga said that, she was impressed by how quickly Minori saw through Ami's façade unlike everyone else. All of a sudden, Taiga heard a heavy thud from behind her; she turned around and saw that Ami had fallen to the ground.

Maya (concerned): Are you okay, Ami-Chan?

Ami: Ah, jeez, how could I trip over my own feet? It's so lame!

The two girls laughed in response.

Nanako: You're such a silly girl.

Ami (disgruntled): That's so not true!... The only reason people think I'm an "airhead" is because sometimes I don't pay attention. But I'm not like that, I swear!

Maya (unconvinced): It's ok, we understand.

Ami (whining): Honestly! I'm telling the truth.

Maya extended her hand to help Ami up and the girls resumed laughing.

Kai observed the theatrical presentation from the other side of the court alongside Kitamura. He had become fed up with the _"Air-Headed Ami Show"._

Kai: Even though it's a bit sickening to watch, I can't help but to be in awe at what a remarkable actress she is.

When Kai indicated Ami and the others with a flick of his head as he spoke, Kitamura gave the rambunctious group a glance before sighing with a bitter smile.

Kitamura: As expected, she's mastered the art on how to get people's sympathy and win their hearts.

Kai shook his head in agreement. Then he had a sudden realization and gave Kitamura an annoyed look.

Kai: Why didn't you tell me yesterday that she was transferring here?

Kitamura (acting confused): Hmm? I didn't tell you?

Kai (sternly): Don't play around. I was really surprised when I saw her.

Leaning against the fence, Kai reprimanded his friend in a quiet voice. Kitamura lightly scratched his head and laughed.

Kitamura: Sorry. How should I put this?... I'm hoping that Ami will get along with people while remaining her natural self. So when we met yesterday, I opted to not mention that you all would be attending the same high school. I knew that if I had, she would have put on a complete front and become immediately deceptive.

Kai: Isn't that just what she did anyway?

Kitamura: But she showed her true nature to Aisaka at least. You even got a chance to see it too. That would've never happened if she knew you would be her classmates…Unless I-

Kitamura intentionally let the sentence remain unfinished. But Kai insisted-

Kai: Could you possibly want to expose Kawashima's true personality? -(doubtful)- Can any good come from that?

Kitamura: I don't plan to spread it around. I have no right to do that, after all. But I hope that it eventually gets out. It will surely be better than the deception, for Ami as well. If she is despised as a result of it, maybe it'll convince her.

Kai: Convince her? I don't really get what you mean.

Taking off his glasses and wiping them with a cloth, Kitamura explained himself.

Kitamura: I don't hate Ami's real self at all. It's the deception that I want to end. To tell you the truth, it makes me a little sad when she talks to me with that fabricated personality. When we were kids, she only reserved that "good girl act" for the adults but around the time she began modeling, she suddenly started doing it towards me too…Anyway, that's why I want everyone to know the real her and accept her for the way she is. Even if some people hate her for it, I'm sure she can cope. I just don't want her to keep living a lie, that's all.

Looking into the eyes of this passionately idealistic and just man, Kai couldn't help but to admire him a little.

Kai (dramatically): As expected of our Knight-In-Shining-Armor, not only does he rescue people from the wrath of others but he also saves them from… themselves!

Kitamura chuckled; he was used to Kai's playful teasing.

Kitamura: But even you agree that it's best for people to just be themselves, right? I mean, it's one of the reasons why I respect you so much. No matter who is around you, you're still yourself regardless if they like it or not. I just wish I could teach that to Ami one day.

Kai (thoughtfully): Well, she seems like a stubborn girl so you're going to need a lot of help on that one.

Kitamura stared at Kai with hopeful eyes and once Kai got the hint, he scoffed.

Kai: You should know better than anyone that I don't like to get involved with other people. Besides, being the "Hero" is your job, not mine.

Kitamura let out a despondent sigh. He wasn't surprised at Kai's response but he would've regretted it if he didn't try to ask.


	16. Caught in the Crossfire

The vending machines were meant to be used only during recess but since the second year classrooms were very close to the them, students violated the rule all the time. It was fine as long as none of the stricter teachers noticed. Soon after third period ended, Kai left the classroom with some pocket change intending to violate that very rule and get a drink. He usually liked to enjoy some straight tea around this time. He quickly walked down the empty corridor before stopping in front of the three vending machines lined up side by side near the stair landing. He was about to put his change in the machine but then-

"Me first!"

A hand suddenly appeared from the side and put coins into the machine. Surprised by the interruption, he turned around-

Kai: Oh, it's you…

And he was even more surprised when an angelic smile bloomed directly in front of him.

"I was wondering where the vending machines were at..."

The one sweetly smiling at Kai was: Kawashima Ami. He was annoyed that she was able to sneak up on him. Furthermore, he was confused on why she was here in the first place.

Kai: Why-

As if reading his thoughts while selecting a drink from the vending machine-

Ami: Because you left class even though 4th period is about to start. I was curious so I followed you.

 _Why would she do something like this, especially after that mean look I gave her earlier? What's her aim?_

He quickly put those questions to the back of his mind and figured that he would try to get her to go back to class so he could be alone.

Kai (sternly): Buying drinks outside lunch breaks is against school rules, you should go back t-

He was interrupted again when Ami turned around and presented him with the can that had noisily rolled out from the vending machine.

Ami: Then that makes us partners in crime, doesn't it?

Kai stubbornly crossed his arms across his chest without even looking at the can.

Kai: What makes you think that out of all the drinks in there, I would want that one?

Ami: Well, it's similar to what you drank yesterday and I figured you were the kind of person who sticks to a routine.

Ami fully turned the can around to let him see it clearly and he was slightly shocked because that was indeed the drink that he had intended to get from the machine, as he always did. The fact that she read him like a book, irritated him even more.

 _Perhaps there is more to her than I had originally assumed._

But he remained obstinate about receiving the beverage.

Kai: Just what kind of guy do you think I am to let a girl pay for my drink?

Ami: You shouldn't be so old-fashioned, Arito-kun. Besides, if you don't drink this then it'll be wasted because I definitely don't want it. I got it just for you…

Although he was rigid and unable to understand just what was going on here, he reluctantly reached his hand out to grab the can.

Kai (stiffly): Thank you.

Ami smiled at him in response and turned back to the vending machine.

Ami: I wonder which one I should get…Maybe this one?

Kai (urgently): Ah, wait a second! Here, buy it with this!

Kai didn't want to be indebted to Ami in any way so he hurriedly tried to give her his change but she swiftly put her money into the machine first. Then she looked up at him with a pout on her face.

Ami (acting sad): Darn, I bought it already.

Sticking her tongue out a little, she shrugged while making a mischievous expression. The words "devilishly cute" came to Kai's mind as he watched her with a mix of bewilderment and annoyance on his face. After a bit of meandering, she pushed the button for milk tea. Ami returned her gaze to him and saw the look on his face but she gave him a comforting smile.

Ami: Don't look so upset, Arito-kun. I really wanted to treat you…as an apology for yesterday.

Ami quickly pulled the tab on her can and went to lean against the wall.

Kai (confused): An apology?

Ami: I was really surprised to find out that I'm in the same class as you and Aisaka-san. Yusaku didn't say anything about that yesterday.

Kai could understand her shock, after all, he had experienced the same thing. All of a sudden Ami seemed a little sad.

Ami: Hey, Arito-kun… about yesterday…

She whispered roughly with her eyelashes weakly trembling.

Ami: By any chance... I wonder if you heard anything from Aisaka-san about yesterday's incident.

Technically Taiga didn't say anything to Kai about what happened yesterday because he had witnessed everything for himself. He wasn't sure if he should tell her that but before he could respond-

Ami: Everything that happened yesterday was totally my fault. Aisaka-san didn't do anything wrong at all.

 _Wow, she's actually owning up to it. I never expected that. While I definitely agree that her words ignited the incident, I still think Tiger overreacted and shares the blame also._

Kai was just about to say that but he was distracted by Ami's eyes which were somehow sparkling similarly to that Chihuahua from the commercials and looking like they might start shedding tears at any second. He just blankly stared at Ami's sad pretty face.

Ami: I know… I can be kind of an airhead sometimes and I think that may have accidentally upset Aisaka. We were just sitting there chatting and everything was fine until all of a sudden she accused me of being vain and conceited. I was wondering what I did wrong for her to say such things and then she…

Ami slightly shivered from recalling the slap that Taiga gave her.

Ami: Anyways, I just want you to know that it's not her fault.

Kai looked at her skeptically; he knew nothing that just came out her mouth was true and he was now aware of what she was trying to do.

 _The nerve of this girl, to put on such a troubled expression as she tells a story suited for her own benefit. She probably told the same sob story to Kitamura but it's not like he would believe her anyway... It's weird but I can't help but to be in awe at her theatrical display once again. Someone should give her an Oscar._

But the performance wasn't quite over yet. Ami sadly shook her head and her eyes were shining even more.

Ami: If only I were… a more level-headed girl, things wouldn't have become like that. But this happens a lot though. Sometimes I run into girls who just …hate me for no reason at all …I'm used to it now and it's made me stronger … so I'm not going to worry about that kind of thing! It's fine! I'll just keep trying my best!

"I'm the victim!", Ami was pleading that with every weapon in her verbal arsenal.

 _Ok, she's laying it on a little too heavy now. I'm not gonna be able to tolerate this "nice girl" act much longer if she keeps overdoing it. It's really disgusting and I'm already on the verge of telling her to put a cork in it but I think if she knew I was aware of her real personality then it would only entangle me deeper with her. I can't let that happen!... I gotta think of something to make her stay away from me. Cmon, Okami! Analyze your opponent! Identify her weak spot!_

Ami: I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention what happened in the restaurant to anyone else. I mean, I wouldn't want people to misunderstand the situation and think of Aisaka-san badly.

Ami's eyes were searching for reassurance.

 _So she followed me all the way here just to make excuses for herself and to keep me from talking about the incident to others._

Shaking off a sudden onset of fatigue, Kai finally decided that he was going to fast talk his way out of this like he always did when his back was against the wall.

Kai: You don't have to worry about me telling anyone because I honestly don't care about what happened between you two.

She looked slightly taken aback by his statement.

Kai: I hate getting caught up in other people's business so I don't want to be involved in your quarrel at all.

Kai reconsiders what he just said-

Kai (thoughtfully): Well, maybe if you stood a chance at winning, I would root for you but there's no way you can handle Tiger the way you are now. Don't take that in a bad way because I'm also part of the _"I-Got-Hit-By Aisaka Taiga-After-Just-Meeting-Her"_ club. I'm not very proud of that but it does put me in a position to impart some advice on you. I think the Dalai Lama said it best: "When you lose, don't lose the lesson." So now that you know how Tiger behaves, you'll be able to choose your battles more wisely and stay away from her; hopefully you'll have more luck with that than I did.

Ami was speechless.

Kai: And since I'm already giving you advice, perhaps I should throw this in as well… You probably don't want to be seen associating with me either. I mean, I can already see that everyone loves you around here. You're gonna be the princess of the school and I most definitely don't want to mess that up.

Ami now appeared to be confused so Kai explained-

Kai: You see, I'm pretty much known as a delinquent around here so my reputation isn't very good. If people saw us talking like this, it would give them the wrong impression and gossip spreads around this place like a wild fire, trust me I know... In other words, you could hurt your image just by hanging around me.

She could tell that Kai was trying to scare her off but she just ended up sincerely smiling for the first time that day.

Kai: Do you get what I'm saying?

Ami: Yes, I understand perfectly.

Kai: Good. Well, I'm going to end it there; I'm probably boring you.

Ami (sincerely): Not even for a second, Arito-kun.

Kai looked at her suspiciously while she genuinely smiled at him. He could have sworn he saw a hint of something devious in her eyes but just then the bell started ringing and grabbed his attention.

Ami (urgently): We have to hurry back or we'll be late for class!

Ami suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him forward with her as she sprinted down the hallway. Kai was so caught off guard that he went along with it, with confusion plastered all over his face. As they approached the entrance of the classroom, Kai regained his senses and instinctively snatched his hand away from Ami's, but they still ended up entering the classroom side by side. A couple of the students saw them and wondered why they were coming back to class _together_. Then it suddenly dawned on Kai what Ami was trying to do so he looked at her calmly and decided to give her one last warning.

Kai (sternly): As I said earlier, choose your battles wisely, Kawashima.

She just giggled at him as she walked back to her seat.

 _She is definitely trouble. I'm going to make sure I keep my distance from her._

* * *

In the midst of 4th period-

Why the hell did you return to the classroom at the last second with that damn brat?!

When the teacher had his back turned, someone had recklessly thrown a scrap of paper onto Kai's desk that had those words written in pink ink. There wasn't a name on it but he could recognize the neurotic handwriting. He knew he was right when he looked towards the center seats. Appearing displeased, Taiga was looking right at him with cold forsaking eyes and arrogantly mouthing, 'Reply'.

 _She's so snobbish, thinking she has the right to meddle in my personal affairs. It's not like I'm obligated to reply or anything. Besides, I wouldn't even know how to write about what just happened with Kawashima Ami… And most of all, I'm adamant about not getting dragged into their little dispute._

But since Kai enjoyed throwing fuel onto Taiga's fire, he put the scrap paper in the middle of his palm, lifted his hand up slightly so Taiga could clearly see it, then he crumbled it. Afterwards, he acted like he was intently focusing on his textbook that was laid out before him. Like that, he planned to show her that he wasn't going to be replying. He covertly turned his head towards her and smiled deviously when he saw the look of frustration on her face. Just as he was in the midst of turning his attention back to his book, his peripheral view caught Taiga making an underhanded throwing motion and-

Kai (muttering): Ah!

He noticed it just in time to save himself. Coincidentally, he had been holding a leather pen case in his hand and with his ninja like reflexes he quickly moved the case to block the object that Taiga had thrown at him. The case was stabbed by a mechanical pencil dart. It was so sudden, it could've easily been the center of Kai's forehead that was pierced. The four students who unfortunately happened to be sitting between Kai and Taiga were all equally surprised/scared as they looked at the shot that had just missed them and muttering-

"Wh…What the heck was that…?"

 _She just tried to kill me! This evil girl really wanted to kill me!_

Clicking her tongue and going ' _how disappointing',_ Taiga snapped her fingers while looking apathetic to the matter. Staring at Taiga with rabid-looking eyes, Kai swore resolutely in his heart that he absolutely wouldn't reply to her note.

 _Just who is the one with the bad personality: Tiger or that Model?! I can't say for sure… To me, they're equally troublesome!_

He caught a glimpse of Taiga mouthing her complaints but he had no desire to get involved with her.

 _If I go ahead and relay to Tiger what Kawashima just told me, it's obvious that I'd be making their petty dispute even worse. Not only that, but Tiger would freak out if she knew that Kawashima told Kitamura that fabricated story about what happened at the restaurant yesterday. I absolutely can't tell her, it's for her own good._

He decided that he would continue to ignore the situation and pay Taiga back for her assassination attempt at a later time. However, when a few minutes passed and the teacher turned his back again, another folded piece of paper was thrown onto Kai's desk. Thinking it was Taiga again, he was just about to throw it away but-

Kai: Oh…

TO: Arito-kun

FROM: Minori

He ended up seeing those words, and something akin to a sigh escaped from his throat. When he looked to the opposite side of the classroom, he even saw Minori going, _'He~y'_ while looking his way and waving from her seat near the hallway. Kai raised his eyebrow and put his hand up awkwardly in response. He then began to open the note with a slight anticipation.

 _Kushieda is the most peculiar girl I've ever met in my life. I never know what she's gonna say next but it always ends up entertaining me in some sort of way. I expect this letter to do the same._

However-

Now look here, Arito-kun! Minori is seriously angry with you, you know!

 _What's with this beginning sentence?_

Kai thought as he swallowed with a bitter taste in his mouth.

You're being somewhat suspicious with that transfer student! Is it cheating? Are you cheating?! I already told you before on the rooftop, that if you toss Taiga aside and break her heart …I'll punish you~!

That's how the first half of the letter went. He tried to stifle his incredulity and continued to read the latter half .

I'm just saying this because that transfer student is certainly a very cute girl. But you know, some things that seem to be perfect, aren't always are, right? As proof, my ever-insatiable Minorin Radar (my detector for sweet girls), it's not responding this time even a bit.

After he finished reading the note, Kai shook his head in disappointment due to the similarity between Taiga and Minori's notes.

 _Oh no! Everything I didn't want to happen is transpiring. I'm being misunderstood with another girl who I have no romantic interest in at all._

He turned around to look at the source of all this: Ami was at her desk, playing with her hair in a bored manner.

 _Damn it! Why do I have to suffer for this?_

Even though his was chewing his lips with an inexpressible anger, he still used a steady hand to tear a perfect square of paper from one of his notebooks. He decided to respond to Minori's note because: 1. She wasn't Taiga 2. He had to clear up this absurd misunderstanding, and 3. He had to ask her a question.

To: Kushieda

From: Arito

There isn't anything suspicious going on between me and the transfer student, but most importantly, there's nothing between me and Tiger either so stop bringing that up.

He wrote that much with carefully arranged letters, then thought a bit-

Anyway, excuse me for completely changing the subject but what do you think about people who refer to themselves as "airheads"?

For some reason, he wanted to try asking her that question since it seemed that she was suspicious of Ami's demeanor. Kai passed his note to the guy in the seat next to him. Each time the teacher wrote on the blackboard or glanced at the textbook, his note made its way to Minori bit by bit. A few minutes later, it arrived safely into her hands. He was staring as she opened up his note and wondering what in the world she was thinking when Minori slowly turned to face him and stood up. The teacher had his back turned and was in the middle of writing on the board but Kai, Taiga, Kitamura, Ami, and pretty much all the other students had surprised looks on their faces and ended up staring almost involuntarily at the standing Minori.

Minori closed her eyes and raised both of her hands very slowly while wearing a peaceful expression. Her face was like that of a dead person and it gradually shifted into a smile. Her hands ended up making a large circle over her head…at least, that's what it looked like at that moment. Suddenly, her face crinkled and her mouth opened as if she were crying out, then both her hands crossed violently in a slashing motion.

At the same time that the teacher turned around to face the class, Minorin was already sitting in her desk acting as if nothing had happened. It might have seemed as if a single giant question mark was looming collectively over the students' heads as they all continued to look at her.

Math Teacher: Is there anyone who doesn't understand what's going on right now. Hello? What's wrong with you people?

While the teacher was becoming frustrated with the class, Kai was trying to make sense out of Minori's cryptic message.

 _It looked like she was pantomiming a transformation from an angel to a demon…or perhaps she was just making an "X"… Wait, I hope that's the answer towards the latter half of my letter and not the first part._

But Kai was still puzzled over what just happened.

 _Why didn't she just write back? I would call her an "airhead" but I've already determined she's crazy._

Nevertheless, Minori hadn't failed him in regards to delivering entertainment.

* * *

It was finally "Lunch Time" in class 2-C.

"Even though Ami is so beautiful, she isn't arrogant at all."

"She's so nice and easy to talk to."

"Ami-chan is a remarkably good person!"

…The overall opinion of the class unified like that before the 2nd half of school even started. There were a lot of people who volunteered to help Ami on her first day and no matter who it was, she would smile at them warmly and shower her affection indiscriminately with a shining aura like that of an overly pure angel. The three who were aware of Ami's true nature were Kitamura Yusaku, Arito Kai and Aisaka Taiga; but it seemed like even though Kitamura was concerned about it, he wasn't going to be doing anything more than necessary. On the other hand, Kai didn't care about Ami's personality at all; he just wanted her to stay away from him. And Taiga, well she-

"Go get me something to drink!"

An angry trespasser was occupying the seat opposite from Kai. Partway into the lunch break, Taiga had come to return her empty lunchbox, but it seemed she also intended to take the opportunity to make him fetch her a drink.

Kai: What makes you think you can demand such a thing from me? Did hell freeze over?

Taiga: You should be trying to make amends for putting a curse on me!

It was obvious that Kai had no idea what she was talking about so she explained further-

Taiga: Yesterday you wished for that fiend of a woman to come back into my life and here she is!

Kai: Do you know how ridiculous you sound?

Taiga: Are you denying it?!

Kai (clarifying): I said I wished you had to deal with _someone like_ her every day. Not _her_ specifically. The fact that she's here proves that some higher entity wants you to get your act together and I support that thoroughly.

Taiga smacked her lips and turned her nose up in the air, she wasn't trying to hear anything he had to say.

Taiga (stubbornly): Pay for your sins and go get me a drink!

Kai let out a tired sigh. His attention was then brought to the lunchbox in her hands and he noticed something about it which frustrated him.

Kai (sternly): Haven't I been constantly telling you to wash your lunchbox before giving it back?

Taiga (rationally): Haven't I been telling you that the school sponges are old and disgusting?

Kai (annoyed): And I told you that with all the money you have, you could easily afford to buy new sponges and keep them in your locker.

Taiga (indifferently): And I told you that's too troublesome, didn't I?

He narrowed his eyes at Taiga.

Kai: It seems you'd rather complain or just get angry when instead you could-

Taiga could feel another lecture coming on so she decided to change the subject.

Taiga: Well then! What were we talking about again? Oh yeah, didn't you go off with that damn brat somewhere?

Kai: Are you bringing that up again? You're so persistent about the most trivial things.

Taiga: Well, you didn't answer me the first time!

Kai: It was nothing.

Taiga: It didn't look like "nothing"!

Kai: If I tell you it's "nothing" then that's exactly what it is. Besides, what difference does it make?

Taiga: Aren't we clan members?! My enemy should be your enemy.

Kai: Well if we're using that kind of logic, I rather go by: "The enemy of my enemy is my friend"…and in that scenario… actually in _all_ scenarios...You're my enemy, just in case you didn't know.

Taiga (condescending): Ah so you fell for that rotten vixen. You can't find any other girl to pay you any attention? What a shame…

He knew that she would try to say anything to make him feel guilty and join her side but he wasn't going to take the bait.

Kai: I haven't fallen for anyone. Stop trying to drag me into this. This is only between you and Kawashima.

Taiga sneered after hearing the name of her opponent. Kai let out another sigh and decided to try and reason with her.

Kai: Tiger, do you remember what you said yesterday?

Taiga: Yesterday?...Oh yeah about the maguro tuna, cut it rea~lly thin, I said…

Kai shook his head at her for going so far off topic.

Kai (frustrated): That's not what I meant! We're talking about Kawashima!…-(calmly)- You said you would act like an adult and swallow your hatred.

Taiga (stubbornly): I didn't say that!

Kai: -_-

Taiga: Maybe you just misunderstood…

Kai: -_-

Taiga clicked her tongue and relented.

Taiga: Okay, I _did_ say that!

There is a brief pause as Kai takes the time to choose his words carefully.

Kai: After giving it some thought, I really think what you were saying is right in this situation. It's fine if you don't get along with Kawashima. You can forget about what happened yesterday, keep living normally and never go near her again. It's pointless for you to become irritated all over again just because you ended up seeing her for a second time. I mean, it's not like she's done anything to you…at least not today, right?

Taiga (stubbornly): Yeah… but…

Kai: Even if you are a fierce Tiger, it doesn't mean you can do whatever you want and hate other people; no good is going to come from that. It's just like Buddha said: "Those who are free of resentful thoughts surely find peace." Besides, didn't you say yourself that you want to live with a gentler heart? Well now's the time for you to try and if you succeed then there shouldn't be anymore of these kinds of incidents.

Taiga (bleakly): Yes, that's… -(sighs)- I guess that's… true…

Quietly moaning before falling silent, Taiga's sharp look started to soften albeit only very slightly. Feeling certain that his words got through to Taiga, Kai smiled in satisfaction and got up from his seat.

Kai: Well then, I'm going to wash my lunchbox now. You can tag along and I'll show you where the less disgusting sponges are kept so you can clean yours.

Taiga looked at him like he was crazy.

Taiga: Huh? No way. There's no point.

Kai (confused): What do you mean "there's no point"?

She placed her lunchbox right in front of him.

Taiga: Well since you're already on your way there, couldn't you just wash mine after yours?

Kai (angered): I'm not your servant boy! Get that through your head! Besides, this isn't a matter of labor; it's about consideration and common sense! Since I made your lunch for you, you should wash the box before returning it. It's only customary!

Taiga (irritated): I'm getting sick of you and your customs.

Kai (threatening): Tiger, if you don't wash this box, I'll never make another lunch for you! You could be on the verge of starving again, and I still wouldn't do it!

He forced the lunchbox back into the hands of Taiga, who was frowning with a look of serious disgust, and then he started prodding her into standing up. Just when he had finally been able to slowly separate Taiga at least an inch from the chair-

"Arito-kun! That was so fun earlier~!"

Kai immediately stopped what he was doing when he heard those words. He looked up to see who the voice belonged to and found out that the warning he had issued earlier had fell upon deaf ears.

"I hope we can comfortably talk again sometime."

Leaving the group of girls who asked her to sit with them for lunch, Kawashima Ami had walked over to where Taiga and Kai were sitting. Facing Kai and waving a slender arm, she had a beautiful smile plastered on her face and the simple uniform fit her well-proportioned limbs almost criminally well. But in Kai's mind, she didn't fall into the categories of 'cute' or 'beautiful' or anything like that. The fact that she was two-faced outranked everything because she was intentionally misconstruing what happened earlier at the vending machines.

Ami: Hey, speaking of our secret chat from earlier …I forgot to ask you something…

Kai's instincts took over and he forcefully pointed at Ami.

Kai (sternly): Hey! Listen good, Oujo-Sama (Princess)! I don't have "secret chats". If I have something to say, then I'll say it in front of everyone…w-with a megaphone.

Ami just giggled; it seemed that Kai had become a source of entertainment for her. Despite his strong words, she suddenly got really close to him. While he wondered what in the world she was thinking, Ami gently bent her slender body over and brought her lips close to his ear. While the warmth of her breath was tickling his earlobes, in a sweet voice she said-

Ami: She's not going to be mad that we're becoming friends, is she?

At first, Kai was confused; he didn't know who she was talking about. Then it suddenly dawned on him that he had completely forgotten Taiga's presence. He turned to look at Taiga and she stared back with a look cold enough to freeze water.

 _Ah so that's what this is all about._

While Kai was sure Ami wanted to mess with him by doing this, it was clear that Taiga had been her primary target. Kai figured that Ami probably didn't know what kind of relationship he and Taiga shared. But any outsider could tell that they were pretty close, so it would be easy for Ami to assume that Taiga would be pissed at seeing Kai associate with someone she didn't like, and Ami was right.

Ami pulled away from Kai's ear and displayed a praiseworthy smile. Then turning to Taiga, she gave a look of pity. Her eyelashes cast a faint shadow on her face and Kai couldn't peel his eyes away from her; he was dumbfounded by her bravado.

Taiga: I have some classwork I need to do.

Taiga's voice broke his trance and with a bang, Taiga had pulled Kai back to the real world by forcibly jamming the lunchbox at his chest before getting up from her seat.

 _Is Tiger actually taking my advice?_

It actually seemed like she was, however, there was one person who wasn't heeding Kai's advice at all. Ami followed after Taiga and pestered for her attention and Taiga's hair for just a second literally puffed up like it had exploded.

Ami: How surprising! I can't believe that we ended up in the same class. You know, this is just my impression from up until now, but…Aisaka-san, do you not have any friends other than Arito-kun?

Taiga: Shut up you damn brat, before I make you cry again!

They clashed for only a moment. It was so brief that it went unnoticed by anyone else other than the participants. Then they quickly looked away from one another and walked off in opposite directions.

 _It would be fine if everything ended here but…I have a feeling that this is a sign of things yet to come._

While the two girls had only now identified each other as rivals, this fuse had already been lit a long time ago.


	17. Words Are Weapons

Even though Taiga was as troublesome as ever, it appeared that she was currently following Kai's advice about controlling her temper around Ami. And while Ami was still putting on her "good-girl" act in front of her new classmates, she didn't seem to be provoking Taiga in anyway. She might go as far as to look in Kai's direction with her chihuahua-like eyes every once in a while, but she didn't do anything more.

Nevertheless, these girls shared a mutual dislike and were in the same class so it was impossible for them to completely stay away from each other. When they happened to pass by one another or heard the other's voice, they would engage in some sort of battle of wills by exchanging mean glances for a few seconds and then walk away. But for as long as Kai had been watching during the past several days, Ami and Taiga had not exchanged a single word and that surprised him.

 _Could they really get through the year like this… peacefully? …Even all the way to graduation?_

Kai was suddenly broken out of his thoughts when he was approached by Noto Hisamitsu and Haruta Koji.

Noto: Arito~! We've got some really great news!

It was late afternoon; homeroom was finally over and they had been dismissed from school. Wearing black-rimmed glasses and playing with the ends of his purposely messy brown hair, Noto was acting all happy-go-lucky as he walked over to Kai who was in the back of the classroom getting his things together.

Noto: Haruta said he'd introduce us to three sophomore girls who are on the track team! Of course you're coming with us, right?!

Kai glanced at Noto strangely before quickly losing interest and returning his focus back to gathering his belongings.

Kai: No. I have to go to training today.

Haruta: How long does that last?

Kai: Until 7.

Noto: Great! We could all meet up at 8, at that restaurant in front of the station.

Kai: No, I prefer to go straight home after training.

Haruta: Then how about tomorrow?

Kai: No.

Noto: How about-

Kai finally finished what he was doing and turned to face them.

Kai (frustrated): No! Look guys, I don't go to those types of things.

Noto (disappointed): Aww, you're such a kill joy, Arito. I guess there's no helping it, maybe we'll just have to do it 3-to-2.

Instantly giving up, Noto started to turn around and walk away but he stopped when he saw that Haruta was standing firm with a determined look in his eye.

Haruta: The thing is, Arito…The Palmtop Tiger is…Well, she's incredibly pretty and there are even times when I see you two together and honestly think: ' _Isn't that nice_ ~'. But I don't believe you can be truly happy like that. She's the kind of wild person who flings desks and chairs all over the classroom.

With the comment about the desks and chairs, Haruta was likely referring to last month when Taiga went ballistic telling everyone that she wasn't dating Kai.

Kai: And exactly why do I need to be happy with her anyway? We've already said from the start that we're not like that.

Noto: Then are the rumors true about your Sensei putting your clan on a dating ban so you won't get distracted by girls? Is that why you won't go?

Kai: It'd be nice if that could be implemented on one of the guys in my clan since he's a skirt-chaser, but it's not true. Honestly, I would be interested in dating... if I found the right girl.

Haruta: Well okay then...but let me give you a bit of advice. Shouldn't you try going out with a normal girl at least once? I'm not saying you should try asking out a top-quality model like Kawashima Ami or anything, but at the very least try a girl who's not a tiger...someone who's... different.

 _Haruta has never had a girlfriend in his life but he's giving me advice on how to get one? That's like a homeless person telling someone how to get rich... What a joke...Why can't people just take "no" for an answer and leave it at that? If they did, then I wouldn't have to smooth talk my way out of things like I'm about to do now..._

Kai (thoughtfully): Ok…I think I get what you're saying. You're talking about a girl who's different in a way where I can learn from her. A girl who inspires me to fix my shortcomings...

Haruta (encouraging): Yeah Arito! That's it! And there's going to be a girl just like that at the meeting we're going to so you should come with us!

Kai: But I already have a girl in mind.

Haruta & Noto (eagerly): Who?!

Kai: Well after what I just said, I can't help but think of Kushieda Minori.

Haruta & Noto (dumbfounded): Kushieda?

Kai: Yeah! I mean, she's totally opposite from me. She's so friendly; she has bright and bubbly personality and I could definitely use some of that in my life. Not to mention, she sees things in way that I wouldn't. I also admire her for being such a hard worker and athlete… -(thoughtfully)- Yeah, dating Kushieda would be interesting... -(determined)- Well that settles it! I definitely can't go with you guys to any meetings because I'm going to focus on just winning Kushieda over.

Noto and Haruta just looked at Kai in shock while Kai smiled obliviously.

Kai: Well, alright guys. I'm glad we had this talk but now I have to get going. Thanks for the advice, see ya later!

Noto & Haruta (awkwardly): Bye…

Kai patted both of them on the back in a friendly manner, turned around with a devious smile on his face and left the classroom. After he left their sight, Noto turned to Haruta.

Noto (confused): I know Arito is willing to say just about anything to get out of something but sometimes it's hard for me to tell when he's doing that and when he's being serious. Just what was that, Haruta?

Haruta: I'm not sure either… It had to be a joke, right? Arito and Kushieda would be a weird match.

Noto: To be fair, any guy with Kushieda would be a weird match, wouldn't it?

Haruta: Not unless she paired up with a guy who is just as weird as she is. In that case, it would be normal.

Noto (perplexed): What?!

Unbeknownst to the guys, someone was listening in on their entire conversation: Kawashima Ami. Her seat was near the back of the room and she had been taking her time leaving the classroom just so she could eavesdrop. And similiar to Haruta & Noto, Ami had a hard time deciphering if Kai was joking or not... But she decided to finally pack her books up and leave since one of the teachers had asked her to come to the staff room after school. Meanwhile, Haruta became depressed and put his head in his hands.

Haruta: This is bad.

On the other hand, Noto tried to look on the bright side.

Noto: No, it's better for us like this. I mean, Arito's a good-looking guy and most girls like that bad-boy vibe. -(jokingly)- With our luck, all three of the girls we're meeting would end up falling for him if he went. If we choose somebody else to take Arito's spot, our odds will be much better.

Haruta (reluctantly): That's just the thing. In order to get the girls to agree to the meeting…I kind of told them…that Arito was going to be there.

Noto: Why did you do that?!

Haruta: Well when I went to ask them, they were against coming at first but then one of them said: " _Hey aren't you friends with Arito-Senpai_?" And I told her: " _Yeah, we're best buds_." Then I noticed they became slightly interested and then another one asked: " _Is he coming too_ "? And I said: " _Of course, that guy doesn't go anywhere without me!_ "…I think some girls are curious about Arito but they consider him too intimidating to approach at school and they just wanted to interact with him in a casual setting.

Noto: But what if the girls immediately leave once they see that Arito didn't come?

Haruta: Exactly.

Noto sighed and put his head in his hands.

Noto: You were right, this is bad.

* * *

As Taiga was getting ready to go home, she had been in the midst of drinking strawberry milk. She opened her locker and was going to leave behind any books she didn't need before going home but her drink slipped out her hands and landed inside the locker. She suddenly saw Kai approaching and she demanded that he stay to help her clean up the mess but Kai remained indifferent to her plight and passed right by her stating: " _This is gonna be the day you finally learn I'm not your servant boy_ ", and Taiga responded by angrily shouting curses at him as he left. Eventually she returned her attention back to her locker and sighed at the sight of the pink, milky, fluid covering her textbooks.

Using cleaning techniques that she had learned from Kai, she had spent nearly 20 minutes tidying up the inside of her locker. The only things left to clean were her books, so she went back to the classroom and sat at her desk to wipe them off. After a few minutes, she heard a voice behind her-

"Ahh no way…Why are you still here? You're such an eyesore~."

Taiga turned around and saw Kawashima Ami who had just returned from the teacher's office to retrieve her schoolbag from her desk. Ami's lips twisted into a sneer as she looked at Taiga with contempt. It had been a while, but the _real_ Ami had appeared once again. Still sitting in her seat, Taiga narrowed her eyes.

Taiga (fiercely): Don't come near me, you damn brat.

Expelling a scoff and turning away from Taiga, Little Miss Two-Face started speaking.

Ami: How scary! No wonder everyone is terrified of you. When I went to the faculty room just now, the teachers were fawning all over me and then they advised me to stay away from you because you would probably try to bully me. It seems like you're really hated around here, even by the teachers.

With a bemused smile on her rosy lips, Taiga was nearly laughing at Ami's words.

Taiga: I'm going to have a good time seeing how long you can keep up that split-personality. I can't wait for the day all your faults come to light.

Suddenly a worried look spread across Ami's face and upon noticing it, Taiga grinned deviously. Taiga's subtle voice had created a dark atmosphere in the classroom but she wasn't truly angry yet. Like a cat playing with a trapped mouse, she was just toying with this girl she couldn't stand and simply enjoying herself. Her eyes remained calm and she was even holding back, such things wouldn't be possible if the tiger was actually angry. If that was the case, then she wouldn't stop her flurry of attacks until her prey had been completely ripped to shreds.

Taiga: Don't worry; I'm not going to say anything about it. It'd be easy to expose your true nature to everyone but that would also be boring, right? So I'll just keep having fun watching you be a phony. Even if we change classes. Even after we graduate. The entire time I'll be closely observing you…Just like a stalker!

The word " _stalker_ " frightened Ami so much that she gasped and jumped back. Taiga was confused by Ami's reaction and she just stared at Ami in a curious manner. She saw that Ami's face had twisted in horror just from hearing that one word but Ami quickly tried to pull herself together.

Ami: You're such an annoying runt!

Flipping her hair, Ami regrouped and went back on the offensive with a smile. A momentary tension filled the air in the classroom where a brutal battle was developing.

Ami: That's probably why you don't have any friends, isn't it? You're despised and all alone, how sad~. Though if I had known we were going to be classmates, I probably would have chatted with you using my "super-cute-good-girl" version. It's regrettable that you weren't able to become friends with the popular Ami-chan~…Oh wait, now that I think about it, you do have a friend… Just _one_ though: Arito Kai…Haha, doesn't it seem like Arito-kun is completely smitten with Ami-chan? That guy is always looking at me with a sparkle in his eye. It's seems I've stolen him from you without even trying; I guess that means you really are alone now…Too bad.

Taiga sighed in an uninterested manner and Ami could see that she wasn't getting anywhere by bringing up Kai, so she switched tactics.

Ami: You know, I really do pity you. Even Yusaku, the most kind-hearted person Ami-chan knows, can't stand you and he usually gets along with everyone.

Taiga (taken aback): What was that?

Taiga's tone dropped even lower and her eyes gave off a blood-red glow. Ami noticed she finally pushed the right button and she deviously smirked, but she didn't realize that she had really stepped on a landmine.

Ami: I was wondering about it after the first time we met but Yusaku never even mentioned a word about you, like, that you were classmates or anything…Even when I asked him ' _Who's that girl_?', he didn't really say anything, so it seems like he doesn't think much of you at all.

Ami paused dramatically before she delivered her final blow.

Ami: I even told him everything that happened at the family restaurant, you remember right? How I was just trying to be friendly with you but you acted completely savage for no reason at all. I'm sure after hearing that, he probably hates you a lot now or to put it more plainly, Ami-chan's enemy is Yūsaku's enemy. If you're despised by even the totally charitable Yūsaku, then it's all over for you.

She spewed all that out then-

Ami (perky): Well, see you tomorrow!

She took her bag and smiled! After putting such an expression on her pretty face, there was no hint of her maliciousness. Just like that, she walked right out the class while humming merrily to herself and leaving Taiga in a stupor. Taiga very slowly tilted her head as she sat alone in the classroom. It looked as though she was contemplating the meaning of the words Ami had thrown at her.

"It seems like he doesn't think much of you at all."

"Ami-chan's enemy is Yūsaku's enemy."

"He probably hates you a lot."

"It's all over for you."

Taiga looked up to the sky and screamed-

Taiga (irate): THAT! DAMN! BRAT!

* * *

Later that night, Kai had returned home from training, greeted Michiko and started cooking the last of their tonkatsu. After a while he started to wonder-

 _Where is Tiger?_

When Kai finally finished cooking, he was still in disbelief at Taiga's absence.

 _She's still not here even though it tastes best when it's fresh off the stove._

He then set the table for dinner. With similar timing, the sensei and the student both stared at the three servings of tonkatsu that were making a delicious sizzling sound. Even though it had become habitual for Taiga to come over to eat dinner, she still hadn't shown up..

Kai (jokingly): It isn't like Tiger to miss a meal, someone must have kidnapped her.

Michiko: You mean, she didn't tell you she wasn't coming over?

Kai: No, she must have gone out with Kushieda or something and forgot to mention it. You already know how absentminded she is.

Michiko: Even so, I have a feeling that she's at home right now.

Kai (puzzled): But I just looked at her window, all the lights are off and the curtains are closed.

Michiko: I'm kind of getting the impression that you're trying to argue with me...

Kai vigorously shook his head "no" .

Kai: Definitely not! I just-...-(cautiously)-...How can you tell?

Michiko: Call it "Women's Intuition".

Kai (pensively): Hmm, such a scary thing…

 _From experience, I know not to doubt Michiko and I'm definitely in no position to question "Women's Intuition". But it just doesn't make any sense; if Tiger really is at home then why didn't she come over for dinner? That girl would never pass up a cooked meal … Something must be really wrong with her._

Kai: I'll go over there to see what's up.

Michiko (mockingly): Going to check on your little sister? How considerate of you. It took you a little too long though.

Kai (muttering): I really hate it when you call her that.

Michiko: Excuse me?

Kai: Nothing. I'll be back soon.

Michiko: Okami, wait.

Kai: Hm?

Michiko: When you go over there, try not to say anything...stupid... and don't press the issue.

Kai: What do you mean?

Michiko: We both know that you have little to no experience consoling girls. So if you want to know what's wrong with Tiger, don't try to force it out of her like you do with the rest of the guys in your clan. If she doesn't want to tell you then you have to wait until she's ready to do it on her own. Do you understand what I'm saying?

Kai: Yeah. I think so.

Michiko: I really hope you do because one of the worst things a man can do is tell a woman that he understands her when he actually doesn't. It's like asking for a death sentence.

Kai took a second to analyze her words.

Kai (perplexed): Wait, are you giving me more advice or are you threatening me?

Michiko: Both.

He looked away uneasily.

Kai: Thanks for clearing that up.

Michiko: Anytime. You can go now.

He nodded obediently and turned to leave.

* * *

Kai went outside while wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and shorts. His sandals clanged against the ground for nearly a minute before he entered the familiar marble entrance of the luxury apartment building. Now that the auto-locking gate had been fixed, he was able to ring the bell for the residence of "Aisaka". When no one answered after a while of waiting, he rang it once more...twice more...then a third time. Then-

"Who's there?!"

Taiga's voice resounded gloomily through the intercom.

Kai: It's me. -(jokingly)- Is someone holding you hostage? I've already made dinner so get down here and come over. We're having tonkatsu.

Taiga: I don't want any!

Kai's normally relaxed expression looked like it was tinged with just a little bit of insanity. It wasn't an indication of anger but of surprise. Taiga who could be counted on to have an insatiable appetite, was saying she wasn't going to eat dinner.

 _This just might be more serious than I thought._

Kai (concerned): Why not? Are you sick or something?

Taiga (stubbornly): Shut up. I'm fine.

Kai: Don't you remember what happened the last time you went around skipping meals?

There was no response.

Kai: I refuse to be ignored by you through an intercom so hurry up and open this gate!

He soon heard a faint click of her tongue and then the auto-locking door opened. Once he got to her floor and found that the door was unlocked like always, he walked through it and looked around but Taiga was nowhere in sight. He eventually approached her bedroom and the lights weren't on inside but when he squinted his eyes he could see a figure sitting on top of the bed. He strolled in, turned on the lights and saw the figure was wrapped tightly in a blanket from head to toe.

 _Well this confirms it, something is definitely wrong with her._

After talking with Michiko, Kai wanted to make sure he took the right approach to figuring out what it was. He knew if he just bluntly asked Taiga: " _What's wrong? Are you alright?_ ", she would never tell him. So he decided to do what always worked best. He was going to pick a fight with her.

Kai (mockingly): Hey, what the heck are you doing sitting in the dark like that?! Are you trying to become a Hikikomori or something?

Taiga (muffled): What did you come for?

Kai (instigating): Don't insult me, Tiger! When you talk to me, at least have the decency to do it face to face, not with a blanket over your head.

Taiga didn't respond at all. So after a few seconds Kai walked over to her and gently lifted the blanket himself. The silent Taiga was wearing a cotton lace one-piece which was a mess and her hair was tangled and stuck to her face. Her eyes were completely blood-shot and her face even looked damp, so it was pretty evident that she had been crying. She was like a baby bird trying to hide in its nest.

 _Tiger is a girl who is prone to crying but this is too much. Just how long has she been balled up like this being depressed?_

Kai automatically dropped his strategy, looked at her gently, and asked her what he initially wanted to.

Kai (concerned): What's wrong?

Taiga didn't say anything just like Kai had expected. So instead of trying to rile her up like he usually does to get a response, he decided to take Michiko's advice by just sitting down beside her and patiently waiting until she was ready to speak on her own... A few minutes later, she finally spoke with a very weak, quiet voice.

Taiga: Hey…

Kai: Hm?

Taiga: That brat said she told a made-up story to Kitamura. She said he hat-

Taiga abruptly stopped talking. Just saying it would make her burst into tears again. But she had to know the truth so she took a deep breath to prepare herself and finally uttered-

Taiga: Does he really… hate me now?

Turning her face a little to the side, her eyes, which were wet with tears and peering out from gaps in her hair, looked just a little desperate.

 _This is the exact reason why I wouldn't tell her what Kawashima said to me at the vending machines that day._

He let out a long sigh.

Kai: You actually let that girl trick you?

Taiga: But-

Kai: Everything I say to you really goes in one ear and out the other, doesn't it?

Taiga just stared at him with her tear-filled eyes.

Kai: Kitamura would never believe Kawashima's story because I already told you he knows about her real personality and he even saw everything that happened at the restaurant himself. He understands you were provoked and why you did that kind of thing. Plus, Kitamura isn't the kind of guy to hate someone because of something like that; by now you should know that more than anyone else, right?

Kai had told Taiga all this before but Ami's words were so convincing that it made her doubt him.

Taiga: Is that…really true…?

Kai (firmly): I'm telling you it is.

Taiga: Really?

Kai sighed and lightly chuckled but he looked her square in the eye and confirmed.

Kai: Really.

After a few seconds of silence, Taiga spoke again.

Taiga: Well… then…Why am I so tiny?

Kai (confused): Huh?

That question really caught him off guard but he tried to spit out a few words.

Kai: Genetics are...um..what?

Taiga continued speaking in a low voice.

Taiga: Why do I have a weird name?

Albeit ineffectually, Kai tried to answer yet again-

Kai (perplexed): Uh… I don't kno- That's- That sounds like something you should ask your parents...

Taiga suddenly STOOD up on the bed.

Taiga (fiercely): What!? Just because she's 5 feet and 6 inches tall!

Kai was speechless; he thought Taiga had just gone crazy.

Taiga (fiercely): Just because she has the same name as the girl in Sailor Moon!

 _Now I get it!_

Kai breathed a sigh of relief. Taiga had fallen into such a deep depression because in addition to worrying about what Kitamura thought about her, she was also feeling an inferiority complex caused by Ami's proportionate eight headed figure and her cute name that was similar to an anime characters. What irony. The girl Taiga despised the most had all the things she wanted.

 _If it's like that, then just about anyone would want to hide in a dark room and shut themselves in._

Even someone like Kai could comprehend the kind of state she was in, he even seriously nodded a few times and chimed in-

Kai: Plus she's Kitamura's childhood friend!

Just then all the fierceness that had recently inflated Taiga, quickly left her body.

Taiga (shell-shocked): *_*

He had meant to show his support like ' _I understand the struggles you're going through'_ , yet when he spoke, Taiga's face ended up twisting pitifully.

 _Oh crap. Even though Michiko warned me not to, I still ended up saying something stupid. I actually may have brought up the worst part of all this._

If it was just that Ami had the right proportions and her name was cute, Taiga wouldn't have gotten so upset but in addition to all that, Ami had a close relationship with Kitamura. It was the most important point because Ami had the advantage in what was the most serious concern for Taiga; this is exactly why she was getting so depressed. She was just futilely chasing after things that Ami had and she didn't. Kai realized his mistake and apologized-

Kai: Sorry... But you really shouldn't be worrying about such trivial things.

In response, a pillow slammed straight into his face. When the pillow fell to the ground and his vision was no longer obstructed, he gazed at Taiga remorsefully. Looking like the contents of a confused jack-in-the-box, Taiga shuffled back to her sitting position and completely enclosed herself with her blanket again.

Taiga (muffled): You're so dense when it comes to girls… I wonder why you're so insensitive like this…I'm just amazed at your thick-headedness…

Her low mumble resounded with bitterness.

 _Did she really just call me "insensitive and thick-headed"? I don't want to hear that from someone like her!_

With Taiga saying those kinds of things, he couldn't keep himself from retorting-

Kai: Well, I'm always dumbstruck by the way you live your life.

Taiga (irate): What?!

Taiga quickly became livid at his intentionally rude comment. She flung aside her blanket and stood up again.

Kai (taunting): Well aren't you energetic?

Taiga: Just! What! Part! Of! Me! Is so astonishing!?

Kai: Well, like that! Right now! Wait a- Oh! Auh!

Interrupting him, she suddenly started hitting him upside the face with another pillow.

Taiga: You dog!

Kai: Stop it!

Taiga: You mongrel!

Kai: You better knock it off right now!

Taiga: Shut up!

Kai could have easily disarmed or evaded Taiga but he let her continue her pillow attack because he could see that it was somewhat therapeutic for her. She was quickly returning to her old self. The Rambunctious Tiger!... But suddenly they both heard a sound similar to an earthquake.

Taiga (puzzled): Huh?

Widening her eyes and halting her attack, Taiga looked down at her own stomach.

Taiga (acting clueless): I wonder what that sound was just now.

Kai (irritated): Well stop wondering! That sound's coming from your stomach! Geez, I knew it! You're hungry, aren't you? Come on, let's go eat some tonkatsu.

Taiga (stubbornly): I already told you I don't want any, didn't I?

Kai: I believe your stomach more than the words that come out of your mouth. So go get dressed.

Taiga didn't move; instead she looked off into the distance as if she was evaluating his proposal.

Taiga: The meat… is it black pork?

Kai (through gritted teeth): Yes… it's black pork.

Kai scrunched his face in annoyance because he could already surmise what Taiga's next question was going to be. Whenever he cooked meat, Taiga always tried to eat the most disgusting parts but Kai would always stop her.

Taiga: The fatty parts… Are you gonna let me eat them this time?

Kai (impatiently): Yeah, whatever! Just hurry up and get ready to go!

Looking a little reluctant, Taiga finally got up from her nest of blankets and got dressed. Afterwards, Kai successfully brought Taiga out from her apartment. As they walked closer to his house, Michiko's face peered out from the doorway looking as if she had been thoroughly annoyed.

Michiko: Hey, are you slowly trying to make me lose my sanity?

Kai appeared to be confused and she responded by holding up an empty sauce pot in one hand.

Michiko: Just how am I supposed to eat tonkatsu without any sauce? What kind of person makes tonkatsu without buying sauce for it?!

Taiga chimed in-

Taiga: Idiot Okami, that's who!

Michiko: Such a reckless kid.

Taiga: Yeah, he's very irresponsible. I don't know how we put up with him, Michi-chan.

Michiko: It's certainly a mystery.

Another part about Michiko & Taiga's relationship that Kai disliked was that they would never miss an opportunity to gang up on him. Kai released a loud tired sigh and scowled.

Michiko: Okami, is there-

Kai (quickly): No, there's nothing wrong with my face, I promise! Me and Tiger were just on our way to get some sauce right now. We'll be back soon.

With a quick about-face, he and Taiga dashed off to the nearest convenience store. As soon as they got there-

Taiga (excited): Hey! We should get some pudding too!

Kai (sternly): No, we're only buying sauce!

Taiga smacked her lips and went off on her own to browse magazines while Kai went to the aisle with sauces. After paying for the sauce, Kai approached Taiga-

Kai: Come on, let's go.

After no response, he hit Taiga on the rear with the bag he was holding. Taiga looked back at him annoyed.

Taiga: I get it! So stop being so noisy! And don't touch my butt, you perverted dog. Just give me a sec…Ah.

Flipping through a magazine, her fingers that were turning the pages suddenly stopped. Then just as Kai was about to leave without her, Taiga caught the end of his shirt to stop him.

Taiga: Hey, look at this.

Turning around, Kai instinctively stopped walking when he caught sight of the page she was showing him.

Kai: If it isn't Miss Popular.

The magazine had a column featuring Kawashima Ami in casual clothing and the following words: _Starting with this month's issue, Ami-chan will be taking a break from work for academic reasons. Look forward to seeing her again!_

Taiga: That means she's taking a holiday.

Kai: For academic reasons? Is our school really all that great?

Somehow he felt like it just didn't make much sense. Meanwhile, Taiga was getting frustrated looking at the picture of her sworn nemesis.

Taiga: This isn't the time to be messing around like this. If we don't hurry back, Michi-chan will be mad.

Putting away the magazine, the two of them jogged out of the store, passed through the parking lot and just made it to the other side of the street when Kai noticed something.

Kai: Hm?

Taiga: What is it?

Practically at the same time, they ended up seeing something weird and stopped. There was a mysterious-looking person passing by across the street. She had on a lime green sweat suit and wore sunglasses even though it was night and then on top of all that, she wore a wide-brimmed hat. Despite going to great lengths to cover herself up, it was easy for Taiga and Kai to pinpoint who she was. With her long-slender limbs, her sheen hair, and small face; she could only be the person who was surely the only model in this town. The person they had just seen in the magazine.

Kai (mutters): Kawashima?

Taiga frowned at seeing her archenemy yet again.

Taiga (growling): It's that damn brat again!…But what's with her outfit?

She just ended up standing out even more with such a bizarre ensemble. Ami went into the convenience store dressed like that and naturally picked up a basket, but afterwards, it was remarkable. She took just about all the pastries and ice cream products lined up on the shelves and threw them in her basket. That was followed by bentous, side dishes, and even sweet carbonated beverages as well. Even the shop clerk was leaning from his register to keep a watchful eye on her strange behavior.

Kai (puzzled): Is she having a house party or something?

Taiga: No…That's not it. Not with those things...I see…That's-

Taiga smiled deviously.

Taiga: I ended up seeing something interesting.

Kai: Must be your "Women's Intuition" because I don't know what's going on right now.

With a quiet laugh, Taiga started walking quickly. It seemed she figured something out on her own but didn't feel like sharing the information.

Taiga (slyly): You're right, Okami. This is a "girl thing" so you wouldn't be able to understand. Besides, we have to get back anyway, let's run.

Kai (confused): Uh, ok.

They were in a hurry, after all. Putting aside what just happened for the time being, Taiga and Kai took off along the asphalt road towards the place where their tonkatsu was waiting. But during that time, Taiga's mouth was parted with an evil smirk.


	18. The Big Payback

If one wanted to pinpoint the "popular girls" of Class 2-C, they would be easy to spot because these girls unconsciously formulated into a clique and could always be found together.

"Ami-chan, I saw the magazine that came out yesterday~!"

That would be Kihara Maya, the girl who was known for her outgoing personality and also for following all of the latest fashion trends.

"It said that you're putting your modeling on hold for a while, is that really true?"

That was Kashii Nanako. She was a little more reserved but she was on good terms with everyone in class 2-C. Maya and Nanako were already flashy as a set but when they started hanging out with Ami, the group became a triple threat.

Ami: Thanks for taking the time to see this month's issue! But yes, it's true that I arranged for some time off from work.

Having ascended to the top of the "standout group", Ami was dispensing a dazzling smile and the surrounding girls were all abuzz. A few guys couldn't help but to stare at the scene.

Noto: When it comes to girls forget the underclassmen! The ones in our class are the best!

Haruta: That's right! They're all really pretty. There's Maya, Nanako, and then best of all, there's Ami! Plus Minori and the Palmtop Tiger are super cute too.

Noto: But Kushieda is about to be taken off the market soon, isn't that right, Arito?

Kai was stuck between Noto Hisamitsu and Haruta Kouji who were both smiling happily. But he wasn't paying any attention to them because as usual he was in his own little world reading "A Book of Five Rings" which was written by a renowned Japanese swordsman. Earlier he had asked Noto and Haruta about how yesterday's meeting went with the sophomore girls but they looked at him meanly and said that they didn't want to talk about it. Suddenly Kitamura Yusaku was in the midst of walking by the group of girls when-

Maya: Hey Maruo! Did you know that Ami-chan is taking a break from modeling? Isn't it a shame? As her childhood friend, it's your responsibility to talk her out of it.

Being flagged down by Maya, Kitamura who was fondly called 'Maruo' amongst the girls, readjusted his glasses and turned to face them.

Kitamura: I don't see a problem with it as long as that's what Ami has frankly decided. She can still go back to modeling after she graduates high school.

Maya: Eh~?! But she's so cute! Maruo, you act too stern and business-like with Ami-chan! Don't say things like 'frankly'!

"That's right!"

"Yeah, don't act that way with Ami-chan!

The girls' shrill voices teased Kitamura from all sides and even though there wasn't any real anger or scorn involved, he still became flustered anyway.

Haruta (jealously): What an obliviously popular guy. Why do all the girls just flock to Kitamura?...It must be his glasses! Maybe I should start wearing glasses too…

At Haruta's mutterings, the unpopular glasses-wearing Noto put on a complicated expression. Kitamura eventually had enough of being teased so he desperately tried to escape from the group of exceptionally cute girls with a bitter smile on his face. Then he came to a halt next to Kai and the others.

Kitamura: Why didn't any of you stick up for me when I was being bullied by the girls just now?

Noto (bitterly): Get out of here, dammit!

Haruta: Yeah you aristocrat! This here is a crab-canning boat; it's not a place for someone like you!

Kitamura: Haha, crab-canning boat? That's hilarious.

Brushing aside Haruta's harsh words while laughing, Kitamura took a seat facing Kai. If the group around Ami was like the sunlight, then the group of four boys was just like the shade.

Ami: But it's not like it's a real waste, you know?

Ami spoke in cheery voice that resounded throughout the classroom at break time.

Ami: I've always wanted to enjoy a normal high school life like this and I've made so many friends since I've taken a break from modeling. Honestly, I never been as happy as I am right now and it's all because of you guys.

"How is she so humble like this?"

"Ami-chan is too perfect!"

The girls' excited voices were practically sighs of admiration but Kai was suddenly distracted from his book by hearing someone let out a sad sigh. He lifted his head and saw that Kitamura appeared to be a bit gloomy due to witnessing Ami's continued facade.

Nanako: Oh I never thought of it that way before but you're right, Ami-chan. Since models are so busy and have to go on diets and do other troublesome things, they wouldn't get a chance to experience the simple rewards of being an ordinary high school student.

Maya nodded in agreement, then her eyes became wide as a thought crossed her mind.

Maya: That reminds me of something I've been wanting to ask you, Ami-chan. How did you get so slim? Is there a diet exclusively designed for models? Please tell us!

"Yeah, I want to hear it!"

"Eh? Ami-chan's diet? I want to know too~!"

When the discussion turned to dieting, the group surrounding Ami became even more excited. Ami gave a small laugh-

Ami: I'm sorry but I don't know anything about diets. I've never been on one before.

Maya: No way! But you're so thin!

Ami: It seems like I'm naturally predisposed to not getting fat.

Maya: Oh, I get it…Genetics huh?

Nanako: You're really lucky to have a high metabolism! I'm so jealous.

Ami continued to speak with a smile but ever so slightly, the corners of her mouth might have twisted mockingly.

Ami: Going on a strict diet will only stress you out. To me, it's better if a person eats whatever they want but in healthy portions. I really love eating things like pastries, so I think it's actually better for my body if I don't restrict myself or anything.

"I can't let you say that CRAP!"

That roaring voice came from Kushieda Minori, an energetic girl who chose to keep herself busy with multiple club activities and part-time jobs. She suddenly stood up with so much vigor that she ended up knocking her chair to the floor. Everyone in the classroom stared at her strangely.

Minori (fiercely): I'm a warrior of dieting, you know!

 _That's got to be a lie._

Kai thought with his head tilted.

 _Just last month she told me she ate a bucket of pudding by herself…_

However, it seemed like Minori was being serious right now.

Minori: And I'm not alone! Isn't that right, Taiga?!

Taiga: That's right, Minorin! Dieting Warriors Unite!

The wild beast, Aisaka Taiga who was associated with Minori as a steadfast friend, fiercely stood up and knocked her chair over too.

 _Ok **this** girl at least, I know for sure that there is just no way she is even close to being on a diet; she eats twice as much as I do. Plus, she ate all the fatty parts of the pork we had last night! They both must be up to something._

Minori (energized): Are you ready, Taiga?!

Taiga (excited): Yeah! Let's go!

The two suddenly outstretched their arms widely and started grappling sumo-style within the ring of girls around Ami.

Ami: Eh?! Wait, wh-what's going on?

In perfect harmony, Taiga and Minori quickly chased down Ami who stood up in a vain attempt to escape but the pair started spinning around her to prevent her from getting away.

Ami (startled): What the heck you guys?!

Minori (deviously): Fuhahaha!

Taiga (spitefully): Pardon me for being such a shortie!

Minori (ominously): Can you break free from our barrier, young lady?!

Taiga (spitefully): Please excuse my weird name!

Ami (confused): Y-Your name?! What are you talking about?!

 _Oh now I see, Tiger is getting revenge for what happened yesterday... but what exactly is she about to do?_

Ami was so bewildered that she couldn't even act against the two's unbreakable guard.

 _Isn't someone going to help her?_

Kai definitely wasn't since he had no interest in getting involved with them anyway. In fact, he was expecting Kitamura to play the hero and run to Ami's rescue but to his surprise Kitamura made no attempt to stop it.

"This is a case of bullying!"

"The Palmtop Tiger and Kushieda are harassing Ami-tan!"

People might have noticed but no one tried to do anything about it.

Minori: Ready, Kawashima-kun?!

Minori twisted her lips into a huge grin. At Ami's back, Taiga suddenly grasped and locked up her thin limbs.

Ami (distressed): What are you doing?!

Ami's shriek resounded throughout the classroom when Minori sprung forward like a striking snake and grabbed her abdomen firmly with both hands. Meanwhile, Maya and Nanako were frozen in terror as they watched from the sidelines.

Minori: Ho…What's this we have here?!

Ami: Stop it! Let me go!

Ami's expression stiffened in dismay.

Taiga: Sensei! Kawashima has been wearing a floatie even though she's not in a pool!

Minori then turned into a devil rubbing all the excess flesh she was gripping.

Minori (accusingly): Hey, why are you wearing a floatie on land, huh?! Wait! This isn't a floatie ring! This is a bunch of flab!

Ami (anxious): S, s, st, stop it, stop, nooo~!

Minori was violently moving her hands that were thrust onto Ami's uniform back and forth.

Minori: Ohhh, you've been gathering up quite a bit, haven't you?! Hmm?!

Ami: Noooo, stop it~!

Minori: What's with that "Naturally Predisposed" nonsense you were spouting earlier?! Just what's this then?! Hm?! What's this right here?! Eh?!

Ami: Cut it out, kyaaa!

Minori: Ahahaha! This here is from meat buns! Ahahahaha! And here is the expensive ice cream! Take this, divine fist of convenience stores~ shining Family Market version! High~ calories!

Ami: I said~ stop that…Nyaa-!

Minori stretched out quite a bit of quivering flesh from Ami's stomach, which was certainly present but very minor. Ami's screams lasted for a few seconds but eventually they dissipated into empty space and vanished, then Taiga released Ami from her restraining hold. Completely sapped of any strength, Ami fell to her knees without saying anything. Holding their clenched hands to their hearts, Minori and Taiga looked towards the heavens and saluted-

Minori (passionately): Scattered like stardust, I dedicate this to the lives of the dieting warriors which were lost at battle!

Taiga: Ditto.

Ami started clutching at her disheveled clothing with both hands while still pitifully kneeling on the floor. She sadly sat on the ground making low sobbing sounds and her body seemed to be trembling. Minori smiled whole-heartedly in satisfaction while Looking down at Ami.

Minori: I'm sorry it had to come to this but as a Diet Warrior I just couldn't ignore your blasphemies. The "Gods of Weight Loss" only smile upon those who are willing to face the ugly truth about their fat. With any luck, the day will come when you understand.

Minori then turned to Taiga.

Minori: Taiga, your tattling is always so accurate. She was quite an admirable foe.

Similarly looking down on Ami, Taiga's lips were also parted in a wide smile.

Taiga: No, it was all you, Minorin. You did such a good job.

Then Taiga slowly made her way over to stand right above Ami, and her eyes started glistening with a heartfelt happiness. Her face was rosy with pleasure and her protruding lips were deep red like an animal that had gorged on blood.

Taiga: Kawashima-san! I'd like to take this opportunity to introduce you to my best friend: Minorin. So now you can know for sure that I have friends other than Okami.

Minori: Nice to meet you!

Raising her hand, Minori laughed. Then Taiga pointed straight at Ami and summarized the conclusion of this event.

Taiga (accusingly): You chubby covert glutton! You've been eating too much!

She said it plain as day. Just like that, Taiga had exposed an ugly secret about Ami in front of the entire class. Of course, Ami also had another secret about her personality but this one was the most mortifying for her; Taiga had surmised that and struck accordingly. Ami's shoulders sagged as if she had no willpower left at all.

Minori and Taiga were standing shoulder to shoulder going ' _Hahahaha_!' and then they high-fived.

Minori: You're the best!

Taiga: No, you're the best!

These two devils started to walk off as they occasionally glanced at one another and whispered. Then taking a final look back at Ami-

Taiga (derisively): Hey, you should plan on running a marathon to get rid of all that flab. A _lime green sweatsuit_ would definitely be appropriate for that.

At Taiga's final parting shot, Ami suddenly looked up in shock. It probably occurred to her that she had been spotted shopping at the convenience store last night.

Ami (muttering): You damn midget-

Maya: Ami-chan, are you okay~?

A short squeak left Ami's mouth; she had forgotten that her friends were there. She turned around and looked at them in surprise.

Maya: That was really mean of them.

Nanako: You poor thing.

Ami briefly looked to the side, trying to quickly think of a reaction that would be appropriate for her good girl façade at this moment. Then it suddenly came to her and she broke down in tears.

Nanako: Oh that was horrible, those two are so rude~!

Maya (comforting): None of it was true! Ami-chan isn't fat at all~!

Ami tried to smile at the girls who were lending support; it was a habit for someone skilled at controlling her feelings but as she stood up, it seemed she was gritting her teeth as if trying to endure the humiliation.

Kai: Girls are scary.

Kai couldn't keep himself from muttering that. Since he was part of the martial arts realm he was used to men settling their differences with their fists but everything he witnessed from Ami & Taiga's dispute seemed much more brutal than that. Taiga had won this nasty little battle due to an unorthodox tactic that she concocted based on "Women's Intuition".

 _Kawashima just looks so pitiful right now, even worse than Tiger was last night. I rather be beaten and bruised instead of experiencing anything like that. I better think twice before arguing with a girl from now on._

Kitamura: I see.

For some reason, Kitamura was nodding as though he had figured something out .

Kitamura: The mask of the smiling angel appears to crack in certain situations.

Kai could tell that Kitamura had something up his sleeve but the bell signifying the end of recess rang before Kai could ask about it.

* * *

The events at recess had done wonders to improve Taiga's mood. When it was time to go home after school, she was walking in front of Kai with a spring in her step and she was even humming to herself while lightly swinging her head back and forth. It was so unusual that Kai was a little freaked out by it and he just followed her in a cautious manner.

 _If I were to say even a single phrase, like 'how rare' or something, she would probably get angry and stop humming immediately._

Taiga (perky): Hey Okami!

Kai: Hm?

Suddenly turning his way, Taiga slowed down until she was beside Kai and matched his pace. This was also quite unusual. Walking in front as if she was his master or walking behind him in sullen contempt, those were Taiga's normal positions.

Taiga (cheerful): Are you cooking smoked salmon tonight after you're done with training?

The abnormal Taiga inquired with a such calm voice that Kai was seriously touched by it.

 _This current state of affairs isn't bad at all._

The novelty of the situation made him eagerly go along with the pleasant mood.

Kai: Yeah! If we eat it with ketchup, it'll really bring out the flavor!

Taiga: That sounds absolutely delicious!

The peaceful conversation that sounded just like a discussion between young housewives was suddenly hit by a major earthquake in the next instant.

Taiga (excited): Hmm, I know! I'll help make something for dinner too! How about a salad?!

Kai (startled): *_*

At the word "salad", Kai's school bag almost slipped out of his hand. Taiga noticed his shock.

Taiga: What?

Kai looked down at her with one of his eyebrows raised; Taiga was scrunching her lips in displeasure from his reaction. Even so, her anger was only up to about thirty percent so he tried to diffuse the situation.

Kai (coolly): Nothing…I was caught off guard just now. I thought I heard something.

After brushing off the shock, he was going to pretend that nothing had happened but-

Taiga: That's not so! Even I can make a salad at least!

 _Aisaka Taiga who's too lazy to even take her bowl to the kitchen after she's done eating, is saying she will make a salad…The same girl who nearly starved to death because the bentou shop had closed down. Is she still in the real world?_

Nearly at a loss for words, Kai started shaking his head in disagreement.

Kai: It's impossible.

Taiga (smugly): You underestimate me too much.

Laughing haughtily, Taiga puffed up her chest with pride and took on an imposing stance.

Taiga: When I was in elementary school, I learned how to make a salad. I even made the dressing too.

Kai still wasn't convinced.

Kai: Well then, try telling me how you do it.

Taiga: That's easy. First, you buy the lettuce, right? Then you separate the leaves, don't you? Then you slice them up, right? Then you put everything on a plate, right? Then you serve it with mayonnaise and POW, it's done!

It was just like he expected.

Kai: That's not right at all.

Taiga gave him a dirty look.

Kai: First off, you didn't even rinse the lettuce. Who would actually want to eat your pesticide infected salad? And just what happened to the dressing?!

Taiga: Shut up about such trivial things, you noisy sister in-law!

After calling him such an unexpected name, Taiga immediately stormed off and left Kai behind to walk in front of him at her normal position. Kai just shook his head.

 _I knew that pleasant atmosphere earlier was too good to be true. It always ends like this._

Their harsh quarreling would always hit its peak as soon as they reached the rented housing area where their apartments were. However, this time was slightly different because they suddenly heard a person running towards them and then a panicked voice shouted-

"Arito-kun!"

Running frantically, someone had suddenly appeared right before Kai's eyes. Taiga, who was in front of him at the time, immediately disappeared from his sight.

Taiga (startled): W-What the heck?!

This person unintentionally knocked Taiga over in a panic to clutch onto Kai's arm. Considering how tightly he was being clung to, he felt like his left arm was being grasped desperately. Kai looked at the person in shock.

Kai (concerned): What's wrong, Kawashima?!

Short of breath and with a hazy expression on her face, the one pressing her slender body against Kai was a descended angel-or rather, it was Kawashima Ami.

Ami: Can I walk with you for a moment please?

Her pleading voice was overflowing with desperation and even her breathing seemed a little jagged. Kai sensed that she was in danger and immediately looked back to see what she was running from and he noticed someone watching them from a distance.

Kai (distrustfully): What's that guy doing over there?

The slender fingers that were gripping Kai's arm suddenly tightened. Her hand was sweaty and seemed to be trembling slightly. On the street corner just a bit behind them, there was a man standing near a lamppost. It was quite difficult to see him from where Kai was standing but he could tell the guy was relatively slim and dressed like a college student.

Ami became even more frightened from just looking at that man so she tried as hard as she could to use Kai's body as a shield and hide behind him. However, that man didn't seem to care that they noticed him since he didn't stop staring at Ami for even a second. It was a bit…no, it was exceptionally creepy. It even made Kai put his arm around Ami in an attempt to guide her away from there but-

"That's right, everyone knew this was coming sooner or later. Come on, let's settle this now!"

Something even scarier had been on standby behind them. Turning around at the sound of the low ominous murmur, they saw Taiga who had been knocked aside by the running Ami and rolled to the edge of the street. She slowly pulled herself up and addressed Ami.

Taiga (irate): I may have told you to go run a marathon, but nobody said you could run around in front of my house, you damn brat! I'm going to beat you to a pulp!

Taiga was completely oblivious to the situation at hand. All she knew was that Ami knocked her down and she had to get her revenge. She held her left hand low with her fingers fluttering while her right hand was raised up in the form of a fist, and both her feet were freely shuffling back and forth. Performing such skilled footwork, it seemed like she was channeling the spirit of a pro-boxer as she called out for a fight while her eyes sparkled hungrily. Yet, Ami didn't move away from Kai and this irritated Taiga even more because she wanted to start the brawl NOW!

Kai: Hey Tiger, calm down and look ove-

Taiga: Stay out of this, you idiot!

Kai tried to explain what was going on but Taiga just couldn't be reasoned with right now. She then returned her attention to Ami.

Taiga: Don't you get it?! Read the atmosphere. It's time to dual to the death!

Yet again, Ami completely ignored Taiga because she was still frightened by the eyes of the weird man watching her. Trying to avoid eye contact, she clung to Kai's shoulder and firmly pressed her face against him. Suffice it to say, Taiga did not like being disregarded again and her pretty doll face shook with anger. Little by little, bit by bit, it kept twisting until at one point- ** _CRACK!_** One could hear the sound of something snapping. And then-

Taiga: Listen to mwweeee- **!**

Perhaps overly agitated, she was fanatically tripping over her words. As she shouted, she vigorously kicked a nearby recycling bin and sent it flying through the air. It passed over Ami and Kai's heads and landed with a thunderous clang at the feet of that suspicious man. After taking a few steps back in fright, the man turned around and fled quickly.

Taiga (puzzled): Huh? Who's that guy?!

Watching his retreating figure, it seemed like Taiga had finally noticed that there was someone else there. Her mighty wrath disappeared almost instantaneously.

Taiga: How suspicious!

Now that the man was gone, Ami started to breathe normally and let go of Kai's arm. However, she seemed unable to stand on her own two feet so Kai gently held her elbow to stable her.

Kai: Are you alright?

Ami: Ah, yeah…It's just been a long time since I ran so seriously. Ooh, I'm so exhausted.

She tried to smile but she looked quite stiff.

Kai: What the heck was going on with that guy just now? Do you know him?

Ami:Umm…You know, with being a model, things like this happen sometimes. Fans suddenly recognize me and start following me everywhere I go… -(mutters)- Even though I went all out to transfer schools.

Kai and Taiga instinctively looked at one another. Considering how scared Ami had just been, the fact she was now saying that weird man was a "fan", it left them uncomfortable and unable to say anything. Eventually Ami turned to Kai and clasped her hands together.

Ami: Hey, I have a bit of a favor to ask. It's scary walking home alone right now. That guy might still be around here somewhere… and running into him again would be terrifying. Can you shelter me in your house for a little while? Please!

Rather than the "good-girl" act she always had on, right now Ami was honestly showing real emotions. But before Kai had a chance to respond to her request, Taiga butted in.

Taiga: So that's how it is? Ok, if that's the case then just leave it to me!

Kai and Ami both looked at her in shock.

Ami (appalled): What?! Are you crazy?!

Taiga decided to make the situation sound more logical to Ami.

Taiga: Between a drafty, wooden, rented house and an auto-locked, high-security, expensive apartment, which would you prefer?

Ami (eagerly): The expensive apartment!

Taiga grinned deviously because she knew Ami would say that.

Taiga: It's decided then. You'll come to my place.

Ami gave Taiga an apprehensive glance.

Ami (firmly): I'm not going anywhere with you! Especially after what you did to me today! Besides, I was talking to Arito-kun, not you!

Taiga (smugly): Fine then, it's none of my business anyway. But keep in mind that Okami's place is so defenseless that even I was able to sneak in and try to beat him to death. It was easy... Easier than breathing …

Ami looked to Kai, as if saying 'That can't be!'.

Kai (regretfully): It's true.

Kai nodded as he remembered that horrible night.

Ami (assuredly): But I heard that Arito-kun is a skilled martial artist so he will still be able to protect me regardless.

Taiga (acting surprised): Ah is that why you sought him out, Kawashima-san? Hmph, I should've known it wasn't beneath you to use people!

Ami (defensively): That's not how it is!

Taiga (indifferent): Whatever! Anyways, while it's true that Okami has a lot of shiny metals and he is revered as one of the best, do you know how he got to be that way, Kawashima-san? Through training. Lots and lots of training. In fact, he has to go to training today. If he doesn't, he'll be punished by his clan. Okami **never** misses training.

Kai: No, something about that guy doesn't sit well with me. I can skip training today.

Taiga: Are you sure about that?

Taiga was implying that she knew something Kai didn't, so he gave her a look telling her to explain herself.

Taiga: Michi-chan told me that she overheard some of the guys in your clan conspiring. They said they were going to make the next person who misses training wear a dress for a whole day.

Kai instantly scowled because that sounded like something his clan would do; they were even bigger pranksters than he was. Every punishment they devised was just a way to humiliate the person involved. It was quite an effective method because that's the only reason why all of them rarely missed training. Kai wasn't just an innocent bystander though; even he had concocted several hilarious punishments of his own. And he already knew who the originator of this plan was.

Kai (mutters angrily): That damn Saru!

Taiga (mockingly): Not even a pretty boy like you could pull off a dress.

Kai looked away in an irritated manner.

 _I could try explaining to my clan why I had to miss practice but my pleas would fall on deaf ears. They would all be too busy trying to get their cameras out for the moment. Man, I'd die if I had to put on a dress...but I just have a really bad feeling about that man who was following Kawashima._

It was apparent to Taiga that Kai was still conflicted about leaving.

Taiga (sternly): Just go! I can take care of her.

Kai: And that's another reason why I can't leave her alone with you. I don't know what that entails and I can't be responsible for it and go around feeling guilty.

Taiga: Okami, stop being stupid! Don't you understand that this is an emergency situation? It's not like I can't be sympathetic.

Kai looked at her skeptically and Taiga became even more frustrated about still being doubted. But she knew exactly what to do to appease him so she turned to Ami.

Taiga (earnestly): Kawashima-san, I know a lot of bad things have happened between us but let's call a temporary truce for now. It would be best for everyone if you chose to come to my house.

Just a little bit moved by it all, Kai unconsciously ended up muttering-

Kai: You…You just might be a good person after all...

Taiga (indifferently): It's just for this situation.

Regardless if it was just for the situation, Kai was proud of Taiga because she was compromising and showing such kindness to a person who she branded as her enemy; he felt like a father watching his daughter grow up. Taiga was shaking her head back and forth with a serious expression on her face. Then with a strong grip, she firmly took Ami's hand in her own.

Ami (reluctant): Wait a second! You…A-Are you being serious right now? Are you saying that honestly?

In response, Taiga gently looked at her.

Taiga: Yes, of course.

Taiga nodded without any doubt and she firmly took hold of Ami's shoulder. Ami still appeared to be a bit hesitant but Taiga was practically dragging her while walking towards the luxury apartment entrance. There might have even been a little caring in Taiga's forcefulness. Kai felt a bit anxious watching them go off together but remembering Taiga's thoughtful words made him shrug it off, and he walked into his house to change his clothes for training.

* * *

When they entered the apartment, Taiga directed Ami to a seat in the living room. In an attempt to be a good hostess, she went into the kitchen to get her guest something to drink. As Ami sat alone in the living room, she thought of something that made her smile deviously and she started to talk loudly so Taiga could hear her in the kitchen.

Ami: Arito-kun was really worried about Ami-chan, huh? Oh my, has he fallen in love with me already?! How bothersome. It was bound to happen but this is so much quicker than usual. Hmm, let's see…He might be cute enough to be my boyfriend...

Ami intentionally paused to see if Taiga was going to make a rebuttal but she didn't hear anything so she continued.

Ami: I actually think it's absurd that most of the girls in our school stay away from him because they think he's intimidating but I suppose if I was his girlfriend I wouldn't particularly hate that they think that way. It means no one would try to steal his attention from me. Not that they _could_ in the first place but I would've had fun seeing them _try_...Hmm I just may be willing to accept his confession. Oh Aisaka-san~!

She merrily sang Taiga's name.

Ami: When do you think Arito-kun is going to get the courage to finally confess to me?

All of a sudden Ami heard a rambunctious laughter coming from the kitchen.

Taiga (snickering): Okami confessing to YOU?! Yeah right! Your "innocent airhead" routine that everyone loves so much, is probably a big turn off for him!

Taiga kept laughing and Ami scrunched her face in displeasure from being mocked. Her attempt to rile Taiga up had backfired and she couldn't help but to admit that there was some truth in Taiga's words. She had noticed that Kai had responded coldly to her from the start, she even recalled their chat near the vending machines when he suggested that they shouldn't associate with each other due to her "nice" demeanor. Yet, she still tried to save face.

Ami: It's not like I'm interested in him anyway… but I could get that guy to fall for me if I wanted to.

Taiga: It must be nice being so delusional. Don't you ever get tired of wagging your tail all the time and flirting around?

Ami: Whatever!

Ami scowled as Taiga finally returned to the living room and put a glass of juice on the table.

Taiga: Here you go.

Ami looked at the drink suspiciously and reluctantly took a sip.

Ami: What the hell?!

She immediately put the cup down and started coughing.

Ami (repulsed): It's way too sweet! You expect me to drink this?!

Taiga: This is the honey-preserved kumquats that Okami has been making in large quantities. I tried mixing it with pop.

Ami (condescending): Wouldn't that make it too concentrated?...Sheesh, and you're supposed to be a dieting warrior? What a joke. It's like your brain is as tiny as you are.

Taiga: Wow, you seriously are a piece of work. It makes me want to show the people in our class how you really are.

Ami (smugly): Like I would ever show my true self to any of them.

Taiga: I see… Hey, Okami told me that there are a lot of health benefits when you drink honey-preserved kumquats; it even makes your throat become nice and clear…

Ami (confused): Huh?

Taiga (deviously): You don't intend to show your true self? Well then, let's have you show off the fake you instead… thoroughly.


	19. Frenemies

The next morning when Kai entered class 2-C, he went straight to his seat and began to go over one of his homework assignments until someone approached his desk and said-

"Good... Morning."

Without looking up from his paper, he replied-

Kai: Morning.

When he finally got a glimpse of the person, he slightly shuddered.

"W-What?"

Kai: Nothing…Just that…

Kawashima Ami was standing in front of him looking unusually dispirited and completely exhausted. Her voice was even a little raspy. It seemed like yesterday had really done a number on her.

Kai: You seem like you're worn out.

Ami: Do I really?

Looking unlike her usual self and letting out a pitiful sigh, Ami pulled up a nearby chair and sat with her elbows resting on Kai's desk.

Ami: I guess I couldn't shake my exhaustion from yesterday…

Then she ended up pressing her face down against the desk. It might have been shampoo, soap, or perhaps she was wearing some sort of perfume but she was giving off a lightly pleasant scent.

Kai (sympathizing): Encountering that guy had to be a really horrible experience for you. It's understandable that you would feel drained by a situation like that.

Ami: No, that's not it.

Kai raised his eyebrow.

Kai: If that isn't it, then what on earth could cause you to become so unraveled like this?

Raising her face, Ami looked straight at him with tired eyes.

Ami: I was at Aisaka's apartment for five hours ...Or was it six hours? …Doing one thing after another…

Kai (puzzled): Uh…what do you mean?

Ami: She kept me dancing and singing.

 **Dancing?.. Singing?**

Kai gave her a weird look due to her really odd answer but Ami didn't notice because all she did was stare off into the distance with a sense of melancholy.

Ami: She threatened to kick me out if I didn't obey her. Even into the middle of the night, she just kept making me do it.

Kai (still confused): W-What exactly did she make you do?

Ami: Perform 150 songs in a continuous medley while doing strange impressions…She just made me keep doing them until they all blurred together…Jackson…Uganda…Falcon… Ugh, Ami-chan wants to die.

Ami's mumbling finished with a moan before she ended up putting her face back down on Kai's desk.

Off in the distance, there were spectators of this event. One was Kitamura, he was observing how comfortable Ami seemed to be around Kai; it surprised him and further strengthened his resolve for his upcoming mission. The other viewers were Haruta & Noto and they started whispering to each other.

Haruta: I'm getting so sick of Arito and Kitamura hogging all the girls! Arito's even jumped from the Palmtop Tiger to Minori and now he has his sights on Ami-chan. Don't they have enough girls in this school who like them! What about us, Noto?! What about our high school romance? Don't we deserve to have girlfriends too? Geez, they're so damn greedy.

Noto: Haruta, let's cut our ties with them and think twice about who we associate with from now on.

Kai noticed that they were staring in his direction with clear jealousy but he ignored them. He then looked at the girl who was spread out lifelessly on his desk and remembered when he had initially tried to discourage her from associating with him like this in order to not cause any misunderstandings. But right now he didn't care about any of that.

 _I feel really bad for what happened to Kawashima and it's partly my fault because I left her alone with that evil girl!_

Speaking of that evil girl, he looked around the classroom trying to scope Taiga out. He found her huddled up with Minori; they were laughing uncontrollably at something or another.

 _Whenever Tiger is in a good mood, it always seems like someone else is suffering instead._

Suddenly Ami, who was still in a catatonic state, seemed to be recalling a repertoire that had unfortunately grown on her as she went-

Ami (in a trance): Seichou Matsumoto …Mitsuhide Akechi….

After Kai's initial confusion, he furiously got out of his seat but Ami hadn't even noticed he left.

 _I'm not gonna let Tiger get away with this!_

He quickly walked over to where Taiga was, grabbed her arm without saying a word and dragged her out the classroom. She was shouting out profanities all the way until he stopped at the vending machines where he finally released her.

Taiga (angrily): What the hell do you think you're doing?!

Kai (nonchalantly): Oh nothing much, just wanted to catch up with you.

Taiga (puzzled): Catch up?

Kai: Yeah, I was wondering what you and Kawashima did after I went to training.

Taiga's face turned a little red.

Taiga: Uh… you know...just a bunch of girly stuff, you probably wouldn't be interested in…

Kai shook his head in an understanding manner.

Kai: Oh I see. Well I have another question for you, Tiger. It's something that just started bugging me.

Taiga (reluctantly): What's that?

Kai: How does one do an imitation melody of Mitsuhide Akechi?

Taiga looked away with a scowl on her face.

Taiga (angrily): I knew that damn brat would tell on me!

Kai (outraged): It was more like she was traumatized! How could you do something like that?

Taiga: Aren't you the guy who said you didn't want to be involved in our quarrel? Yet here you are involving yourself!

Kai: Any other time I wouldn't care but what happened yesterday was an extremely scary situation for Kawashima and you wrongfully took advantage of it! You even tricked me into thinking you were finally growing up, just so you could carry out your little evil deed!

Taiga: It's not like I planned to do that from the start. It was more like a spur of the moment kind of thing that I just couldn't pass up.

Kai (disapprovingly): You truly are a wicked person.

"No, I'm thankful for what you did, Aisaka!"

They both looked towards the direction of the voice that had interrupted their conversation and were shocked to see who it belonged to...One more so than the other.

Taiga (in disbelief): K-Kitamura-kun!

Kitamura Yusaku had followed them all the way here in order to carry out his objective.

Kitamura: Aisaka, I have a huge favor to ask of you!

She pointed at herself for clarification as if her ears were mistaken.

Kitamura: Yes, it's about Ami.

Kai turned to watch Taiga scoff at Ami's name like she always did but she was too busy being enamored by Kitamura to do anything else but breathe and Kai just ended up rolling his eyes at her.

Kitamura: I'm aware that Ami's true personality is very …different from what she normally shows. But if she keeps interacting with people using that sort of disguise then she will never make any real friends! So I'm asking you, and you also Arito, to help her since you both know her true colors already.

The boys waited for Taiga to respond but as usual she was in a stupor just from being directly addressed by Kitamura so Kai decided to speak up instead.

Kai: Even if you say that, I already told you that I don't want anything to do with this and I still stand by that. I'm also sure it'd be impossible to get Tiger to do such a thing; there's just too much bad blood between her and Kawashima.

Kitamura continued pleading his case to Taiga.

Kitamura: Aisaka!

Taiga immediately stood at attention.

Kitamura: I'm begging you! You're one of the few reliable female friends that I can count on to do this for me.

Kai (sighs): Like I said-

He was cut off by the sudden movement of Taiga nodding her head affirmatively. In other words, she was agreeing to Kitamura's request.

Kai (shocked): What?!

Kai was knocked off his feet. He never thought that Taiga would agree to be friendlier with Ami, let alone help her. Especially considering everything that Taiga had just done to her yesterday.

Kitamura (cheerfully): Thank you so much, Aisaka! You're the best!

After expressing his gratitude, Kitamura happily treaded back to the classroom. But one word was constantly running through Kai's mind at that moment:

 _Why?_

Considering that Kitamura had witnessed the quarrel at the family restaurant and Taiga's team attack with Minori on Ami, why would he want the two girls to be friends? It couldn't possibly be that from Kitamura's point of view, it looked like Taiga and Ami might be able to get along, could it?

 _If that's how it is, then that guy should really get his glasses prescription updated as soon as possible._

Kai: This doesn't seem like it'll be good for anyone…

Kai mumbled quietly and Taiga's face looked extremely pitiful as the two of them just ended up staring at one another. After a few seconds, Taiga broke the silence.

Taiga (whining): I don't want to do it! I really want to refuse but…it's something Kitamura-kun has asked of me. Why the heck is he constantly worrying about that damn brat anyway?…O~h, oo~h, oooh~.

She was grabbing her head as she moaned and she eventually ended up squatting down next to Kai's feet.

Taiga: But, hey!…He said "friend"! After all, we're just _friends_! I'm one of his few reliable female _friends!_ Am I supposed to be happy with that?...No way! I'm not happy at all! But he asked me for help…Should I be glad?...I'm not cause it has to do with that damn brat!

Kai remained silent and simply watched her from above.

Taiga: Aaah, but…but, but, but!

Taiga firmly shut her eyes, opened her mouth and started panting roughly. Then a bit later she nodded resolutely. It looked like she had finally come to a decision.

Taiga: I'll do it! I'll show Kitamura that he can always count on me. I'll bear the unbearable for him…Tolerate with lots of tolerance!

Kai (mockingly): And just how do you intend to be friendlier with Kawashima? Are you going to go shopping together? Or perhaps you could have a sleepover; I'm sure after you two have a pillow fight it will definitely be outlawed.

Just the thought of doing any of those things with Ami irritated Taiga tremendously.

Taiga (defiantly): No! I have to take baby steps with something like this...Hmmm let me see... What else do friends do with each other that won't be too annoying?

She took a second to think and it eventually came to her.

Taiga: Oh!...Friends have lunch together!…So I'll invite her to lunch!

Then she pathetically looked up at Kai.

Taiga: Okami, we're friends, right?

Kai: I can't believe you have the nerve to ask that question after what you did.

Taiga: You're right! We're clan members and that's way better than friends! So you're going to join us for lunch too, right?

Kai scoffed and looked away. Taiga could tell that he was still angry because she lied to him yesterday so she decided to reason with him, well, her own version of reasoning anyway.

Taiga (rationally): But you have to be there! It'll be easier for me that way. Plus, I might do something evil to that brat and someone should be there to protect her, right? After all, she's your responsibility since you cursed me, remember?

Kai (sternly): Leave me out of this.

With that, Kai started walking away and Taiga just watched him leave. Soon after she let out a sigh but she was determined as she stood straight up. With only one goal in mind, she walked quickly back to the classroom.

* * *

At the beginning of recess, Ami was strolling down the hallway with Kihara Maya and Kashii Nanako; they were headed up to the roof to have lunch. However, Ami's fatigue was very apparent and her friends were concerned for her well-being.

Nanako: Ami-chan, you don't look so good.

Maya: Yeah maybe you should go to the infirmary.

Ami (tiredly): I'm fine, really.

Just then, Ami saw the person who was responsible for her exhaustion and she stared at them meanly.

Ami: What do you want?

Taiga: Come, Baka-Chi! It's feeding time.

Ami (confused): "Baka-Chi"?

Taiga: Yes, that's you. Pretending to be cute, yelping all the time and you're constantly in heat just like a stupid chihuahua.

Ami let out an offended gasp.

Taiga: Anyway, just come along. We're having lunch together.

Ami blinked in surprise, then after finally returning to her senses, she countered Taiga with a smile so pure it was mockingly hateful.

Ami: I don't think so.

She stooped down so she and Taiga could be at eye level.

Ami: There's no way in hell I would ever have lunch with a runt like you. Besides, I already have plans with my frien-

Taiga suddenly grabbed Ami's head, firmly brought it down to her own and coldly muttered.

Taiga: Michael Jackson as a tour bus guide…

Ami (terrified): Huuh~?!

Taiga: Mona Lisa striking the corner at 200 kilometers an hour…Tsunku desperately trying to sing an American song that he can't sing…

Taiga was reminding Ami of all the performances she put on yesterday.

Taiga (threatening): I've already made a DVD of what I recorded last night. There's a chance that it might carelessly get spread around the school.

Ami: S-Stop it! Okay! I get it already! I just have to eat with you, right?! That's all, right?! Damn you!

Taiga immediately turned around and left with a devious smirk on her face. Nanako and Maya were watching from afar; they couldn't hear what Taiga and Ami said to each other but they were concerned about the Palmtop Tiger's presence.

Maya: Um…Ami-chan?

Ami turned to them with an apologetic smile.

Ami: I'm sorry. I forgot that I promised to eat lunch with Aisaka-san today. I'm really sorry.

Without waiting for a response, Ami ran to catch up with Taiga.

Ami (disgruntled): Hey you midget! Wait up!

* * *

Kai was in the classroom preparing to eat lunch at his desk. Sometimes he went to the roof to have lunch so he could be alone but it was getting too crowded up there for him so he had been opting to eat in the classroom recently. He had his lunch items spread out on his desk and just before he took a bite-

"Hey, Arito-kun!"

Kai glanced up and saw the boisterous Kushieda Minori.

Kai: Oh, hi Kushieda.

Without saying anything further, Minori, who was humming happily to herself, took the desk that was in front of Kai and turned it around to face his desk. Meanwhile, he just stared at her in awe.

 _ _Does this girl expect me to have lunch with her w_ ithout even asking me first? How bold! I'm impressed. Do the eccentric ones always do things like this? This could be interesting._

Just then Minori did something that caught Kai off guard; she grabbed another desk and aligned it next his, then she took yet another desk and put it across from that one. After seeing the three additional desks, he immediately became disgruntled.

 _What the hell is going on?_

Afterwards Minori looked at him and cheerfully said-

Minori: I was so happy when Taiga told me that you and Kawashima-san wanted to have lunch with us today. The more, the merrier!

Kai was filled with rage.

 _That evil girl always has to get her way, doesn't she?_

He figured that he could still avoid the situation if he got up and left right now, but he had already set up his lunch on his desk and it would be too much of a pain to suddenly pack it all up. Furthermore, he didn't want to be rude to Minori by just walking away.

 _It appears I've been set up._ _ _I've underestimated Tiger o_ nce again._

At that moment, the person responsible for his irritation smugly walked into the classroom with Kawashima Ami, who looked just as dismayed as he was.

 _ _How did she get Kawashima to go along with this a_ fter everything that happened yesterday? Threats? Blackmail?... And that damn Kitamura just ran off to a student council meeting and left his dirty work for other people!_

Minori let out a merry yell after everyone settled into their seats.

Minori: Bon Appétit!

There was a tense atmosphere among them but Minori was cheerfully oblivious like she always was. On the otherhand, Ami was wrinkling her brow and just openly showing her displeasure while grumbling-

Ami (irritated): Why did things end up like this?

Then there was Taiga who was trying to control her anger by not looking at Ami but she noticed that Kai had a scowl on his face and was using his eyes to send death rays to her.

Taiga: Okami, is there something wrong with your face?

Kai flinched at the question that was usually asked by his Sensei.

Kai: You should really stop hanging around Michiko; you're starting to have an identity crisis.

Taiga just clicked her tongue in response.

Kai: But since you asked, yes there is something wrong. You see, I recently imposed a limit on how many girls I'm allowed to be around, it's currently at 2. Obviously, this situation exceeds my quota so someone has to leave and I think it should be _you_.

Taiga (sarcastically): Okami, it's good to eat lunch with a lot of girls every once in a while. It might make you seem less intimidating to people.

Ami (snidely): I seriously doubt the reason that Yusaku set this whole thing up was to make Arito-kun appear friendlier.

Ami had quickly surmised that Kitamura was the mastermind behind all of this which slightly impressed Kai.

 _She's certainly a perceptive one._

However, Taiga acted clueless.

Taiga (coldly): Hmm? I wonder what you're talking about.

In an effort to change the topic, she looked at Minori's lunchbox and said-

Taiga: Wow, Minorin's lunchbox is amazing!

Minori: If you're awed by its size, don't worry, it's super low on calories…Look, I got king trumpet mushrooms, this here's konjac, and this is thread-konjac rice!

They all watched Minori as she happily showed off her side dishes.

Kai: You made all of that yourself? That's pretty impressive.

Minori: Thanks!

Ami was already infuriated that she had to have lunch with her #1 enemy, and this mundane conversation was only increasing her frustration.

Ami (muttering): Sheesh, why do I have to be here?

Minori (energetic): Hey Ami! It's kelp time!

Minori leaned over and offered to share her food in an attempt to cheer Ami up.

Ami (coldly): I don't want any.

Minori (cheerfully): Oh, okay then!

Ami sighed while her eyes wandered off in boredom and landed on Kai's lunchbox. She saw an omelet filled with soybeans, fried bacon, and rice topped with seaweed. It was a magnificently handmade lunch and she noticed it had the same composition as the one Taiga had already started eating. For some reason unknown to Ami, it irritated her.

Ami: Why is it that the contents of your lunchboxes are exactly the same? Just what kind of relationship do you two have?

Taiga's body immediately started shaking with anger. In that same instant, the classroom that had been full of liveliness suddenly came to a standstill. The students around them became frightened and started whispering quietly-

"Oh no, she asked about it."

"She really brought it up."

"That thing we weren't supposed to talk about."

"Now Ami-chan is gonna disappear from the face of the earth. How horrible."

"Why didn't anyone warn her?"

If anyone was to ask the Palmtop Tiger about her relationship with Arito Kai, then they could look forward to a disaster of epic proportions. That was something that all the students were aware of, as it had been practically beaten into them by Taiga when she destroyed the classroom last month. So even though some of them would occasionally wonder what kind of connection those two shared, they absolutely wouldn't say anything out loud. The Palmtop Tiger had firmly declared that she wasn't going out with anyone and she threatened them not to speak about such trivial things again. So absolutely no one dared to speak of it... yet, the newcomer had ended up doing exactly that.

Struck by the nearly explosive tension, no one even moved their chopsticks. All conversation came to a complete halt as everyone listened in to see how Taiga would react. If she showed any sign of outrage, then they'd have to start running away as soon as possible.

"What a weirdo. Does something like that actually bother you?"

Finally, the one who calmly replied was Taiga. Her expression had reverted to her normal pretty face as she spoke in a voice that was unexpectedly quiet and level-headed.

Ami: You didn't answer my question.

Taiga: Then it'll be fine with this, right?

Taiga stretched out her hand and hastily snatched Kai's lunchbox, then she started shoveling food down her throat. In three seconds flat she had eaten all of his omelet and fried foods. Afterwards, there were some specks of crumbs at the corners of her mouth as she puffed her face out and started speaking somewhat indistinctly.

Taiga: Sho, now there'sh, no problem… Mine is an omelet and fried seaweed bentou while Okami's is just a rice bentou.

When she returned the now pitiful looking lunchbox back to Kai, relieved sighs could be heard around the classroom and the sounds of an ordinary recess filled the air again. The students were grateful to have somehow avoided the Palmtop Tiger's rampage; they didn't mind that Kai was the only one to suffer a loss.

Needless to say, Kai was astounded. He had never seen it coming and it all happened so quickly that there was nothing he could've done to stop it. A profound anger was rising within him that he had never experienced before but he still tried to control himself by gently rubbing his forehead with his fingers. No matter how hard Kai tried to restrain himself, the fact remained that the Tiger had just stolen food from the Wolf and there had to be consequences for something like that. He couldn't help but to glare at Taiga.

Kai (calmly): You can call me names, you can curse at me and you can even hit me a couple of times. -(now irate)- But you should NEVER mess with MY FOOD! Congratulations Tiger, you've officially made me your enemy! You're going to regret that you did this!

As usual, Taiga remained apathetic to the matter.

Taiga (indifferently): Why are you acting like this? I just did what you've always been telling me to do: "Be more level headed and find an alternative solution". I think everyone can agree that I handled this much better than last time.

Minori and the rest of the students all shook their head in agreement.

Taiga: You should be proud of me, Okami.

 _The nerve of this girl!_

Kai: You'll pay for this one way or the other! I'm going to sabotage you every chance I get, I promise!

Taiga looked unfazed by Kai's threat and continued eating her food. He was still silently fuming when out of nowhere a pair of chopsticks appeared and bestowed his lunchbox with a meatball.

"There. Now, Arito-kun has a meatball bentou."

With an angelic smile, Ami had shared part of her meal. Kai didn't know if this was part of her good girl act or if she was being genuine but regardless the gesture touched him a little and his anger had even slightly diminished.

Kai (stiffly): Um…Thank you…

She smiled in response.

Ami: Arito-kun, why do you bother associating with Aisaka when she always treats you like this?

The question really stumped Kai but before he could utter a response-

Taiga (assuredly): You see, Okami was my dog in his previous life. For some reason, he thinks he has evolved into a wolf, but he still has it ingrained in him to listen to me and wag his tail obediently.

Kai (appalled): Have you gone completely crazy?!

Before the conversation went any further, a loud, booming voice interrupted them-

"Arito Kai! I am here to propose a challenge!"

Kai glanced up and when he saw the Captain of the Kendo team walk through the classroom door, a displeased look overcame his face.

Kai (mutters): Ahh, not this irritating guy again!

Kai was well known amongst the martial artists of the school; many of them had gone to his tournaments and seen him in action. They identified him as a superior fighter and for that reason the Captain of the Kendo team: Kuno Tatewaki, would relentlessly challenge Kai to a dual whenever he could.

Kai (tiredly): Kuno, why do you keep doing this? I've already told you that my Sensei has forbidden me to fight outside of training and tournament purposes.

Kuno (appalled): "Kuno"?! You continue to demonstrate a lack of respect for your older and much more skilled and handsome "Senpai"? I suppose in some crude fashion that is your way of expressing a jealous outburst so I shall grant you forgiveness.

Kai sighed and shook his head.

Kuno: Anyways, I've come up with a challenge that will respect the wishes of your Sensei. It is the ultimate trial of strength but keep in mind that a man of my position is not accustomed to asking favors. I will take it ill indeed if you took me lightly on this, Arito Kai.

Kai (fed up): Yeah, yeah. So spit it out already.

Kuno (fervently): I, Kuno Tatewaki challenge you, Arito Kai to… an arm-wrestling match!

Kai looked down in an annoyed manner.

Kai (mutters): Why do the gods hate me today?

Kuno: So what do you say, Arito Kai?!

Kai (coldly): No.

Kuno (confused): What?

Kai: No. I said "no".

Kuno (angrily): But _why_ are you saying "no"?!

Kai: You know, people keep telling me that your teenage years are where you form some of your greatest memories. Let's not waste them by doing such trivial things like arm-wrestling.

Kuno: Don't give me that crap! What's the _real_ reason?

Kai (sighs): I don't need a reason. I just don't want to.

Kuno: No! There HAS to be a reason!

Kai sneered at him.

 _Here goes another person who just won't take "no" for an answer. Why are so many people testing my patience this week? Well, Kuno is always like this but right now he's really annoying me so I'm going to give him a taste of his own medicine._

Kai (mockingly): Alright you got me, "Senpai"! You're right, there _is_ a reason.

Kuno: I knew it! Now tell me what it is!

Kai: If we arm-wrestle then that means I would have to hold your hand, but since you're a man that simply doesn't appeal to me.

Kuno (confused): What?

Kai: I actually prefer to hold a hand that's smaller and softer than mine. So when there's a slight breeze outside, I could gently grab it and tell the owner of it that I'm just trying to keep it warm. Like they do in the dramas; I'm such a sucker for those.

Kuno (even more confused): What the hell are you talking about, Arito?!

Kai: I'm talking about a hand like this.

Kai suddenly grabbed the hand that was closest to him which happened to belong to Kawashima Ami. She was a little taken back by the sudden contact but she didn't pull away. Kai then entangled his fingers with hers and showed it to Kuno.

Kai: Doesn't this hand look much better in mine than yours would?

Some of the students laughed at Kai's antics and Kuno became frustrated from being mocked just like Kai intended.

Kuno: Are you trying to make a fool out of me?

Kai: You certainly don't need my help with something like that.

Kuno (furious): You're just trying to weasel your way out of accepting my challenge like you always do!

Kai: I wouldn't have to do that if you had just accepted my initial answer. Besides, I just don't see the point in doing this.

Kuno: The point is so that everyone will know that I'm the best!

Kai: There is no such thing as "The Best". There's always gonna be somebody who's better than you at something. So why waste time trying to achieve such an impossible title?

Kuno: Well, in that case I just want people to know that I'm better than _you_.

Kai: Is that what you really want?

Kuno: Yeah!

Kuno firmly shook his head with a determined look in his eyes.

Kai (sighs): People like you don't do well in life… but alright, if that's what you want.

Kuno: Finally! Let's do this!

Kuno had took Kai's statement as consent to the competition so he grabbed a chair, sat in it, and positioned his arm for the match but just as he did that, Kai suddenly stood up.

Kai: Excuse me, everyone! May I have your attention please! I'm sorry to interrupt your lunchtime but I have an important announcement to make!

He patiently waited until he had the attention of all the students in the class and then he continued his announcement.

Kai: This fellow to my right is Kuno Tat-

Kuno: Oh I see! An introduction of the contestants. Well alright then, I'll do my own!

Kuno stood up and faced everyone.

Kuno (passionately): I am the undefeated captain of this school's kendo club. A rising new star in the high school fencing world! The sound of my voice strikes fear into the hearts of my enemies. My peers call me the Blue Thunder of Ohashi High! My name is Kuno Tatewaki, age 17.

" Blue Thunder? Who actually calls him that?"

"No one. He's so vain that he makes up his own monikers."

"Wasn't he calling himself the 'Shooting Star' a while ago?"

Kai: Uh... Yeah, so there you have it ...That's Kuno... But what I really wanted to let you all know is that Kuno is better than me in every single way. He's strong, I'm weak. He's smart, I'm dumb. He's big, I'm small. He's handsome, I'm…not so attractive. Please spread the word to your friends about my inadequacy to Kuno. Now if you would please excuse me, the sudden realization of my shortcomings is quite hard to bear, so I'm going to find a corner to cry in.

Kai left the room holding his head with one hand as if he was about to cry and when the students broke out into laughter, Kuno had an epiphany.

Kuno (appalled): Kuno Tatewaki is not fooled by such trickery! Arito just fast-talked his way out of this again! Did everyone see that?! The Wolf just ran away with his tail in between his legs...No doubt he feared my prowess.

Kuno's eyes then landed on Taiga.

Kuno: Oh it's you... Aisaka Taiga... It's a sin that I didn't notice you earlier when you radiate such beauty, please forgive me.

Taiga just glared at him.

Kuno: I've seen you in action before. What strength! What power! You are truly a tigress among kittens. Those rumors about you and Arito could never be true. He's not man enough for you. So being that he is not an obstacle, surely the gates to heaven are open to us! It is... Our destiny. Lady, wilt thou travel with me upon the path of love?

Taiga got up from her seat and walked towards Kuno. Then she punched him skywards.

Kuno (disoriented): S-Should I take that as a 'no'?

* * *

Soon after the class ending formalities.

"Hey, excuse me, everyone! Please listen for a bit!"

Kitamura's voice resounded within the noisy classroom and the people who were preparing to leave, turned around to look at him.

Kitamura: Okay, I'm not sure if everyone knows but today is when the student council holds its monthly neighborhood cleanup! Usually a majority of seniors participate in this event as a way to get more positive remarks on their recommendation letters for college but they will be preoccupied with preparing for tomorrow's mock exams. So in order to avoid having a low number of participants this time, I am hoping that some of you will volunteer.

When Kitamura finished making his plea, most of his classmates pretended that they didn't hear him and went right back to getting ready to leave. Besides the seniors, the student council and sport clubs also took turns sending a few of their members to each cleanup event. It basically had nothing to do with first and second year students so it didn't matter how much Kitamura tried to rally them to participate because for anyone to actually raise their hand would be impos-

Kitamura (shocked): A-Arito?!

Arito Kai had his hand unenthusiastically raised in the air. To see him volunteering for an after school event was a bizarre phenomenon because he usually tried to avoid every school function he could. Therefore, the surrounding students could not contain their surprise.

"Huh?!"

"What is he thinking?"

"He must not be feeling well."

Kitamura knew how playful his friend could be, so even he had to actually confirm that this was real.

Kitamura: Arito, you actually want to participate for cleanup duty?

Kai: Do you not want my help? Am I giving gold coins to a cat, Kitamura? _(Japanese Idiom for giving a gift to someone who can't appreciate it; a useless gesture)_

Kitamura (excited): No, definitely not Arito! I think it's great! Anyone else want to volunteer?

Just then someone was inspired from seeing Kai volunteer. She wanted to do the same but she was struggling to put her hand up because it would cause Kitamura to look directly at her and that would turn her into a mess like it always did. It took some effort but she finally got her hand in the air.

Kitamura: Aisaka! You too? Awesome!

Taiga quickly pulled her arm down and started biting her nails somewhat nervously. After seeing that she had also volunteered, Kai put his head down on his desk in despair.

 _I was looking forward to not having to deal with her until dinner time. There she goes ruining my plans again!_

Kitamura: Alright, just change into your gym clothes and meet us at the front gate! I'll be eagerly waiting for you guys! And remember I've already written your names down, so you can't escape, okay?

Holding a pen in one hand, Kitamura looked pleased as he eventually skipped out of the classroom with a jaunty gait. As the rest of the students started to make their way out of the classroom, Kai heard a tiny pair of footsteps approaching his desk.

Kai: What do you think you're doing?

Taiga (innocently): What do you mean? It's important for students to care about their community, that's why I volunteered for the clean-up event.

Kai scoffed at such an obvious lie.

Kai (sarcastically): Oh so the thought of spending time with Kitamura never crossed your mind?

Taiga: Maybe it did once or twice...

While Taiga's face was flushed pink with embarrassment, she played with her uniform's ribbon and whispered in a child-like manner.

Taiga: Hey, Okami… maybe you could walk with Kitamura-kun and I'll just join you guys, ok?

Kai looked at her meanly for having the audacity to suggest such a thing.

 _Earlier I declared war on her for stealing my lunch but it seems like she is taking me lightly. I'm going to show her I'm serious about this._

Kai (spitefully): Walk with him by yourself.

Taiga (flustered): That's just it, it's too embarrassing to even imagine such a situation. Geez you're such a dim-witted guy.

Just as he was about to snap back at her harsh comment, someone poked him in the back.

"I'm so glad that Taiga and Arito-kun are participating as well!"

He turned around and Minori was standing there, holding her school bag and her jersey.

Kai: You're on clean-up duty too, Kushieda?

Minori: This time the girls' softball club has to participate and as the captain, the responsibility falls to me. Honestly, I had been really dreading it but now that you and Taiga are going, it will be great because we're comrades! We'll be like the three musketeers fighting garbage!

Today as well, this energetic girl's smiling face brightened the room a bit. He didn't know how to respond to such a perky demeanor.

Kai: Is that so?

Minori: That's right! I was so moved when I saw that you willingly participated… You're really an extraordinary guy!

 _I can't believe I'm actually being praised by a girl for once, I could get used to this._

As much as Kai hated to put an end to it, he had to be truthful.

Kai: Honestly... it's not like I want do it either but-

Minori: No matter the reason, we're all going to be doing it together and that's all that matters so it's still great. How about we go get changed!

Taiga: Okay!

Minori practically bounced out of the classroom while Kai and Taiga went to grab their own jerseys and bags. Just as they started heading towards their respective locker rooms -

"Wait!"

A sweet voice brought the three of them to a halt. Kai turned around and without thinking, he felt like adjusting his glasses, though he didn't actually wear any. Taiga was probably feeling the same way, but she had ferociously widened her eyes and growled in a low voice-

Taiga: What the hell does she think she's doing?!

"I'm so glad I caught up to you! I decided to participate as well. Since I've just recently transferred here, I want to get used to the school events!"

Kawashima Ami said this with an angelic smile that wasn't affected at all by Taiga's deadly glare.

Kai (confused): Did Kitamura suggest for you to volunteer? If so, I think it's better if you ignore him and make your escape now. This is the worst school event ever.

Instinctively, Kai tried to give her some serious advice but Ami just shook her head from side to side.

Ami: No, Yusaku didn't say anything like that to me. I decided all on my own that I wanted to do this.

Minori (cheerfully): As a dieting warrior, I just can't help but want to cheer on girls that want to desperately work up a sweat in order to lose weight!

Ami (stiffly): I never said that I wanted to lose weight or anything like that.

However, Minori continued nodding blissfully; she was so happy to have another person join them. Looking at Minori out of the corner of her eye, Taiga didn't seem amused and there was a crease in her brow. Meanwhile, Ami stepped towards Kai.

Ami: Would you like to escort me to the locker room, Arito-kun?

She suddenly moved in closer and was about to wrap Kai's arm with her own but before she could-

Taiga: I'll be glad to show you the way, Kawashima-san.

Taiga, who was making a stern expression, firmly gripped Ami by the collar like a prison warden. Dragging the nearly choking Ami in that manner, Taiga and Minori set off towards the girls' locker room.

Ami (through gritted teeth): I-I can walk on my own, Aisaka-san!

Taiga (coolly): It's fine. I'll take you there, Kawashima-san.

As he watched them bicker deceptively, Kai just sighed and started walking to the boy's locker room.

 _This situation is getting worse by the minute._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Somehow Kuno Tatewaki from Ranma 1/2 ended up here. I'm not sure why when I had no intention of this being a crossover but just consider it as a guest appearance. Maybe it's the last time you'll see him, maybe not.**

 **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**


	20. Exposed

Out in the school yard beneath the sky full of gray clouds-

"Okay you freaks, if anyone slacks off I'm gonna open up a can of whoop ass on you! So get fired up!"

An overtly masculine voice passed through a megaphone and resounded through the ears of those upon the ground. Kitamura Yusaku was nearby being captivated by the person who spoke those words.

Kitamura: As expected of the President! Your words touch my heart like always.

Kitamura, who was the vice-president of the student council, started clapping enthusiastically. However, the nearly twenty students who had gathered were all making uncomfortable expressions while the President/Leader of the clean-up event shouted at them from above a platform.

Ami: W-What is this?

Ami was quite shaken up from witnessing it for the first time.

Minori: That's Kanou Sumire, our student council president. She has the charisma of an absolute ruler; even her opposing candidates got zero votes.

Ami: Then it's really true what he said about her...

Minori: What do you mean?

Ami: Well, Yusaku told me that he had joined the student council because there was an amazing upperclassman there.

President Kanou: Have you put on your work gloves?! Got your trash bags ready?! Confirmed your area?!

"...Yeah..."

It was quite a lukewarm response.

President Kanou (fiercely): You frickin' idiots~!

Standing in a broad militaristic stance, the Student President vigorously shouted-

President Kanou: You sound like a bunch of maggots! You're not respecting this neighborhood! If that's the extent of your willpower, then you scum will be tossed from the ship! Respond with more gusto, you cowards!

"Yeeeaaaah-~!"

President Kanou: That's better! All right then, this month we'll be doing the customary neighborhood clean-up like always. Be careful not to hurt yourselves. Remember, if we find you slacking off, I'll punish you on the spot!

Kanou Sumire had snow white skin, her silky hair was well-groomed, and her lips were crimson even without any lipstick. She had the image of a graceful young lady but on the inside-

President Kanou: Remember the goal is one full trash bag per person! That assignment should be easily doable since there aren't that many participants this time. Make sure you don't go around behaving like dumb-asses outside the school grounds! Show the world your frickin' volunteer spirit!

She was an expert military commander, some of the students have even likened her to a mob boss.

Kitamura (enchanted): Man, she sure is something!

Kitamura continued to respond with excited applause after each segment of speech that came from the beautiful mob boss on the platform.

 _Kitamura really thinks highly of her; it seems like he is only drawn to certain types of women. With the way he's acting, I'm sure Tiger is not too happy right now._

To confirm his thought, Kai glanced at Taiga who was standing in between him and Minori, and he could easily make out her displeased looking face. He wasn't sure if it was an unconscious act or not, but she was restlessly writing the character for "kill" on the ground with the tip of her shoe.

Ami: Somehow it's amazing. She's pretty but she's really rough…

Ami was captivated as well. She was unable to take her eyes off the President whose appearance and actions completely didn't match.

President Kanou: Your one hour starts now! You absolutely cannot be late coming back! We're not going to call it over until everyone has returned!

Her shouts through the megaphone were followed by the sharp sounds of the student council members blowing their whistles; then the students made their way past the school gates to go out into the world and hunt for trash. The President suddenly saw someone that grabbed her attention and she shouted through the megaphone once again-

President Kanou: Arito Kai, hold your position!

Kai let out a frustrated groan while the President walked towards the group.

Kai: Just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?

Despite his annoyance, Kai stopped walking and so did Taiga, Ami, and Minori. Kitamura was off somewhere making sure other students had enough supplies.

Ami: Arito-kun, even you're acquainted with Kanou-Senpai?

Kai: Oh yeah, she and I… -(despondently sighs)- spend a lot of time together. -(regretfully-) I just can't seem to keep her away.

The President finally reached the group and addressed Kai.

President Kanou: So you made it, Arito.

Kai: Of course I did, I'm a man of my word.

President Kanou: Well if that's the case, perhaps you could give me your word that you won't try to half-ass this event? Because that would cause a student to receive a demerit and I heard your Sensei is not very lenient with such things.

Kai (frustrated): I'm already down, Kanou-senpai. Please stop kicking me.

She grinned in response.

Kai: I fully understand the situation and since I'm…grateful for your brief show of mercy… I'm all too eager to give you a bag full of garbage if that's what you really want.

President Kanou: Good. I'm used to getting garbage from you anyway...in another sense.

Kai deviously smirked at the comment and the President walked away. Then Minori turned to Kai.

Minori: Is she the reason you're here, Arito-Kun?

Kai: In so many words but not completely. Recently, one of my pranks on Kuno got a little out of hand and we both had to be reprimanded but I had training that day... Kanou knows how important that is for me so she suggested that I volunteer for this event since I didn't have to go to training today.

Minori: Oh, I see. Well, despite the circumstances, I'm still glad you're here.

She smiled radiantly and Kai felt like it had been a long time since he had seen such a sincere smile. But it didn't help that behind Minori's back-

Ami: Ah, doesn't this piece of trash over here look like Aisaka-san? It's so ridiculously small and useless.

Taiga: This piece of trash reminds me of Kawashima-san. See how it's swollen and self-indulged.

The two darkish flowers who viciously competed as they bloomed near one another, seemed to enjoy shooting mocking comments back and forth.

 _I'm getting tired from just watching them._

Perhaps sensing something as she watched those two, Minori lowered her voice and whispered to get Kai's attention.

Minori: Earlier I had a silly notion at lunchtime and seeing this now just reinforces it but… It really seems like Taiga and Ami don't get along very well. I wonder what happened?

 _You're worrying about that just now?_

But since he was being asked by Minori, he expressed his thought differently.

Kai: Well, there have been quite a few…"disputes" between them. You could say they got off to a rough and complicated start.

Minori: Is that so~? Well I guess it can't be helped.

Kai and Minori ended up walking side by side at a relaxed pace, it almost felt like a date as they ambled leisurely beneath the trees. Somehow, he was feeling an unusually strong sensation of solidarity as he walked next to Minori; he couldn't help but be touched by her positivity, sincerity and kindness towards him. It wasn't often that he experienced such things from a girl.

 _I'm not one of those dumb guys that would fall for a girl just because she's nice to me, am I? From what I've witnessed, that type of stuff doesn't always lead to a romantic relationship...but it still feels nice to be with a girl this way._

Minori suddenly interrupted his thoughts-

Minori: Kawashima is nothing like I imagined her to be in the beginning, though I don't mean anything bad when I say that. Everyone in class adores her but I get the feeling that she's holding back sometimes. Then there's Taiga who definitely doesn't have the problem of holding anything back; I want her to be able to get along with everyone but she has some rather difficult points about her…I wonder if this combination is really as bad as it seems…After all, relationships between women are quite complex.

Kai: Well that's a matter which is completely beyond my understanding so I can't say for sure...But as far as Tiger is concerned, I'm not worried about her as long as she has someone like you around to balance her out.

Minori: That's the kind of thing that I should be saying; I think you really have a positive influence on her. So with friends like **_us_** , Taiga will be just fine.

Kai couldn't help but to smile because it seemed like Minori really held him in high regard and that made him feel good. Just then they heard footsteps rapidly approaching; they turned and saw Kitamura.

Kitamura: Sorry to keep everyone waiting.

Taiga's face immediately became red at the sight of Kitamura . She was so happy that she was going to get the chance to walk with him.

Minori: I'm surprised that you're coming along with us, Kitamura-kun. I thought that the student council members always did a route of their own.

Kitamura: They do but you guys ended up saving me a lot of face with the President since I didn't think anyone in our class would participate. So I wanted to walk with you as a way of showing my appreciation.

Kai slyly smirked as a scheme entered his head.

Kai: I don't think that's a good idea, Kitamura.

Kitamura: Why not?

Kai: Well, the way I see it, the people on the student council are like your brothers and sisters now! You're a team! Clan members even! You can't just abandon them. Besides, events like these promote camaraderie amongst people and you shouldn't let opportunities like this pass by.

Kitamura: Oh now I understand. You're right, Arito… but… would you guys really be okay with me leaving?

Kai: Of course we would! Kushieda, you don't have a problem with that, do you?

Minori: Definitely not!

Kai: Kawashima, do you?

Ami shook her head "no" with a smile. Then Kai turned to Taiga with a devious look on his face.

Kai: Tiger?

Taiga was so shocked by what was happening that she couldn't even utter a word; so Kai took it upon himself to speak up for her-

Kai: She doesn't have a problem with it. Trust me, I know her so well. She would definitely want you to be with the student council.

Kitamura: Well thanks a lot guys! See ya later!

Kitamura happily strolled towards the student council members and Taiga was frozen like a gloomy statue watching him leave.

Kai (mockingly): Tiger say "good-bye" to Kitamura.

He walked up to the Tiger statue, gently took one of her arms and put it in the air in a waving motion.

Kai (imitating Taiga's voice): Bye Bye, Kitamura-kun!

This went on for a few seconds before Taiga finally snapped back to reality and snatched her arm away from Kai. Her face was filled with rage.

Taiga (irate): You audacious dog! How dare you betray me like this?!

Kai pretended to be confused.

Kai: Why are you acting like that? Oh that's right! Kitamura was the only reason for you to volunteer for this. Now that he's gone, it's like you did this whole thing for nothing! But you can't leave or else you'll get a demerit and your grades will be affected... -(faking sympathy-) Aww Tiger, you must feel so foolish right now.

Taiga: You heartless fiend!

Kai: I don't want to hear that from someone like you! Besides, this is your comeuppance for the way you've been behaving lately. Unless you clean up your act, there's more to come, I guarantee you.

Taiga: I'm going to send you to the depths of hell!

Taiga frantically charged at Kai but he quickly ran up a nearby wall to evade her. Once he got to the top of the wall, he sat on the edge and taunted Taiga who could no longer reach him.

Taiga: I'm getting sick of your presence anyway, you troublesome mongrel!

Then she quickly dashed next to Minori.

Taiga: Minorin!

She threw herself at Minori and coupled arms with her.

Taiga: I don't want to be here anymore! It doesn't matter where, but let's go far, far away from here with just the two of us!

Minori: You want to elope? No problem, I'll make you my bride!

Minori's face was full of compassion as she gently took hold of Taiga's small shoulders, then the two of them huddled together and ended up walking away. Kai jumped down from the wall and watched them go off.

Kai (happily): Goodbye and Good-riddance, Tiger!

The sight of Taiga storming off pleased him tremendously. He felt he had properly exacted his revenge for how she stole his lunch earlier.

 _I did it! I won the war against Tiger! I finally beat her! Justice has prevailed!_

"They deserted us?"

Kai (confused): Eh?

The sudden words reminded him of Ami's presence. Perhaps because the objectionable Taiga had left, Ami had come to stand right next to him. She then turned to him and smiled.

Ami: Well Arito-kun, since we've been left behind, let's make the most of it!

Kai: Ah…Mmm.

Kai nodded and tried to hide his discontent. He had no one to blame but himself for this since his antics caused Taiga to leave with Minori. He hadn't considered he would be left alone with the school's princess.

 _That's probably why Tiger ran off so quickly; she knew I wouldn't like being alone with the "Innocent Air-Head". It turns out I've been defeated by the Tiger once again._

All of a sudden, he noticed that other students were ambling around in order to catch a glimpse of the dazzling Ami. Though it appeared they were staring more intently at the beauty because Kai was standing next to her and perhaps due to that, no one would come and talk to her. A few girls who had gathered up some courage called out Ami's name and waved as they passed by. When Ami smiled and waved back, they became excited but afterwards she returned her attention right back to Kai.

Ami: So which way do you want to go?

She eagerly looked up at him with a charming smile. Yet Kai was desperately trying to figure out how to get out of the predicament he had landed himself in.

Kai: Umm… If you want to walk with those girls who just passed by instead of with me, I'd understand.

Ami: It's fine, I don't know them and I much rather be with you anyway. Let's try going to the edge of the river. That's within our range of cleaning, isn't it?

Kai: I don't really mind, but… in regards to our previous conversation about preventing misunderstandings, we probably shouldn't-

Ami (innocently): Misunderstandings? Like the one you probably caused earlier when you held my hand in front of everyone at lunch today? Perhaps we should talk about that more to clear things up...

 _I've been bested yet again... by a girl... I'm starting to see a pattern here._

It appeared Kai had went a little too far in trying to pull off his prank against Kuno and it had ended up causing a problem for him again. He certainly didn't want to talk about that instant so-

Kai: You said to the edge of the river, right? C'mon, let's go.

* * *

Near the river that flowed around the edge of town, Kai and Ami were being careful not to get their shoes wet as they started walking along the lower part of the concrete levee. The sky had become thicker with clouds and there was a faint grassy smell in the air. Kai was becoming a little disgruntled because this clean-up event was even more bothersome than he could've imagined, plus their trash bags weren't even close to being filled. Even though they were told that the quota didn't have to be exact, there was no way they were going to get away with only so much. Since they were having a hard time finding trash along the upper part of the boardwalk, they had eventually dropped down closer near the river. As they were leisurely walking about the vicinity, Ami had taken it upon herself to lead the conversation-

Ami: So when I finally found the right style of dress, there were so many different colors to choose from but after trying on a few, I eventually decided to go with the light pink. Then the sales people got all riled up and said that "the white one would definitely suit Ami-chan better", and then they begged me to wear that one. It's like they would've said anything just so they could keep watching me try on dresses.

 _Someone please just shoot me in the face now._

Ami: They were so convincing that even I started thinking maybe white would be better. But then I remembered that I bought a knitted dress the other day, I think it might have been white...Hmm, well actually it seemed a little more like light gray than white…Could it have been beige? Maybe it was beige?

Ami just kept going on and on with her shopping story while she smiled broadly. This was probably the "Cute and Fashionable Girl-Whose-Head-Is-So-Occupied-With-Shopping-That-She-Can't-Think-About-Anything-Difficult" appearance.

Ami: Arito-kun, are you listening?

Kai (regretfully): Yeah.

That was half-true. Kai had actually been trying to tune her out to the point that her voice had become a faint buzzing sound in his ear. There were a few moments where he had been successful; but when he failed, he ended up wishing for someone to come and put him out of his misery. He had been fading in and out of the conversation like that; he couldn't even pretend to be interested in what Ami was talking about.

Ami: The white or the pink, which one would Arito-kun choose?

Kai (sarcastically): Well, me wearing pink is kind of-

Ami: No! I'm talking about for me!

Kai (sarcastically): Is that so?

Ami (happily): Hahahaha- You're so funny Arito-kun hahaha.

Just then, Kai came to understand Kitamura's actual intentions when he had desperately asked Taiga to become friends with Ami.

 _There wasn't anything wrong with Kitamura's glasses after all._

Now, Kai even understood Minori who claimed that Ami and Taiga may not be such a bad combination. He was only able to comprehend them because this was the first time that he had been alone with Ami to experience her façade in full effect for himself.

Ami: I just love shopping for Western-styled clothing.

Ami was showing off an angelic smile while speaking childishly.

 _Dealing with her fake side is so bothersome that I actually prefer she just be herself. Somehow the girl who exchanges vicious glares and snide remarks with Tiger, seems much better to me than the person she is pretending to be right now._

Kai suddenly saw a bottle floating on the river so he stretched out his arm to get it with his trash stick. He successfully caught it on the end of the trembling stick and pulled the empty bottle against the river's current. While making sure not to touch it, he finally dropped the bottle into his trash bag.

Kai (sighs): With this, I guess I'm about halfway done.

Ami: About the same for me. We still have to search a little more to fill up our bags, keep it up!

Kai glanced at his watch and he was dismayed by how slow time was moving.

Kai (disgruntled): This is the longest hour of my life.

Ami (cheerfully): It's not so bad. Actually, I think picking up trash is kind of fun! Maybe it's because I'm with you!

Since Ami was searching the ground for trash, she didn't notice the annoyed look that Kai was giving her.

 _Picking up trash is fun because she's with me? No one on earth can make picking up trash fun! I know she is saying it to be nice but just the blatant insincerity of that statement is insulting. If she continues to carry on with the "good girl" act this strongly, I won't be able to control myself from saying something. Even if I didn't know that this was an act, I would still be just as irritated by what she said._

Ami: Hey, let's go check over there.

As Ami walked ahead, she almost slipped on something.

Kai: Watch out!

Ami: Kya!

Fortunately, Ami regained her balance and didn't fall.

Kai (concerned): Are you okay?

She ignored Kai because she was too busy looking down at her shoes which had just been slathered with mud.

Ami (disgusted): Gross! What the hell is this!

Ami's voice was tinged with irritation and it was easy to see that she was becoming fed up. Her normal "front" was about to give out on her which was understandable since the sky was gloomy and the wind was harsh, and it didn't help that the work they were doing was extremely dull. Even though it had become quite chilly, it would still take some time before they would be able to finish filling their bags. In such a dismal situation, it would be normal for anyone to be in a foul mood.

Kai: Kawashima, are you alright?

Ami: Huh?

Ami looked at Kai as if seeing him for the first time, she had briefly forgotten he was there and she perked up instantly.

Ami: Yeah! I'm totally fine~! I was just surprised that my shoes got so soaked… -(giggles)- This is just like we're exploring so I'm having fun! I really like this kind of thing~!

Her pretty face was still holding an angelic smile. Yet, the disparity between her appearance and her actual feelings made Kai uncomfortable. With the way things were now, he would feel better if she had just shown her irritation .

Kai (empathizing): Hey…I understand something like this must be pretty tough on a girl like you so don't push yourself too hard. If you're tired, then you can take a break. It's not like you'll be executed just because you didn't reach the quota.

That was his best attempt at getting her to be more relaxed, but-

Ami (insisting): Come on, I told you already, I'm really okay!

In return, Ami just reinforced her front even harder. She made a big show of waving her hands and tilting her head as she continued to coat her words in honey.

Ami (bashful): In fact, this whole time I've been thinking that it's really nice that we have a chance to spend some time together and...um...well...I don't want this to sound weird or anything but I was actually hoping that there'd be an opportunity for us to be alone like this because-

Then at that moment something unfortunate happened. A forceful wind had created a wave along the water's surface more powerful than any of the ones from before. Kai was not very close to the river so he had been able to avoid the trouble, but for Ami, who had been acting all sweet while located at the "x" mark, it had been too late to escape the splash. The force of the water combined with the mud under her feet, made her fall to the ground. It didn't seem like there was going to be any way to smooth this over, not even with her usual consistency. Ami just stared down at her dripping wet uniform; she didn't say anything or show any type of emotion, she was completely frozen.

Kai (apprehensively): Kawashima…

He could see the corners of her lips begin to slowly waver. It seemed like she was trembling, trying as hard as she could to soften the intense sharpness in her eyes as she looked up.

Ami: Ha…

She was such an expert at controlling her emotions. It was slow, but sure enough Ami was putting forth a desperate amount of effort to bring back her angelic smile. Just as she was in the process of pulling herself back together-

Ami: Huh~?

Her face froze once again. At the base of her legs above her shoelaces, there were some weird greenish things moving around. She looked at them for a full three seconds before she screamed and Kai ran to help her.

Ami: Yaaaaa, gyaaaaaaaa, get them off, get them off!

Letting out a shout, Ami mentally collapsed right then and there. At the end of her flailing legs-

Kai (cautiously): D-Don't move! I said, don't move! Ow my face! -(sternly)- Stop moving your legs! You're kicking me! Stop! I'll remove the frogs! Just quit moving around!

Three frogs were hanging out on Ami's shoes. While she was hysterically screaming and barely conscious, Kai somehow removed her shoes.

Kai (reassuring): I got them, I got them! They're not on you anymore, calm down. Everything is fine now.

He returned the three small frogs back to the river.

Ami (dazed): *_*

On the ground facing up, Ami had a petrified look on her face, her breath was faint and she wasn't moving. Her hair was miserably disheveled, her legs were carelessly spread, her uniform was soaking wet, and her socks were drenched with muddy water as well. This was such an unbecoming appearance for the princess called "Ami-chan".

Kai cautiously approached her.

Kai: Your shoes…I'll just put them here, okay? They're a little wet, but at least the frogs aren't on them anymore.

He gently placed the shoes near Ami's feet. She shifted her large eyes and looked down at them then-

Ami (still in a daze): I, I, I… -(sudden anger)- I don't want to do this anymo-~re!

Taking her shoes in her hand, she suddenly stood up and threw them at the embankment as she angrily cried out-

Ami: Damn it, I'm sick of this!

Kai didn't say anything at all; he just stood there and watched her disguise finally become undone. Ami's shoulders bobbed as she panted like an animal.

Ami (enraged): Why should I have to pick up someone's filthy trash and deal with these disgusting rodents?! Not anymore! Ami-chan is going back; I'm definitely going back! I didn't even care about this stupid thing anyway! It's not worth my time!

Ami furiously spouted all of that out until-

Ami (surprised): Ah?!

When she turned around, her gaze met Kai's. It looked like she had finally come back to reality. They stayed silent like that for a few seconds, just staring at one another. Eventually, she was the first one to break the silence-

Ami (giggling): Teehee!

Ami had her hands clenched near her mouth and was desperately trying to give a pure smile.

Ami: I'm just kidding! It was all a joke! Did I fool you?

At that exact moment, the sympathy that Kai was feeling for her had suddenly vanished and was replaced by irritation because she was trying to keep up this ridiculous farce.

 _She's trying so hard to hide her real self even after it has already been exposed. I can't help but be confused on why she would go to such lengths to do something so futile._

For Kai, it was much easier to understand the Ami who had angrily spouted curses while tossing her shoes that had been ridden with frogs. She was now climbing up the embankment with only her socks on her feet, looking for her shoes.

Ami: Let's see…Ah~! There they are! I'm so glad I found them~!

While holding the shoes that she had recklessly thrown away, she squealed with an extremely forced sweetness while waving dramatically.

Ami (excited): Arito-kun, let's have a race to the top of the embankment!

Kai (tiredly): What are you going on about now?

He walked towards her as she put her shoes on. When she was done, she looked at him and explained.

Ami (merrily): We're going to race to the top. The loser has to hand over all their collected trash to the winner! That'll make one full bag for the quota! It'll be fun!

 _No, it's absolutely ridiculous and you know it! Why are you being so insincere? Not just to me but with yourself?_

Speaking with such a bright voice as she looked at him, it seemed like Ami had recovered her flawlessly smiling face.

 _This is the last straw!_

Ami: Ready, set, go-

Just before Ami dashed up the embankment, Kai quickly grabbed her hand to stop her from going anywhere. She looked back at him in surprise-

Kai (sternly): Enough already, just stop it. **Quit hiding yourself!**

Ami: Huh? I don't get it. What are you talking about?

In contrast with her words, she couldn't hide the expression in her eyes that shook as if disturbed; it was obvious that she knew exactly what he was talking about. It was also obvious that Kai was fed up with her act and he wasn't going to coat his words.

Kai: Is there any meaning in this? Going to such lengths just so people will like you? Just what value is there in that?

His blunt question became rhetorical as Ami did nothing but avert her gaze from his. He then let out a sigh.

Kai: I swear, I won't say anything to anyone about it. So you can just give this a rest and go back to how you were a moment ago.

In response to his proposal-

Ami: I wonder…what do you mean?

Ami just stared at him blankly; it looked like she planned to keep this up until the bitter end. Even after she had crumbled some time ago, she was showing an extraordinary stubbornness but Kai wouldn't let his own stubbornness lose.

Kai (harshly): Oh so you're still going to act like you don't know? Alright, do whatever you want. But I'm the one who really doesn't understand. Just why did you come out here and try so hard to do such troublesome work? There's no point even if you do it.

It wasn't exactly criticism but he just had to ask because he really thought that the "clean-up" event was annoying; and if she volunteered as part of some plan to improve her reputation, then it didn't seem worth it. Everyone in school already believed that Ami was a good person, so it didn't really make any sense for her to do something like this. However, she just looked at him in a stunned manner.

Ami (astounded): There's no point?... You…don't understand? Ha …I see…

Unexpectedly dropping the smile, she solemnly whispered.

Ami: You're not as easy as I thought.

Suddenly the wind picked up, tugging at Ami's hair and hiding her face.

Ami: Unfortunately, it's not so simple. Arito-kun…I can't really make you comprehend this kind of thing… There's just no way I can live without this façade; no one knows that better than I do... -(muttering)- I only meant to play with that midget but now it's like I'm out of order.

For some reason, it felt like her voice was filled with self-derision.

Kai (inquisitively): What do you mean by "play"?

However, when he asked her that-

Ami (coldly): Hm? What? You heard it like that? How strange, must have been your mistake.

Such an unusual form of evasion left Kai feeling visibly confused. Upon noticing his expression, Ami let out a despondent sigh.

Ami: You really don't understand any of this, do you?

Kai: Well, honestly...No...but I'm trying to.

She then took a determined breath.

Ami: That would be impossible… -(perky)- I mean, after all, I'm such an airhead!

Brushing back her hair, Ami was wearing her same-as-ever angelic smile as she looked at Kai.

Ami: I even said it before but me being here like this is because I really wanted to spend some time with you.

Sweet words and a pretty smile; that was the essence of the artificial Kawashima Ami, the girl who treated others lightly and never really meant anything she said. After realizing that he was being brushed to the side, Kai scowled and decided to let the matter drop. No matter what he might ask, this Ami wasn't going to tell him anything at all.

 _If she wants to keep acting like that then fine. It has nothing to do with me anyway but I refuse to play along with it._

Kai: Well since everything is out in the open now, I want you to know that I'm not going to tolerate your "Innocent Air-Head" performances anymore. Some people might think that act you put on is cute, but if you were to see it for yourself, it's not something you'd feel good about. In fact, I can't imagine how your real personality could be any worse than that… But if you want to live your life that way, then so be it. There's no reason for us to talk about it any further.

As if waiting for his speech to end, cold raindrops started falling on them.


	21. Mental Breakdown (MTBD)

"…It's really coming down…"

Ami muttered as she sat on a bench beneath an arbor shelter that was situated along the embankment walkway; it was just a roof supported by four pillars. Just like she had said, the rain was falling heavily and the shelter was being bombarded by the sudden downpour. Massive clouds covered the sky and although it was still around 4 o'clock, it was unusually dark. It had only been a few minutes since it started raining but puddles were already gathering and flowing like small streams. Therefore it was impossible for Kai and Ami to continue with their trash collection. The powerful wind was making the shelter shake and Ami ended up embracing her legs even tighter.

Ami: It's almost like the wind is trying to blow away this shelter.

She tried to laugh as though she made a joke, but she appeared to be seriously frightened.

Ami: I hope we'll be okay…

Kai: Usually when it rains hard like this, it stops after a few minutes. I'm sure we won't have to wait very long.

The awkwardness that was caused by the standoff they had earlier basically disappeared with the appearance of the storm and Ami looked reassured by his statement. Her pale face was plastered with wet hair and through her peripheral vision, she secretly viewed Kai who was leaning against a pillar. He looked completely unfazed by what happened a few minutes ago, like he wasn't even the slightest bit bothered by seeing the _real_ her. However, she knew that a guy like him could never understand the reason for her facade because Kai always said and did whatever he wanted, plus it was apparent he didn't care what anyone thought about him. Ami realized that she was really different from him in that regard. She looked up worriedly at the stormy sky while she trembled from the cold; everything she wore was completely soaked.

 ** _Achoo!_**

Ami suddenly let out a small sneeze and instinctively Kai wanted to remove his jacket so he could drape it over her shoulders. Yet, his own clothes were just as drenched as hers were.

Kai (sighs): You must be freezing…

He hated being so helpless but then an idea came to him.

Kai: Hey! We still have that extra trash bag, wanna wear it? All you'd have to do is make a hole for your head.

Ami looked at him like he was crazy.

Ami (appalled): Eh?! I'm not doing something like that!

His idea was shot down without any hesitation.

 _If Kawashima was putting on her act then I'm sure she would have just giggled and agreed to it._

Kai: C'mon, wearing a trash bag won't be that bad. -(jokingly)- Who knows, you just might end up starting a fashion trend and that could do wonders for your modeling career.

Ami (disapprovingly): Your sense of timing must be really horrible for you to try and pull a trick at a moment like this.

Kai smirked.

Kai: I'm not trying to trick you, I'm just being resourceful. It's one of those things where it sounds so crazy that it must be genius.

Ami (disgusted): No way! Absolutely not! I'm not going to do such a ridiculous thing! Geez… Unbelievable…

After using such a spoiled and nasally voice, she suddenly turned away from him like a rude child. Once again, the "pretend Ami" wouldn't have shown her irritation like that; Kai couldn't help but to chuckle at her reaction though. She then eyed him suspiciously because his laughter confirmed her notion.

Ami: See, it was a prank! Just like I said.

Kai (laughing): Kawashima, if I wanted to pull a prank on you, I'd put a frog in your desk.

Ami (irritated): You seem like a guy who would do something like that.

Kai (jokingly): Oh I've done it before in elementary school. I was arguing with this girl and she hit me simply because she knew I wouldn't hit her back; the nerve of that kid, right? I couldn't let her get away with it… -(dramatically-) Learn from that girl's mistake and don't take me lightly, Kawashima.

Ami quietly laughed at Kai's antics, then her laughter ended as abruptly as it had started. It was just like she had been hit with a petrification spell as her gaze was directed somewhere behind Kai. Then-

Kai (concerned): What's wrong?...Hey, wait! Kawashima!

Without responding to him, Ami sprinted from the shelter and into the rain. She was bending down as if to hide herself amidst the overgrown grass as she jogged off. She steadily got further away from him while being pelted by the cold rain. Even though her behavior didn't make any sense to Kai, he still ran out into the rain and followed her anyway. After catching up to her, he was forced to get right behind her as they huddled into a run-down bicycle storage area that was a little bit further from the arbor shelter. Although they were now covered by a corrugated iron roof, in comparison to the arbor shelter from just before, it was like heaven and earth. It was just as exposed to the wind but without anywhere to sit, and there were rusted bicycles piled up nearby in a disorderly heap.

Kai: Why'd you run off like that?!

Ami: Shh!

Her cold hands suddenly reached around the back of Kai's neck, then she held onto him and roughly pulled him down with considerable force, making him crouch down on the spot.

Kai (confused): Hey! What are you-

Ami (whispering): Please be quiet!

Suddenly he could feel the softness and warmth of her body melting onto his and he slightly blushed from being overwhelmed by the unexpected physical interaction. If such a guy existed who could remain indifferent to this sort of sudden contact with such an incredibly pretty girl, Kai would like to meet him.

Ami: Just for a little while…let's hide here like this…

She barely spoke in a whisper.

Kai (still confused): Hide? From what?

Ami balled up tighter and situated herself against Kai snugly; it was like she was using his body as a shield.

Ami: Over there…

Ami discreetly pointed with her finger; while still in a daze, he looked over in that direction and saw a strangely familiar man with a camera. That man had ran into the arbor shelter they had just come from and he brought back an unpleasant memory. He was the same person who was following Ami yesterday when she dashed to Kai and Taiga for help. Despite blushing mere seconds ago, Kai wrapped his arms around Ami in a protective manner.

Ami (sadly): I guess he intended to ambush me at school again; he even brought that damn camera…

Kai (confused): Again? Wait, how does he know what school you attend? Yesterday, didn't you say he was just a weird fan who you ran into coincidentally?

Ami: Yeah, I did but…

He sensed a bitter hesitation in Ami's faltering voice. She opened her mouth to try and say something but she instantly closed it shut. Ultimately she ended up holding her breath and stiffened up while in his arms.

Kai (gently): Go ahead and say it. We've already come this far, so there's no need to hide anything.

As his hands were softly wrapped around her shoulders, he could feel her back tremble just a bit. Then Ami slowly started speaking.

Ami: Well… to be honest...That guy has been…stalking me for a long time.

In a low voice, she finally spit it out.

Kai: Why didn't you tell us that yesterday?!

Ami: Because I was frustrated! I didn't want anyone to find out because then I'd have to admit that I'm letting some freak mess up my life. I moved here because of him; I didn't want to burden my parents so I decided to come here to live with my relatives. I even quit modeling to try and get away from him...But even after all that, he still chased me all the way here.

Kai unconsciously held her a bit tighter after hearing all of that.

 _I just got a slight chill from listening to that; so for Kawashima who is the actual target, the fear she is experiencing right now must be beyond my comprehension. I feel really bad that she has to go through all of this because of an idiot._

Kai glared at the stalker.

Kai (determined): I'm going to have a chat with that creep.

At the moment, the term "chat" was ambiguous to Kai. He wasn't sure if he could restrain himself to just using words.

 _If the situation escalates, then so be it. I'm intent on getting that creep to stop following Kawashima no matter what._

But just as he started to get up and walk away from Ami, she forcefully grabbed him and pulled him back.

Ami (alarmed): No! Don't go!

Kai (stubbornly): But-

Ami: Please, Arito! Don't leave me alone …

Ami looked like she would have a breakdown if Kai left her side so he relented.

Kai (sighs): Alright... We'll keep hiding here until that guy gives up and leaves.

So the two of them stayed together and hid as they waited for time to pass. But the stalker remained in the arbor shelter waiting for the rain to stop, he just sat on the bench and began to casually wipe down his wet camera. The whole time, the relentless rain continued to be carried by the wind and Kai's jersey was becoming even heavier with water. He was wondering how long they could last like this when-

"He~y! Arito-ku~n! Kawashima-sa~n! Where are you guys!... Taiga, it's so strange that we can't find them anywhere."

"I don't care anymore. In fact, I didn't care in the first place. Let's just go home, Minorin."

Amidst the rain, he heard the unmistakable voices of Minori and Taiga from afar. He wasn't sure if their sudden arrival was a good or bad thing but he couldn't really rely on the duo whose intentions he was never able to read. However, despite the current situation, Kai almost burst out into laughter from looking at them.

 _Aww this is just too much._

Like he had suggested to Ami earlier, Minori was cheerfully wearing a trash bag with a hole cut in it as a poncho. Taiga had done the same but resting on top of her head was some sort of small container that she was using as a makeshift umbrella. It actually looked like a takoyaki container, and yet even with such a thing, her small body was well protected from the rain

 _It's no good, my abs are starting to hurt from holding in my laughter._

But it seemed like Kai wasn't the only one who was entertained by Taiga's odd appearance, she also caught the attention of the stalker who was within the arbor shelter.

Stalker (excited): Wow, I found a cute little yokai (ghost)!

He suddenly got his camera ready and approached Taiga. Yet, there was no reason that the Queen of Beasts would allow such an action to go ignored.

Taiga (displeased): Yokai?

Taiga contorted her face and bared her fangs as if out for blood. She quickly turned to glare viciously at the arbor shelter from which the voice had originated.

Taiga (harshly): You there! I don't want to be called a "yokai" by a shady guy like you! I don't know what you think you're doing, but you're being way too creepy with that camera!

She licked her lips once with her red tongue and walked towards the man. Taiga's killing intent that she pulled out whenever she wanted, was about to burst. Still clinging to Kai, Ami watched in shock from afar.

Ami (startled): What is she doing?! She has to realize by now that guy is a stalker!

Upon getting closer, Taiga deadly fixated her eyes on the man.

Taiga (accusingly): Oh you're that weirdo I saw yesterday! Why the hell are you taking pictures of people without permission?! You're really disgusting!

Stalker (nervously): T-There's nothing wrong with it. It's not like I'm hurting anyone by doing it.

Taiga (hostile): Of course it's wrong! So I'm going to crush that camera along with its owner! With all this rain, there won't even be any evidence left behind!

At the same time she spit that out, she firmly gripped her full trash bag and violently charged forward. She then raised it above her head and struck the stalker with it.

Stalker (petrified): Eh? Wa, uwa!

With Taiga grasping her bag like a sword, moving with remarkable speed, making a face like the devil, and charging forward full of killing intent, it wasn't all that wrong to call her a monster.

Stalker (frightened): Wh-What the heck is this?!

The man screamed before turning his back on Taiga and made a run for it but she immediately threw the bag and he stumbled a bit when it hit him.

Taiga (angry): Why the heck are you running away, huh?!

 _Maybe cause you're assaulting him. I'll give you a pass on this one since he's a creep. But you already won Tiger, so there's no need for you to go chasing after-_

Taiga: You think I'll let you get away so easily, you pervert!

Taiga went to chase the stalker down and Kai just shook his head disapprovingly.

 _You reckless girl..._

Minori ran after Taiga like a concerned mother.

Minori: H-Hey! Wait Taiga! Be careful not to trip~!

Now Kai and Ami were the only ones who were left near the scene. Kai still had his eyes on Taiga as she pursued the unknown man.

Kai (sighs): She's absolutely helpless; I don't even know why I try.

Kai seemed to be speaking to himself because Ami was in a trance after witnessing what had just happened; she was amazed by Taiga's fearlessness.

Ami (stunned): Why?!

Kai turned and gazed at Ami curiously.

Ami (angrily): Why isn't she scared of him?!

Kai (concerned): Are you alright, Kawashima?

Ami (intensely): Because of that bastard, I had to move away from my home and quit my job! It's his fault I had to transfer schools. He's even gotten me so stressed out that I've been binging on tons of junk food. I can't believe this! I totally let that worthless scumbag beat me, didn't I? And this also means that I'm losing to Aisaka Taiga too, right?

She abruptly stood up with a serious expression on her face and Kai just watched her with a sense that something big was going to happen.

Ami (sternly): Arito-kun!

He was startled a bit by being addressed so suddenly and with such a severe tone.

Kai: Hm?

Ami: Earlier you said: **" _Quit hiding yourself_ "**. You told me I should do that, didn't you?

Kai (reluctantly): Uh…yeah.

Ami's lips curled into a devilish smile.

Ami: I get it now. I definitely get it. I'm quitting the "Ami-chan act"! No more of that "innocent air-head" crap!

She closed her eyes and started chanting as if trying to persuade herself.

Ami: I'll quit it… I'll quit, I'll quit, I'll quit! And then…

Kai (cautiously): K-Kawashima?

Ami (determined): I'll live on showing everyone my twisted personality because that's who I am! I refuse to lie down and take this any longer!

While twisting her face to resemble that of a demon, she dashed off with a battle cry off into the direction the stalker ran. It was like her fierceness had even scared the rain because at that exact moment it had stopped coming down. After that, Kawashima Ami was amazing. She ran through the town with a form that would've put even the track club to shame and effortlessly bypassed Taiga and Minori.

Kai briefly watched her in awe and then he instinctively followed her; he could barely keep up with her himself. Chasing after the stalker who was desperate to get away, Ami showed no signs of letting up. Eventually the man fell and dropped his camera, allowing her to catch up to him, still looking like a demon while catching her breath. Without saying a word, she walked directly to the camera and forcefully brought her foot down on it. The stalker was shocked and tried to interfere but Ami delivered a swift kick to his stomach which knocked him down to the ground again.

Ami returned her attention to camera and continued bashing it. It finally made a clear cracking sound as she subjected it to treatment that it wasn't made to endure. She had probably been building up a lot of stress due to that camera so this was the perfect way to relieve her tension. Sitting frighteningly next to a wall, the stalker was quietly crying; he was completely terrified by the extreme change in Ami. Faced with such a scene, even Kai was speechless. Continuously stomping all over the remains of the wrecked digital camera with her feet, Ami cruelly smirked and laughed. Her transformation scared the hell out the stalker; becoming unusually child-like, the man's wailing voice cried out-

Stalker (repulsed): You're nothing like the Ami-chan I know; you're completely black on the inside! You're such a fraud! I don't want anything to do with you anymore! The "pure angelic Ami-chan", never really existed, did she?!

It seemed like rather than having his camera broken, it was more difficult for him to bear having his perception of "Ami-chan" crushed. Without putting up any sort of fight, he just kept crying out shamefully-

Stalker (distraught): Your personality is horrible!

"What are you talking about?"

With a cold reply, Ami flicked back her hair, struck a cutesy pose, and in the sweetest voice said-

Ami: Ami-chan is just so beautiful that her personality doesn't even matter, just like your opinion.

After hearing that, the stalker ran away as fast as possible. As soon as he was out of sight, all the bravado was deflated out of Ami and she dropped down to her knees.

Kai (concerned): Kawashima!

Kai dashed to her side and bent down to check on her. While looking at the ground, she faintly replied-

Ami: I did it, Arito-kun.

There was a brief pause as he smirked and shook his head in agreement.

Kai (encouraging): Yeah, you did.

She finally looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Ami: But…I was so scared.

Kai gave her a comforting smile while helping her stand up; her body was trembling and her eyes had become watery. Her nerves made her completely stiffen up and she couldn't even stand on her own so she had to hold onto Kai as she walked. She was in a sorry state that she couldn't handle alone, even her lips had started to quiver. Considering her condition and the fact that his house was nearby, he decided to escort her there so she could recuperate.

* * *

When Kai and Ami made it to his house that was being lit by the setting sun, he guided her to the living room and helped her sit down on the tatami mat. All the way through, Ami was desperately concentrating on calming her breathing while closing her eyes. Then Kai slid open the fusuma to Michiko's room but she was nowhere to be found.

Kai (muttering): Where the heck is Michiko?

Now standing in the kitchen, Kai looked troubled as he scanned the silent household. He seriously hadn't considered that there would be no one around.

 _If I had known that it would be this way, I would have called a taxi and sent Kawashima home. It's just not like me to bring a crying girl to my empty house._

Even if the girl wasn't crying, this outcome would still be impossible. Anyways, in an attempt to calm Ami down, he decided to put a little honey into some milk and heat it up for her. He began to talk to her from the kitchen-

Kai: Sorry, Kawashima. I thought my Sensei would be here but I have no idea where she is.

Ami: You live with your Sensei?

Kai: Yeah, my parents are in China due to my mother's job and my Sensei agreed to be my guardian so I could stay here to finish school and train with my clan.

Ami: I see.

Kai: Since she's not here, do you want me to call you a cab or something?

A smirk briefly crossed Ami's face, she knew what Kai was hinting at but she wanted to hear him explain it in detail so she acted clueless.

Ami: For what?

The question threw him off.

Kai: Well you know… Just in case you feel… uncomfortable being here alone with a guy…

Ami: There's no need for me to feel that way with you.

Kai: Why's that?

Ami: Well, I could instantly tell you were harmless from the moment we met. I mean, I know you go by the name "Okami", but to me you've always been a little puppy.

Kai wouldn't let such a jab at his manhood go ignored so he poked his head out of the kitchen and fiercely pointed at Ami.

Kai (sternly): Don't insult people while you're in their home. That's a surefire way to get kicked out.

Am (mutters): Oh how adorable, the puppy's barking.

Kai didn't hear her clearly.

Kai: What'd you say?

Ami (smiling): Nothing.

He gave her an irritated look before walking back into the kitchen, then Ami quietly laughed.

Ami: Could it be that you're the one who feels uncomfortable in this situation?

Kai: It's not a matter of whether I'm uncomfortable or not. I'm just not the kind of guy who brings girls to my house.

Ami (sarcastically): I have a feeling that Aisaka has been here before.

Kai (reflexively): She's not a girl!

He thought about what he just said-

Kai: Well, not in that sense anyway.

Ami (mutters): What an interesting response.

Ami was really intrigued by Kai's answer. From the beginning, it was obvious to her that he and Taiga were close and she figured that there had to be some sort of romantic attraction between them. But Kai's reply negated all of that; it was clear that he didn't think of Taiga in that manner at all. Then Ami thought of every instant she tried to provoke Taiga by bringing up Kai and it hadn't worked a single time so perhaps that meant Taiga also didn't think of him that way. Ami just couldn't pinpoint the type of relationship the two shared and it slightly bothered her. After the milk had finally heated up, Kai brought it over to Ami and sat down at the side of the table.

Kai: Here, this will warm you up.

Ami: Thank you.

Kai: No problem, there's plenty more if you want seconds. But if you don't like sweet things, then I can make you some tea or coffee…

Ami: No, this is fine.

After taking a sip, she finally gave one long sigh.

Ami: It's delicious…Hey, can I add some more sugar?

Kai: I've only got honey, if that's okay?

She nodded and waited for him to pass her the honey but instead he carefully poured some of it into the cup she was holding. As he was stirring the milk with a spoon, Ami's lips finally shifted into a faint smile. Even though Kai's typical demeanor was perceived as cold by other people, he was actually a very caring person. It meant a lot to her that he chose to show this side to her, despite what he saw earlier.

Ami: How unexpected. Arito-kun, do you drink this kind of stuff?

Kai: No, not really. But Tiger does.

Ami (teasing): Ahh, so lunchboxes are not the only thing you make for her?

Kai: Hey, don't get the wrong idea. I help her out sometimes since she lives nearby all alone, that's all…Kind of…like…siblings…

Ami had finally gotten an answer to what type of relationship Kai and Taiga had, but it seemed so bizarre to her.

Ami (skeptically): Siblings?

Kai: Well my Sensei calls her my "little sister" but that just can't be...-(jokingly)- because if I had a little sister she would dote on me all the time, there's no doubt about it. But I guess I can see how Tiger could fit into that category; I'd think it would be more appropriate to label her as a "step sister" though …aren't they usually evil?

Ami quietly laughed. While holding the cup of hot milk flavored with honey in both hands, she continued to take her time drinking it in small sips.

Ami: "Tiger". You always call Aisaka that, don't you?

Kai: Yeah only because she insists on calling me "Okami" all the time. But someone at school came up with "The Palmtop Tiger" moniker.

Ami: Is that so? "The Palmtop Tiger"... Hmph, that nickname is so perfect for her. Maybe if I compete with the Palmtop Tiger, I could strengthen myself a bit.

Kai: I wouldn't advise anyone to do that because I don't even like going head-to-head with Tiger myself, she's just too wild. Besides, it seems like you're already a tough girl to begin with.

Ami: Me, tough? Ha ha, no, I'm… I'm just twisted. I know it's strange to say it myself, but Ami-chan is a seriously twisted person. I'm mean and really bad-tempered. Perhaps you think so too, especially after what happened today…Maybe even before that... I probably can't change your opinion anymore.

Ami shrugged her shoulders while smiling but it wasn't the same as the facade she would usually put on. Her eyes were lively with a hint of arrogance, her lips were slightly twisted and there was no trace of that angelic purity. Suddenly her smiling face began to stiffen and she held her breath; it seemed like she was dealing with an indistinct pain.

Ami: That girl is so lucky, isn't she?

Kai: Do you mean Tiger?

Without answering him, Ami hung her head.

Ami: In my case, it's easy to be adored by someone like that stalker. I'm made out to be appealing in magazines and on television, so most people would end up liking me…Because, come on, Ami-chan is super cute…

She said the last part jokingly but Kai didn't laugh. After seeing the sadness in her face as she stopped speaking, he just couldn't bring himself to laugh.

Ami: In the same way, it's just as easy to be hated, especially in a line of work where a nasty rumor can be the end of your career. Before most people even talk to me, they already have a certain expectation of what I'm supposed to be like. They sculpt a perfect image for me to fit into and if I fall an inch short of that then that's no good at all...And when you take into account my real personality, it's almost like I've been cursed.

Kai immediately felt bad because he was guilty of being one of those people. When he first saw Ami walk through the doors of that family restaurant, he had automatically assumed she was "charmingly pure in every way".

Kai: Kawashima, that stuff I said to you earlier, right before it started raining... It was insensitive of me to say that without knowing anything about your situation. I'm sorry.

Ami: Oh you mean when you said that if I saw my facade for myself then I wouldn't feel good about it.

Kai nodded in an ashamed manner.

Ami: There's no need for you to apologize for that because you were right. I'm not very fond of it, in fact, if I ever met someone who behaved like that, I would probably want to punch them.

They both chuckled lightly and then her face became stiff again.

Ami: Honestly, that act is very wearisome at times and it feels like I'm drowning on the inside. I wish I could be myself but if I did that, everyone's bound to despise me.

Reflexively, Kai had looked away from her eyes that were full of self-contempt; she looked so sad that he couldn't bear to watch.

Kai: Come on, don't think that way. It just seems too…excessive.

Ami: It may seem that way but it's true; just look at how that stalker reacted when he saw how I really am. It's difficult for people to like me when I'm being myself so I decided to pretend to be a girl that everyone can't help but to adore…However, I'm slowly realizing that doesn't fully work either. My "friends" at my last school all made a big fuss about me moving away but none of them have even called or text'd me since I've been here...I get it though; it's only logical that a fake girl would end up with fake friends... It seems like poetic justice...

She briefly paused.

Ami: That's why I think Aisaka is lucky. She may be self-centered and a total mess but she doesn't try to hide anything; she doesn't conceal who she is even a little. And despite her recklessness, she has real friends and even Arito-kun who looks out for her. That's kind of…no, that's _really_ vexing for me…I guess that's why I lashed out at her…I'm jealous.

It turned out that both Ami and Taiga coveted what the other one possessed, it was probably because of this they felt that they couldn't get along with one another. Their feelings would always be in conflict, so it would be impossible for them to have a cuddly relationship like the one Taiga shared with Minori. There was really no helping that.

Ami finally turned around and placed the now empty cup onto the dining table. Her face was tinted orange by light from the setting sun.

Kai: You have Kitamura, don't you?

Ami: Yusaku?

Kai: Yeah, he's a big nerd but I don't think it's possible for anyone to be a better friend than him. Plus, that guy has really been worrying about you so it's obvious he cares. I definitely know he accepts you for who you are.

Ami: You're right but that philanthropist would accept anybody.

Kai nodded his head in agreement.

 _That's true. Kitamura never has a harsh word for anyone._

A bit of Ami's hair shifted, hiding her face from him.

Kai: Well, I'm not sure how it works for others but personally, I'm more comfortable being around you now that I know how you really are. I actually think perfect people are hard to breathe around; people are much more interesting when they have flaws. And yours don't seem all that bad, especially if you learned how to balance yourself out a little more.

Ami knew that some people said certain things in order to make others feel better but it was obvious Kai was just saying what he honestly thought. The fact that it actually did make her feel better was just a by-product. She then looked at him in an interested manner and decided to test how genuine he really was.

Ami: Could we be friends?

Kai: Who knows? I'm beginning to see that there is no rhyme or reason to that process because if someone would've told me that I'd be friends with the people I am today, I would've said they were crazy. All the way from Tiger to Kitamura even...But if you're telling the truth about completely dropping that "airhead "routine … it'd be possible.

Ami smirked at the response because she was sure any other guy would have just said 'yes'. She then tilted her head thoughtfully.

Ami: I'm still undecided as to whether I want to be your friend or not.

Kai appeared to be insulted.

 _How could she propose such a thing and then say she's unsure about whether she wants to go through with it or not? This is like a verbal smack in the face._ _What if I did offer her my friendship? She probably would have said the same thing!_

Just thinking about it made him irritated.

Kai (annoyed): On second thought, I'm not a guy who needs a lot of friends and it's not like I want another princess hanging around me either.

Ami couldn't help but laugh at him being offended.

Ami: Did my statement only have one meaning to you?

He looked at her like she was crazy.

Kai (sternly): Every statement should have one meaning! Who do you think you are, huh? Nishida Kitaro? Sun Tzu? Confucius? Don't speak to me using riddles and puzzles. Just say what you mean in the first place.

Ami continued to smile and watched him in an entertained manner.

Ami: Just like I expected. You're such a straightforward guy that you expect everyone else to be that way also.

She phrased this in a way that made Kai feel childish for having such a belief but he immediately shrugged it off.

Kai (defensively): There's nothing wrong with wanting people to say what they mean and mean what they say.

Ami (pensively): Hmmm… Your way of thinking could be very troublesome for me… actually for us both. Perhaps I should be your friend then.

Now he really looked confused because Ami's statement made no sense to him at all, in fact, he thought it was strangely contradicting. He figured she was still talking in riddles.

Kai (sarcastically): Are you a foreigner? It seems you don't have a complete grasp of the Japanese language yet because you're still not making any sense.

Ami quietly laughed at his quip.

Ami: I suppose it's not far-fetched to say that we're speaking different languages…But it's similar to what I said earlier… You use the language that's designed for people who speak their minds. So in regards to fluency for that particular language …I guess I can admit that ... I'm not quite there yet.

Kai took a brief moment to consider what she said and then he thought about everything that happened that day. He already heard how hard it was for her to be her true self in public, therefore it also had to be difficult for her to speak her mind. Talking in riddles was probably like a defense mechanism for her, just another way of masking her feelings.

Kai: I'll wait for you then… When you finally master the language, we can have this conversation again.

Ami looked at him earnestly, she was touched by just hearing the words _"I'll wait for you"_.

Ami: Arito-kun…

Bending down like a cat, Ami suddenly had brought her face very close to his. Kai was so startled that his heart jumped and he tried moving backwards but his back immediately ran into the wall. Instead of getting closer, she seemed to be slowly drawing him in with her violet eyes.

Ami: Arito-kun, if I showed you the real me…what would you do?

Kai (stunned): Um...I...

Ami: Would you fall for me?

Kai could feel his face redden as he stared into her hypnotic eyes, then his leg inadvertently hit the dining table and her empty cup rolled onto the tatami mat. Suddenly she moved in even closer and said-

Ami: Just kidding! It was just a joke! Did I make your heart race?

Leaving it as a prank at the last moment, Ami's lips finally upturned into a smile. To consider it all a joke, it seemed like only the two who were directly involved would accept that. At the abrupt sound of several filled plastic bags being dropped onto the ground, Kai nearly jumped and he looked towards the person who just entered the room.

"…No way…"

From the doorway, Taiga opened her eyes wide and took in the sight; her baffled face showed her mind processing the situation. Taiga and Ami were natural enemies, so the combination of that and the "prank" automatically caused them to look bad. Kai was still shell-shocked from what Ami had just done to him and he hadn't moved an inch away from her. Of course, rather than thinking up a good explanation to clear up this misunderstanding-

Ami (deviously): Oh, does this not look good? Is Ami-chan's timing bad?

Ami challenged Taiga with her eyes.

Ami: Are you surprised that he let another woman into his house?

Kai (sternly): Hey, don't say it in such a weird way!

Ami (innocently): But-

Kai: No buts! Hurry up and tell the truth!

Ami: The truth? You're so bold, Arito-kun!

While intentionally misconstruing the situation, Ami continued to smile; she was loving every second of this but then-

 **"Arito Kai is mine! Don't touch him without my permission!"**

Taiga's unbelievable outcry took everyone's breath away. However, it was only for a second then Taiga fiercely stared at Ami.

Taiga (sarcastically): Did you _really_ think I was going to say something like that?

Ami: Hmm? You mean you don't want to say that? How interesting.

Ami pouted cutely while looking genuinely unafraid.

Taiga: There's no reason for me to say anything like that. Sorry to disappoint you, Kawashima Ami but I really don't care who that dog tries to get it on with.

She gave a bitter smile to Ami but wasn't willing to turn her contemptuous glance towards Kai. Then Taiga turned around to leave.

Taiga: By all means proceed at your own leisure, I'm going back home.

Taiga briskly headed out of the door and all of a sudden, Kai heard a voice that turned him into stone.

"Thanks for helping me with the groceries, Tiger. That good-for-nothing apprentice of mine is never around when I need him- Oh you're leaving… so soon?"

Kai anxiously listened as Michiko's footsteps came closer to the scene, then he finally came back to his senses and gently moved Ami's body away from his. Once he was completely detached, he quickly crawled to the other side of the table. However, Michiko had made it to the room in time to witness his scurrying and of course it was awkward to her but then she noticed the girl in the room and for the first time in her life she was speechless. The same could be said for Kai; he didn't do anything but he knew from experience that whenever he tried to explain that to Michiko, she would only insist that he HAD done something, so he just grasped at anything to say.

Kai: ...

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Kai's face must have been flushed red because Michiko deviously chuckled.

Michiko: Not even a " W _ell...um_ " this time? I get the feeling that I'm interrupting something here. I can come back later if you want.

Kai became even more flustered but someone saved him from answering.

Ami: Ah! You must be Arito-kun's Sensei. I'm Kawashima Ami. How nice to finally meet you!

Michiko: Oh it's definitely a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Suzuki Michiko.

Ami: Sorry for the intrusion. It was just raining so hard outside that Arito-kun insisted we use his house for shelter. He's been the perfect host. Just a second ago, my contact lens came out but Arito-kun found it, he even looked at it closely and made sure nothing was wrong it.

Michiko: Okami can be pretty helpful when he wants to.

Ami shook her head in agreement and stood up.

Ami: Well, please excuse me as I was just on my way out. It's almost dinner time and my aunt is so picky about being punctual for that kind of stuff.

Michiko: I see. Take care and don't be a stranger.

Ami nodded politely then she headed to the door and looked back at Kai.

Ami (cheerfully): Thanks for all your help today, Arito-kun! See you later!

When Ami left, Michiko looked at Kai suggestively.

Michiko: Contacts? I wonder why she told a lie like that…

Kai was so stupefied it was almost like his brain had melted. This slick talker couldn't come up with any words to say and he could barely even move. The combination of what Ami did to him and Michiko's presence left him absolutely traumatized.

Kai: *_*

Michiko: Cat still got your tongue, huh? That must mean that there's something "special" about this Kawashima Ami. Then there's the fact that she's a girl who got into our house without having to break in through the veranda... That's quite significant , isn't it Okami?

Kai: *_*

Michiko: You better say something or else I'm going to be forced to draw my own conclusions.

Kai: Uh...

She patiently waited for him to say something but he still couldn't do it.

Michiko: Let's see, a boy and a girl alone in a house... Teenage hormones...-(unenthusiastic)- Oh god, please tell me your parents had "The Talk" with you already because I'm definitely not going there.

Kai (anxiously): I'm g-going to my room. I'm...tired.

Michiko (smirks): I'm sure you are.

Kai quickly went to his room and stuffed his head into his pillow; he felt so humiliated from being teased by Ami. After playing with the Wolf's feelings like that, there had to be some type of consequence but he was at a lost of what to do. He had never encountered a girl with Ami's "tactics" before so he was ill-equipped to fight any kind of battle with her.

 _The worst part is that I actually thought we were getting along pretty well, so why did she have to go and do something like that?! She's gonna pay for this!_

No matter how many times he thought that, he still couldn't come up with anything to get her back.

* * *

A few hours passed and Kai finally went to the kitchen and started to cook dinner while avoiding making eye contact with Michiko. Taiga showed up at her usual time and gave him an irritated look when she passed by him. Then they all sat at the table with the food laid out before them. No one said anything for the first few minutes and they all ate in silence; but eventually Michiko decided that she had to fulfill her guardian duties.

Michiko: Okami, you know how much I hate awkward silences.

Kai: Tiger, say something! You already know how much Michiko hates awkward silences.

Taiga just stared at him in an annoyed manner while she ate her food. Michiko knew he was trying to squirm his way out of talking about this but she wasn't going to let him.

Michiko: I think it would be better for you to talk about what happened today.

Kai (clueless): What happened today? Something happened?

Kai was determined to play dumb about the whole thing but-

Taiga: Yes, Okami! Something happened today, remember? You were acting all horny with that repugnant female!

Kai (irate): Hey, you listen up right now! The _"Way of the Warrior"_ is deeply embedded in me so _"Honor"_ and _"Self-Control"_ are my top priorities in life. Therefore what you're claiming is impossible, I'm just too chivalrous for something like that.

Taiga (annoyed): Oh get over yourself! "Way of the Warrior"? That's some kind of Samurai code isn't it? Well how about you act like one now and go commit seppuku.

Kai glared at Taiga. Meanwhile, Michiko came up with another way to prod him into talking.

Michiko: Ah Tiger, so you're familiar with Kawashima Ami? Who is she?

Taiga: The bane of my existence. You'd think this perverted mongrel would be more considerate in choosing a girl to fool around with. What's the point in being clan members when he's trying to sleep with the enemy?

Kai (outraged): It wasn't like that and don't insult my honor by calling me a pervert!

Michiko ignored him and kept talking to Taiga.

Michiko: Oh so that's what he was doing? Now that just shocks me because Okami usually claims he doesn't have time for girls; he even makes fun of his friends when they fall for someone.

This made Taiga gaze at Kai meanly.

Taiga (mutters angrily): I know the feeling.

Now he was trying hard to completely ignore them. He was adamant about not divulging any info.

Michiko: I guess I just held Okami to a higher standard since he's always talking about how he has so much willpower and that he doesn't give into temptation, especially from women. But it appears he's just like any other guy falling for a pretty face.

Taiga: Not just any pretty face, Michi-chan. She's a model.

Michiko (surprised): Oh my goodness! Wait till Kaze hears about this! Once that lothario knows you were getting it on with a model, he is going to be so jealous of you, Okami.

Kai fretfully glanced up at Michiko.

Kai (anxiously): NO! Absolutely not! You can't tell Kaze or anyone else in the clan about this! They would heckle me relentlessly!

Michiko (deviously smirks): But they are like your brothers so they need to know what's going on with you.

Taiga: Camaraderie obviously means nothing to Okami.

Kai disregarded Taiga again and responded to Michiko.

Kai: But _you_ don't even know what went on!

Michiko: Enlighten me then.

Kai looked at her stubbornly and sighed.

Kai: I-It's nothing like what you think. Kawashima was just…playing around, that's all. She wasn't even serious… That's just how she is.

Michiko (clarifying): So she was teasing you?!

He didn't want to admit it but once he scowled, Michiko knew she was right.

Michiko (impressed): What a bold girl!

Kai (appalled): Are you seriously complimenting her?!

Michiko: Of course I am. I'll be a fan of any person who's able to make you shut up like that.

Kai: I couldn't say anything because I was mortified.

Michiko: Or perhaps you were disappointed.

 _Disappointed?_

Kai hadn't considered it that way before.

 _Did I actually want to kiss Kawas-_

Taiga (accusingly): Look! Your face is turning red right now! See! You _really_ are a perverted dog, Okami. You fell for it.

Kai (defensively): I didn't fall for anything! I was just caught off guard, that's all. Even if it wasn't a joke, I would've stopped her anyway.

Taiga (unconvinced): Whoever you choose to wag your tail at doesn't concern me one bit.

Michiko (unconvinced): Next time just leave a tie on the door so we can know beforehand.

Kai (frustrated): There's really no point in talking to either of you!

Kai grabbed his plate and stormed off to his room. When the girls heard his fusuma slam, they busted out in laughter.


	22. Pandora's Box

"Ah Arito-kun, you're finally here~! Thanks again for everything you did for me yesterday!"

The next morning when Kai walked into class 2-C, he was immediately greeted by Kawashima Ami, an angel who looked like she forgot to bring her wings- on the outside that is. After hearing her mention yesterday, he refused to respond and just fiercely stared into her large eyes which gleamed like jewels. Seeing his reaction caused Ami to whip out her signature pose which she normally uses when she's modeling. It consisted of pouting, then widening her eyes and leaning slightly forward to place emphasis on her cleavage.

Ami: Oh? What's the matter~?

 _She knows exactly what the matter is! Does she really think I'm just gonna forget what she did yesterday and let her mess around with me using that angel mask?! No way, I'm not tolerating it!_

Ami (cutely): Are you being dazzled by my summer uniform? Just kidding.

Kai (scornfully): Acting so early in the morning? Make sure you don't get a face cramp.

Ami (sharply): Only an amateur would do something that dumb.

Ami's masked slipped for a brief moment and Kai deviously grinned at her for making such a mistake; it seemed she had gotten comfortable being her true self around him. In response, she stuck her tongue out at him and immediately recovered the smiling mask of a beautiful, helpless girl. But just then-

Ami: Ow!

"You were in the way, you Stupid Chihuahua."

While trying to get through the aisle that Ami was "supposedly" blocking, Aisaka Taiga had no other choice but to hit Ami in the stomach with her bag.

Ami (insincerely): Oh, I didn't even notice that you were here, Aisaka-san. Good morning.

Taiga: Good morning, Kawashima-san. I see that you're still in heat.

Taiga's eyes darted between Ami & Kai then she turned around, leaving behind a cold stare but Ami refused to let her walk away without causing some trouble first.

Ami: Oh I see, you're still bothered by what happened yesterday. My, how awful. Don't get so jealous over something like that. It was just a misunderstanding on your part.

Taiga stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly.

Taiga: You _really_ are a moron, aren't you?

Her lips twisted into a vicious smile, tinged with the stench of blood and full of murderous intent.

Taiga: It seems that you're having a hard time understanding what I said yesterday so let me put it in simpler terms for you. I'm not even the slightest bit bothered by that-

 **"Hyuppah!"**

Suddenly, Taiga floated into the air like she'd mastered levitation and then a face popped out from behind her uplifted frame with a genuinely sunny smile.

"Top of the morning everyone!"

Taiga (flustered): Mi-Minorin... Put me down.

Grasping the diminutive Taiga from behind by her underarms, the one who easily lifted her in the air was none other than Kushieda Minori.

Minori: I wonder why you're so light, Taiga. I mean, you practically eat all the same things I do~.

Taiga: Stop using me as a free-weight, Minorin.

Minori: But then my arms might get weak.

While lifting Taiga up and down, her smiling face was the embodiment of the very light of the sun. It was clear that Minori had seen the tension building between Taiga & Ami, and sought to diffuse it in her own special way.

"Good morning everyone!"

The homeroom teacher of Class 2-C greeted everyone brightly.

Yuri: I have some very good news~! The swimming pool will be officially open starting tomorrow! I know you're all excited, right? Don't forget to take care of your body and be prepared to take on all challenges!

Taiga immediately froze from hearing the news. However, there was a mix of reactions from her classmates. The guys were overjoyed but the girls were complaining about their stomachs, thighs, and arms. Hearing such complaints made the single teacher a little angry.

Yuri (muttering): What the heck are you all saying?... Just being young is enough, for crying out loud!

Yuri then overheard some conversations from the back of the room.

Ami: Swimming classes at this school are co-ed? Oh no, that's SO embarrassing!

Yuri (muttering): Kawashima Ami! Why are you worried! You're super cute and you're a model too! What are you embarrassed about? Just _WHAT_ are you embarrassed about!? Huh? What? What? Wha-

Kitamura: Sensei! The morning homeroom session is almost over!

Yuri (frustrated): Fine! End it then!

After leaving everything to the capable class representative Kitamura Yusaku, the homeroom teacher stormed out the room in anger.

Kitamura: Stand up! Bow!

Everyone bowed in coordination with Kitamura's verbal commands, ending homeroom for the morning.

* * *

A grumpy statue appeared in class 2-C when school was finally over.

"I already told you that I don't have any club activities today! So Taiga get out your seat and let's go together!"

That statue was none other than Aisaka Taiga and she sat firmly in her seat while her best friend, Kushieda Minori, shook her vigorously.

Minori: Taiga~!

Minori desperately tried to get Taiga to respond but it was no use. Suddenly help came from an unexpected person.

"What's wrong, Minori-chan?"

Instead of going straight home, Kawashima Ami decided to show her fraternity and walked towards Minori and Taiga. When Ami got closer, Taiga instantly snapped out of her statue mode and bared her fangs while growling.

Minori: Sorry about this, Kawashima-san. For some reason, Taiga's very hard to deal with today.

Ami (sarcastically): Today? I thought she was hard to deal with _everyday_.

Taiga's growling became louder but Minori continued to explain the situation to Ami.

Minori: Well the problem is that Taiga didn't wash and dry her swimsuit right after she wore it, so it ended up rotting. We promised to head to the outlet center near the station to buy new swimsuits, but she suddenly said she doesn't want to go anymore...

Ami: Swimsuits? Ah of course, swimming class starts tomorrow. I'm looking forward to it!

Minori: Have you bought a swimsuit already?

Ami: Well, I've got a swimsuit I wear when I work out, so I'll just use that~. Though that one is just a simple design made for competitions, it doesn't matter, right? It's mostly gray, except for some orange stripes on the sides.

Minori: Oh, that won't do! The school only allows black or dark blue swimsuits without patterns on them, and stripes are limited only to white!

Ami (disappointed): Eh? No way!

Taiga slowly lifted her head to make sure Minori and Ami were fully distracted. Then she slyly picked up her bag, crouched low and elegantly tumbled past Minori's legs to make a run for it.

Minori: Oh no! She's escaping! Hey, Arito–kun! Grab her for me!

Kai: Huh?

Kai was near the door getting ready to leave when he heard Minori's plea for help.

 _I'm not sure what's going on but if Tiger is trying to escape then that means she doesn't want to be here... And as her enemy, I should always want the opposite of what she wants._

So he quickly obliged by sticking out his arm and grabbing Taiga, who just happened to be passing by him at that moment.

Taiga (exasperated): Let me go, you perverted dog! How dare you defy me?! You traitor! You mongrel! You p-p-p-p-parasite!

He ignored her stuttering insult and handed her straight back to Minori.

Minori: Thanks for helping!

Kai: Don't mention it. If it's something that pisses Tiger off, then I'm glad to do it! Thanks for giving me the opportunity!

After the two of them happily exchanged gratitude, Minori returned her attention to Taiga.

Minori: Taiga, why did you try to run away?

Taiga (defiantly):Because I never agreed to this in the first place! When you told me you wanted to go buy a swimsuit, I simply said _'Sounds good',_ that's all! That didn't mean I wanted to go with you!

Minori: Why not?!

Taiga: I... I just don't wanna buy a swimsuit!

Minori: Then what are you going to do?! Your swimsuit from last year has rotted, hasn't it? That's why you should come with me to buy a new one! How are you gonna attend PE if you don't have one?

Taiga: I'll just skip PE then!

Minori (incredulously): I don't believe this!

This time it was Minori who sighed helplessly but then she turned to Kai and patted him on the back.

Minori: Now it's your turn, Arito-kun!

Kai briefly gave her a weird look; it seemed she wanted his help in persuading Taiga.

 _If Tiger won't listen to you, then she's definitely not gonna listen to me._

However, he still offered his opinion on the matter.

Kai: Actually, I'm in favor of her skipping PE because that means she'll fail this grade and I won't have to worry about being in a class with her next year.

Now Taiga's growling was directed towards Kai.

"Skipping PE? Now I can't pretend I didn't hear that!"

Kitamura Yusaku had just packed his bag and was about to leave when he heard that ominous statement made by Kai. He instantly turned around, pushed his glasses up his nose, and started walking towards the group. Taiga's face twisted out of shape as he got closer.

Kitamura: Aisaka, are you not feeling well?

Taiga (nervously): N... No, that's n-not the reason...

Minori: Her bathing suit rotted and she doesn't want to buy a new one.

Kitamura: If that's all it is then you HAVE to attend swimming class! I know it seems like a time when everyone just fools around, but a class is still a class. I don't want you to get any bad grades so please go get a new bathing suit.

When Kitamura decides to take on the Tiger head to head, there can only be one victor! So Taiga ended up nodding her affirmatively.

Kitamura: Good, I'm glad you understand! Well then, see you all later!

Kitamura waved his hand and cheerfully walked out of the classroom, meanwhile, Taiga watched him leave with a bit of resentment in her eyes.

Minori: Well, I'm happy that's been resolved! Come on, Taiga! Oh, Kawashima-san, why don't you come along as well?

Ami: I would like to but...

Ami glanced at the Palmtop Tiger who had her cheeks puffed out as if she was about to leap out and attack. She was also emitting an aura that seemed to say: _" **Don't you dare come, or else!** "_. Minori suddenly noticed the evil glare that Taiga was giving Ami and promptly scolded her.

Minori: Taiga! What's with that face? Kawashima-san just moved here recently, so she wouldn't know where to buy swimsuits. We should help her.

Ami: It's alright, Minori-chan. I'm fine.

Minori continued reprimanding Taiga while Ami simply shook her head and smiled elegantly. She then took one step backwards and said-

Ami: I'll be going with Arito-kun instead. You're fine with that, right, Arito-kun? Will you come with me? Will you?

Ami gently leaned against Kai's arm as though she was about to cling to him. Then he was assaulted by Ami's watery eyes, shuddering lips, and her helpless looking face. But all he did was give her a look that was cold enough to freeze water.

Kai (bitterly): Definitely... not.

Ami was undeterred by his coldness.

Ami: You seem to be in a bad mood today, maybe watching Ami-chan try on bathing suits will make you feel better. I'll even buy the one you like the best.

Kai (sarcastically): You think I actually want to spend my afternoon gawking at you? No thanks, I can find better ways to waste my time.

Ami: Huh~? Are you kidding, Arito-kun?! If anyone sees Ami-chan in a bathing suit then it's their lucky day! Just to look, I could charge 3000 yen per person~. Oh, or how about 3000 yen for one look every second?

Ami slowly lifted her long hair upwards and posed in way that accentuated every curve on her body. This was the sort of vanity reserved for girls who know they're pretty. However, Kai still wasn't interested.

Kai: You're pretty full of yourself, huh? Well in that case, you _really_ should go without me. It seems that you'll enjoy looking at yourself enough for the both of us.

Ami rolled her eyes at his little quip, then she moved in closer towards him and fixed the collar of his shirt.

Ami (acting hurt): Oh Arito-kun is being so cold…Is it possible that you're still upset about what happened yesterday?…If you come with me, I might be willing to make it up to you...

Minori (curiously): What happened yesterday?

Kai (startled): **_NOTHING!_**

Ami laughed at Kai's unusual outburst and he stared at her intensely as he tried to control himself.

Kai (coolly): _Nothing_ happened yesterday…

He then leaned in towards Ami and whispered.

Kai: And don't you forget it, Oujo-Sama.

Ami: I didn't expect you to be such a sensitive guy. I wonder how long you're going to stay mad at me?

Kai (firmly): Forever!

Without waiting for a response, Kai walked away but Ami still shouted after him-

Ami: I don't think that's true at all.

Kai (defiantly): It doesn't matter what you think!

Ami watched him leave with a smile on her face.

* * *

Not long after school ended, Kai found himself at the station square looking for his friends. This station was always bustling with activity because it's integrated with shopping outlets, restaurants, and a multitude of entertainment venues. It's basically the "hangout spot" for people of all ages.

 _The guys told me to meet them here but where the heck are they?_

"Kai-chan~!"

His jaw tightened once he heard his first name being called in such a manner.

 _Who the hell has the audacity to refer to me that way?! What's even worse is that it sounded like a boy... Oh...I guess I do know a person who'd be crazy enough to do something like that...Maybe I can just act like I didn't hear anything and go home._

So that's exactly what Kai did, he quickened his pace and refused to acknowledge that person but it only caused them to scream even louder-

"Kai-chan! Kai-chan, wait! Can't you hear me?! It's your buddy Haruta! Hey, wait up!"

Kai groaned in frustration when he heard Haruta Koji running towards him, eventually Haruta caught up to him and patted him hard on the back. The infamous "Class Clown/Idiot" was always jubilant and cheerful; his behavior was so over-energetic that Kai often suggested he needed ritalin.

Haruta: Wow, it's so crowded around here that I was worried that I wouldn't catch up to you!

Kai (sarcastically): Yeah, that would've really sucked...

Haruta: It sure would've, there's no way we could have any fun without Kai-chan~!

Kai flinched from hearing that name again.

Kai (sternly): Don't call me that!

Haruta: Why not?

Kai: Only my mother and possibly my future girlfriend are allowed to refer to me that way. Furthermore, it's just gross to hear that from a dude.

Haruta: But you and Tiger call each other nicknames all the time so it's only right that I use a more intimate title since I've known you longer. Plus everyone has to know we're best buds! You can call me Kojii or Ko-chan~!

Kai: Absolutely not!

Haruta: Fine, then at least let me use your clan name because I know cool ninja moves too.

Kai: No you don't.

Haruta suddenly jumped back and gasped loudly.

Haruta: Did you see me do that?!

Kai (puzzled): Do what?

Haruta: Exactly!

Haruta's ninja joke didn't amuse Kai at all so he just ended up turning around to leave because his patience was wearing thin.

Haruta: C'mon, don't be like that, man. Now let's hurry up. Noto and Kitamura are waiting for us over there!

Haruta dragged Kai along with him to meet up with the others.

Kitamura: Alright so we all made it to the station square, but what now?

Haruta (energetically): Now we can start LIVIN' IT UP and be the WILD AND CRAZY guys we are! Let's paint this town red!

Noto: Don't get too carried away, Haruta. Remember, we're just high school students who have limited expenses.

Kitamura: And I can't do anything too crazy because I'm on the student council and I have to set an example.

Kai: Yeah, no wild stuff for me either because Michiko would kill me.

Haruta (agitated): Geez, I've been waiting so long for the chance when all of us had some free time to hang out and this is how you guys are gonna act?! ...-(passionately)- I planned this day so we could strengthen our bonds and be friends forEVA~!

Kitamura: I'm touched by your dedication to our friendship.

Kai: Even so, let's try and stick to normal activities.

Haruta: Alright, I guess we could do some karaoke or something.

Noto: Nah, we always do that...How about we go to the arcade?

Haruta: Awesome idea! I'm pretty good at the shooting games!

Kitamura: This is the first time in a while that I've actually wanted to go. How about it, Arito?

Kai: Sure, I'm game.

Haruta (ecstatic): HA! I see what you did there! Good one, Ari-chan!

Kai (annoyed): But I wasn't trying to- (appalled)- Ari-chan?!

Haruta: C'mon guys! Let's go!

The boys walked into the arcade and the place was crammed to the hilt with machines and people. The noise was deafening as the machines blared music and commands in the dimly lit man-made cavern. Many people were enjoying the music games, including keeping the beat with a taiko drum. Others were obsessed with posing for pics at popular sticker photo booths. UFO Catcher games seemed to be enjoyed by both males and females of all ages, prizes ranged from stuffed animals and plastic cartoon figures to scarfs and wrist watches.

Noto: What should we do first? A four-man showdown at the racing game?

Haruta: AHA! I just thought of a great idea!

Kitamura: What is this "great idea"?

Haruta: To commemorate this special occasion, let's go do shots at "Printo-Chan"~!

Kai: "Do shots at Printo-Chan"? Oh you mean take pictures in a photo booth. Isn't something like that for... _certain people_?

Haruta: Who cares, it's fine. We're allowed to make some memories here too~!

Noto: In that case, why don't we think of some funny poses first.

Kitamura: Like what?

Haruta: Let's see~ How about one of you puts your chin in your hands and look up all innocent-like?

Noto: That's hilarious! If a manly guy like Arito did that, it would be awesome for sure.

Kai: I'm definitely not doing that. And stop making creepy suggestions.

As they were walking towards the photo booth, they heard some chipper voices-

"Kota-kun, the photo stickers are done!"

"Really?! Show me, show me!... Oh Sakura-chan, you look great in these! You seem so happy."

Kitamura: "Kota-kun"? That's an underclassman who is on the student council...Tomiie Kota.

Noto: And the girl with him is the President's little sister... Kanou Sakura.

Sakura: Haha, I look happy because I'm with you.

Kota: Hehe, I feel the same way about you too but I don't think you should show these to anyone else.

Sakura: Why not?

Kota: Well, because they have embarrassing words like "love " and "romance" all over them.

Sakura: What's wrong with that? It's true after all.

Kota: Yeah, but don't you think it's so lovey-dovey that it could make other people jealous if they saw them?

Sakura: Really~? Well, can we take one more?

Kota: Sure. Let's try a different frame this time. That heart one would suit us perfectly.

Sakura: Oh, silly Kota-kun.

Kota: Hehehe.

 _For some reason, I'm starting to regret that I turned down Kawashima's offer to go to the outlet with her._

After eavesdropping on the conversation, the boys all looked at each other uncomfortably.

Kai: Hey guys...how about we just forget the photo booth?

Noto: Agreed.

Kitamura: I concur.

These three were trying to walk away like men with their dignity intact but there was one fellow who just couldn't control his emotions-

Haruta (wailing): FUUUUCK! I'm jealous! I'M CRAZY JEALOUS!

Kitamura: Quiet down, Haruta! People are staring at you!

Haruta was so far gone that he hadn't even heard anything Kitamura said and he continued to rage.

Haruta: I should be the one taking pictures with a cute girl! But instead I'm stuck here with this sausage fest!

Kai: Weren't you the one who suggested this in the first place? And just what happened to "strengthening our bonds" and all that other crap you said earlier?!

Not even Kai could get through to Haruta.

Haruta: Uwaah~ Why do I have to be single at the worst possible time~?

A chain is only as strong as its weakest link and Haruta was causing a domino effect because all of sudden Noto started sobbing as well.

Noto (whining): I want to take pics with a girl too! I wanna go on dates and hold hands and-and do lovey-dovey stuff!

Kai: Chill out, Noto.

Kitamura: Yeah, I understand how you're feeling from witnessing that but you should really pull yourself together.

Noto (furious): Just from witnessing _**that**_?! Are you blind or something?! Just take a look around us! ALMOST EVERYONE HERE IS A COUPLE!

Haruta: This is just pitiful. What are we doing with our lives?

Kai: Kitamura, can you believe these two are acting like babies over this? It's really pathetic.

Kitamura avoided Kai's gaze.

Kitamura: Umm, Arito... I'm actually on the verge of tears myself.

Kai: Not you too! Okay, that's enough! We're leaving now!

Kai forced everyone out of the arcade and right back into the station square.

Kitamura: Alright. Noto, Haruta, take a look around. There's plenty of bachelors out here.

Noto (delirious): Ahahahaha, it's true~ Our brothers in arms are all around. I-I'm so glad to be with guys who don't have any girlfriends... just like me...

Kai: It's no good. Noto is past the point of no return.

Haruta (sadly): Uh...I guess we shouldn't let this ruin our outing... Let's, like, go to another place where there's hardly any couples.

Kitamura: You're surprisingly tough, Haruta. Alright, let's get moving.

As they walked ahead, Haruta suddenly saw some familiar faces.

Haruta: Oh look over there! Isn't that Ami-chan, Minori and the Tiger coming out the swimwear outlet?

Noto: Oh you're right! Well isn't this a coincidence!

Haruta (happily): Why don't we take this opportunity to ask'em to join us?!

Noto (joyfully): That's a great idea!

Kai (annoyed): Well you two certainly changed your tunes quickly.

Noto and Haruta dashed towards the girls.

Kitamura: Wait! They seem to be engaged in a deep discussion. Let's not interrupt them while they're talking.

Haruta: But then it'll seem like we're ignoring them~... -(obnoxiously)- HEY! Kushieda, Ami-chan, TAIGAAA~! Come on over, ladies!

Taiga: What dumb-ass is shouting at me?!

Minori: Oho if it isn't our guy friends from school!

Ami: Arito-kun did you change your mind about helping me shop for a bathing suit? I knew you wouldn't stay mad at me for long but unfortunately I already bought one. You should've came when I invited you earlier, I hope this teaches you a lesson about controlling your temper.

Kai was about to snap back at Ami's smug comment but Haruta and Noto encircled him and created a dark atmosphere. If looks could kill, Kai would be dead right now.

Noto (bitterly): Ami-chan invited you to go with her to buy a bathing suit and you said : _" **NO** " _?!

Kai: Of course I did, it was a matter of pride. You guys don't know the whole story but there's just no way I could go with her after what she did to me.

Haruta: Who cares what she did to you?! You have to be the dumbest guy on earth to turn her down!

Kai: I'm sorry but I just can't accept being called "dumb" by someone who's known as the "Class Idiot".

Haruta ignored Kai and quickly turned to Noto.

Haruta: Ari-chan has been officially put back on our shun list!

Noto: We never should've taken him off of it in the first place!

Kai: Well, if you're gonna shun me at least stop calling me that ridiculous name.

Haruta: Noto, did you hear something?

Noto: Not a thing.

Haruta and Noto then returned their attention back to the girls.

Minori: So what are you four guys up to?

Noto: We've just been hanging out. Would you girls care to join us?

Haruta: Yeah, we would have so much fun TOGETHER~!

Taiga: Ugh, you're so damn annoying.

Ami: What's the harm? It's not like you have any special plans, right?

Taiga: Shut it, Baka-Chi!

Minori: Well how about we all go to the arcade then!

Noto (uneasily): The arcade... That brings back painful memories that I don't want to relive...

Haruta: But this time we'll be going with girls! THREE GIRLS!

Kitamura: Well, then it won't be like the last time. So there's no need to worry.

Ami: Did something happen to you guys at the arcade?

Kai: Kawashima, please don't ask about it.

Haruta: Well if that's where the little lady wants to go then the arcade wins~!

Minori: You're cool with it right, Taiga?

Taiga (hesitant): I...guess.

 _Whats her deal? It's an opportunity to be with Kitamura so she could stand to be a little bit happier. Is she nervous?_

The co-ed group strolled off to the arcade.

Minori (avidly): Ladies and Gentlemen, the first annual punching machine game tournament is upon us! We're gonna find out who can punch the hardest! You all better be ready!

Kitamura: Perfect! Let's have a showdown! Softball Club Members VS The World!

Minori: No, this side is for females! Females only, ya hear?!

Kitamura: Oh I see, a battle between the sexes?! Let's do it!

Kai noticed that Taiga was standing off to the side looking extremely disgruntled.

Kai: What's your problem today?

Taiga: Nothing... I don't really come to places like this so it's unfamiliar to me, that's all.

Kai: Well, get over it. This is a huge chance for you to start a conversation with K-

Kai was suddenly reminded of Ami's presence nearby so he tried to code his words a little.

Kai: With a certain someone...

Taiga (bitterly): Why do you care? Didn't you declare that you were going to sabotage me from now on?

Kai (mockingly): You're practically doing it for me by just standing there like a mute. You could at least give me something to work with.

Taiga: Leave me alone.

Then Taiga abruptly ran towards Minori.

Taiga (perky): Hey Minorin! Get me a plushy toy from that crane game!

Minori: Oho, will a punching competition not please you, Ms. Front-Runner?

 _Tiger is acting really weird. Something has to be wrong with her._

The group followed Taiga to a crane game filled with various stuffed animals.

Taiga: Minorin! That rabbit is so cute!

Minori: You always go straight for the cute things, Taiga!

Kitamura: You want that one~? Then leave it to me!

Taiga (astonished): Oh...um ... I didn't mean...You don't have to-

Kai: The man volunteered so it's no big deal.

Taiga piped down at Kai's behest but she still appeared to be anxious.

 _The guy she likes, wants to win her a prize and she's trying to ruin it. Silly girl... This is definitely a good sign from Kitamura though._

Kitamura eagerly put his money in the machine but afterwards...

Kitamura (shocked): What?!

Haruta: Pssh, you didn't even graze it.

Kitamura: That's strange. I used to be really good at this game.

Noto: How do you expect us to believe that when you put the claw in the wrong spot? You were totally off.

Kitamura: Gimme a break~ It's easy to talk crap from the sidelines. I'm gonna try again.

Kitamura took another stab at it but-

Minori: Maybe this game isn't your forte, Kitamura-kun.

Kitamura (determined): Third time's the charm, right?

Mostly everyone was fixated on the crane game except for two people. Kai was starting to lose interest so he backed away and he ended up standing side by side with Ami who also seemed to be bored.

Ami: Arito-kun, do you want to win me a plushie too or would you rather go to the photo booth?

Kai: You wanna take pics with just the two of us?

Ami: Sure, you could use them as a good luck charm.

Kai: Don't talk about yourself like you're Buddha.

Ami shook her head with a smirk on her face while Kai looked around the room.

Kai: How about we play one of these arcade games together. There's a racing one over there, and a shooter is right next to-

She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

Ami: Are you kidding me?! You seriously expect me to play one of these machines? Unbelievable!

Kai: What's the problem?

Ami: It's juvenile!

Kai: I know you're a model and everything but you're still a teenager so it wouldn't hurt you to act like one every once in a while.

Ami: But I'm not much of a gamer.

Kai: Neither am I but we're already here so we might as well make the most of it. C'mon.

Even though Ami was reluctant, she still followed him anyway. Just as he was turning around a corner, someone bumped into him and due to Kai's muscular frame, the person fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Oww! Geez, don't suddenly jump out like that…"

 _Oh this is the kid who was acting all mushy in the photo booth earlier. What's his name again?_

The name that was currently eluding Kai was: Tomiie Kota. When Kota finally looked up and saw who he bumped into-

Kota (startled): AAAH! Arito-Senpai!

Kai: Hm?

Kota (panicking): I- I- I'm so sorry…A-A-Are you okay?!

Kai: Yeah I'm fine, but you're the one that fell. You don't have to apologize.

Kota immediately jumped up and started taking money out of his pockets.

Kota: I'm sorry for apologizing! T-This is all I have on me!

Kai's irritation was obvious at this point.

Kota (nervously): I-It's not enough?! I'm sorry, this really is all I have right now! See?!

 _He's actually pulling his pockets inside-out. How absurd._

Kota: I honestly don't have anymore!

Kai: What's your name?

Kota (reluctant): Huh? M-My name? I really shouldn't…

Kai (annoyed): Fine, you don't have to tell me.

Kota: AHHH! It's T-Tomiie Kota! Written with the Kanji for "abound," "house" and "joy"! My girlfriend is waiting for me outside, so please just give me a break!

Kai: Hey, Tomiie listen-

Kota: AHHHH! It was just an accident, I swear! Please forgive me, Arito-Senpai!

The stern tone of Kai's voice freaked Kota out even more and his rationality started to slip away slowly.

Kai: I don't want anything from you. You can leave.

Kota (terrified): D-Did you just say: _"YOU CAN'T LIVE"_?! ! ! ! !

Kai (sighs): Now you're going overboard.

Kota (alarmed): YOU'RE GOING TO THROW ME OVERBOARD?! ! ! !

Kai (fed up): No! I said: "You're going overboard", like, you're being extremely ridiculous right now!

Kota: Please spare me!

"Excuse me."

They both looked to the side and saw the smiling angel.

Ami: What Arito-kun actually said was: _"You can leave "._

It seemed like Kota had an epiphany at that exact moment.

Kota: Oooh. _"You can leave"_ ... -(shocked)- I-I can leave, really?!

 _So he's able to understand her but not me?! What the hell? Am I speaking another language or something?_

Ami: Yes. He's been trying to tell you that this whole time. He didn't mean to stop you and he doesn't want any of your money. Next time try not to jump to conclusions so quickly. You've probably heard many rumors circulating about Arito-kun at school but they aren't true at all, so treating him like that is a bit rude.

Kota: Oh really? I'm sorry for misunderstanding you, Arito-Senpai.

Kai: No problem, it's cool.

Ami: Sorry if I was hard on you, Tomiie-kun.

Kota: You don't have to apologize, Kawashima-Senpai. It was my fault.

Ami: You said your girlfriend is waiting for you, right? Well, you shouldn't keep her waiting.

Kota: Oh right! Ummm see ya?

Ami: You bet~! See you around!

When Kota walked away, the mask of the smiling angel came off.

Ami (sighs): How ridiculous.

Suddenly she noticed Kai was staring at her with a blank expression.

Ami: What?

Kai: Um, thanks for helping me with that.

Ami: It was nothing. I didn't do it to earn your gratitude anyway.

Kai (peeved): You could've just said _"You're Welcome"_ and left it at that. I'm just trying to show a little appreciation, you don't have to be so nasty about it.

Ami: That's not the kind of thing I want to be appreciated for. And I already told you that I'm not exactly a good person.

Kai: I'm starting to see that's not entirely true but you certainly know how to push people's buttons...Is that why Tiger has a horrible attitude right now? Did something happen between you two when you were shopping?

Ami: I don't know what's wrong with you and Minori but this is the last time I'm going to say it: That girl has a horrible attitude _everyday_.

Kai: That's true. I can't really explain it but somehow it's worse than it usually is.

Ami: Well it's definitely not cause of anything I did. In fact, I actually tried to bond with her today; I went all the way over to the _baby section_ and picked out a bathing suit for her.

Kai (sarcastically): Oh I'm sure she just loved that.

A devilish grin crossed Ami's face.

Ami: Not exactly. But whatever is ailing her, it happened long before I got to her.

 _Yeah that's true too, Tiger started acting weird right after the swimming pool announcement this morning. But I get the feeling Kawashima's statement has another meaning, I wonder what-_

Kai was broken out of his thoughts by the abrupt sound of Ami laughing.

Ami (mockingly): Wow Arito-kun! I can almost see the wheels in your head turning. Don't think about it so hard, you just might hurt yourself.

His nose crinkled from her scathing remark.

Ami: Besides, you have bigger things to be concerned about.

Kai: Like what?

Ami pointed towards the group they just left. They could see that Kitamura was still trying very hard to win Taiga a toy from the crane game.

Kai: Why should I care about that?

Ami: Well, since you've earned the name "Wolf", I imagine that you have a very protective role when it comes to the well-being of your pack; you even likened Aisaka to a "little sister" yesterday. So as the "big brother", it's your job to keep her away from jerks who might break her heart and make her cry; yet you seem to be pushing her towards Yusaku anyway.

Kai: I don't see any problems with it. There's someone in my clan who's the biggest jerk when it comes to girls but Kitamura isn't like that at all; he's a nice guy.

Ami: Sometimes _"Nice Guys"_ end up hurting people the most, especially when they're like Yusaku. Always being nice and not knowing when you shouldn't be, can be very cruel in itself. Although it'll be unintentional, he might put you in a tough spot someday.

Kai: What do you mean?

Ami (coldly): Hmm, what did I mean by that? I wonder what I meant...

Kai (sternly): C'mon, stop playing around and just tell me.

Ami started looking at her nails as if the whole situation did not concern her at all.

Ami (acting clueless): Tell you what? Oh my god! Did I just say something?! I don't even remember!

She was using her "Airhead" mask to avoid the question but all it really did was end up irritating Kai and he scowled at her. However, when Ami finally looked up at him, she acted like she didn't even notice.

Ami: Arito-kun, I'm getting bored with this conversation. Are we going to play one of these silly machines or not?

Just then something caught Kai's attention and his eyes lit up. He figured out a way to get Ami back for her flippant attitude and all the other times she messed around with him.

Kai: We sure are! But there's been a change in plans; I've decided that I _do_ want to win something for you from one of these crane games.

Ami (shocked): You what?!

Ami knew that Kai was nothing like Kitamura; he definitely didn't have the problem of not knowing when to be nice and when not to. Therefore, he wouldn't go out of his way to try and win a prize for a girl and chalk it up to an act of kindness. In order for Kai to suggest something like this, there had to be an ulterior motive.

Ami: Just what are you scheming?!

Kai deviously smiled at her.

Kai: C'mon.

He grabbed Ami's hand and led her to a crane game that was full of stuffed _frogs_ of various colors. Once Ami saw it, she wasn't amused.

Ami: Is this your way of making fun of me when those frogs jumped on my shoes yesterday? I don't think you're funny at all Arito-kun, just how old are you?

Kai was delighted at seeing her frustration; then he immediately plunged his hand into his pocket and pulled out some coins.

Kai: Which one do you want?!

Ami (irritated): None of them!

Kai: Great answer, Kawashima! I'm starting to see there's a strategy to these things and sometimes the most desirable prizes are the hardest to get. That's why you should never try to get the one you want because it's always going to be tricky. Your chances of winning are much higher if you're not too picky and choose the one that's already poking out.

Ami: No way, all of these things are rigged. Yusaku has already spent 1000 yen and he still hasn't won anything.

Kai: Maybe my luck will be different.

Instead of putting his money into the game, Kai walked around the machine.

Ami (puzzled): What are you doing?

Kai: I think another reason Kitamura's losing is because he's only looking straight ahead. So I'll have a better idea of where to position the claw if I observe all the angles first.

Kai continued to analyze the prize pit through the window.

Kai: The probability of me snagging that purple one is pretty good. It's not jammed between the other frogs, so the claw will have a good grip on it.

Ami (taunting): You really like to strategize, don't you Arito-kun? You better be careful, it might be your Achilles' Heel someday...

He pretended like he didn't hear her and finally approached the controller to read the instructions.

Kai: It costs 100 yen per game. Since I like a challenge, I'm only going to spend 200 yen so that'll give me two chances to win it for you.

Before he inserted the money into the machine, he looked at Ami and smiled.

Kai: Kawashima, do you have any words of encouragement for me?

Ami (spitefully): I can't wait to see you lose!

Kai: You're such a sweetheart!

Ami smacked her lips as Kai put his money in, then dance music started playing from the game and a voice blared out-

"You have 20 seconds to get a prize!"

Kai cracked his knuckles and gripped the controller.

"Ready? Set! Go!"

He maneuvered the claw towards the purple frog. When the claw was above it, he pushed the button and lowered the claw. Ami let out a small gasp when it grabbed onto its target but then the stuffed toy slipped from its grip as it was pulling back. The claw then returned to its original position.

Ami (mockingly): I told you there's no strategy to these games. You'll never get it.

Kai: That was just a warm-up; now I have a feel for how the claw operates. -(cheerfully)- Don't worry, I have another chance to win it for you!

Ami: I don't know what's pissing me off more, your fake enthusiasm or the fact that you're trying to win me something as a joke.

Kai laughed as the timer restarted.

"Ready? Set! Go!"

Kai once again moved the claw over the frog and pushed the button to lower it. The claw opened up and grasped the plushie but this time it didn't slip from the claw's grip. Ami's eyes widened when the claw started to move towards the chute, once it arrived to its destination it dropped the stuffed toy into the drop box.

Ami (stunned): I can't believe this...

The game started playing festive music and the voice exclaimed-

"Congratulations! You've won!"

Kai jumped up and down while letting out joyful cheers like a little kid. He was intentionally being dramatic in order to irritate Ami even more and he was succeeding effortlessly. He then retrieved the toy from the drop box and tried to give it to Ami.

Ami: I don't want that.

Kai: Kawashima, you have two options here: Either you take it _now_ or else this frog will show up on your desk tomorrow at school.

Ami: You're the worst!

Kai: No, I'm just keeping true to my word. Remember I told you yesterday that if I pulled a prank on you then that's exactly what I would do. Although I would've preferred a real frog, I'll settle for this one since I love your reaction to it just the same. Consider it as payback for what you did to me yesterday and also as a reminder to not take me lightly.

Ami shook her head stubbornly and still refused to take it.

"That's SO cute!"

Ami and Kai turned to the direction of the squeal and saw that it came from Minori who was approaching them along with the rest of the group.

Noto: Wow, you just won that Arito?!

Kai: Yep, on my second try.

Kitamura: It's remarkable that you were able to get it so quickly. You're talented!

Haruta: Ari-chan's impressive as always~!

Kai: I just got lucky, I didn't think I'd actually get it. I was trying to win it for Kawashima but now it seems like she doesn't want it and I'm not sure why.

Kai acted like his feelings were really hurt but Ami knew exactly what he was up to and she glared at him. On the other hand, Taiga didn't know what the hell was going on but she was thoroughly pissed from hearing that Kai got the toy for Ami.

Taiga: Well, Minorin loves frogs so you can just give it to her instead.

Minori: Codswallop! He will do no such thing! Ami-chan, he worked really hard to get that for you, the least you could do is accept it.

Ami: But-

Minori: Arito-kun is going to be so heartbroken if you don't take it.

Kai pouted as he held the stuffed frog out to Ami.

Kai (sadly): Kushieda is right, I feel like I'm about to burst into tears any second now.

Ami could tell that Kai was full of crap but she didn't want to look mean in front of the others so-

Ami (through gritted teeth): Fine...I'll accept it!

Ami hastily snatched the toy away from Kai and a triumphant smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Later that evening when Kai returned home, he discovered that Michiko had left for work early. He also noticed that Taiga's mood seemed to have taken a turn for the better when she came over for dinner. Well, it was only better for him because she hadn't insulted, cursed, or berated him like usual. Normally, Taiga would help out with preparing dinner but tonight all she did was lie on the small table and play with a piece of paper, every so often she would sigh deeply as well. Being that she was unusually peaceful proved to Kai that something really had to be wrong with her.

 _Looking this melancholic, it seems like she's not only angry with herself, but has given up completely._

Her sudden depression left him feeling puzzled, though he did have an idea of what the cause was.

 _I know it has something to do with tomorrow's swimming class but I can't figure out why it would cause her to be so gloomy. Although I'm curious, she's not as aggressive as she normally is and she hasn't caused any problems either, so I guess I can just leave her alone._

Kai: Hey! Dinner's ready!

Taiga: ...

Kai: I made some Chicken Nanban for tonight. It's Michiko's favorite dish so I'm sure you'll like it too.

Taiga: ...

Kai (mockingly): And if you want "dessert", we've got some _pudding_ in the fridge.

Taiga: ...

 _Ok, now this just got weird. Even "pudding" failed to rouse a response from her and that's like her favorite thing in the world._

Kai brought the plates to the table and Taiga remained completely silent while they were eating. After she finished her dinner, she just laid on the mat in a lifeless manner and stared up at the ceiling tiles. When Kai was done eating, he went to wash the dishes and secretly observed Taiga's strange behavior. He was becoming fed up with this depressing atmosphere, so he decided to intervene.

Kai: When I was younger, there was a kid in my dojo who couldn't go to the tournament finals because he got hurt from playing soccer in his gym class earlier that day. I thought that was the stupidest thing I've ever seen so ever since then I've been the master at getting out of certain gym activities. But I'm actually relieved swimming class starts tomorrow because I won't have to worry about getting accidentally injured by some idiot and not being able to do what I love the most… However, if there ever was a reason I needed to skip that class... or someone else needed to... then I'm sure I could come up with something...

Taiga knew what Kai was trying to do and she gently responded-

Taiga: You talk too much.

It was a cold response that signified she was unwilling to say anything further. Although deeply injured, a tiger was still capable of piercing the most fragile spot in someone's heart without much effort, even a target like Kai would feel the effect.

 _I'm trying to go about this in a casual manner but she just refuses to cooperate. All I wanted to do was find out what's wrong with her; how dare she act like that!... And just what kind of reply is 'You talk too much' ?! Forget this, I'm getting straight to the point!_

Kai: What are you so pissed off about?!

Taiga: That's none of your business!

Kai: It's about swimming class, isn't it? What's the reason you're so disgruntled over it?

Taiga (violently): You listen carefully! It's because I… can't swim, that's why I hate it!

Kai raised his eyebrow because such a forthright and simple answer was unusual for Taiga. Then he came to a conclusion.

Kai: Well when you say it like that, there's just no way that's the real reason!

Taiga smacked her lips and refused to say anything else so he decided to poke holes in her pathetic excuse.

Kai: Besides, at our school you don't actually have to swim and no one is going to force you to. There's not even lessons, that's why everyone just looks at swimming class as a chance to fool around. The only thing you have to do is…show up in a swimsuit. That's easy enough.

She pretended not to hear him and turned her tiny back towards him but then Kai's last sentence reminded him of something.

Kai: Oh yeah, about that... You went shopping with Kushieda and Kawashima today, didn't you? Were you able to find a swimsuit?

Taiga: You're really annoying.

Kai: How am I being annoying? I'm just asking a simple question, why can't you answer it?!

Taiga (aggressively): Fine! Yes! I bought a swimsuit but it doesn't fit, you jerk! Are you happy now?!

Seeing how volatile Taiga became about the swimsuit let Kai know that he was getting closer to the source of the problem.

Kai: A swimsuit? Is that what this is all about?

He briefly pondered why she would become so glum over a swimsuit but then he thought about what she just said and another question crossed his mind.

Kai (perplexed): Wait, why did you buy a swimsuit that doesn't fit? You didn't try it on before you bought it?

The little doll that was once thought to be broken had suddenly stood up and the mood instantly became terrifying. Her eyes were red with rage and her jaws opened to reveal white fangs which were ready to bite.

 _Oh crap. I've stepped on a landmine…But I don't understand what I said that was so wrong._

 ** _Stomp!_**

Taiga marched barefooted on the mat and quickly approached Kai. Her glittering eyes were full of murderous intent, craving for blood.

Taiga: I've had enough of your idiotic babbling, you dumb dog! I'm going home!

After yelling at him, Taiga went straight for the exit.

Kai: Hold it right there! You think you can just say whatever you want and then leave?!

Taiga: Of course I can! You're really aggravating me!

He immediately stepped in front of Taiga to stop her from escaping.

 _I've already stepped on the mine, so it doesn't matter if I make a ruckus before it explodes._

Kai: How dare you go to someone's house to eat then insult them for no reason! -(scoffs)- You think you can just say you're going home and act as though everything's fine?! Just what's going on here?

Taiga: Tch!

As she clicked her tongue, Taiga lowered her tiny body and slipped past Kai like a pro football player.. or at least she attempted to.

 _Tiger never fails to disappoint in moments like these._

Taiga (moaning): Ow... Why are there soybeans on the floor?!

As she tried to escape, Taiga stepped on some soybeans that were on the ground and fell with all fours facing the ceiling. Kai quickly seized the opportunity and brought his foot down on her skirt.

Taiga (annoyed): What do you think you're doing, you stupid dog?! Get off me! You'll leave a paw print!

However, Kai didn't budge.

Taiga (irate): Get your dirty paw off my lace skirt!

Kai: No, you'll stay down there until you apologize for all the nasty things you said to me tonight.

She frantically tried to get up but since Kai had stepped on the area near her waist, she was basically stuck. Every time she tried to struggle, it was absolutely pointless; she was dealing with a seasoned martial artist after all.

Taiga: Damn it! Stop fooling around! I can't believe you just ambushed me with soybeans!

Kai (mockingly): Ambushed you? Yeah, that's exactly what I did. I said to myself: -(dramatically)- "I have to stop Tiger from trying to escape, there's nothing I can do but go grab the soybeans!"

Kai just looked down at her and laughed at the whole situation.

Kai: Sorry Tiger, but there's no reason to ambush you when you're so clumsy! Besides, Michiko usually likes to drink soy milk in the afternoon, so those beans were probably leftover from what she grinded today.

Taiga (surprised): Mi-chan drinks soy milk?!

Kai (annoyed): Don't start addressing her more intimately! It's already bad enough you call her "Michi-chan".

Suddenly Taiga muttered to herself without thinking.

Taiga: That's probably why hers are so huge!

Before Kai's mind could even process her statement, Taiga tossed the beans in the air and caught them with her mouth... then she ate them.

Kai (disgusted): HEY! Stop, you idiot! You're chewing on beans that were on the floor and crushed with your bare feet! What the hell are you thinking?!

She munched three times before swallowing them.

Taiga (vigorously): That was disgusting! Give me some more!

Kai scrunched his face at her contradicting statement, then he went back to focusing on what she just did.

Kai (appalled): How could you eat beans like that?! Have you lost your mind? You'll get a stomachache or something worse!

Taiga immediately froze because she knew that he wouldn't let her get away without giving a reason for her strange behavior. However, she still didn't want to tell him so she came up with an excuse even though she's a horrible liar.

Taiga (nervously): I-I just want to replenish m-my soy protein!

Kai (bewildered): Why would you want-

Kai was interrupted when a thought abruptly came to his mind as he looked down at Taiga, who was struggling to free her skirt from his foot.

 _Suddenly I'm recalling an infomercial that came on TV one night that claimed soy protein is linked to breast growth._

Then he was reminded of the comment that Taiga made about Michiko: "That's probably why hers are so huge!" He finally had all the pieces of the puzzle and he started putting them together.

 _She ate the soybeans right away... She's depressed over a swimsuit…She said the swimsuit doesn't fit but she still bought it anyway._

Kai (cautiously): T-Tiger... Could it be...?

Taiga (fretfully): N- No... NO! Don't... don't say it... Don't say another word!

Fear began to show in Taiga's eyes and she put her arms over her chest as if somehow blocking Kai from coming to a conclusion. She then retreated towards the wall, while shaking her head and repeating-

Taiga: Please don't…

 _But I have to say what I'm thinking. If I don't confirm it, it'll only linger and things will get worse._

Kai: Are you... flat-chested?

Taiga: *_*

The Tiger howled and immediately went into a catatonic state.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Kai was in the living room of Taiga's apartment.

 _Every time I come over here I'm always in awe of how exquisite this apartment is, but it's still too big for Tiger to live in alone._

He sat on the sofa while waiting for Taiga to emerge from her bedroom, where she had hidden herself doing God-knows-what. She left a warning before she closed the door: **_"You wait here. If you even dare to open this door, I'll kill you!"_** When the door slammed shut, the living room became unusually quiet.

 _This silence feels like the calm before a storm...Honestly, I don't get what the big deal is. Her boobs are small, so what? Why would she worry over something like that? I know I'm not the best at understanding girls but it just seems like Tiger is always fretting over some trivial matter._

It wasn't long ago when Taiga was feeling frustrated about her name and her tiny figure. When they first met, she nearly went ballistic over constantly failing to approach her crush, Kitamura. And now she was getting depressed over the size of her chest.

 _Tiger's already over-sensitive to begin with, and she also gets agitated easily. I just don't get it. She's a pretty girl, she has a great friend in Kushieda and she lives in an awesome apartment, what more does she want?... No, I guess this apartment is probably a source of her problems as well._

Kai knew that for Taiga, this apartment was evidence of her being forsaken by her parents.

 _Could her conflict with her parents be the source of her unstable personality?_

Kai wasn't going to draw conclusions and say that this was some "childhood trauma", though it was hard not to.

 _She gets angry and depressed easily, plus she is extremely moody, prone to tears, and then she asks someone for help the moment after she's done telling them off - I don't think there will ever be a way to straighten out this Palmtop Tiger ._

Nevertheless, Kai just could not leave her alone feeling so depressed like that.

 _Michiko should be the one assisting her with this, after all, this is a "girl problem" and I have no experience with this type of stuff. I can't even think of anything I could do to help. I would try to use some "wise proverb" to get me through this but I'm pretty sure Sun Tzu and Confucius didn't have much to say about small boobs..._

 _How about I make one up myself...Let me see...Tiger, the problem isn't the size of your chest, it's with the size of your heart, you evil girl! Let's try to find something to make that grow instead… Though, knowing you, you're probably immune to it by now._

Kai quietly laughed at the thought until he heard his name being called.

"O-Okami?"

He lifted his head as Taiga emerged from her bedroom. In order to show Kai the reason why she was depressed, she had put on the dark-blue swimsuit that she had bought today.

Taiga (abashedly): How is it?

It was obvious that she was slightly embarrassed because she had her head turned to the side and refused to look him in the eyes. Her long hair wrapped around her tiny body and the lighting caused her skin to glisten like a white pearl. Probably due to her height, everyone simply concluded that her body proportions must be the same as a child's but they were wrong; she actually had a slender waist and even though she was thin, she was hardly bony.

Taiga: It's super flat, right? Kind of like a board?...What are you nodding about?

Kai remained silent and continued to analyze her appearance. If she wasn't careful, there was a danger of her swimsuit falling completely off her shoulders when she moved her body. To put it simply, "a certain body part" was the reason why the swimsuit wouldn't fit. He noticed that even though Taiga's chest was pressed underneath the swimsuit, there seemed to be a slight bulge there.

 _She isn't completely flat-chested... It's more like they're flattened under pressure. It doesn't really have anything to do with her chest size, but rather her breasts just aren't very firm._

Kai: Aren't there supposed to be chest pads that come with the suit?

Taiga (solemnly): I've already put them in, but... haha, t-they're not staying in place... haha...

Taiga sighed while wearing her unique "grim smile".

Taiga: This is the real reason why I don't like going to the pool... I-I'm sorry for lashing out at you earlier.

Kai raised his eyebrows in shock; to hear this girl apologize was a rare feat indeed.

Kai: Oh...um, it's alright...

The look on Taiga's face was so depressing that he could no longer bear to look at her.

 _Although I still think that this is a trivial matter to be worrying about, her sadness is somehow transferring onto me._

Kai: Hey, how about you go put something on before you catch a cold.

Taiga nodded at Kai's behest and went to her room to get a bathrobe. When she returned, Kai had poured her some of her favorite juice and she sat down right across from him while putting a picture face down on the table in front of him.

Kai: What's this?

Taiga: By looking at that, even _you_ will be able to understand my sorrow.

Kai grabbed the picture and turned it over to look at the front side. In the photo, Taiga had much shorter hair and it was tied to the back of her head, while she grimly stood by the poolside. Someone had drawn an arrow pointing towards the chest area of her swimsuit with a marker. Kai wasn't sure whether it was the bastard who took the picture, but all he could see written on it were the words, _"Pitiful Breasts."_

Taiga: Last year, I attended swimming class just as everyone else had but right after the last one, I discovered some photos of me in my swimsuit. They were secretly taken by guys from other classes and they were circulating everywhere.. Of course, I went straight to the Photography Club and raised hell..

Kai: Ah I was wondering why they shutdown so suddenly...

Taiga continued lamenting-

Taiga: Pitiful breasts? Pitiful? I'm being pitied for the flatness of my chest!

Kai: Hey wait! That is only _one_ opinion. Who cares what that idiot thinks?!

Taiga: But isn't it true?! After looking at myself in the mirror, even I think my chest is tragically flat! Ugh, damn it!

She scrunched up in the chair; put her head down towards her knees and she began to cry hopelessly.

Taiga (sobbing): And now I have to expose this pitiful figure to Kitamura-kun tomorrow... I... don't want to…I don't want to.

It was hard for Kai to see a girl cry, especially Taiga. The role of her being a little sister was starting to grow on him and all he wanted to do was make her feel better. Even though he knew that Kitamura wouldn't care about such shallow things; he could finally understand where Taiga was coming from now. She barely had enough confidence in front of Kitamura as it was, and that would only diminish once she was before him in a swimsuit. She wanted to be able to stand in front of Kitamura as a woman.

Kai: Alright. I'll do something about it.

Taiga lifted her head and looked at Kai with her red eyes in surprise.

Taiga: Huh?

Kai (determined): I've got a plan. Lend me that swimsuit for the night and I'll make sure you can stand proudly before Kitamura.


	23. Mind Tricks

"The weather is perfect!"

"The pool is glimmering!"

"Summer is upon us~!"

The students of class 2-C shouted out happily as they enjoyed their first swimming class of the semester.

"Maruo~! Show us your biceps!"

Kitamura: Biceps? These?

Kyaa~

The elated screams of the girls rang throughout the air as Haruta & Noto gloomily sat by the poolside, watching all of the excitement centered on Kitamura.

"Your abs look amazing!"

Even from a distance, one could tell that Kitamura was quite fit, perhaps it had something to do with him being on the softball team. On top of that, he had taken off his glasses and this made the girls pay even more attention to him because they were able to see his good-looking face without any obstructions. Meanwhile, Kai nonchalantly walked right past all the commotion; his physique was much more toned than Kitamura's due to martial arts training and he was certainly an attractive guy but the girls didn't have the nerve to flock to him because it was obvious that receiving such attention would only annoy him. On the other hand, Kitamura was known to be a much more hospitable individual. These two guys were as different as night and day. So while none of the girls dared to approach Kai, they still secretly threw an admiring glance his way from time to time.

Maya: Maruo, you look better without glasses. Why don't you try wearing contacts instead?

Kihara Maya was holding onto a beach ball while floating in the pool and giving Kitamura a cheerful smile. She had most of her hair bundled with a clip and she looked quite gorgeous with her black halterneck swimsuit which revealed her back and shoulders.

Noto: Hey, I'm not wearing my glasses either!

Noto desperately tried to get some attention from the girls but-

Nanako: Maruo just doesn't look like Maruo without his glasses! I think he looks much better with them on.

Kashii Nanako was casually strolling by the poolside before stopping by Kitamura's side. Her curly hair flowed freely over her shoulders and her purplish-blue swimsuit clung to her curves.

Noto (whining): Why do I get the feeling that I'm invisible to the girls? Can they see me? Am I even here?

Haruta (irritated): Alright, alright! Stop acting like you're attending your funeral! You're making me feel worse.

And then...

"Oh, Ami-chan's here! She's so cute!"

The angel came running towards her friends.

Ami: I was having a hard time tying my hair up. That's why I took so long.

In an effort to get a better look, Haruta leaned forward as far he could while Noto quickly took out his glasses from underneath his towel and put them on. It was only a few weeks ago that Ami had been exposed for hiding flab in her gut but right now, her stomach had slimmed down considerably and the curves on her body were stunning. This was probably due to the fact that she no longer had to force feed herself under pressure. Even though she was wearing an average swimsuit, her body made it look like it had been created by a renowned fashion designer. After seeing that tall and slim figure, that cute face, and those pair of dazzling eyes, it was enough to cause one's heart to stop beating.

Ami: I'm so excited! This is my first time having swimming lessons with everyone since we met. It'll be worth remembering so I'm looking forward to it!

She said as she finally made it to Maya and Nanako, while revealing her innocent angelic smile.

Noto: I'm just... so moved!

Haruta: It's like seeing a goddess!

Haruta and Noto couldn't help but to be in awe; even the girls were admiring Ami's physique.

Nanako: Wow, it's so obvious you're a model! You have such a great figure!

Ami (modestly): Huh? Don't tease me, Nanako-chan.

Maya: No, it's true. You're really different from us average girls.

 ** _'You're damn right I am! Ami-chan is super-duper cute today. Behold, you foolish mortals! I will allow you to grovel in my angelic presence and worship me. Come now, lick my shadow! It's like the highest quality gourmet food to you, right?!'_**

The real side of Ami flashed in Kai's mind, although in reality, there was no hint as to what she was really thinking.

 _Although I hate to admit it, Kawashima does look very good in a bathing suit but I definitely don't feel like it's my lucky day just because I've seen her in one. Nor am I willing to pay 3000 yen for every second I look._

But Kai ended up looking at her longer than he intended to, so he quickly forced his attention elsewhere.

Ami: I haven't gone to the gym ever since I moved here so I'm gonna swim till I drop!

After elegantly stretching her arms and legs, she walked towards the diving platform.

Kitamura: Hey! Ami, you have to do your warm-ups properly or else you might cramp up in the pool!

Ami (annoyed): I know that already, Yusaku. You sure can be bothersome.

Ami gave a curt reply to her childhood friend's advice before she dived into the water with perfect posture. Everyone expected her to quickly emerge from the water but instead she accelerated and gracefully swam 25 meters in one breath. She then touched the wall and spun like a ballerina, and used the butterfly stroke on the return trip like a true professional. She had the speed of a dolphin, graceful movements, and even the droplets of water from her splashes glittered like gems. Finally, Ami climbed out of the pool after catching a few breaths.

Ami: Eh? What's going on?

Most of the students were applauding thunderously. Ami widened her eyes and tilted her head, as though looking troubled - this was a sign that she knew very well the applause was for her performance just now.

Ami: Eh~? Cut it out~ It's embarrassing! I only swim when I work out, that's all. I should be the one applauding for everyone's kindness!

Ami started clapping her hands while blushing which caused the crowd to go into another uproar.

"So adorable!"

"So gentle!"

"Ami-chan's like an angel!"

Kai just rolled his eyes at all of it.

 _Well at least she's not acting like an airhead anymore but she sure does like to be the center of attention._

Haruta: I'm so glad to be in the same class as Ami-chan!

Noto: Yeah! This is really a great place!

Ami's presence had even managed to get rid of Noto and Haruta's depression. Meanwhile, Kai noticed two people coming towards him-

"Hey Arito-Kun! How's the water?!"

"Minorin, don't run so fast! My hair will fall apart again!"

Kushieda Minori came running over with a smile befitting of the summer day. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail and she wore a dark-blue swimsuit. She had a firm waist and a well endowed bust. The little doll following behind Minori was Aisaka Taiga who had her hair wrapped into two buns above her ears, and she was wearing a jacket over her swimsuit.

Minori: It's time to get my muscles warmed up by doing some running! How about one lap around the pool?! … But it's a ruse!

In the midst of running, Minori turned towards the pool and jumped straight into the water, creating a huge splash.

Taiga: Whoa!

Minori emerged from the water and waved her hand at Kai and Taiga who were now standing next to each other looking puzzled.

Minori: I figured out that as long as I'm in the water then no one can see my stomach. And thus, I am now going to do some swimming. Ciao!

Then Minori swam off. She was doing some sort of crocodile stroke which ended up creeping out Maya and Nanako who were in the midst of playing with the beach ball. Then-

"Oh, Aisaka-san you're finally here~! I was afraid your swimsuit might be so baggy that you would be too ashamed to come out."

Ami approached Taiga as she was tying her wet hair in a bundle, yet the way she spoke so sweetly was pissing someone off.

Taiga: Huh? You're not making any sense. Are you sleep-talking? Wake up already, would you?

Even though Taiga's eyes were full of contempt, she controlled her anger and smiled without a care in the world. That's right! At this moment, Taiga no longer had anything to worry about concerning swimsuits!

Taiga (smugly): Nevermind. Dummies like you always say foolish things. Anyways, I'm feeling a bit hot, perhaps I'll take off this jacket!

Taiga removed her jacket and stood proudly with her chest raised.

"Oooohhhh!"

The male students were quite impressed. Everyone had thought that the Palmtop Tiger would look no different from a little kid in a swimsuit. They assumed that because she was thin and small, her chest would be so flat that people would weep tears of sympathy for her. However, lo and behold!

Taiga: Oh man, I really don't want to get sunburned.

She had a small waist and some nice hips to go with it. On top of that:

 _Well, what do you guys think about those breasts, huh?!_

Kai arrogantly stood to the side with a wide grin on his face because he had always prided himself in being a capable man but _this_ was one of his greatest works. He recalled the first time when Michiko took him to train in the countryside when he was 13. While they were practicing with wooden swords, Kai started goofing off and did something he saw in a movie and he ended up accidentally tearing a hole in Michiko's shirt. Needless to say, Michiko was infuriated and she refused to let him back into the cabin they rented until he fixed her shirt. Fortunately, there was an elder lady nearby who took pity on Kai and showed him how to sew. He eventually returned to Michiko with both of his hands bruised from constantly poking himself with the needle but just look at him now. Four years of honing the craft had really paid off.

 _These came out so much better than I expected, I really outdid myself._

They weren't big, but they weren't small either. Taiga's swimsuit bulged naturally, forming an average shape on both sides. These were the masterpieces Kai had spent all night working on for _"Operation Boob Illusion"_. After obtaining shoulder pads from clothes that Michiko no longer wore, Kai slightly adjusted the thickness, cutting out a smooth curve before folding it and sewing the folded parts together. It was sewn so perfectly that even an expert wouldn't have been able to find the stitching. Finally, the pads were fitted onto the swimsuit with veiled buttons. Because it looked so natural, Taiga blushed after she first tried it on. She even swore to Kai that she would definitely wear them on her wedding day.

The male students began to murmur amongst themselves, since most of them had probably seen that "pitiful breast" photo from the previous year.

"I am so amazed she has come this far in one year! "

"I'm a fan of Taiga after all!"

"Yeah, me too! I definitely like the tiger better!"

They had all been successfully fooled.

 _Yeah, go ahead and enjoy the view, you perverts. I'm definitely adding this to the list of all the craftiest things I've done in my life. I keep amazing myself by how resourceful I am. Is there anything I can't do? Probably not..._

While Kai continued to stroke his own ego, Taiga was in an unusually good mood as she beamed brightly. However, there was one person who remained unimpressed.

Ami (indifferent): Hmph... So you've got an average figure. How boring. Your proportions are completely off as always though.

Ami quickly lost interest and walked away. The second she left, Taiga turned to Kai and smiled happily while giving him a fist pump that silently said _"It worked!"_. Kai returned the fist pump like a true clan member would, _"We passed the first obstacle!"_. While they were quietly celebrating the first victory of one of their missions, someone suddenly emerged from the water and uttered-

"The Bogus Booby Special Task Force!"

Kai and Taiga immediately froze and looked towards the direction of the voice and saw Minori eyeing them suspiciously. Then she submerged into the water like a crocodile on the hunt.

Kai (surprised): S-She found out already?

Taiga: As expected from Minorin.

They remained shell shocked by the perceptiveness of Minori until someone approached them from behind.

"A-Aisaka?"

They turned around and saw Taiga's crush had suddenly appeared.

 _Here we go! The moment we've all been waiting for!_

Kai was sure that Taiga's new-found confidence would allow her to make a lot of headway with Kitamura. However, despite the fact that she was just standing proudly in her swimsuit a few seconds ago, Taiga quickly placed the hood of her jacket over her head, and cowardly knelt down to cover herself up.

Kitamura: Hmm? What's wrong? Aisaka... You're Aisaka, right? I don't have my glasses so I can't really see properly, but with such a stature, you've got to be Aisaka! What are you hiding your face for? I was about to say how that hair of yours resembled a little mouse. It looks good!

It's a good thing that Kitamura didn't have his glasses on because he would've seen Taiga looking agonized and twitching frantically.

Taiga (jittery): G-Get away from me!

 _What the hell are you saying?_

Kai was completely dumbfounded; all of his hard work had been done specifically so Taiga could stand confidently in front of Kitamura and talk to him, yet here she was cowering before him and shooing him away.

Kitamura (puzzled): Huh? Did I say something I shouldn't have said? Why is she acting so cold? Arito, did I say something wrong? Tell me already!

Kai looked away angrily and shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

Kai: Who knows with her? She's irrational.

Taiga didn't even notice Kitamura's troubled expression - or rather, her hood prevented her from noticing.

Taiga: T-That's enough! Leave me alone!

Taiga's body continued to shake in agony like a shark on a boat deck after having its fins cut off. Eventually, Kitamura was driven away by her.

 ** _Splash!_**

Taiga cooled her burning-red face with water from the pool.

Taiga: Uwaaaaah! I thought I was gonna die!

Kai (bitterly): You really know how to mess up a good thing, don't you?! That was a great chance to talk to him and you just threw it away! Don't come complaining to me later on!

Taiga (flustered): No! T-T-That's because... it was just too embarrassing!

Kai (fed up): All my hard work was for nothing! That's it! I'm washing my hands of this foolishness. I mean it this time!

 ** _Splash! Splash!_**

Taiga ignored Kai as she quickly splashed more water onto her face; even her bangs were soaked wet.

Taiga (childishly): Hee hee hee, Kitamura-kun said my hair looks cute.

Kai glared down at her because he couldn't get over the fact that all his work had been in vain.

 _Is she really trying to put a positive spin on the fiasco that just happened now? No way, I refuse to let her do it._

Kai: He didn't say it looks _cute._ He said it looks _good_.

Regardless of the correction, it was obvious she was still flattered.

Taiga: He said it looks _good_ , right... Hee hee...

Kai (instigating): But he also said that he couldn't see properly without his glasses. So it really doesn't mean that much in the first place.

Taiga (cheerfully): He said it looked like a little mouse... that means it's cute, right? Hee hee!

Kai: Not all mice are cute.

No matter what Kai said, Taiga continued to softly caress her hair and smiled; her face resembled a happy kitten.

Taiga: It's a good thing Minorin did my hair. She really helped me out a lot!

Kai (coolly): Oh, Kushieda's the one who helped you? Okay then...

Kai quickly rubbed his hands all over Taiga's head and messed up her mouse hair.

Taiga (livid): You are SO gonna die today!

Before Taiga got a chance to carry out her threat, the sounds of screams and splashing water startled them. They saw that Nota and Haruta were causing a ruckus at the other end of the pool.

Haruta: Wahahahaha! Kitamura's hogging all the girls! It's not fair that he's the only one that's popular!

Noto: We're deeply unsatisfied with this biased treatment!

Noto and Haruta smiled evilly as they went over to Kitamura and then they threw him into the water.

Kitamura: _Cough! Cough!_ Come back here! It's my turn to strike back!

When Kitamura reached the poolside, he quickly climbed up and grabbed Noto, who was trying to escape. Disregarding his status as the class representative, he lifted Noto high in the air and prepared to give him a back-breaker throw.

Noto: S-S-Stop! My glasses, my glasses... WHOOOAAAAHHH!

Haruta: This is summer, folks! Hah!

Without hesitation, Kitamura raised his chest and tossed Noto towards the pool creating a massive water splash. At the same time, Haruta was also grabbed by someone and he was thrown in as well.

 **SPLOOSH!**

"Let the war begin!"

"You're all going in!"

In an instant, the pool became hell on earth. Those who were already in the water, were smacked by the people being thrown in, and those trying to climb out were quickly kicked back in.

Nanako: Kyaa! Stop it, stop it, stop it... Nooo!

Even Nanako, who decided to have an afternoon nap, was tossed in. Without regard to gender, the battle royale had begun.

Kai: Great, my only peaceful gym activity is turning into chaos.

Kai sarcastically exclaimed, as he was soaked by the splashes caused by his classmates falling into the pool…Little did he know that two people were right behind him plotting.

Minori: Target spotted!

Kitamura: Let's go get him, my softball club comrade!

Kai: Huh? What the hec-! Wha, whoooaaa!

On his right was Minori; while on his left was Kitamura. By the time he realized, his arms were locked tight by the both of them, and he found himself flying in mid-air before landing in the pool on his back. However, it took Kai no time at all to emerge from the water.

Kai: I'm going to get you two! _Cough! Cough!_

The Softball Duo had already gone off in search of their next prey.

"What!? No way!? You got to be kidding meeee!"

That sounded like Maya screaming...

As Kai was still in the pool, Taiga stood before him laughing heartily.

Taiga (blissfully): Yay! You got thrown in! This is what happens when you defy your master, you dumb dog!

It seemed like no one would dare touch the Palmtop Tiger _..._ and Taiga thought so as well, which explained her carefree disposition.

Kai: Oh yeah?... In that case, I'll be the one to toss you in!

Just as he was climbing out the pool-

"There. You. Are~. Why don't you join in on the fun too!"

A malicious voice came from behind Taiga, it belonged to the Queen of Mischief - Kawashima Ami.

Taiga: Don't you dare!

Ami: Let's play!

Completely defenseless and caught by surprise, Ami lifted Taiga by her waist before she could even react.

Ami: Don't take this too personal. Here it goes~!

 ** _SPLOOSH!_**

Taiga was thrown into the pool, creating a huge splash as she sank to the bottom.

Ami: Ahahaha! Serves you right!

Ami leapt about cheerfully as she waited for Taiga to emerge. But all that could be seen were some bubbles floating to the surface, which eventually disappeared as well.

Ami (confused): Huh?

Kai was also waiting for Taiga to resurface but-

 _Suddenly this is making me think about something Tiger said last night... What was it? I remember... that moment... Yeah, I remember asking her:  
_

"Why are you so disgruntled over swimming class?"

 _And she replied:_

"You listen carefully! It's because I can't swim, that's why I hate it!"

 _But wasn't that just a lie she used to conceal the real reason?_

A few seconds passed and Taiga still hadn't popped up for air.

 _No way... This means..._

Kai (in disbelief): Don't tell me she really can't swim?!

Ami (shocked): What?!

Ami's face went pale while Kai quickly dived into the pool. After making three hard strokes, he finally grabbed Taiga and returned to the surface all in one breath.

Kai: Hey! You alright!? Calm down!

Taiga (anxiously): N-N-Noooo! D-D-Do-rrrr-n't! Get away!

Taiga began to violently thrash about in an effort to escape from Kai's arms. When she accidentally hit his chin, the two of them sank back into the pool again. A lot of water was entering her nose but she didn't seem to care; she was only focused on escaping from Kai's grasp. He eventually lifted Taiga up once more, allowing her face to come out of the water again.

Taiga: The cu- _Cough! Cough!_ W-Where is it!

Kai: W-What are you talking abo-rrrr-ut!? _Cough! Cough!_

Water kept entering Taiga's mouth, but she still seemed intent on looking for something. She didn't even grab onto Kai's hands, instead her arms were clutched in front of her chest, as if she was trying to conceal something...

Taiga: It dro-rrrrr-ped! There's only one side le-rrrrr-ft!

Suddenly Kai saw something that looked oddly familiar.

 _When she said "it dropped", she meant that, right?_

 _"That"_ being one of the phony breast pads that floated a few feet before them.

 _Yeah…that..._

The impact from Taiga being thrown into the water must have knocked it out of place. With one hand holding Taiga, Kai fiercely swam to retrieve it before anyone else saw it.

Ami (panicking): If you couldn't swim, why didn't you say so?!

Ami thought Taiga and Kai were drowning from the way they were struggling in the water. Therefore, she dived into the pool to rescue the sinking duo.

Taiga: Ah! Don't come overrrrrrrr!

 _Oh crap! At this rate, Kawashima will discover that Tiger has a pad on one side and none on the other! God knows what she'll say if she ever finds out. Plus, the whole class is watching... Dammit! I got no choice! Here it goes!_

Kai: (forcefully) Come here!

Taiga: WAH!?

Kai suddenly pushed Taiga under the water so no one could see them and in a matter of seconds, he pulled out the front of Taiga's swimsuit in the most delicate manner possible. He then stuck his hand inside the warm swimsuit and placed the breast pad back to its original position.

 _There's no other choice._

He felt like he touched something by mistake.

 _But I guess it can't be helped._

At that moment, massive bubbles began to erupt from her tiger jaws and Kai knew that she was roaring furiously in the water. Soon afterwards, he could feel all the energy leaving Taiga's body, she was no longer struggling and he easily brought her up to the surface.

* * *

"Huh? What happened?"

"Ami-chan threw the Palmtop Tiger into the pool."

"No way! That's suicide!"

The students of 2-C quietly gossiped at lunchtime, although things were not as simple as they thought.

Ami: Look! I'm saying that I'm sorry! I didn't even know you couldn't swim, no one told me!

Ami appeared to be very remorseful and it wasn't an act, she really felt bad about what happened with Taiga but-

Taiga (weakly): This isn't something that can be settled by a mere apology…

Taiga wasn't even able to roar at Ami in her usual manner, all she did was lean on her desk while her eyes occasionally glittered with tears. Kai could only stand wracked with guilt as he watched the two girls exchange words; he knew that he was also to blame for the humiliation that Taiga felt.

 _She's right. This can't be remedied with words._

Taiga (mutters): I despise the both of you.

Ami (peeved): I understand why you feel that way towards me but don't talk to Arito-kun like that, he's the one who saved you!

All of a sudden, Kai's eyes became hopeful.

 _Yes! I **saved** her! That's all I did! Kawashima gets it! I can't believe someone's actually on my side for once! Kawashima, please make her understand and absolve me from this guilt._

Then Ami thought about the situation and turned to look at Kai in a suspicious manner.

Ami: Arito-kun, why aren't you yelling at her like you usually do when she says something stupid like that?

Kai remained silent and shook his head like a child who just did something bad.

After _THAT_ happened, Taiga only said two words as she was pulled out of the water, " _How mortifying_." She not only meant being thrown into the pool by Ami, but also _that thing_ which Kai did to her.

 _That was done for her own good, although in hindsight, it kinda seems a bit perve-...NO! I'm an honorable man who was just trying to do the right thing! It doesn't matter if I may have touched...and saw … something. It's not like I enjoyed it so that means I'm not a pervert. Definitely not! But Tiger is never going to forgive that... How am I going to live with this overwhelming sense of guilt? I might have to become a monk._

At this moment, the two people that Taiga disliked the most in the world were Ami & Kai. Kai felt horrible for what he did to Taiga but he just didn't know how to fix this situation, in fact, he was sure that it couldn't be fixed. So he stood behind Ami and let her take the reins since she had initiated this catastrophe.

Taiga (troubled): It's-It's all your fault, Baka-Chi! If it wasn't for that stupid prank, I wouldn't have... have…

Ami (confused): Wouldn't have what? Did something happen?

The question automatically triggered the unpleasant memory in Taiga's mind and she started rocking her desk vigorously.

Taiga (mortified): Apologize! Apologize! Apologize! APOLOGIZE!

Ami (exhausted): Really, what more do you want me to do? Haven't I been apologizing this entire time?

Ami was getting annoyed with Taiga's stubbornness and a sneer appeared at the corner of her lips.

Ami: Oh what a shame, Aisaka-san. I've just realized that you've been a landlubber for all your life. You poor thing~. You must have suffered a lot, haven't you~?

To make sure no one else could hear her, Ami lowered her voice as she began her attack. While speaking in a sweet tone, she continued with something even more malicious.

Ami: And what really sucks is if you don't know how to swim then you won't be able to join us for certain activities involving the water. How sad!

She abruptly looked at Kai with a welcoming smile.

Ami: Arito-kun, why don't we go to Luxure together~? Everyone has been raving about the swimming pools and hot springs there! Plus, they have a fantastic beach!

Kai was visibly bewildered.

 _I have no idea what sort of logic she's using to come to such a conclusion. She must be up to something._

He was right. Ami had begun to use one of her favorite methods when confronting Taiga: _Teasing Kai;_ although Kai would ultimately be the one who ended up feeling troubled.

"Ami-chan is inviting Arito to go to Luxure? Sounds like they're going on a date!"

"Luxure? Isn't that the fancy resort that just opened up recently?"

"Yeah, it has an inside amusement park, planetarium, gym and spa. It costs a fortune to get in there!

Ami's invitation caused a lot of commotion in the classroom so Kai was about to wipe his hands of this affair but before he could-

Ami: Don't worry about the cost, Arito-kun. I can get in free of charge since my dad is a shareholder and I'm allowed to bring a guest. So would you like to spend your summer vacation there with me?

Kai (suspiciously): What are you up to?

Ami: You do! Well, that's decided!

After twisting Kai's words, Ami leaned on his shoulder intimately and the male students just couldn't contain their jealousy.

"Why Arito of all people!?"

"How come he gets to go with her to Luxure?!"

"Why Ami-chan, why?!"

Kai was becoming disgruntled due to all of the attention centered on him and he tried to put a stop to it.

Kai: Wait a second! Why is this turning into me spending the summer with you!? Weren't you just apologizing to Tiger?

Ami (acting clueless): Hmm? Was I? Seems like I forgot.

Ami shrugged her shoulders with a forced clumsy-looking smile and Taiga suddenly stood up behind them.

Taiga (disdainful): Spare the apology! How mundane! You two can go wherever you want and do whatever you please for all I care, _you lowlife couple!_

She immediately stormed off after she finished berating them. However, Ami did not stop her verbal assault.

Ami: Arito-kun, I'm sure we'll have lots of fun! There's so much we can do at Luxure that we could practically spend our whole summer there!

 _Is she trying to use me again to make Tiger jealous?_

After coming to that assumption, Kai let out a tired sigh.

Kai: If I were you, I'd stop wasting my breath. This isn't going to work like you think it is.

Yet again, Ami acted like she didn't hear him.

Ami: Eh...What's that? You're too shy to be alone with a girl in that type of situation? Oh that's so cute, Arito-kun!

Kai rolled his eyes at her.

 _It seems she is determined to go through with this no matter what I say._

But Ami was about to throw a curve-ball that he didn't see coming.

Ami: Alright then, I can bring up to ten guests so I'll get Yusaku to come along too. Maybe I should bring another person so he won't feel like a third wheel. Hmm, I wonder who I could bring?

Ami made sure she said Kitamura's name loud enough for Taiga to hear. Suddenly Taiga stopped in her tracks, turned around and walked back in great strides past the onlookers. Then she grabbed the wrist of Kai, who Ami was leaning upon.

Ami (deviously): Oh my! What a sudden change of attitude.

Taiga made another swift turn and forcefully swung Kai behind her back to make sure Ami couldn't get to him. Ami seemed to have seen something amusing and gleefully squinted her eyes. Although it was recess time, the classroom became so silent that one might have heard a pin drop. It was so quiet that noises from the class next door could be heard. The shock of the students was understandable since what they basically saw was : ' _The Palmtop Tiger snatching Arito from Ami-chan's side'_... They could only gulp in terror. Only Kai and Ami knew the real reason Taiga came back was not because of him, but because Ami said _Kitamura Yusaku_ is coming along as well.

Ami (innocently): Is something wrong, Aisaka-san?

Taiga: I can't allow you to decide something like this on your own.

Ami: But you just said Arito and I could go wherever we want and do whatever we please.

Kai (rationally): Well, I never agreed to go on this trip in the first place.

Taiga ignored Kai and responded directly to Ami.

Taiga: Yes I said that, but if it's for the _whole_ summer then it'll be another matter. Okami is in charge of my meals so I can't let him go with you for that long.

Kai (defiantly): Hey! I'm not your personal servant and you can't stop me from going anywhere!

Ami ignored Kai and responded directly to Taiga.

Ami (instigating): So you're basically saying _'Arito is mine'_? How bold of you!

Taiga (firmly): I didn't say that and I'm _never_ going to say that. And who would anyway? Shouldn't you go and have your ears examined? Or should I help you dig all the wax out of them?

Ami looked down with her lips twitching.

Taiga looked up with her chest puffed-out.

Kai looked away in an irritated manner because he was fed up with being ignored.

Ami: So what exactly are you _trying_ to say then?

Taiga: I'm saying that if Okami is not around to make my meals, it would be too troublesome for me. So while I'm very reluctant and wary, I've decided to come along to Luxure too. And I've already told you that this guy is my dog, so as his owner it is my obligation to make sure he doesn't misbehave while being in a fancy place like that.

Kai scowled from hearing Taiga call him her dog again.

Kai (infuriated): That's it! I've had it with you, I'm-

Ami: So if I let you come along, then you'll forget about the pool incident?

Instead of getting mad that he had been cut off, Kai was startled by the question.

 _There is no way that Tiger would agree to that so easily…Would she?_

He anxiously awaited the Palmtop Tiger's answer.

Taiga (coolly): Sure, no problem.

Kai was so stunned that he had to grab onto a nearby desk to keep from falling over.

Taiga: Minorin is coming too!

Ami: Deal!

Ami turned around and masterfully flashed her shimmering smile to the whole class.

Ami: Did everyone hear that?! Aisaka-san has forgiven me. I'm so happy we could work things out!

Minori (excited): Yeah alright! I'll be going to Luxure as well! We'll improve our friendship during the summer! Right, Amin?!

As Ami chatted with Minori, Kai could not take his eyes off of her. He had firmly believed that nothing could be done to rectify this situation, yet Ami had done the impossible. Even though she had used his tactic of riling Taiga up to get a desired result, she had done it a bit differently, almost effortlessly. It was clear proof that the girl was a mastermind and Kai couldn't help but to be in awe of her. Just then, someone came and interrupted him from revering Ami for her cleverness.

"This is the perfect chance for me to spend more time with Kitamura-kun so don't even think about weaseling your way out of this, Okami."

Taiga's threat knocked him back to reality.

Kai: As I said before, I never agreed to go in the first place.

Taiga: Oh so you're not even gonna try to make up for your transgression?

Kai: But you just said-

Taiga: You really think you're off the hook?!

Kai: If Kawashima is then so am I. You called us a _"lowlife couple"_ , remember? So if we have to be berated together then we should be forgiven together…Plus, I was only trying to help you.

Taiga: It seems to me like you were being a PERVERT!

Kai (alarmed): Hey shut up! Don't say things like that about me!

Taiga: Pay for your sins!

Kai sighed. He still felt bad for what happened to Taiga so he was considering agreeing to her proposal if it would grant him forgiveness.

Taiga: Besides, hasn't Michi-chan been lecturing you about not spending the whole summer with just your clan? So maybe if you went to Luxure with us, she would lay off you for a while.

Kai nodded his head in agreement, acknowledging that Taiga may be right.

Kai: Fine, I'll go. But that means there will be no more talk about what happened today, right?

Taiga: What happened today? Did something happen?

And just like that, the two were back to normal again.

* * *

When school ended, Kai headed to the vending machine for some straight tea. When he was about to insert his money, he was surprised by the appearance of Kawashima Ami who was quietly sitting between the gaps of the machines.

Kai (curiously): Why are you sitting cramped in between those?

Ami: This narrow space is rather soothing, it makes me feel comfortable.

Kai merely smirked and stared at Ami's pretty face. Then a thought popped into his head that made him chuckle.

Ami: Wha~t?

Kai: I just realized that… I'll never get bored looking at you.

Ami smiled warily and gazed at him with an interested look on her face.

Ami: Is that a compliment?

Kai: I guess it's something like a double-edged sword … You're just really complicated.

Kai knew it was unusual to describe someone like that, but that's what he honestly thought of her. For him, Ami was a hard person to figure out because he could never tell what she was thinking. Then there was the fact that at first glance, she was a dazzling beauty who could do no wrong; but on the inside she was also a wickedly clever woman.

 _She is quite the oddity... but I kinda like that about her. There's never a dull moment when I'm with her...Hmm, maybe it would've been better if I just said that instead._

Yes, it would've been much better if Kai said that instead because right now Ami wasn't very satisfied with his response.

Ami: Double-edged sword? And just where do you get off calling me complicated? You really _do_ just say the first thing that pops into your head, don't you?

She was making a serious face and tilting her head, but her expression was somehow endearing to him.

Ami: What is it~? You've been staring at me the whole time. Hmm~, could it be you're bewitched? Mm, that's okay. I know it can't be helped since I'm so cute after all. Yep yep, totally understandable.

She nodded with a smugly pleased look on her face and continued to drink her milk tea. Kai didn't know whether it was a joke or a sincere comment of vanity, but it made him smile nonetheless. He returned his attention back to the vending machine but he was still intrigued that a girl like her would find solace sitting in such a place.

 _It appears she came here to get away from everyone else, but why would Miss Popular do something like that? Kawashima is so complex but right now she seems somewhat lonely._

After Kai bought his drink, he did something that was very uncharacteristic of him. Instead of walking away in order to be alone-

Kai: Do you mind if I sit here?

He pointed to the opposite wall from her.

Ami: You're actually asking me for permission?

Kai: Well, I'm not sure if you're still ticked off at me for the stuffed frog I got you yesterday.

Ami: I wouldn't let something like that bother me for too long. That kind of behavior is typical of a little kid, and I'm done with that stage of my life unlike _some people_.

Kai (smirks): Is that right? Then tell me, where did you put the little froggy I won you?

Ami: Hmmm, it could be on my bed or on my nightstand; or it might be in the trash or some place where there's fire.

Kai (sarcastically): That certainly didn't sound like something a little kid would say.

They both chuckled as he went to sit down against the wall, but he unconsciously let out a loud sigh in the process.

Ami: My goodness! You sound so worn out!

Kai: Yeah, I've been like this for a while now because of a _certain someone_.

Suddenly a pair of mischievous eyes appeared on her perfect looking face.

Ami: Huh? Because of who? Ami-chan doesn't know!

Kai wasn't going to let Ami get away with her feigned ignorance this time.

Kai: No, you know the best. _You've_ really been giving me a run for my money lately. Then you just tried to use me to get to Tiger again. Are you still misunderstanding our relationship?

Ami: No, I was just testing it out. At first, I didn't completely believe it but now I see that the "protective sibling" role works both ways for you two. I think it's adorable.

Kai: Even so, you shouldn't provoke her so much. I mean, why go to such lengths with this Luxure thing? We both know that you didn't want to invite me at all; everything you said was just to rile up Tiger. In fact, if your scheme didn't placate her, I'm sure you would've just acted as though nothing ever happened.

There was a brief pause as Ami was trying to decide if she should reveal something. Perhaps it was an unconscious act, but she started tapping her foot which subtly exposed a tension that she didn't want Kai to be aware of.

Ami: What if... I say… I wasn't going to pretend nothing ever happened?

The unexpected answer caused Kai to look at Ami skeptically.

Ami: Sorry, but you're wrong. I was serious. Of course, I enjoy seeing Aisaka Taiga make a fool of herself, but I was also genuinely hoping to spend my summer with you... What's with that expression? You surprised?

Kai was indeed surprised, but the reason he didn't respond was because he was being cautious.

 _I just can't tell if Kawashima is joking as usual. I have to be careful of what I say because I definitely don't want to fall for one of her tricks again._

Seeing his reaction made Ami smile, then she stretched out her finger and pointed to herself and Kai.

Ami: Even if we were the only two going, I'm certain that we'd have a great time anyway...After all, we're a good match for each other, don't you think so?

Once again, Kai remained suspicious and tried to decipher her facial expression. He was looking for any signs that she might be teasing him but he just couldn't tell.

 _If I give her a serious answer then it might blow up in my face. Ugh, she really is a double-edged sword... I better play it safe then..._

Kai: Well, if you're looking at it that way, wouldn't it make more sense to just go with Kitamura instead?

Ami (confused): What are you talking about?

Kai: C'mon! Everyone knows what happens when a guy and a girl are childhood friends.

Ami (repulsed): Eww, that's disgusting! Is Arito-kun an idiot? There's no way I'd ever look at Yusaku like that!

 _"Is Arito-kun an idiot?"...Ah there you are Kawashima._

Kai wasn't sure before, but _now_ he definitely knew that the real Kawashima Ami was in front of him and a devious grin came across his face.

 _Well, I can't let a good joke go to waste._

So he decided to take a page from her book and he ignored her answer just like she did to him at lunchtime.

Kai: Are you planning on confessing to Kitamura on this trip? Cause that'd be really romantic. I know most girls think guys don't appreciate that sort of stuff but some of us do. Well, I know I do. Honestly, if I were to give or receive a confession, I would want it to be romantic because that's one sign that things are going to go well during the relationship. It's like getting started on the right foot. Plus, you would have a good story to tell when people ask you how it all began… How are you going to confess, Kawashima?

Ami was not entertained by his antics but she had surmised that Kai was unsure if her earlier statement was sincere , therefore he wanted to cover all his bases by trying to annoy her anyway. Even though he achieved his goal, she refused to play along with this particular joke.

Ami: Hmm? Were you speaking to me about something? I wasn't listening. Not~ at~ all~.

Yet again, Kai acted like he didn't hear her.

Kai: Eh...What's that? You're too shy to talk about this kind of stuff?

Kai got up, walked towards Ami and clinked his drink with hers.

Kai (smirks): Oh that's so cute, Kawashima.

After mimicking what Ami did to him earlier, Kai waved goodbye to her and strolled off. Ami watched him leave with a smile on her face and then she just shook her head. Even though he was trying to be funny, he just ended up proving that she was right about them.


	24. Peer Pressure

Honshu airport was as busy as ever despite it being well past 9pm. Businessmen and women were running around with their phones and headsets as they wiggled their way through the crowd with ease. The painfully obvious tourists were taking pictures of everything that moved and they were also slowing down the pissed off mob of locals. In the midst of it all was Kai and he was yawning widely as he made his way down the airport terminal.

After training with his clan on Honshu Island for the past week, he was finally returning home in the midst of his summer vacation. While he, Michiko and the rest of his clan were waiting to board their plane, Kai decided to go into one of the souvenir shops to kill some time. He wandered around the store and browsed through all of the personalized mugs, magnets, license plates and other little trinkets until something caught his eye. It was a rack full of key-chains in the shape of a heart; one side had a landmark of Honshu Island and the other side had various names. He turned the squeaky metal rack and finally found the name he had been looking for:"Ami". He picked up the key-chain and studied it.

 _Should I get this for Kawashima? Would she even like it? I'm sure that since she's a model, she's accustomed to getting expensive presents like jewelry, roses, and other fancy stuff. So I would probably look stupid giving her some tacky souvenir gift...But it's the thought that counts, right?_

Kai then imagined how it would be if he gave it to her and what she would say in response: "Aww, you missed Ami-chan so much that you couldn't even get me out of your head while you were away? That's so cute, Arito-kun~! Does this mean you've finally fallen for Ami-chan's charms just like the rest?!"

 _I'm definitely gonna have to deny or think of a comeback for that if I decide to go through with this._

However, recently Kai had found himself thinking about Ami or wondering what she was up to from time to time. While he was battling with himself about buying the key-chain, someone approached him-

"Hey Okami, the rest of the guys sent me to get some food for them. I saw you walk in here so I came to ask if you wanted something too?"

Kai looked to his right and saw Kiyoshi, a relatively short 15 yr old with brown hair and eyes. His clan name meant _"pure strength/ saintly"_ , and he was certainly the most naive of the clan. Since he was the youngest of the bunch, that made him the "gofer". In other words, the older members would always make him do trivial errands for them.

Kai: No, I'm not that hungry but thanks for asking, Yoshi.

Yoshi: No problem.

Yoshi then turned his attention towards the metal rack.

Yoshi: I always have a hard time finding my name when I come to these stores. Did you find yours?

Kai: Oh, ummm...

Yoshi moved in closer to see the key-chain in Kai's hand.

Yoshi (puzzled): Ami?...-(shocked)- Are you buying that for a GIRL?!

Kai was startled by the question.

 _Yoshi is somewhat impressionable and I don't want him getting the wrong idea and spreading it around to the rest of the clan._

Kai: No, I...I was just looking for my name and this one happened to catch my eye, that's all.

Yoshi (curiously): It caught your eye? Why's that?

Kai: Well ... "Ami" is the name of...a character in Sailor Moon...I used to watch it when I was younger and she was my favorite.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kai immediately regretted them.

 _Dammit! Why did I just say that?! I never seen an episode of Sailor Moon in my life. I don't think Yoshi will fall for that one._

At this moment Yoshi appeared to be completely baffled; what he just heard definitely sounded weird but he knew that Kai didn't play tricks on him like the rest of the clan did so he believed it.

Yoshi: Really? I never would've guessed that a guy like you would watch an anime like that.

Kai (stiffly): Yeah...I'm full of surprises.

"Are you two getting gifts for the women in your lives? And by that, I just mean your mothers cause it's not like you losers are dating anyone."

 _Great, just great. Why, of all people, does **he** have to be here right now?!_

That comment came from Kaze _(Wind)_ and he had walked over along with Saru _(Monkey)_. They were both 18 yrs old and that made them the oldest of the clan but they weren't necessarily the most mature. Kaze was not only known for his swift moves but also for his frivolous nature. He rarely took anything seriously and he would quickly lose interest in something and flutter to the next thing whether it involved activities or even girls. Saru was Kaze's "partner in crime" when it came to mischief and he specialized in Monkey Kung-Fu; he was also renowned for his playful personality and for being the master of practical jokes.

Saru (mockingly): Kaze, if you had to get gifts for all the women in your life, you would be in debt for two lifetimes.

Kaze (arrogantly): I know you're trying to insult me, but I'm actually very flattered by that comment. Anyways, what's that you got there, Okami?

Without even waiting for a response, Kaze snatched the key-chain from Kai's hand.

Kaze (perplexed): Ami? That's not your mother's name!

Kai didn't have the nerve to tell that ridiculous _"Sailor Moon Story"_ again so he just snatched the key-chain back and scowled. Upon noticing his reaction, Kaze became excited.

Kaze: Is this finally the day I've been waiting for?! You're actually interested in a girl?!

Unfortunately for Kai, Yoshi stepped in and answered the question-

Yoshi: No, that's what I thought too but he just told me, he only picked up that particular key-chain because it reminded him of his favorite character on Sailor Moon.

At first Kaze and Saru instinctively looked at each other and scrunched their faces in bewilderment. They found it suspicious that someone like Kai watched Sailor Moon but since the "innocent" one in the group had said it, the story had more credibility so they eventually relaxed.

Saru: Ah Mizuno Ami, the one and only Sailor Mercury...Brains _and_ Beauty. Nice choice, Okami. When a guy picks a favorite Sailor Soldier, I think it says a lot about who he is as a person. It signifies what kind of girl he likes, what type of life he hopes to live, his values, and whether he pays his taxes or not. I've always found myself stuck between Moon and Mars... I just really like how both are fairly confident and elegant in their own ways.

Kaze: Which ones were the lesbians? I choose them, just because.

Kai face-palmed. This situation had taken a wrong turn on so many levels.

"What the hell are you all talking about?"

They turned around and saw Raiden, the last member of the clan who was the same age as Kai (17). His name meant _"Thunder and Lightning";_ it was a reference to his punches and his nasty temper that was bound to strike at any moment. He was a very serious and focused person; he considered himself above the follies of his peers.

Saru (enthusiastically): We're talking about fighting evil by moonlight! Winning love by daylight! Never running from a real fight! C'mon! Sing it with me, guys!

Saru continued to belligerently sing the Sailor Moon Theme Song while the rest of the members just shook their heads at him. He would often break out into song while they were in public in order to embarrass them but they had all grown accustomed to it so they just ignored him.

Raiden: Do I need a translation for that or is it just foolishness like everything else that comes out of his mouth?

Yoshi: Okami was just telling us that Ami is his favorite girl on Sailor Moon. So naturally that led Kaze and Saru to talk about theirs.

 _Would you please shut the hell up!_

Even though Kai was the most protective of Yoshi in the group, right now he wanted to wring his hands around Yoshi's throat.

Yoshi: Who's your favorite, Raiden?

Raiden (insulted): Are you kidding me? I would **never** watch that show and there's no way Okami has either.

 _Ugh, of course he would be the one to see through that._

Kaze (annoyed): How would you know? You and Okami might share a few similarities but he's not an alien like you are. He actually has a sense of humor and doesn't avoid girls like they're the plague.

Raiden (irritated): How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me an alien?

Kaze: What else can I call a guy who actually asked his parents to send him to an all-boys school?! No red-blooded man would ever do that!

Raiden: I choose not to mingle with females because they're nothing but distractions and I rather focus on perfecting my fighting techniques. Maybe if you spent more time training instead of trying to get into some girl's pants all the time, then you wouldn't be as mediocre as you are now.

Raiden and Kaze always bumped heads because they were so different from each other. But something happened during their summer retreat that caused the tension between them to rise and they couldn't bicker about in front of their Senseis because it would only land them in hot water.

Kaze: You sound like a broken record. What the hell are you doing here anyway?!

Raiden: I don't care why you're here so don't be concerned about my personal affairs.

Raiden got in Kaze's face and stared him down.

Kaze: I'm a man so I have no problem admitting that me and Saru came here because we wanted to talk to Yoshi about adding something onto our food order. You, on the other hand, came to have another one of your "secret chats" with Okami so I wouldn't have a chance to defend myself, you coward!

Kai pushed them away from each other and stepped in between them.

Kai (sternly): Alright, that's enough. This isn't the time or place; Michiko is nearby and you already know what'll happen if she sees you quarreling like this. Plus, I'm way too exhausted to put up with your crap right now.

Raiden: Would you like to know the reason why you're so exhausted, Okami?

Yet again, Yoshi stepped in-

Yoshi: Well, that's no secret. It's because Hayashi-Sensei put us through hell the whole time we were here. He made us carry those water buckets up and down the stairs after running 15 miles everyday, and he tortured us in other disguises of manual labor. It's no wonder we're all drained.

Raiden: But Hayashi has never treated us like that before. What do you think made him change so suddenly?

Yoshi (uncertain): Because... most of'em think we're too arrogant and they try to knock us down a couple of notches when they have a chance to. We're like the black sheep around here.

Kaze: That's right, Yoshi! They hate the fact that our clan doesn't act like the rest of those cookie-cutters, yet we're the ones who have the _best shot_ at winning the Championship and being chosen to go to the "Kings of Fists" tournament. They all think of us as unruly kids who don't listen. But actually, we take paths that others don't take and do things that others are scared of doing. We purposefully do those things so that in the future we can look back and be proud!

Yoshi: That's a cool way to put it.

Raiden: No, it was disgusting. He's saying anything to fool us as if he were trying to convince one of his girlfriends to go with him to a love hotel. Using garbage like that, I'm surprised he's been so successful.

Kaze (mockingly): Oh I save the good stuff for the ladies. But even you know that everything I just said is true.

Raiden: Nevertheless, that's _not_ the reason why Hayashi made us do all that crap. It's only because you've been fooling around with his daughter! And stop denying it because I overheard him talking about it.

A vein popped out of Kai's neck just from hearing the revelation but Yoshi's presence made him control his anger.

Kai (coolly): Hey Yoshi, since Saru wants something extra from the food court why don't you two just go there together and he can help you carry everything when you come back.

Yoshi (disheartened): Oh, yeah...Sure thing, Okami...

Yoshi knew that Kai was intentionally kicking him to the curb so he wouldn't hear the upcoming conversation. It had been done to him many times before and it would often make Yoshi feel dejected because he considered it as a form of "babying" but he never protested because he looked up to Kai. So he reluctantly left the souvenir shop with Saru in tow. Once he was out of earshot-

Kaze: Okami, this is just another one of Raiden's attempts to get me kicked out the clan.

Raiden: I don't have to try to get you kicked out, you're so careless that you'll eventually do that all on your own.

Kaze: Look here, you alien-

Knowing that this could possibly lead to a physical altercation, Kai immediately cut them off and got straight to the point.

Kai: Kaze, is it true what Raiden said about Hayashi-Sensei's daughter?

Kaze drew his lower lip between his teeth.

Kaze: Well... It's... kinda true and it's kinda not.

His ambiguous answer agitated Kai even more.

Kai: We had an agreement! I'd turn a blind eye to your womanizing ways as long as it didn't interfere with your training and tournament schedules. And also on the condition that you'd stay away from _any_ Sensei's daughter. What didn't you understand about that?

Kaze (passionately): But to me, Sora is much more than just Hayashi's daughter! She's the love of my life and I refuse to let anything stand in between us! Even you guys!

Raiden: -_-

Kai (apathetic): It's pretty impressive you said all that with a straight face.

Eventually Kaze cracked a grin.

Kaze (jesting): Thanks, even I wasn't sure if I'd be able to pull it off.

Kai: Stop joking around. It's no secret that you aren't exactly _"boyfriend material"_ so no father would want you hanging around their daughter but that situation gets even more complicated when that father happens to be one of our Senseis. I warned you that it could end up backfiring on you and possibly hurt the rest of our clan and now look what's happened.

Kaze: Alright, alright. Just say _"I told you so"_ and let's be done with it.

Kai: You know _that_ isn't the only problem here! Hayashi is part of the Supreme Council so even if we do win the National Championship it's still up to them to choose the clan who's going to the _Kings of Fists_. We already have enough prejudices against us without you weighing us down with this.

The _Kings of Fists_ is a world fighting tournament that occurs every five years and it features the best clans from every country. Besides the glory and prestige that comes with winning the title, the victors of the tournament also receive a hefty monetary prize. The tournament has two parts: the preliminaries and the tournament itself. The preliminaries consisted of each country having its Supreme Council hold a National Championship; this competition would help the Council narrow down the potential candidates they would choose to send to the Kings of Fists.

However, the winners of the Championship don't _always_ make it to the main event; that decision is ultimately left up to the Supreme Council. The nine members of the Council judged not only fighting ability but also the decorum of the fighters and whether they were adequate to represent their country on the world stage with honor and pride.

Everyone in Kai's clan were all remarkable fighters which is why they recently won the Regionals and that automatically garnered them an invitation to the Nationals. But if you haven't noticed yet, they are a bit lacking in the _"decorum department"_. In fact, they had a reputation for being rebellious because they marched to the beat of their own drum, and that was heavily looked down upon in such a traditional sport. Then there was the fact that a few of the Judges on the Council were corrupt and scored some clans higher than others based on their dojo or circuit affiliation rather than ability. Even though Michiko was also on the Supreme Council, they knew she would vote against them in a heartbeat if they ever gave her a reason to. With all these factors against them, it certainly wasn't a good idea for Kaze to fool around with a Judge's daughter, especially when most of his relationships ended in heartbreak for the girl.

Kaze: Relax, Okami. I admit I messed up this time but it isn't as bad as it usually is like you think. As I said before, Raiden's allegation is kinda true and it's kinda not.

Kai: You, of all people, should know that I hate ambiguity.

Kaze: Ok, I'll explain it this way then: Did I _try_ to fool around with Sora? Yes, I most definitely did try... But was I successful? No, because she hates my guts.

Raiden: Then why does her father think you're dating her?

Kaze: Because...she may have told me..."threatened" actually...that she'd tell her dad something that would make my life complicated if I kept pestering her.

Kai (aggravated): Why couldn't you just leave her alone then?!

Kaze: In my experience, a girl eventually gets tired of saying "No" all the time and a "Yes" surprisingly appears when I least expect it to, so I just couldn't give up on Sora. Besides, you already know that beautiful college women are my weakness. They're more experienced in certain-

Kai instantly held his hand up signalling Kaze to stop talking.

Kai (sternly): Well tell Sora you finally got the message and ask her to clear things up with Hayashi.

Kaze: Now that's where the problem comes in. You see...I wasn't exaggerating when I said _"she hates my guts"_... so I'm sure she'll refuse to hear anything that comes out of my mouth...but I have a feeling that she'd be willing to listen to you though.

Kai: I've made it very clear that I'm done patching things up for you with girls.

Kaze: I know and that's why it hurts me to ask you to do this but I honestly can't figure out another way to solve it. I never thought things would get so out of control and end up affecting the rest of you guys. It was really reckless of me to do that, I'm sorry.

Raiden (sarcastically): Oh look Okami, now he's using his garbage to try to take _you_ to the love hotel.

Kaze: Shut up, Raiden! You know you want this problem to go away just as bad as I do.

Kai sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair. As much as he hated cleaning up Kaze's messes, the fact remained that the whole clan might end up suffering for this so-

Kai: Alright I'll do it but you owe me big time.

Kaze: You got it. Thanks Okami! The moment we get back to Ohashi, I'll set up somewhere for you and Sora to meet tomorrow.

Kai: Tomorrow is not good for me. In the morning, I'm going on a trip with my friends from school.

Kaze: Alright, well call me when you get back home and we'll work something out. I really appreciate you doing this for me, I promise it won't happen again.

Kai (blase): Yeah, yeah.

Kai had heard that promise too many times before to actually take it seriously. This was also obvious to someone else-

Raiden (vexed): Okami, how much longer are you gonna keep putting a band-aid on this issue?! It needs to be completely stitched up!

Kai: So you _really are_ trying to get the clan to vote Kaze out?

Raiden: Unfortunately, not _this_ time. With Nationals being so close, we can't afford to replace him now and it'd be hard to find someone who's as good as him on such short notice.

Kaze (mockingly): Oh you mean I'm actually a valuable asset to this team? But didn't you just call me "mediocre" a few minutes ago?

Raiden completely ignored Kaze's presence.

Kai: What are you suggesting then, Raiden?

Raiden: Well, the obvious solution to this problem would be to enforce a _Dating Ban_ on the whole clan.

Kaze (fed up): Here we go with this shit again! -(dramatically)- OH NO! Saru just looked at a girl! That means he's distracted so _he_ gets a Dating Ban! OH LOOK AT THAT, Yoshi's mom just called him! But she's a girl and he should be using that time to train instead of talking to her, so _he_ gets a Dating Ban _too_! You get a dating ban and you get one! EVERYONE gets a Dating Ban! ! ! !

Kai slightly chuckled at Kaze's horrible Oprah impersonation while Raiden just sneered at him.

Kai: Despite Kaze's theatrics, I still think that a Dating Ban is too severe. Why punish everyone for one bad apple?

Raiden: Hayashi's already given us a taste of what that feels like but I damn sure don't want to experience something like that again and regret it for the rest of my life. I mean, we've all been dreaming about making it to the Kings of Fists since we were kids and we've been working our asses off to prove that we're worthy of it. I'm not gonna let it be taken away from me because of this hedonistic idiot.

Raiden pointed at Kaze which resulted in his finger being swiftly knocked away.

Raiden: A Dating Ban would be a form of insurance to keep that from happening. Furthermore, if we all commit to it, we'll be more focused and dedicated to our fighting career and therefore more likely to achieve our dreams. Dating can easily distract you from becoming successful in this field, we've all witnessed it before and not just with Kaze either. This way there'll be no risk of anyone falling victim to that "lovey-dovey" crap and neglecting work.

Kaze (sarcastically): Yeah, it's no big deal. I always wanted to become a monk and be celibate for the rest of my life- Said No One Ever!

Raiden: It won't be for life. Just probably 3 years at the most if we actually do make it to the Kings of Fists. We've made so many sacrifices to get to this point, what's one more?

Kai hated to admit it but-

Kai: You make a pretty good argument. -(sighs)- Leave it to you to _always_ be practical.

Kaze (mockingly): Practical people usually make decisions without any regard to emotions. In other words, they're aliens! -(frustrated)- But this isn't a dictatorship, the rest of us get a say in this too!

Kai: Considering the current predicament you've put us in, I believe you forfeited that right.

Raiden nodded his head in agreement and Kaze looked away angrily.

Kai: But we are all going to sit down and talk about this more before making a final decision.

Raiden: I can't imagine there being much resistance. Of course, Kaze will perpetually make a fuss but I think if you stand behind this then he'll follow suit. It'll be easy to convince Yoshi & Saru, and it's not like you're interested in dating anyone, right Okami?

Kai's jaw clenched.

 _Any other time I would be able to answer that question without any hesitation, but right now...it just seems so unfair._

Kai glanced down at the key-chain in his hand and thought of the girl he was about to buy it for. He was just in the beginning stages of sorting out how he felt about Ami so he hadn't even reached a conclusion about "dating" yet. All he knew was that she crossed his mind more than any other girl he met, he enjoyed spending time with her, she intrigued him, and she was the one reason why he was looking forward to going on the trip to Luxure tomorrow. It's obvious he was leaning in a certain direction on the matter but he also knew that Raiden had a point and _that_ combined with his instinct to always look out for the best interests of the clan made him put the key-chain back on the metal rack and say-

Kai: No...

Kaze: This is bullshit!

 _In more ways than one._

Kai: Calm down, Kaze. Nothing is set in stone yet. We're just brainstorming, that's all.

Kaze: It's still bullshit.

"What's bullshit, Kaze?"

After turning around and seeing that Michiko had just approached them, Raiden's eyes dropped to the floor and the color instantly drained out of Kaze's face. They may have been "tough guys" around anyone else but when it came to Michiko-

Kaze (anxious):Oh Suzuki-Sensei! Ummm... I was just... expressing my...frustration that I can't find my name on any of these key-chains yet Okami found the name of his favorite character on Sailor Moon. How uncanny, right?

Michiko (skeptically): Okami has a favorite Sailor Moon character?

 _Not THIS again!_

Kai wanted to say something to save his own skin but it would only make him look more suspicious. Once Michiko directly addressed someone in the clan, then that was the only person who was allowed to talk for the moment. Those were her rules.

Kaze: Apparently he does. In fact, he was holding the key-chain with her name on it in a very possessive manner. That really worries me cause I don't want him to develop an unhealthy obsession and end up like one of those weirdos who marry anime characters. We really have to keep an eye on him, Sensei.

 _I swear this guy will say just about anything to take the suspicion off of himself. Thanks for throwing me under the bus, Kaze!_

Michiko's eyes bore into their souls and that made them even more nervous. She knew one of them was covering up something but she couldn't quite pinpoint the guilty party. So as always she decided to let them continue their story until it all added up or she found a plot hole in it.

Miciko: And just what is the name of Okami's favorite girl?

Kaze: It was ummm...What was it again?...It's right on the tip of my tongue...

 _Don't remember the name. Don't remember the name. Don't remember the name. Don't remember the name._

Michiko: Raiden?

 _Don't remember the name. Don't remember the name. Don't remember the name. Don't remember the name._

Raiden (uneasy): The name was...Uh, I'm sure it started with an _"A"._..Aiya...no...Amaya...Aki...

Micihko (guessing): Ami?

Kaze & Raiden: YES!

 _NO!_

Kaze: Yeah, that's the one _,_ Sensei!

Michiko nodded her head in an understanding manner.

Michiko: I see...

 _Ugh! Michiko, please cut me some slack at least and don't tell'em who that name really stands for. They'll make such a big deal out of it. I don't care what they'll say but I just want to keep this to myself a little bit longer._

Michiko: Well, I just came here to remind you all that our plane will be leaving soon and if you're not on it when it does, let's just say I'm not going to lose sleep over _any_ of you. How about you go spread the word.

 _Thank you! And I have a chance to escape!_

Kaze and Raiden instantly bowed and spoke in unison.

 _"Yes, Suzuki-Sensei!"_

Kai was about to eagerly leave with them to find Saru and Yoshi but-

Michiko: Okami, I need to have a word with you.

 _I knew it was too good to be true._

Michiko intentionally waited until Kaze and Raiden left the souvenir shop.

Michiko: There's actually several things we need to discuss. The first being Kaze's dirty laundry. It's being taken care of, correct?

 _Of course she would know about that. She knows everything._

Kai: Yes. I'm going to try and meet up with Hayashi's daughter sometime next week.

Michiko: Good. Don't procrastinate with something like this and try to use a little tact when you talk to Sora. Now onto the second matter, I just got off the phone with Tiger and she mentioned that you've been ignoring her calls.

Kai: Of course I have. If you were me and heard the obnoxious voice-mail she left me, then you would ignore her too. She was basically whining about how she had nothing else to eat and berated me for not making her enough food to hold her over during our absence.

Michiko: You knew we were gonna be gone for 5 days, why didn't you prepare enough?

Kai: I _did_ prepare enough food for that time-span but I got her voice-mail on the _third day_ we were here! It's not my fault she's so greedy.

Michiko: So that means Tiger has been eating out for two whole days.

Kai (indifferently): It's not a big deal. She's rich so she can afford it.

Michiko: But nothing is quite as soothing as a home-cooked meal. It'd be very thoughtful if someone made her one when he got home tonight.

Kai: I've already figured out that you're using Tiger as a way to teach me to be more sensitive to girls but she's just gonna be _S.O.L_ tonight ... I'm totally worn out from this week, plus I have to get up early for the trip to Luxure tomorrow so I'm headed straight to my bed when we get home.

Kai was indeed tired. In fact, he must have been _so_ tired that he didn't realize who he was talking to.

Michiko: Speaking of your upcoming trip, I was wondering if you were _prepared_ just in case _Sailor Mercury_ has another problem with one of her contacts.

 _Well it didn't take her long to throw_ **that** _in my face._

By mentioning "contacts", Michiko was definitely referring to the time when she came home and found Kai scurrying away from Ami right after he had been teased with a potential kiss. However, Ami innocently covered it up by saying that her contact lens came out and Kai had helped her put it back in.

 _What does she mean by "prepared" anyway? Is she telling me: "Don't fall for one of Kawashima's tricks again, BE PREPARED OKAMI!"... Cause if that's the case then I'm already ten steps ahead of her. I'm determined not to lose to Kawashima's little mind games anymore! There's no way she's gonna make me look like a fool ever again!_

 _But on second thought, Michiko could mean "prepared"_ _in another way...because... when she walked in on me and Kawashima in the living room, she thought we were up to something else._

Suddenly Kai started to recall something Michiko said that day: "Let's see, a boy and a girl alone in a house... Teenage hormones". Kai could feel his cheeks turning red.

Michiko: Forgive me, Okami. My statement was a bit vague and I know you're not fond of such things; after all, we're very similar when it comes to that. So would you like me to clarify?

 _No...Please don't...Please..._

He tried to remain stoic and just shook his head from side to side.

Michiko: Alright then. Well, even though I think you've reached the epitome of ridiculousness with that "Sailor Moon Story", I have to admit that I find it quite refreshing to see you this way. I know the combination of me pushing more responsibilities onto you and you being the "unofficial leader" of the clan, has forced you to mature quicker than most guys your age. That's one reason why I always encourage you to socialize outside your circle in order to have broader experiences. So it relieves me that you're having an "awkward teenage love phase", though it appears you're stuck somewhere between the "denial" and "confusion" stage. I'd be more than happy to give you some advice but I already know you're a guy who takes pride in figuring things out on his own. What are your thoughts on this so far, Okami?

Kai swallowed before answering.

Kai: Rice Balls.

Michiko: Excuse me?

Kai: I was just over here trying to think of what I could make Tiger when I get home and _"Rice Balls"_ popped into my head. There's not much advanced preparation required to cook them and best of all, I can also make some for our friends so they can have something to eat on the train ride tomorrow. I'm sure they would really like that.

This was a sign that Kai's level of embarrassment from this conversation had reached its peak and he was waving the white flag to get it over with quickly. Michiko had won the verbal spat as she always did.

Michiko (smirks): You can never go wrong with Rice Balls.

Kai: My sentiments exactly.

Michiko: I believe we're done here.

Kai eagerly nodded and walked away.


	25. Love Is a Battlefield

The next morning when Kai and Taiga arrived to the train station, they made their way to the ticket gate where everyone was supposed to meet up. Even though the place wasn't packed, there were still a few people running around like headless chickens. In the middle of it all, Kushieda Minori was shining brightly.

Taiga: Hey Minorin!

Minori: Mo~rning~!

Minori sprang towards them and started messing with Taiga's hair.

Minori: Hey Arito-kun! Our long-awaited trip to Luxure has finally arrived! Perk up and stop looking so serious!

Kai: I'm just tired, not-

Minori heartily smacked Kai on the back before he could say anything else then she abruptly ended their conversation by going to retrieve something from her backpack.

"Hey! Good job on not being late, you three!"

They heard Kitamura Yusaku shout that as he walked over with two guests in tow.

Minori: Haruta and Noto! Well, isn't this an unexpected sight?!

Noto: Yeah, we overheard that Ami-chan could bring up to ten guests so we kinda pressured Kitamura into asking her if we could come along too and she said 'yes'.

Haruta: That's right~! We're all gonna get our exhaustion massaged away and hit the peaks of relaxation~! LIKE BOOM ! ! !

Taiga: Ugh, not this idiot again...

Haruta: Then I'm gonna jump in the hot springs with Ari-chan! Yaay~!

Kai: Don't sound so happy about going to the hot springs with a dude. You're making me uncomfortable.

Kitamura: Aisaka, it's been a while, hasn't it? We haven't seen each other since the closing ceremony.

Taiga (timidly): Ah…eh…uh...

Perhaps it was supposed to be part of an _"I'm not like I usually am"_ appeal or maybe it was just her being nervous, but she was fiddling with her hair and looking around like she was paranoid. Ever since the failure of _"Operation Boob Illusion"_ , Kai vowed that he had washed his hands of Taiga's foolishness and even though he had no intention of helping her with Kitamura on this trip, he just had to break this awkward silence.

Kai: Kawashima hasn't made it here yet?

Kitamura: Not to my knowledge. She hasn't even sent a text, but it's still a bit before the designated meeting time. I hope everyone remembered to bring their swimsuits.

Haruta: Yep yep, it'll really suck if you forgot 'em! Though considering how much progress Tiger has made, it'd be alright if she forgot hers. Nudie Tige- OWWWW!

Minori: Um, are you okay?

Noto: Yeah, he's fine. I just hit him in the solar plexus. Thanks for teaching me that move, Arito.

Kai: No problem. I think you just saved his life.

Noto nodded in agreement.

Taiga (suspiciously): Hey, what was that Stupid Hippie about to say?!

Noto (nervously): N-Nothing. It was nothing, don't you worry! Just forget it...Please...

Taiga: It better be nothing for your sake, Stupid Four Eyes!

Taiga glared at the two boys. The group continued to chat with each other while waiting for Ami. Yet, Kai chose to use the time to give himself a pep talk.

 _When I talk to Kawashima, I have to remember NOT to say the first thing that comes to my mind like I always do. I should take some time to consider if she's being sincere or not and then respond accordingly. This way I can ensure I don't end up looking like a sucker again. I'm a little eager to see her though, it's been awhile...I guess I kinda missed her-...STOP THAT, Okami! You're letting your defenses slip! Keep your guard up, man! Kawashima Ami is a force to be reckoned with!_

A few minutes later, Ami also arrived to the gate with two unexpected guests.

Kitamura: Oh Kihara and Kashii!

Noto: What a pleasant surprise it is to see you two here!

Haruta: Huh? But didn't you already know that Kihara was comin- OWWW! Why did you hit me again, Noto?!

Nanako: It was so nice of Ami-chan to invite us. We've been so excited for this trip. I'm looking forward to the beach, I'm sure a bit of leisurely swimming will feel great!

Maya: Oh I know what you mean! And swimming burns calories too so it's awesome! Wow, it's 9 of us here, our group is really big.

Noto: The more the merrier right?

Minori: Yeah! It's more exciting this way!

While the group was talking, Ami strolled next to Kai and sweetly whispered.

Ami: Arito-kun~, I'm glad you made it. I've missed you so much!

 _She missed me?! Shoot, now I regret not buying that key-chain, this would've been a great opportunity to give it to her._

Despite not buying the key-chain, Kai's level of confidence combined with his frankness meant that he had no problem telling Ami that he felt the same way about her.

Kai: Well I actually mi-

Suddenly he was reminded of something that made him lose his nerve.

Kai (cautiously): Wait, was that true?

Ami (mysteriously):What if it was?

He scowled and looked away. Ami's sweet talk had made him disregard his entire strategy.

 _Dammit, I haven't even made it on the train yet and I'm already falling for her tricks._

Ami: I'm waiting on your answer, Arito-kun...

Kai (bitterly): I refuse to play along with any of your riddles. Here, talk to her instead.

Kai forfeited the match and tagged in his nearby clan member by grabbing Taiga's shoulders and placing her in front of Ami.

 _Go get her, Tiger! Whether it's one word or a thousand, a complaint or a curse, please tell this devious vixen off._

Kai usually didn't like for someone else to handle his affairs but right now he was willing to make an exception. This normally bold guy had just realized that he was always second guessing himself whenever Ami was involved and his pride would end up being cruelly decimated. He couldn't let her get away with playing with his feelings so that made unleashing the Palmtop Tiger justified. Taiga didn't mind though, she always had a bone to pick with Ami anyway. But since these two competitors were already embroiled in a very heated rivalry, things were bound to get ugly.

*Ding, Ding*

 ***Let's get ready to RUMBLE~!***

Taiga: What the hell are all these extra people doing here?! This wasn't part of our deal, you Stupid Chihuahua!

*Taiga comes in swinging.*

Ami: As a freeloader, you really don't have any right to complain. And as a dumb-ass, you shouldn't go around calling anyone "stupid".

*Ami's going toe-to-toe with Taiga's blows.*

Taiga: Would you prefer being called "Hairy Chihuahua" instead? I couldn't help but notice something sticking out when I saw you in that bikini you just HAD to wear to school.

Ami (enraged): If you keep defaming my image like that, I will seriously kill you!

*There's nothing pretty about Taiga's offense but it sure is effective.*

Taiga (smugly): I guess I can alternate between "Hairy" and "Stupid" since they're both appropriate names for a dog that's eternally in heat and can only compete with the lower half of her body.

*Oh Taiga is having a field day here, she's just laying into Ami left, right and center.*

Ami: Those are mighty big words from someone who possesses a lower half that hasn't even finished maturing.

Taiga (stunned): Wh-Wh...

*Ami definitely floated like a butterfly and stung like a bee with that one.*

*It seems like Taiga is having a hard time recovering.*

Taiga (flustered): Th,th,th,- That's not true, stupid! It's SO mature down there that I worry about it every day!

Ami: Yeah, right. You probably never even had that time of the month yet.

Taiga (T.K.O): (o_O)

*Down goes Tiger! Down goes Tiger!*

Kai (uncomfortable): Both of you have utterly forgotten that I'm here, haven't you?

Maybe they did forget he was there or maybe they just didn't give a damn. Just as any other teenage boy, Kai had a certain level of admiration for the female figure but he definitely didn't want to hear anything about _"maturing lower bodies"_ and _"time of the months"_. So he frantically waved his hand in the air to get the attention of the rest of the group.

Kai: Can we please get the hell out of here?!

Kitamura: Yeah I think everyone is here so we're all set!

Haruta: Okie-dokie! Let's all go to TEXTURE~!

Noto: It's Luxure!

Haruta: Uh...yeah...That's what I said.

* * *

By train, it would take about 1 hour and 30 minutes to get to Luxure. Since Kai and Kitamura headed into the train before everyone else, they got first dibs on where they would sit. They ended up taking the window seats facing each other, leaving one side open beside each of them. After that, a brutal war took place. Noto was next up to choose his seat and he was about to sit next to Kitamura but he got nudged out the way by Maya who immediately plopped down in the chair instead.

Noto (outraged): What the heck, Kihara?!

Maya (innocently): Oh I'm sorry, Noto. I thought you wanted a window seat.

Noto mumbled angrily as he took that window seat in the opposite aisle. Taiga was also annoyed by Maya's eagerness to sit next to Kitamura but then she realized that it was Ami's turn to pick a seat. She already knew where Ami was headed so she quickly slipped past Minori and shoved Ami in the chair next to Noto instead.

Ami (agitated): Are you kidding me?!

Taiga ignored her and turned to Minori.

Taiga: Guess what, Minorin?! Okami just came back from training on Honshu Island!

Minorin (astounded): You mean the place where "Suicide Forest" is?! No way! That's SO scary!

Minori ran and jumped into the seat next to Kai.

Minori (anxiously): Arito-kun! I hate s-scary stuff so don't talk about that place okay?

As she was saying all of this, her body was squirming around in her seat and her face turned red.

Kai: Are you talking about the forest that's at the base of Mount Fuji?

Minori (zealously): Yes! It's the most popular suicide destination in the world. The forest is so lush that some corpses can go undiscovered for years. It's said that the mournful spirits of the suicidal linger in the woods. Folklore claims they are vengeful, dedicated to tormenting visitors and luring those that are sad and lost off their path!

The blushing and squirming Minori was now bleeding from her nose.

Minori: _Sniff_... Ahem... Heh heh... My nose is bleeding... Oh no, don't get the wrong idea, I'm not thinking of anything naughty here. It... It's just, well... I, I... How should I say this?...Ho-w, how many dead bodies did you see, Arito-kun?

She started placing tissues into her nose as more blood flowed out but for some reason she was still giggling. It seemed like she was really excited.

Kai: Um... None. I was nowhere near that place. I stayed at a Zen Temple and-

Minori panicked and suddenly covered Kai's mouth with her hands.

Minori (terrified): NO! Don't say anything else! It's too CREEPY!

Kai (muffled): You're the only one who's being creepy around here!

Taiga: Minorin, calm down. Your body won't be able to take it much longer.

Taiga finally sat down on the opposite side of Ami and gave her a smug look. However, Ami refused to even acknowledge Taiga, instead she smoothly flipped up her hair and looked at her nails.

Ami: It looks like Aisaka-san hasn't made it on the train yet so maybe someone should call her. Although I don't care at all if the train leaves without her.

She continued to completely disregard Taiga, who was right in front of her. Just then, the train started moving and Taiga forcefully brought her foot down on Ami's.

Ami: Ahh!

Ami yelped in pain and caressed her foot.

Ami (enraged): What the hell is your problem?!

Taiga: I should've aimed for your eyes instead since they're so useless. I'm right here, you know?

Ami (snidely): Ehh~... You're so small that I guess I just didn't see you.

Taiga: They _really are_ useless, aren't they?

Taiga made a sinister _V_ with her small hand and was about to attack again but-

Minori: Now, now! That's enough for today! You guys shouldn't fight while we're on vacation.

Minori got in between the two and blocked Taiga's attack. But even though Taiga's physical assault was stopped, she was willing to settle for a verbal one instead-

Taiga: Oh, Baka-Chi~?

Ami (not interested): Could you possibly be talking to me?

Taiga: What horrible eye-bags you have.

Ami: Huh?!

Taiga pointed towards Ami's eyes to draw more attention to her physical flaw. It even caused Maya to turn and stare intently at Ami's face.

Minori: Amin wouldn't have a thing like that on her beautiful skin-... Ohh...

As if saying _"I am so sorry"_ , Minori bowed deeply. For some reason, Kitamura returned a polite nod, as if responding _"No need to apologize, thank you for worrying"_. Now that it had been mentioned, even Kai could see that Ami's usually perfect skin had the tiniest bit of discoloration just beneath her eyes.

Kai (concerned): What's up with you? Have you not been getting enough sleep?

Ami (apprehensively): W-Wait, even Arito-kun sees it?!... For there to be things like that on my skin is impos-

She immediately pulled out her compact makeup mirror and peered at her pretty face.

Ami: Ahh!

After seeing that it was true, she let out a gasp and the mirror slipped from her hands. Then she gently touched the skin around her eyes with her trembling fingers; even her voice became shaky.

Ami: Ahh, what the heck is this? I can't believe it. I know I've been really busy recently but... Ahh geez, what do I do?!

She really seemed to be in shock as she closed her eyes and held her forehead. Nanako, who was sitting next to Taiga, grabbed Ami's shoulder and tried to shake her back to her senses.

Nanako: Ami-chan, what in the world has happened?!

Ami: When summer break started, I went back home and picked up a lot of modeling gigs so that kept me pretty busy. After finally getting off from work, I had planned on taking the last train to get back here yesterday but I missed it. In the end, I had to ride the earliest train this morning and I only slept for three hours.

Nanako: Oh so you started working again.

 ** _"Aww."_**

Mostly everyone's expressions softened with pity.

Maya: That sounds horrible, Ami. You haven't had any time to truly enjoy your summer vacation. You only have these next few days before school starts back up.

Ami: Yeah, you're right.

Minori (energetically): Okay then! If it's like that, then we have to go all out and make sure Ami enjoys herself on this trip! All right everyone, you don't let the batters go in whatever order they want, you know? We have to create a lineup. So let's have the guy army go for a home-run with a fun conversation to alleviate Ami's woes. Give it your all!

The first man to step up to bat was Kitamura Yusaku.

Kitamura: Well, why don't we try a debate with a common topic? Though I'm not sure what kind of subject Ami would want to discuss... How about the presidential candidates for next year or global warming? OH! Since we're going to be preparing for exams next year, maybe we should talk about the declining college enrollment?!

Everyone looked at Kitamura like he was crazy.

Noto: Who would actually want to talk about that sort of stuff?

Kitamura: Plenty of people.

Haruta: No way, man. You're bumming me out.

Minori (heckling): Kitamura-kun, even Ben Affleck is a better _Bat-_ Man than you! You struck out by a mile! You couldn't hit water if you fell out of a boat! You couldn't hit sand if you fell off a camel! You couldn't-

Kitamura: OK!OK! I get it already...Sorry, geez.

Minori: Now it's time for the Wolf-Man to take the plate!

Kai: Pass.

Minori (sternly): That's against the rules!

Kai: But I don't have anything to sa-

Minori (fiercely): Don't try to argue with the umpire, Mister! You better hit it like you have a pair!

It seemed Minori had gotten a bit carried away with her role-playing and Kai could only grumble at her. He really didn't have anything to say, so instead he grabbed his luggage from the overhead compartment and took out a cloth-wrapped container. When he opened it-

Maya: No way, are those Rice Balls?!

Haruta: Woohoo~, awesome!

Ami: Rice Balls?! Mm, that sounds great! I haven't had anything to eat all day.

Practically leaping up, Minori clapped her hands vigorously. Taiga and Nanako both had a bright look in their eyes. Even Kitamura and Noto looked surprisingly pleased as they repositioned their glasses.

Kai: Even though I didn't know there was gonna be additional people here today, I ended up making extra so everyone should be able to get some.

Kai started handing out a couple to each of them.

Kitamura: Oh, this is really good!

Noto: Not bad, Arito.

Ami: They're totally delicious!

Minori: Ah, there's a plum in here! Yay plums! The Wolf-Man got a home-run right off the bat!

Maya: Did you really make these, Arito-kun?!

Kai: Yeah, I did.

Nanako: It surprises me that a martial artist is such a capable chef.

Kai: Anyone living with my Sensei _has_ to be.

Maya: Your Sensei is to credit for your cooking skills?

Kai: Pretty much. It all started the second time she took me out to the countryside for training, once we got there-

 _* * * * Flashback * * * *_

Kai: I'm so glad that we aren't staying at a Zen Temple this time. It really sucked being forced to eat vegetarian meals everyday. I just don't get how those Buddhist Monks can live without meat!

Michiko: Don't turn your nose up at someone's lifestyle. Remember that according to the monks' philosophy, all living beings have the possibility of attaining enlightenment. In line with this doctrine, the use of meat and fish are prohibited in the preparation of their meals.

Kai: Oh, right. Sorry...By the way, what are we having for dinner tonight?

Michiko: That depends on what you're planning on cooking.

Kai gave her a strange look.

Michiko (sarcastically): What? Do you think this is Feudal Japan where women have to wait on men hand and foot?

Kai: No...I don't think that way... It's just that...I'm a kid and you're the adult so-

Michiko: When you first asked me to be your Sensei, do you recall what I said when I rejected you?

Kai: Yeah. You said you didn't have time to be babysitting any bratty kids.

Michiko: Exactly. So when you pestered me for the umpteenth time and I finally agreed to let you be my student, that's the day you gave up being a "kid". As a man you have to learn to stand on your own two feet and that means being able to cook for yourself.

He put on a rigid expression.

Michiko: Don't tell me you've been living on this earth for 14 years and you don't know how to cook anything?

Kai: My mom taught me how to make Rice Balls but that's the only thing I know how to cook.

Michiko: Well, that'll be the only thing you'll be eating while you're here then. For breakfast, lunch and dinner .

Kai (disgruntled): But that's not a healthy diet!

Michiko: It's actually worse than those monks you were criticizing a few seconds ago but you'll be able to survive on it for the short time we're here. If you want a balanced meal then you should seek to expand your cooking skills a little further.

Kai (incredulous): This isn't fair! I don't even think it's legal!

Michiko: If you truly feel that way then you can always break off this little partnership of ours and I'll gladly take you back home. Remember, no one is forcing you to be here. You're the one who came to me, not the other way around.

Recognition dawned on his face.

Kai: Oh, now I see what you're trying to do! Ever since you became my Sensei, you've been doing really mean things in order to get me to give up. -(determined)- Well I'll show you! I'll learn to cook a bunch of stuff! Just you wait and see!

Michiko (sighs): It always amazes me how easy it is to provoke you; we're gonna have to work on that. But I'm actually not trying to challenge you this time. This is a lesson about self-sufficiency. "Give a man a fish, and you feed him for a day. But if you teach a man to fish, then he can feed himself for a lifetime."- Lao Tzu said that.

Kai (sarcastically): Oh great, does that mean I have to learn how to fish too?

At this point in time, Kai was quite headstrong so he was a slow learner when it came to realizing that "talking back" to Michiko was never a good idea.

Michiko: Now **that** is an interesting proposal. I'm gonna need some time to ponder about it but you're such a noisy little fellow that I can barely hear myself think when you're around. See that field out there? How about you go run around it until I figure this out.

Kai (regretfully): Oh..Uh...I didn't mean it like that, I-

Miciko: Once the words leave your mouth, you have to take accountability for them. It'd be best for you to catch onto that quickly since you're so outspoken.

Kai forced himself to keep his mouth shut and shook his head obediently this time.

Michiko: Anyways, after you're done running, you should visit that lady who taught you how to sew last year and see if she can exchange any recipes with you.

Kai: But her house is like two miles from here!

Michiko: I hope you make Rice Balls as well as you make excuses.

Kai: -_-

Michiko: See if that lady can help you with your face too.

 _* * * * Flashback ends * * * *_

The group laughed at his story.

Kai (smirks): Slowly but surely I learned to make more things and ever since then I've been in charge of the cooking, cleaning, shopping, sewing, and basically anything else that needs tending to.

Ami: It sounds like you would make a good husband. Want to marry into my family?

Ami smiled with her large eyes shimmering.

Kai: Sure!

He replied without any hesitation.

Ami: Really?

Kai: Yeah, but it depends on how old your sister is. Can you give me any advice on how to win her over? Wait, you don't have a sister, do you? Darn it.

Ami (irritated): Tch.

Ami's eyes immediately turned cold as she clicked her tongue. Meanwhile, Kai maintained his nonchalant expression but on the inside-

 _HA! Take that! You tried to get me but I beat you to the punch this time! I'm finally on the scoreboard: 1-1. I can't allow myself to be lured in by this model with rice on her lips._

( •_•)⌐■-■

 **(⌐■_■)**

* * *

Once the train pulled into the station, the group strolled through an underground tunnel that was only a short walk to the resort. The path extended through the woods and continued along towards descending stone steps. And beyond those steep steps was Luxure, an exquisite hotel that was several stories high, surrounded by shimmering white sand and the deep blue sea. The scent of salt pervading the moist breeze and the sound of the gently beating waves was a pleasant reminder that it was all real.

Ami: Ok, here we are~.

Kitamura: Ohhh! I heard the rumors, but this place is as large as they say.

Noto: Yeah there's even a planetarium and observatory here.

Maya: We really get to stay here?!

Ami: Of course, Maya-chan!

Nanako: Kyah! It's so wonderful!

Minori: I'm deeply moved! Being allowed to stay at a place like this is a dream come true! Ohh, let's hurry up and go!

Haruta: Yahoo! Welcome to LUCID~!

Noto (disgruntled): I can't even begin to correct that, Haruta.

Mostly everyone dashed down the cove to the entrance of Luxure.

Kitamura (concerned): Ah, wait! Be careful, guys! Don't trip!

Even Kitamura picked up his pace as he made his way down the stairs. Just as Taiga was about to take off after the group, Kai grabbed her by the collar to stop her.

Kai: _You_ would definitely trip.

Taiga: Huh? Just when have _I_ ever tripped?

Kai (sarcastically): Wow. Not only are you a klutz, but it looks like you're suffering from amnesia now too. How sad.

She gave him a dirty look. There was no way she was gonna put up with him insulting her like that.

Taiga: You're too close to me, you _sex offender!_

Taiga knew that Kai would instantly become paralyzed from hearing her label him that and she was right. It was no doubt that she was referring to a certain "pool incident" which she promised not to ever bring up again...It appears she lied.

Kai (horrified): Se- se~?!...*_*

To a guy like Kai who placed honor above everything else, that was the worst thing you could ever call him. He was just as traumatized as Taiga by that _experience_ and it couldn't help but play through his mind again from the mention of it.

Taiga: Just what are you imagining, you PERVERT?!

Now Taiga was just rubbing salt into an open wound. She abruptly took advantage of his momentary shock and yanked herself free from his grasp. Then she violently smacked him on the back, knocking him away.

Kai: Ah!

Kai barely regained his balance after stumbling forward a couple steps. Afterwards, Taiga struck a haughty pose and stared viciously while pointing her finger at him.

Taiga: Walk in front of me! Then, in the _unlikely_ event that I happen to fall, you can use your body to stop me. Only in _that case_ will I give you permission to touch me.

Kai's lips drew back in a snarl.

Kai (vengefully): How about I just push you down instead so you can fall right on your arrogant little face!

Taiga: Shut your mouth!

Minori spun around and shouted-

Minori: Ooh~, Taiga and Arito-kun are getting heated~... Haha...

After making fun of them by pointing and implying that sort of thing, she took off running wildly once again towards the resort. On the other hand-

Taiga: Ohh...the sand's getting in my sandals...

After she'd finally gotten down the stone steps, it was a mystery as to where Taiga's earlier vigor had gone as she was now acting rather timid. She kept stopping when her sandals filled with sand and tried to shake her legs futilely one at a time.

Kai (derisively): If you're so worried about that, then you can't walk on the beach. If that's the case then I'll be spending most of my time there.

While being completely apathetic to Taiga's situation, Kai walked further ahead of her as she just scowled and continued to moan about the hot sand. She simply would not take another step.

 _What a stubborn girl. Just what is she expecting?_

Kitamura (concerned): What's wrong, Aisaka? You okay? I'll take your stuff for you.

Taiga (awestruck): Ah...

Kitamura noticed how troubled Taiga was and came back to help her by taking the large bag off her hands.

Kitamura: Do your feet hurt? We did walk quite a bit... Sorry that I didn't notice earlier.

His eyes practically overflowed with kindness as he stared at her.

Taiga: I- It's not a problem! I'm fine!

Kitamura: Really? Well then, let's go!

Kitamura slowed down so he could walk side by side with Taiga and he made sure to keep an eye on her from time to time. Of course, Taiga's face was completely red and she was nearly trembling as she gritted her teeth. Her expression looked like it was caught between a smile and torment. Then her back stiffened up like a board and her right arm and right leg were moving in sync but at least she was finally walking again. Kai slightly turned his head to look at them.

 _Of course "The Hero" has swooped in to save the girl. It never even crossed my mind to help Tiger with her bags, does that make me "A Villain"? Maybe I am a lost cause when it comes to being sensitive to girls... But then again, Kitamura is an exceptionally nice person and just because I'm not as friendly as him, that doesn't instantly make me the scum of the earth. I admit I can be a little aloof at times but I honestly think I'm not as bad as I used to be. I've made some progress._

 _In fact, there have been plenty of times where I've went out my way to help Tiger but ...I guess there's just a limit to what I'll do. Anything more than that would be spoiling her and that's a job for her boyfriend. That's it!_ _If the situation involved a girl who I had a romantic interest in, I'm sure I would have offered to carry her bags in that situation._

Kai suddenly looked towards Ami; she didn't seem to be having any problems with her luggage as she hurried to the entrance. Then Kai tilted his head thoughtfully...

 _Well what's Kitamura's deal then? Is he showing an interest in Tiger or is he just being too nice? I really can't tell...I thought it was a good sign that he volunteered to win her a prize at the arcade that day but now I'm not so sure. If he keeps offering to do all these kind things for Tiger, it would probably lead her to believe that he has feelings for her. But if he actually doesn't, she could end up being hurt as a result... I think this is what Kawashima tried to warn me about._

Kai recalled what Ami had said to him at the arcade:

"Sometimes 'Nice Guys' end up hurting people the most, especially when they're like Yusaku. Always being nice and not knowing when you shouldn't be, can be very cruel in itself. Although it'll be unintentional, he might put you in a tough spot someday."

 _But how exactly would Kitamura put me in a "tough spot"? This has nothing to do with me. Of course I'd hate to see Tiger get her feelings hurt but I couldn't hold that against Kitamura just for being too nice to her and not being aware of how she feels about him. I really want to ask Kawashima what she meant but I'm starting to see when she throws out a piece of advice like that, she's not going to explain it; she's a take-it-or -leave-it kinda girl._

* * *

Once the group made it into the hotel lobby, they checked into reception and got their room keys.

Kitamura: How about we go to our rooms, change into our bathing suits and meet up later?

Ami: Sounds good but what's on the agenda for today?

Noto: Err good question.

Nanako: If time permits, I'd like to see a little bit of everything.

Kitamura: According to this pamphlet most of the attractions are located inside the hotel except for the observatory which is only a short walk away. The 1st floor contains the planetarium and the amusement park. Floors 2-4 have all sorts of swimming pools. Those of us with brawn to spare can swing by the gym on the 6th floor. Once you've worn yourself out, you can go to the relaxation lounge which happens to be on the 5th floor. The 7th floor has a plethora of restaurants and stores to choose from. Since we're in a big group, how about today just be a free for all, where people do whatever they like then we can meet at the curry restaurant on the 7th floor. Tomorrow we can all hang out on the beach together. All in favor say AYE!

Applause erupted from all around.

Maya: Kitamura, you're a natural at this.

Kitamura: I suppose so.

* * *

After the boys had went into their room and changed their clothes-

Kitamura: Arito, I'm planning to head to the gym right now, want to come with me?

Kai: No way, I did enough working out this past week to last me a lifetime.

Noto: Well, do you wanna go swimming with us?

Haruta: YEAH! Let's swim like fishies!

Kai: Nah, I'll pass. I just wanna relax for a bit. I was thinking about going on the beach to lay in the sun or maybe hit the hotsprings or something.

Kitamura: Alright but don't forget that we're all having dinner together at the curry restaurant at 6pm. By the way, do any of you remember where the girls said they'd be going?

Noto: Ami-chan wanted to go to the 5th floor lounge with her friends, they were talking about massages or something. Kushieda said she was headed to the planetarium and the Tiger went to the fourth floor to go swimming.

Kitamura: The 4th floor? As I recall, that's where the kiddie pool is…Well, see you all later.

Noto: Take care.

Haruta: POOL! POOL!

Once they all left, Kai stayed in the room a bit longer to figure out what he was going to do.

 _Hmm, where should I go? Since we're all going to the beach tomorrow anyway, maybe I should go to the relaxation lounge on the 5th floor where the jacuzzis and saunas are. Plus, Noto mentioned that Kawashima might be up there too. That has nothing to do with me wanting to go there though. It's just a coincidence. I don't even care... Ugh, who am I kidding?_

* * *

 _There she goes._

When Kai reached the 5th floor, he found a certain narcissist standing in front of the therapeutic pool in her bikini. She was admiring her reflection in the water with a satisfied smile as she shifted her hair up and down. Of course such behavior required her to be taunted.

Kai: You should be careful, I heard a Greek guy died from doing that.

Ami scoffed at his sarcastic remark and continued to fawn over herself.

Ami: Let me guess, you were so lonely that you waltzed up here hoping Ami-chan's gentle smile would heal you?

Kai: That's _exactly_ the reason I came here.

Ami turned around and raised her eyebrow skeptically.

Kai (mysteriously): What if I meant that?

She immediately became angry and put her hand on her hip.

Ami: You were cracking another joke?!

Kai: Doesn't feel good getting a taste of your own medicine, huh?

Ami (annoyed): You're the worst.

Kai: Yeah, yeah. Anyways, why are you here alone? I'd thought you'd be connected at the hip with Kihara and Kashii.

Ami: Maya and Nanako are having aromatherapy massages. Only two can go in at a time, so I let them go first.

Kai: Wow, they have that here too?

Ami: There's all kinds of stuff to do here but more importantly Arito-kun…

Kai: Hm?

Ami: What do you think of this bikini? Isn't it rather risqué?

Ami the Narcissist struck a pose while facing Kai. The bikini clearly accentuated her figure and cleavage. Kai shifted his eyes towards her body for nearly half a second before he forced himself to focus on something in the distance, then he shrugged indifferently.

Kai: It's okay, I guess.

Kai made sure to put a good amount of space in between them just in case if anything were to happen he would be prepared. Prepared for what exactly? He didn't know, but his prior experiences with Ami warranted him to always be prepared. Perhaps his "flight or fight" instinct was kicking in. When he did happen to stare at her, he would only look her in the eyes. Ami noticed what he was doing but she wasn't going to let him get away so easily.

Ami: Eh? Is that all you've got to say?

 _Are you really asking me to say more?!_

Well actually, Kai was thinking a variety of things besides just "okay". For example:

1\. The curvy S-line that went from her chest to her rear was very alluring.

2\. She could definitely become a top idol if she were to appear on the front page of one of those gravure magazines.

3\. Her well-defined stomach resembled a marble goddess statue.

4\. She was certainly beautiful enough that one couldn't speak without showing some type of admiration.

5\. Those legs. Those long smooth legs.

 _I rather be stuck in the eye with a thousand needles instead of saying any of those things. I would sound just like the other million guys who drool over her. I'm not going to succumb to her temptation and feed her ego._

So he quickly pushed those thoughts out of his head and remained cool.

Kai: Well, your swimsuit doesn't exactly leave much to the imagination.

Ami (peeved): Who actually says things like that? Shouldn't you be stuttering and stammering right about now?

Kai: Huh?

Ami: Never-mind...Mmm, you already seen me in a bikini at school, didn't you?… So maybe it's kind of lost its fresh appeal now?

Kai maintained eye-contact with her.

Kai: No, that's not the reason.

Ami made a troubled face and tilted her head.

Ami: But this one is different, it has a part that can be separated, see?

Suddenly Kai appeared to be confused.

 _What the heck is she talking about? What could possibly separate?_

He unconsciously ended up looking down to find out. She tugged at the large ribbon strap that went around her neck and undid a part of her bikini; it was styled like a tube top now. Her cleavage was even more apparent and seemingly on the verge of spilling out as she bent over and posed.

Kai (shocked): *_*

Kai's eyes became so wide that it looked like they might pop out of his head at any second. Ami finally got the reaction that she was aiming for and a devious grin came across her face. She was satisfied that she had shaken up the usually _"Cool & Collected"_ Kai which revealed that he was a red-blooded man after all. His resistance may have been stronger than most but when it came down to it, he wasn't completely chaste. It was good to know.

Ami: It's much better like this, don't you think~?

Her bust jiggled up and down as if poking fun at him. After realizing how intently he had been staring at it, Kai became angry. He didn't appreciate being teased by such an underhanded method.

Kai (sternly): Put it back on!

Ami (innocently): Why~?

Kai: Just do it!

Ami: Well if you want the ribbon to be put back on so badly then why don't _you_ do it?

Kai (adamantly): I refuse!

Ami: How cold of you.

Ami gently chuckled as she put the ribbon back on herself.

 _Even though I'm fully aware that her angelic smile and big innocent eyes are simply a sham, it never changes the risk factor involved!_

Kai: Someone should mark your hips with the word "dangerous"!

Ami (smirks): What a cruel thing to say, especially when I was being nice for a change too.

Kai (scathingly): If you're nice then I'm a saint!

Kai was about to storm off but Ami instinctively grabbed his hand to stop him.

Ami (shocked): Are you seriously just going to leave like this and abandon me here?!

Kai: Of course I am. You're lucky I don't push you into that pool instead. Believe me, I'm very tempted to.

Ami: Geez, I didn't expect you to get _so_ angry! You really _are_ a sensitive guy.

Kai: I just don't like being toyed with!

Ami (remorseful): Alright, I'm sorry!... At least let me try to make it up to you.

The corners of his eyes crinkled almost as if he was trying to preserve his anger.

Am: C'mon, aren't you thirsty? I'll order something for us to drink from the Swim-Up Bar and we can chat by the poolside.

It was no good. Bit by bit, she chipped away at him and made him soften up.

 _Ugh, I feel like putty in her hands... but she actually does seem to be sorry, I can tell it's not an act._

Kai: Well, I did come here to relax so... I don't really mind.

Ami (relieved): Good. How about you go find us somewhere to sit while I put in our order.

Kai: Alright. I'll take a-

Ami immediately walked off before Kai could finish his sentence.

Kai: Hey Kawashima!

Ami pretended she didn't hear him and continued towards the Swim-Up Bar. After she placed their orders, she came back and sat in a lounge chair next to Kai.

Ami: They're really busy at the moment so they'll have an attendant bring us our drinks.

Kai (peeved): Why'd you leave before I told you what I wanted?

Ami: Because I knew you'd get the same old boring tea like you always do. That's unacceptable since we're on vacation. So I picked you out a drink that's a little more trendy.

Kai: Like what?

Ami (mysteriously): It's a surprise.

Kai (sarcastically): Great, I'm already dreading it.

Ami smirked and leaned back in her chair.

Ami: Arito-kun, you don't have a girlfriend, right?

Kai (cautiously): No.

Ami: Don't you find your youth cold and lonely?

Kai (tiredly): You just can't stop making fun of me, can you?

Ami: It was a harmless question. Most people our age tend to feel that way but you don't seem like someone who cares about "dating" and other such things.

Kai: I suppose that may have been true about me awhile back but recently I-... -(sighs)- Well, I may not be able to care about stuff like that in the near future.

Ami: Why not?

Kai: A guy in my clan tried fooling around with one of our Sensei's daughters and that ended up backfiring on all of us so we're considering enforcing a "Dating Ban" on everyone.

Ami:... Why does it have to be _everyone_?

Kai: We've always had an _"All or Nothing"_ approach to things; and with the Championship coming up it kinda makes sense to minimize all the risks. Come to think of it, aren't _you_ on a Dating Ban?

Ami: Where did you hear that at?

Kai: It's well known that the entertainment industry forces _"no dating clauses"_ on Idols because the companies want them to be seen as single in order to encourage the fan fantasies that bring in the money. I'm sure you have a lot of male fans since you're a model so wouldn't you be at a risk of losing them if you started dating?

Ami: Dating Bans are certainly popular in my line of work but since my mother is no stranger to show business, she was able to negotiate my contract to exclude that. She didn't want me trading my freedom to have relationships for fame. I actually don't accept the "Idol" label because at the end of the day, Idols are only appreciated for their image and they carry a stigma of a having little to no talent. That's why most people don't take them seriously when they move onto other areas. I rather be seen as a professional than an object of fanatical devotion when I eventually start acting.

Kai: Oh so you want to become an actress? What brought that on?

Ami: My plan was always to get into acting. When I was little my mom used to take me on the set with her all the time and when I watched her, I just knew that's what I wanted to do when I grew up.

Kai: So why become a model in the first place?

Ami: I wanted to get my name out there on my own and do the footwork instead of having my achievements be accredited to nepotism.

Kai (impressed): I can respect that. It's already obvious that you're pretty talented so I'm sure you won't have any of those problems. You would be a great actress.

Ami (flattered): You really think so?

Kai: There's no doubt in my mind; you certainly have a knack for it. You might even be able to do impressions professionally.

Ami's expression hardened and the mood instantly went bad. But at this point, Kai didn't realize that he had said something wrong.

Ami: What are you talking about?

Kai: Well, I have the DVD that Tiger recorded when you were doing those impressions.

Ami (furiously): No way! Why do you have _that?!_

 _Now_ he was starting to catch on a little bit but he continued being frank with her-

Kai: Um... because Tiger left it at my house so she can have something to watch when there's nothing good on TV. She loves it but she drives me crazy because she never puts it back in the case when she's done with it.

Amii: UGH…You're the WORST!

Kai (confused): What did I do?! I was actually giving you a compliment! You probably don't know but it's a real pain in the ass to watch TV with Tiger; she's so picky and we can never agree on anything.

Ami (mortified): How could you keep something like that at your house and watch it on a regular basis?!

Kai: No, you misunderstood. Tiger's the only one who watches it, usually when I'm at training. I've never even seen it before.

Ami (anxiously): Arito-kun, look me in the eye and swear that's true right now!

Kai: I swear!

Ami (appeased): Good. Don't _ever_ watch it. Swear to that too!

Kai: Alright, alright. I swear I won't! How about I just give you the DVD instead so you don't have to worry about it anymore?

Ami: Really, you'll give it to me?

Kai: Sure. I'll bring it with me when school starts back up and hand it over to you.

Ami: That's no good! I can't wait that long! When our train arrives in Ohashi, I'll go home to drop off my luggage and then I'll come to your place to pick it up.

Kai: Ok that works too. Just calm down, alright? Please.

Ami relaxed at Kai's behest and he breathed in relief. Just then, a pool attendant approached them.

"Here goes your drink. I apologize for the wait."

Ami: It's quite alright. Thank you~!

The attendant set a humongous cup on the miniature table in between Ami and Kai. It was a fruity, frozen pink cocktail made with pineapple juice and fresh strawberries, topped off with a tiny umbrella and two straws.

Kai: What's with this?

Ami: Doesn't it look delicious~! It's called "Sunset Beach" but don't worry Arito-kun, it's the non-alcoholic version.

Kai (not amused): No, I meant why is there only _one_ cup and _two_ straws?

Ami (cutely): Because Ami-chan is just~ so~ nice~.

Kai: I highly doubt that has anything to do with it.

Ami: I was going to buy you your own but then I remembered how old-fashioned you are and that you made such a big fuss the last time I bought you a drink. So I thought it would be better if we shared.

Kai (warily): I see what you're up to. You've got a record.

Ami: Whatever you're thinking isn't true. I really don't mind if you have a little taste~.

 _I'm not falling for that. I know as soon as I go in for a sip, she will too. Then our faces will be close together and it'll be just like last time. I'll turn red as an apple and that's exactly what she wants to see... I can try my hardest to keep my cool but what if I'm not able to pull it off?...I can't just back down from her challenge like a pansy though!...I'll play her game but I have to turn the tables somehow... HA! I got it!_

Ami: C'mon wipe that dirty look off your face and give it a try.

Kai: Alright but if we're gonna share then we should do it the right way.

Ami (puzzled): The right way?

Kai pulled out one of the straws then he leaned over to sip the straw that remained in the drink. After he was done, he turned the drink around so that his straw was facing Ami.

Kai: Kawashima, you were right! This drink is awesome! Have a taste!

If Ami were to put her lips on the same straw that Kai's lips had just touched, then that would be a good ol' _"Indirect Kiss"._ She looked away nervously, but she couldn't hide the red glow that came over her face.

 _Checkmate!_

Ami kept her hands clenched and jaw locked while wishing her heart would stop racing thanks to that dumb smile he had given her. It was obvious she was trying to maintain her composure.

Ami (smugly): If you wanna kiss me, you should just ask, you know?

Kai: That's not fair. I bet Kitamura wouldn't have to ask.

Ami (irked): You've worn out that joke, Arito-kun!

Kai (laughing): Yeah, that _one_ was pretty bad.

Am: No, they were _all_ bad!

Kai continued to laugh as he turned the drink around again and placed Ami's straw back in. When he calmed down, something crossed his mind-

Kai: Hey Kawashima...about Kitamura...

Ami (sternly): I don't want to hear anything else about Yusaku from you.

Kai: No, I'm being serious this time. Just listen for a sec, would you?

After Ami took a sip of the drink, she let out a sigh and finally looked at him.

Ami: Fine, what is it?

Kai: I've finally seen what you were talking about that day when we were at the arcade.

Ami: Is that so? And you chose to bring up this boring conversation again? What a dull man you are, Arito-kun. I couldn't care about any of that.

Kai: That's a lie. You _do_ care...in your own little twisted way. Otherwise, you wouldn't have bothered to mention it to me at all.

Ami avoided his gaze; she looked a little irritated that Kai had seen through her so easily but she didn't refute what he said.

Kai: You don't always have to act so tough.

Ami (mutters): That's easy for you to say.

Kai: What?

Ami: Nothing... So does this mean you're going to discourage Aisaka from pursuing Yusaku now?

Kai: I have no right to do that since I'm not really sure if Kitamura is just being too nice to Tiger or if he is actually interested in her. But I've decided that I'm not going to keep pushing her towards him either. It'd be best if things just ran their natural course between them, regardless if the outcome is good or bad.

Ami: That's a mighty big risk you're taking. That "tough spot" must not bother you as much as I thought it would.

Kai: Honestly, I still haven't figured out what you meant by that. How about you give me break and just tell me. After all, aren't we in similar positions?

Ami: I may not dislike Aisaka as much as I put on but I didn't exactly become her BFF overnight either.

Kai: No, I'm talking about with Kihara.

Ami (intrigued): Maya? What _exactly_ are you insinuating, Arito-kun?

Kai (cautiously): Well...Tiger likes Kitamura and so does ... Kihara.

Ami (enigmatically): Does she?

Kai (hesitant): Uh... Yea-...I think...

The way Ami was acting made Kai second guess himself but the more he thought about it-

Kai (assured): She definitely does! It's so obvious! You, of all people should know.

Ami (haughtily): Of course I know. I'm a little surprised that you're privy to it though. Hmm, it seems you're not a complete lost cause.

Kai: I'd have to be blind not to notice. Kihara practically clings to Kitamura every chance she gets.

Ami (peeved): Is that the only way something like that is obvious to you?

Kai: Huh?

Ami: Not every girl is like Maya and clings to the guy she likes. Nor are they like Aisaka who forgets how to talk when she's approached by her crush... Not everyone expresses themselves in that manner but if it's not clear and straightforward then it's not real to you, is it?... You may not be like Yusaku but you're just as bad as he is. Ugh, I _knew_ this would happen!

Kai appeared to be very tense after Ami was done with her tangent.

 _I don't know what the hell I did to put her in this mood but I'd give anything for a do-over. I'm not even sure where she's going with this. Should I say that? No, I feel like that would piss her off even more. Is silence a valid option?..._

Upon seeing Kai's pensive expression, Ami realized that she may have been a little too hard on him.

Ami (sighs): Forget it, Arito-kun. We're just getting lost in translation again. It's like you said before, I still haven't learned to speak your language yet.

Kai gazed at her thoughtfully.

Kai: No, I was wrong about that. I've realized that you _do_ know how to speak my language, you just choose not to. Instead you've developed your own cryptic code to communicate with others because you want them to figure things out for themselves. So there's no need for you to master my language but rather I have to learn how to decode yours. I try but it's like I'm using an ice pick to break through a brick wall... I've never been good with subtlety so I understand how you could become frustrated with me.

"Trying to break through a brick wall."

That was a perfect way to describe the process of understanding Kawashima Ami. The beautiful "airhead" was used to putting walls between herself and the world so she wouldn't get hurt. Ami knew she had no right to be frustrated with Kai for not being able to break through the wall, after all, it was her fault for putting it up in the first place.

Ami (bleakly): You know, saying something like that right now is so...-(sighs)-...Never-mind... I guess... I can appreciate that you're trying at least.

It was obvious that Ami wasn't willing to let down the wall on her own, of course that would've made things a lot easier for Kai but perhaps she was just too scared to do it. Maybe the fact that she could actually be herself around him, made it even more difficult to express her feelings to him. She also equated being honest to being vulnerable and one thing about an outspoken person like Kai, is that you always know where you stand with them and they wouldn't bite their tongue when they told you. Yet, she knew he didn't force expectations on her like others did and he treated her no differently even though she was a model. Therefore, she had enough trust in him that she wanted to try being honest and not keep him in the dark about a certain subject.

Ami: Is Yusaku blind?

Kai: Hm?

Ami: You just declared that you would have to be blind not to recognize Maya's feelings. So why hasn't Yusaku?

Kai: Kitamura is the dumbest-smart guy I ever met so when it comes to things like that, he's completely oblivious.

Ami: That's so convenient though, isn't it?

Kai: How is being oblivious ever convenient?

Ami: Well think about it, if Yusaku is truly unaware then he's not obligated to address Maya's feelings in a proper manner, therefore no one can blame him when she ends up being hurt by that. Coincidentally, that just so happens to be ideal for Yusaku because he can't stand being the "bad guy" by letting someone down or hurting their feelings; he actually has a tendency to shy away from that type of stuff. In fact, ever since we were kids, he's always put himself in a safe spot so he doesn't have to bear any responsibility for his actions. He's forever the "innocent one". Most of the time when you point out something to him, he'll be so naive and go, _"Huh, I don't know what you're talking about!"_ or he'll just brush it off.

Kai couldn't argue with Ami because that's exactly the sort of person Kitamura was.

Ami: So if by some stroke of luck he ever did become aware of Maya's feelings then he would be far better off _pretending_ like he didn't know anything at all and that way he can keep on being the "Nice Guy". But being ignorant is also a way to hurt people too, regardless if it's genuine or feigned .

Kai (warily): Feigned?

Ami (perky): Oh look, Maya and Nanako are back!

Maya and Nanako had finally returned from their aromatherapy massages looking very refreshed in their bikinis. However, Kai couldn't hide his irritation from having his conversation with Ami interrupted.

Maya: Sorry for the wait, Ami-chan!

Nanako: Oh Arito-kun is here as well.

Ami: Yep, we just ended up hanging out. How was the aromatherapy?

Maya: It was the BEST! My face feels like it's one size smaller!

Nanako: We want you to experience it too, Ami-chan!

Ami: Sure! Then I'll head in now. See you later, Arito-kun!

Kai (bitterly): Uh...yeah. Bye.

 _Not only did they interfere with me talking to Kawashima but now they made her leave! That's strike two for them!_

Kai watched Ami walk away feeling a bit lonely due to her absence.

 _What should I do now? It wouldn't be weird for a guy to get an aromatherapy massage, would it?_

Before he could ponder further about that, he was distracted by the murmurs behind his back-

"I'm gonna go for it."

" Now? No, you should think about this more."

"There's nothing to think about. It's so obvious."

"No, I believe you may be misconstruing things for your own benefit-"

When Kai turned around, Maya & Nanako abruptly stopped whispering and smiled at him somewhat nervously.

Maya: Oh...Um... Arito-kun, are you by yourself? Where are Kitamura-kun and the others?

Kai: Kitamura is at the gym and Noto & Haruta went swimming. I wanted to take it easy so I came up here to relax for awhile. I was thinking about checking out the hot-springs.

Nanako: That sounds like a great idea! We'll let you get to it then.

Nanako wrapped her arm around Maya's and tried to pull her away but she wouldn't budge.

Maya: Oh Arito-kun?!

Kai: Yeah?

Maya: I just realized that the number of our mutual friends is constantly growing. First there was Kitamura, then Haruta & Noto, and now Ami-chan! Isn't that remarkable?!

Kai shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

Kai (uninterested): I guess.

Maya: It sure is! I mean, who would have ever imagined that we'd be here together at Luxure? It's funny how things work out like that. But I think we'll be seeing a lot more of each other so it's only natural that we'll become friends too, right?

 _I feel like I'm being plotted on. I thought I would only have to keep my guard up around Kawashima but now I see that it's also necessary for her little minions too._

Kai (cautiously): It's possible.

Maya: I'm so glad to hear you say that because I think we could be great friends and help each other out a lot. For instance, I noticed you don't really talk to that many girls.

 _I was talking to a girl just fine until you came along! It seems like you're trying to work your way towards strike three. WHAT do you want?!_

Kai: Where are you going with this, Kihara?

Maya: Well that made me come to the conclusion that you probably don't know that much about girls. But Nanako and I would be happy to assist you with that. Isn't that right, Nanako?

Nanako (awkwardly): Yeah…Sure…

Kai (confused): Assist me with what exactly?

Maya: Um, you know, like, if you ever wanted to know about a certain girl, or how to get closer to her or whatever, then you can consult us.

 _A certain girl? Oh shit! Do they know that I like Kawashima?! Am I really that freaking obvious?! If they know then I'm sure Kawashima definitely knows too! I was gonna just play it cool but now that's impossible! What am I going to do-_

Maya: And if we have any questions about boys then maybe you could give us some advice too?

 _WHOA! Wait! THAT'S what this all about! She just wants me to help her with Kitamura. It doesn't mean she's aware of my feelings for Kawashima. Whew! That's a relief!_

It wasn't really that much of a relief. Upon further consideration, this proposition brought a lot of problems to the table. Would Kai actually be willing to help Maya get closer to Kitamura?

 _Only if I want Tiger to kill me...and she would be justified too because even I would feel like a traitor for that. Then I have to consider what Kawashima just told me about Kitamura. Since they're childhood friends, she knows sides of him that I don't but I just can't picture him doing something like that._

But then again, the prospect of getting advice from Maya and Nanako had a lot of benefits attached to it.

 _Kihara and Kashii would be the holy grail when it comes to getting info on Kawashima since they hang out with her all the time. I definitely need help getting in her good graces and staying there because every time I talk to her, I feel like I'm walking on a mine field. Things will be going well and then all of a sudden the atmosphere goes bad. I suppose my blunt personality is also to blame for that since I just say whatever I want. I never mean anything bad by it but I know it's gonna keep causing problems between us._

In the end, it seemed the best thing to do was walk away.

 _I can't betray Tiger just so I can have a chance with Kawashima. Besides, there'd be no point in pursuing her if that Dating Ban goes into effect... but I'd be willing to rebel against it for her. Who am I kidding though? I probably don't even have a shot with her to begin with. She's always playing around with me so I can't really discern how she feels about me, maybe it means she doesn't even take me seriously. And it doesn't seem like I'll ever break down that wall..._

Kai had finally come to a conclusion.

Kai: Honestly, my recent experiences have shown me that I suck when it comes to that kind of stuff so maybe I wouldn't be the best person to give advice or even receive it for that matter.

Maya: Arito-kun, don't put yourself down like that! I'm sure you have a lot of things to offer a girl! Remember, life is short and love is a BATTLE!

Nanako: I think the correct saying is "Life is short, love while you can".

Maya leaned in closer to Nanako and whispered-

Maya: Nanako, you said you would support me in this but you're being very counterproductive right now!

Nanako just sighed and shook her head.

Nanako: Uh Arito-kun, I think what Maya meant to say is that "Defeat is a state of mind; no one is ever defeated until defeat has been accepted as a reality."

Kai (intrigued): Ooh Bruce Lee said that! Are you a fan, Kashii?!

Nanako: Vicariously through my dad I suppose.

Kai (impressed): Nice. You make a good point though.

Maya: That's right, Arito-kun! Don't give up! You have to strategize to win a girl's heart just like you would strategize to win a fight at one of your tournaments.

 _I know she's saying anything in order to get help with Kitamura but she's actually making a lot of sense to me right now. I'm really great at strategizing. I've spent so much time focusing on keeping my defenses up that I hadn't considered going on the offense. Even though none of my Operations were successful for Tiger, I'm not hopelessly clumsy like she is so maybe I won't count myself out just yet._

Kai: I never thought about it that way. It just might work.

Maya's eyes lit up once she saw that she was getting through to Kai. So she decided to continue along the same train of thought.

Maya: Well it definitely wouldn't hurt to try! Every little effort counts... A wise man once said, "Even the smallest flower can strike a deadly blow, for in beauty and love there is great strength".

Kai (interested): Oh who said that one?

Maya (abashedly): Um just some... old... philosophy...martial arts guy...

Kai looked at her skeptically and Nanako couldn't handle the second-hand embarrassment any longer-

Nanako (urgently): Okay that's enough Maya! Let's leave Arito-kun alone so he can rest.

This time Maya let Nanako drag her away and she ended up shouting back.

Maya: See ya later, Arito-kun! Once you given it some more thought, we'll talk about it later, okay?!

When Kai was out of earshot.

Nanako (humiliated): I can't believe you just quoted The Moonlight Knight!

Maya: Just because it came from an anime character, it doesn't make it any less true. Besides, it's not like Arito-kun has ever watched Sailor Moon anyway.


	26. Urban Legends

When the elevator reached the 7th floor its doors opened to reveal a lavish shopping complex containing a row of various stores, businesses, and restaurants. It was nearing 6PM and 2-C's official _Beautiful Girl Trio_ got off the elevator and strolled down the hallway towards Curry Central to meetup with their friends for dinner. On the way there, Ami couldn't help but notice the various smudges on the large foggy windows facing the sea.

Ami (puzzled): Have people actually been writing letters on the windows with their fingers?

Nanako: Yep, they're trying to recreate Luxure's most popular Urban Legend. The masseuses told Maya and I all about it.

Ami: Urban Legend?

Maya: Yeah, there are so many floating around this place but this particular legend is about a girl who didn't have the courage to confess her love to a guy. One day she was thinking of him and she ended up writing his initials on this window. The very next day when she returned home, her burden disappeared because the guy confessed his feelings to her first and they eventually got married a couple months later. So now people write the initials of their crushes in hopes of the same thing happening to them.

Ami: How childish.

Maya (abashedly): I don't know, I think it's kinda.. sweet.

Ami: That must mean there's a _"K.Y"_ written on one of these windows.

Nanako: Ami-chan's intuition strikes again! After our massages, Maya came straight up here to write Kitamura-kun's initials. I've never seen her run so fast.

Nanako and Ami gently laughed while Maya became flustered.

Maya: Oh don't tease me, guys.

Ami: Sorry Maya-chan, we didn't mean anything bad by it. I just think it's a waste of time to believe a hoax like that.

Maya:Of course _you_ would. I mean, all you have to do is, like, snap your fingers and all the boys come running.

Ami: Yeah right, as if.

Nanako: No, Maya's right. You're so mature and you have a body to die for. There isn't a man alive who wouldn't fall for your charms.

Maya: See Ami, _you_ can get any guy you want but some girls need a little help wherever they can get it from; even if that means resorting to Urban Legends. But maybe I wouldn't have to be one of them if Kitamura's _childhood friend_ was willing to give me some advice on how to get closer to him.

Ami: I've already told you that "playing cupid" just doesn't suit me. I'm a firm believer that those things should happen naturally. Besides, Yusaku's taste in women has always...confounded me.

Maya: Well it's a good thing I've teamed up with Arito-kun. He should be able to shine some light on that topic.

Nanako: Maya, don't get your hopes up so soon; he still hasn't agreed to anything yet.

Maya: But he'll eventually come around, I just know it.

Ami: What is this about Arito-kun?

Maya: Earlier I offered to help him win over the girl he likes and in return he'll do the same for me.

Ami: There's someone that he... likes?

Maya: You mean you haven't noticed, Ami-chan? It's _so_ apparent.

Nanako (incredulous): Apparent? -(sighs)-I still think you're being a little presumptuous about this whole thing. It's like you've totally forgotten that Aisaka denied she was going out with him.

Ami (relieved): Oh you mean Tiger...

Ami just shook her head and smirked, she could already figure out where this conversation was going but she wasn't going to get involved.

Maya (relenting): Okay, Aisaka may have denied it but all that did was confirm that _she_ didn't have any feelings for him. But did anyone get Arito's opinion on the matter? No! Therefore, it's possible that he may be suffering from unrequited love. Yet, I sense a chemistry between them that could bloom with the right help.

Nanako: _Before,_ it was easy to come to that conclusion because we were on the outside looking in. But now that I've actually had a chance to be around them on this trip, I've realized that there's just no way something like that is even possible.

Maya: Well, that's one _opinion_.

Nanako: No, it's surely a fact. Have you heard the way they talk to each other? They can't have a conversation without it turning into a war zone.

Maya: Not every couple has lovey-dovey tendencies. Sometimes arguing can keep the passion alive in a relationship.

Nanako: No, I'm talking about full blown threats here! I heard them bickering earlier and Arito said to Aisaka: _"How about I just push you down instead so you can fall right on your arrogant little face!"_... No guy would talk that way to a girl he's romantically interested in.

Maya: But Arito-kun is a typical "tough guy" _,_ and he probably has trouble expressing his feelings when it comes to that stuff, like, a male tsundere or something. So maybe to him that's like saying, _"I want to smother you with a million kisses"_.

Ami and Nanako burst out laughing again.

Maya (agitated): Okay, I've had enough of you two laughing at me!

Ami: Sorry again Maya, but I can understand where Nanako is coming from. It does seem like you're looking at this situation with rose-colored glasses. -(suggestively)- Perhaps there may be an ulterior motive for you wanting Arito-kun to pursue Aisaka?

Maya (innocently): What do you mean?

Nanako: You know _exactly_ what she means.

Maya: You guys can say whatever you want but Arito-kun clearly had a girl in mind when he was considering my proposal.

Nanako: Okay, I'll give you that one. He actually appeared to be interested otherwise he would've just rejected us right off the bat. He's not the kind of guy that has a problem with saying "No".

Ami's jaw slightly clenched from hearing Nanako confirm that Kai was interested in a girl. She knew it definitely wasn't Taiga but the fact that it remained a mystery left her somewhat uneasy.

Nanako: Maya, all I'm saying is that I don't want you to be disappointed if your theory is incorrect; and if Arito-kun does agree to your offer then you'll still be obligated to help him regardless of who the girl is...

Maya: I know, I know. -(gasps)- AAHHH!

Something had caught Maya's attention and made her stop in her tracks.

Ami: What's wrong?

Maya pointed to the display window of a convenience store showing an advertisement of a lip gloss with SPF.

Maya (distressed): I totally forgot to buy a lip gloss with sun protection. I only have my regular one and we're supposed to be going to the beach tomorrow!

Ami: Sunburnt lips are the worst!

Nanako: I learned that the hard way. One summer afternoon, after lolling by the pool for hours slathered in vanilla lip gloss, my lips reddened and throbbed with pain. And that's when I found out that a shiny lip gloss can absorb sunlight and increase the risk of a burn. Ever since that day I never leave the house without my SPF lip-gloss.

Ami: But it's so hard to find one without that awful sunscreen taste or smell.

All the girls nodded in agreement then Ami had a revelation-

Ami: Eww, we sound like a really bad infomercial!

Nanako: Oh my god, you're right.

They all laughed at themselves.

Maya: But I'm so glad that I was reminded about it before it was too late. I want to buy some of this lip gloss before the store closes. Is there still some time left before we're supposed to meetup with the others?

Ami: Yeah, we should be fine.

The trio was about to go into the store but Ami's cell phone started ringing-

Ami: I have to get this, it's my manager. You girls go on ahead, I'll stay out here and wait for you.

Nanako: Ok then, we won't be too long.

Maya and Nanako continued ahead as Ami walked towards a ledge near the window and talked to her manager about a gig she had just booked. After she got off the phone, she leaned against the ledge and stared through the window but the letters written on it caught her attention again. She still couldn't comprehend how some people would be foolish enough to pay attention to an Urban Legend and do something like that. Then some remnants of the conversation she had with Maya & Nanako replayed in her head:

"See Ami, you can get any guy you want."

"There isn't a man alive who wouldn't fall for your charms."

"All you have to do is snap your fingers and all the boys come running."

When all of that was being said, Ami had turned her nose up in the air with a smug look on her face and internally agreed with those claims, all the while putting on a humble act on the outside. But now a sense of bitterness was creeping within her upon realizing none of it was true since her recent advances towards a _certain_ guy hadn't been successful at all. When Ami tried to win him over with her _"Innocent Airhead"_ act, he turned away in disgust; and when she tried to "charm" him in her bikini earlier, it had only ended up making him angry. She was accustomed to using those tactics to get someone to fall for her but now they had blown up in her face and she was running low on ideas. Now, the desire to believe in an Urban Legend didn't seem so silly after all. She quickly glanced around to make sure no one was watching her, then she brought her finger towards the foggy window and wrote-

 ** _A.K_**

She could feel her cheeks heating up just from looking at the letters and she muttered resentfully-

Ami: This isn't like me at all. To be agitated over something like this is so ridiculous. It's not like anything is going to happen because of it...but it's sort of like an indirect...confession. If I'm becoming so bothered by this then there's no way I'll ever be able to do it directly ...but that's the only way it can get through to him. -(sighs)- I guess this means I have no right to make fun of Maya now.

At this point Ami could no longer deny that what she felt for Kai was beyond mere friendship. But being unfamiliar with such feelings made her keep second-guessing herself, and in turn she would only end up hurting herself and making Kai feel like a lesser person. She knew her harsh quips and little games kept putting him down but she couldn't find a way to channel her words more properly. She had not surpassed her personality to speak frankly with regard to her feelings, and yet she yearned to. To her, Kai was a breath of fresh air. He was among the few people who didn't expect anything from her and he had seen the real her without even flinching. He accepted her for who she really was and she saw him as a person that she could emotionally invest herself in.

Ami forlornly gazed at the letters one last time and then she wiped them away with her hand before anyone else could see them but then-

"Hey Kawashima."

Upon hearing Kai's voice from behind, her entire body froze up.

Kai: This is the second time I found you all alone but I'm sure your entourage is close by, right?

Ami: M-Maya and Nanako went into that store to get some lip-gloss but I had to take a call from my manager and-

Kai (jokingly): And then you wrote on the window like a little kid.

Ami (frantically): Y-You didn't SEE what I wrote, did you?!

Due to Ami's demeanor, he thought he had said something wrong again.

Kai: Um...No, I didn't. I just saw you wiping something off the window, that's all. But I wasn't making fun of you or anything; I actually like seeing you not be _so_ mature all the time. I noticed all the letters as I was coming down the hallway, I assumed they had to be initials. Is there some story behind it?

Ami: I...I don't know. I just got bored waiting for Maya & Nanako and decided to do it.

Kai: Oh okay then...Hey! I never realized it until now but we have the same initials if you switch our names around, isn't that cool?

 ** _A_** _mi_ ** _K_** _awashima_

 ** _A_** _rito_ ** _K_** _ai_

 ** _A.K_**

Ami remained silent and acted like she was staring out the window so her face wouldn't be visible. However, Kai thought that she was ignoring him and he had a low tolerance for that so he inched in closer and was about to give her a piece of his mind but when he finally got a look at her face he became concerned.

Kai: Kawashima, are you alright? Your face is awfully red.

Ami: No...that's-

Ami turned around and tried to calm herself down.

Ami: It must be your imagination.

Kai: No, I'm serious. It _really_ is red. You mentioned earlier that you've been working a lot and haven't been getting much sleep, right? So that would make you more susceptible to colds and fevers. I hope you're not coming down with one.

Ami (stubbornly): No, I don't have a feve-

Ami was interrupted when Kai chose to ignore her opposition and put his hands on her forehead to check her temperature, then he moved them down to her cheeks. As he held her face and gazed into her eyes, it was no longer possible for her to refute anything about her face being red because the tint of the blush darkened; even her heart started beating faster. Any low flying aircraft in the vicinity would've mistaken her for a warning beacon.

Kai (worried): You're kind of warm too. Kitamura mentioned that he brought some medicine along with him just in case anything happened. Now I regret making fun of him for it. C'mon, let's head to my room to get you some, ok?

Without even waiting for a response, Kai gently grabbed Ami's hand and started to lead the way back to the elevators but panic overtook Ami. That Urban Legend was working in unexpected ways and also far too quickly for her liking; she didn't think she could handle being alone with him in a hotel room. The image of disintegrating into a babbling mess like Taiga wasn't appealing to her at all; her pride simply wouldn't allow it so she had to get him to stop by using any means she could, even if that meant going to extreme measures.

Ami suddenly snatched her hand away from him and barked-

Ami: Aren't you a little too relaxed to be suggesting such things?!

Even though she was using this as a pretense, she was actually somewhat irritated by the fact that this situation had her on the verge of having a heart-attack yet Kai seemed to be totally unaffected by it. He was "cool and collected" as he always was. Actually, he was _so_ far removed from her train of thought that he didn't even know what she was talking about.

Kai (perplexed): Such things?

Ami (instigating): It appears you have no qualms whatsoever about bringing a girl back to your hotel room. Just how many times have you done this before?

Right then, a fire ignited in Kai's eyes. Any insinuation that he was anything less than a man of honor was bound to cause problems. Of course, Ami knew that quite well and chose to aim directly for his Achilles' heel anyway.

 _How dare she try to label me as some kind of lecherous fiend and insult my honor! It's like she's deliberately trying to pick a fight with me. Well, if she wants a fight then that's what I'll give her! I never shy away from a verbal spar! Wait... That would be counterproductive to what I'm trying to do here. I'm supposed to be going on the offense and trying to get on her good side. So I can't yell at her, no matter how much I want to. I have to be... sensitive...Ugh._

So Kai glanced away and tried to soften his expression a bit.

Kai You already know I'm not like that. I'm just... concerned about you, that's all.

Ami (unconvinced): Oh, so that's a _concerned_ look on your face?

Kai crossed his arms against his chest as an attempt to restrain his anger.

 _Be Sensitive. Be Sensitive. Be Sensitive. Be Sensitive. Be Sensitive. Be Sensitive._

 _NO! To hell with that!_

 _She's insinuating I'm giving her perverted looks right now and that's totally NOT true! I'm not gonna tolerate this!_

In his head, he had his comeback all fired up and ready to go:

'Hey Little Miss Vanity, get over yourself! I'm not one of your mindless groupies who fantasize about you like that and-'

 _No...I can't say that; it's really mean. I can't talk that way to the girl I like, that would be stupid... Calm down, Okami. Think! Be the opposite from how you usually are. Opposite? Hmm, what would that damn Kitamura say right now?_

Kai tried to imagine how Kitamura would react in this situation:

Ami: Oh, so that's a concerned look on your face?

Kitamura: Of course it's a concerned look. If someone else were sick, whether it were Kushieda, Haruta or even Kihara, I'd worry just the same.

 _No, I can't say that either because that's not true at all for me. The only reason I care so much is cause Kawashima's involved. If it were anyone else I would just say "Oh you're sick? Darn, that really sucks.", then I would direct them to Kitamura for help. I don't have the time or the ability to be worried about so many people ...and that's exactly why I'm an insensitive bastard. Crap, I'm really at a lost at what to do here..._

Seeing that Kai was thinking so hard about the situation made Ami feel bad about this game she was playing with him in order to protect herself. So she decided to relent.

Ami (sighs): Look, nothing is wrong with me, okay? You just...have really bad timing, that's all.

Kai: Bad timing?

Ami avoided his gaze which was a signal to him that she wasn't going to explain any further and he would just have to accept that... so he did-

Kai: Fine, whatever. Just swear to me that you're alright.

Ami: Good grief, you're hard to deal with.

Kai looked at her stubbornly and Ami knew that he wasn't going to let up until she said it.

Ami: I swear.

Kai: Okay, I believe you. Are you gonna stay here and wait for Kashii & Kihara?

Ami: No, I suppose not. I'll text them and let them know I'm going ahead with you to the restaurant.

* * *

Kai and Ami entered Curry Central and saw Kitamura waving them over to a table that he was sitting at with Haruta and Taiga. Just as they approached the table-

Kitamura: Only 5 of us are here and it's ten minutes till the designated time for dinner. This isn't a good sign.

Ami: Relax, Yusaku. Maya and Nanako are in a store down the hall and I'm sure the rest will be here soon.

Haruta: Yeah, Notochi had just jumped out the shower when I left the room so he should be coming any minute now.

Ami: I'm surprised the munchkin actually made it on time though.

Kai: Tiger's never late when it comes to food. She was probably the first one here.

Taiga (annoyed): Shut up, you 2 Stupid Dogs! -(suspiciously)- Why are you arriving together anyway? You haven't been hanging out all day, have you?

Ami: Arito-kun and I just ran into each other in the hall, but we did spend some time together in the relaxation lounge earlier. -(instigating)- Does that bother you, Aisaka?

Taiga: I couldn't care less about what you dogs do together. I only feel bad for the people who had to put up with your pheromones stinking up the place.

Kai: Alright, cut it out. I don't need a repeat of your exchange at the train station. It made me realize that it would be better for everyone if you two didn't talk to each other for the rest of your lives.

Ami: That suits me perfectly.

Taiga: Suits _me_ even more.

Once Kai sat down at the table, Taiga immediately put her purse right next to him and Ami looked at her warily. Taiga leaned towards her and whispered in a threatening manner.

Taiga: Don't even think about it because Minorin is sitting there.

Ami wasn't about to back down from Taiga so she leaned in towards her and whispered back-

Ami: That's funny, I don't see her anywhere around here.

Taiga: She forgot something back in our room and she went to retrieve it so I'm saving her a seat.

Ami (scoffs): Oh you're saving her a seat, huh? Well, this isn't elementary school and you're not pulling that same crap you did when we were on the train. Don't think that you're so clever that I can't see what you're trying to do!

Ami pushed Taiga's purse to the side and scooted in closer to Kai causing Taiga to smack her lips. However, the boys were totally oblivious to the mini-cat fight that just occurred.

Kai: Man, I'm starving. Since the others will be arriving soon anyway, let's get some food. I'll even go place all our orders.

Kitamura: Great idea, Arito! I really worked up an appetite at the gym.

Haruta: Yeah! Let's chow down!

Everyone eagerly grabbed a menu.

Haruta: What should I pick~?

Kai: I'm gonna get some Shrimp Gyoza as an appetizer and the Chicken Katsu Curry as my main dish.

Kitamura: Oh that sounds good. I think I'll get the Pork Katsu Curry and start off with some Spicy Tuna Rolls.

Haruta: Hmmm. This one? No, maybe that one?

Ami: I'll just have the Spicy Vegetable Curry.

Taiga: Hmph. I bet you're on a diet and restricting what you eat, aren't you?

Ami: I'm skinny enough as it is so I don't need to go on a diet, thank you very much!

Taiga: Whatever. I'm gonna get the White-Chocolate Curry AND a yogurt parfait. Since you're on a diet, you can't have any dessert. That's probably a good idea because your face is looking a little plump.

Ami (outraged): It is NOT plump!

Ami laid her menu out before Kai and pointed to the dessert section.

Ami: Arito-kun, I'd like to add a chocolate parfait to my order.

Kai: Um…Are you sure, Kawashima?

Ami: Of course I am.

She then looked at Taiga in a challenging manner.

Ami: The chocolate one has MORE calories! If you're jealous, by all means try ordering something with even more!

Taiga also pointed at the menu without deflecting her evil glare from Ami.

Taiga: Okami, I'll add a cheesecake to my yogurt parfait! How's that? Now mine has WAY more calories!

 ** _BAM!~_**

The sound of Kai slamming his hands on the table shook Ami and Taiga away from their death-stare dual.

Kai (aggravated): Don't squabble over this petty stuff! We're just ordering food here!

Ami (pouting): But-

Kai (sternly): Kawashima, I'm not getting you _any_ dessert. Tiger, all you're having is a yogurt parfait, no cheesecake!

Ami: You meanie~! You think I'm on a diet too, don't you, Arito-kun?

Kai: It's not that. I mean, do you really _want_ to eat a chocolate parfait, Kawashima?

Ami: No, not really, but-

Kai: Then don't order one. I prefer you not being so mature all the time but _this_ is too much.

Ami: Excuse me. Why exactly am I getting a lecture from _you_ , Arito-kun?

Kitamura: No, I agree with Arito.

Ami (snidely): And who cares what _you_ think?!

Taiga (gloating): Haha. Baki-Chi's upset.

Kai: Tiger, you're the one who started all this so pipe down.

Taiga: I don't need you to tell me! Unlike Baka-Chi, I'm quiet and la-lay ladylike!

Kai (irritated): For God's sake you always have to have the last word, don't you?!

Taiga: You shut your rotten mouth!

Haruta (blissfully): Alriiight~. I've decided that I want some fries~!

Haruta finally put his menu down and looked up.

Haruta (dumbfounded): Wait, what? The atmosphere seems...a little tense. Did something happen while I was looking at the menu?

Kai (incredulous): Were you really not listening at all? And after being so indecisive, THAT'S what you're gonna order?!

Haruta (startled): Geez, Ari-chan! What's your problem?! You meanie~!

Haruta mimicked this in the same tone and manner as Ami did just a few seconds ago.

Kitamura: Even though he wasn't paying any attention, it seems like something slipped into his subconscious.

Haruta: Huh? _What_ slipped _where_?

Kai just shook his head as he got up to go place the orders. A few minutes later, he came back to the table with everyone's food.

Taiga: This yogurt parfait is SO good.

Ami: Hmph! Ami-chan's Vegetable Curry is super good too!

Taiga: What?!

Ami: What?!

Kai (tiredly): Like I said, don't try to out-petty each other.

"Hey, what's up guys! Look who I found down the hall."

Kai raised his face to the sound of Noto's voice and saw him walking over with Maya, Nanako, and Minori. Noto and Minori had bags in their hands which signified they must have stopped at one of the stores also. Maya went directly towards Kitamura and sat next to him which caused wrinkles to form on the head of Taiga, who had her spoon still in her mouth. Maybe she didn't know how she was supposed to deal with Maya as opposed to Ami.

Noto: Why did you guys pick such a small table? This won't be able to fit nine people.

 _What the heck is he talking about? There is more than enough room for everyone._

Suddenly Noto threw his bag on the two-seat table across from them in a strangely abrupt way, announcing his territorial occupation of it.

Noto: Okay Tiger, stand up! Haruta and Kashii, you two go all the way over there. Kihara will be sitting next to me, go on, go on. Then on the other side, Arito will be in between Kawashima and Kushieda. Tiger, come over here, yeah, this seat. Okay, Kitamura, you go over here. Grab my bag, thanks. Right, and we're done.

Before Kai knew it, Taiga and Kitamura were excellently positioned and facing each other at the two-seat table and slightly removed from the other seven.

 _What's going on here?_

Maya: Eh? Wait, hold on! I want to sit there too! No, I mean, um, ah... I know! Us girls will sit together! Right, Aisaka?! How about it?!

The strangely nervous and panicky Maya was about to get up but Haruta, who had been heartily picking his nose, took his finger out and pointed it at her.

Haruta: Silence~.

Maya: Uwah, gross!

Maya had no other choice but to remain in her seat after being held hostage with Haruta's booger finger.

Haruta: Don't be such a baby~. Is sitting next to Noto really that horrible~? I totally feel sorry for Notochi~...She's cruel~, right, Ari-chan?

Haruta then pointed his dirty finger at Kai and Kai flinched back.

Kai (disgusted): Get that thing away from me!

Haruta: Ari-chan's being cold tonight just like Kihara~.

Maya shook her head with a frantic look.

Maya: Eh!? No! It's not that, but-

Noto: Anyways, I see some of you have started eating already. So let's get some drinks flowing!

Noto shut out the rest of Maya's sentence with abnormal skill. Maya remained quiet but she glared at Noto like she wanted to punch him in the throat. Yet, Noto acted like he didn't notice Maya's glare by removing his glasses and muttering-

Noto: Ah, a finger mark.

Then he proceeded to wipe the lens with a napkin.

Kitamura: Well since Arito got up earlier, I'll volunteer to get everyone's drink since we'd be disturbing the other customers if we all went. Any requests? If not, you're all getting coke!

Taiga (timidly): Ah, ah, ah, ah-

Ami: Arito-kun, I think the midget is trying to communicate with us, care to translate?

Kai: She probably wants some juice.

Taiga: No! I..I g...goat...ooo.

Minori: She wants goat milk!

Nanako: I'm pretty sure that's not what she meant either.

Once again Noto butted in and offered a suggestion.

Noto: Hey Aisaka, since our group is really big, Kitamura will probably need some help carrying the drinks back to the table so how about you go with him?

Taiga (relieved): Y-Yeah.. That's what I was s-saying: I'll... go too.

 _What?!_

Kai couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. Taiga was actually taking an initiative to be alone with Kitamura.

Kitamura: Well that's really nice of you, Aisaka. Thanks!

Taiga, who's face was completely red, got up from her seat to walk with Kitamura. Meanwhile, Noto and Haruta gave each other a high five, Kai was speechless, and Maya brooded in silence. Over at the drink bar, glasses were passed between Kitamura and Taiga but ice was dropped (Taiga), then ice was picked up (Kitamura); afterwards some straws were also dropped (Taiga), then the straws were picked up (Kitamura). Each time that happened, the color of her face went up one grade higher in thick pink. Kitamura then asked her if she was all right and moved to help her. As he helped pick up the items, she replied that she was fine with a clumsy smile. They made a pretty good combination from an outside point of view.

After noticing the sly looks on Noto and Haruta's faces, Kai glared at them suspiciously.

Kai: I need to have a sidebar with you two!

Haruta: But-

Kai (sternly): No buts! Let's go!

As Kai got up from his seat, he saw Maya give him a determined fist pump that seemed to say: 'That's right! You get'em, Arito-kun!' However, Kai didn't pay any mind to it as he guided Noto and Haruta a few feet away from the table so the others wouldn't hear their conversation.

Kai: What are you trying to pull?

Haruta: Eh? What?

Noto: Yeah, _what_ are you talking about?

Kai: Don't play dumb with me. Anyone can realize there's something up when it's being done this blatantly.

Kai's fierce glare penetrated Noto's glasses and were honing in on his simple otter eyes.

Kai: Why are you trying so hard to pair Tiger up with Kitamura?

Ever since Noto came into the restaurant, he had been acting very strange and doing nothing but pushing Taiga towards Kitamura in a way that can't be described as subtle. A little otter couldn't dare hope to survive the dark, burning flame in the Wolf's eyes so Noto gave up without a fight and stuck out his tongue. This was, by the way, not adorable at all.

Noto: So you figured it out. Well, that's fine anyway. I wanted your help for this too. I've been thinking that Kitamura and Aisaka would make a good couple.

Haruta: Me too, me too~!

Sickeningly putting their hands together, Noto and Haruta nodded at each other.

Noto: Kitamura's been _so_ stressed out by focusing on the student council all the time that he won't get to enjoy the simple pleasures of being a high school student. I don't want him to regret it when he gets older. So to do that, don't you think falling in love is the perfect remedy? And don't tell anyone else this but...

Noto briefly turned his head to the drink bar to make sure that Taiga & Kitamura didn't come back yet, and then he lowered his voice.

Noto: I think Tiger actually likes Kitamura. I mean, like, A LOT ...You probably didn't notice at all being the way you are. You know, not paying much attention to other people and refusing to get involved in their business.

Kai couldn't help but stare back at Noto with his mouth half-opened and a stupid look on his face.

Noto: Yes. I know, I know.

Noto shook his head in an understanding manner and patted Kai's shoulder as a way of showing empathy.

Haruta: Aaaah, it was a major surprise for us too.

Noto: Who would have thought that Tiger had that kind of girly side to her? And since you've practically been treating her like a little sister by looking after her, it's only natural for you to be shocked.

Kai couldn't say anything. Not even one word.

'How did you find out, Captain Obvious?' ... Or ... 'I knew that for a while, you idiots'.

None of these things were stuck in his throat. Instead-

'Mind your own business!'... Or ... 'Don't butt in when you don't know anything!'

These were the words that were quietly boiling inside of him from an almost anger-like sensation. He made a firm decision to stop helping Taiga get closer to Kitamura. He had even arrogantly assumed that it would never happen without his assistance because Taiga's lack of confidence was a major impediment within itself. But now it seemed that Taiga was growing bolder in her pursuit and he would have to witness them being pushed together by someone else. It was a problem for him because-

 _I don't want Tiger being anywhere near Kitamura._

That thought shocked Kai. He didn't know where it came from. It made no sense.

Noto: Oh they're coming back! Let's sit down so they don't become suspicious of what we're trying to do.

The boys retook their seats at the table and it was when Kai reached that point that he finally realized the strangeness of his own thoughts.

 _Everything that Noto said was indeed true. Tiger loves Kitamura. That's an indisputable fact. So why wouldn't I want her to get closer to him? Even though I helped her with that before, I was always indifferent to the outcome. Either it would happen or it wouldn't. I didn't care because it had nothing to do with me... Yet somehow...I don't think that's true anymore cause I'm clearly bothered by it now. Something has changed. Something's different. But what?_

He didn't know. He didn't understand anything anymore. Although he couldn't articulate why, he suspected his perspective had changed due to his chat with Ami by the poolside earlier.

Kitamura: Okay, sorry for the wait! Here's your drinks!

Two trays were placed on the table and Kitamura & Taiga started passing the drinks out to everyone.

Kitamura: Here you go, Ami! What's that look for?

Ami: I still can't believe that you actually came with us, Yusaku.

Kitamura: Of course I did. All my friends are here, I couldn't let you guys have all the fun without me.

Ami: I guess I'm just surprised you were able to tear yourself away from the student council. Are things going ok?

Kitamura was taken aback by Ami's comment but he quickly brushed it off and smiled.

Kitamura: Huh? What are you talking about?

Ami started restlessly playing with her cell phone almost as if she had expected that answer from him.

Ami: Nothing.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the table-

Noto: What should we eat?

Nanako: There's so many good things to choose from that I can't decide. Aisaka-san, how's your curry?

Taiga: It's so yummy! The sweetness of the chocolate overrides the spiciness of the curry.

Maya: Yummy? I never would've thought Aisaka would use a word like that. She's so adorable.

Minori: Yup, Taiga's the embodiment of adorableness to the core!

Kitamura and Taiga eventually returned to their table. Even when looking at her from the side, Kai could tell that Taiga was still nervous all over. She was making a forced effort not to drop her head down and anxiously stare at her knees. Instead, she maintained eye-contact with Kitamura as he talked to her. The words that Kai could hear in fragments were: _Special events, Party, Preparatory Committee, Stupid Council..._ Then at his own table-

Haruta: Try the fries, guys~! They're AWESOME~!

Maya: Who actually gets fries at a _curry_ restaurant?

Haruta (disgruntled): Geez, does everyone have sticks up their butts tonight?!

Minori: I'm getting the Super Spicy Magma Curry! I'm gonna gobble all the spiciness up!

Noto: Hey, Arito! That's the Chicken Katsu Curry you have, right? I'm thinking about ordering it too. Do you like it?

Kai nodded his head to make it look like he was participating in the conversation but he wasn't really paying attention to anything that was going on around him. He was still unsettled by the thoughts floating around in his head. His eyes restlessly drifted and wandered left to right while he was being washed away by the words Ami said to him earlier about Kitamura:

"So if by some stroke of luck he ever did become aware of Maya's feelings then he would be far better off pretending like he didn't know anything at all and that way he can keep on being the "Nice Guy". But being ignorant is also a way to hurt people too, regardless if it's genuine or feigned."

During that discussion, Kai and Ami had been solely talking about Maya but Kai couldn't help but see the parallels that situation had with Taiga's. He had declared that if Taiga got her feelings hurt then he couldn't hold that against Kitamura just for being too nice to her and not being aware of how she feels about him. Yet Ami had planted a seed of doubt within Kai that weakened his once firm belief that Kitamura was completely oblivious. After all, if someone like Noto & Haruta could notice Taiga's feelings, then why couldn't Kitamura? Was Kitamaura intentionally avoiding them so he wouldn't have to deal with the aftermath, the hurt and disappointment, that came with rejecting her?

Then Kai recalled the time when Taiga confessed to Kitamura near the boys bathroom. He assumed that because she did such a poor job at it, Kitamura had misunderstood and came to the conclusion that they would be "good friends". Even at that moment, he thought Kitamura's response was a rather roundabout way to handle that type of situation. That's what he _had_ thought anyway, but now he was starting to consider if it had all been an act.

Whether Kitamura rejected Taiga, despised her, or even if their friendship fell apart, at least it would be a clear sign of being turned down and Taiga would've been able to move on with her life and search for another guy who could reciprocate her feelings. Yet Kitamura's impassive/friendly/oblivious attitude was allowing her to hold onto the hope that something could still blossom between them. If that hope was misleading and her love remained unrequited then the whole thing just seemed cruel to Kai, selfish even.

 _What will happen when my friend hurts the girl who I look at as a little sister? What if he is pretending not to know about her feelings? Could I actually keep being friends with Kitamura after that? I just don't think I'd be willing to forgive someone who played with her heart like that. The mere thought of it enrages me._

Kai had finally discovered the "tough spot" that Ami was talking about. Since he had always placed Kitamura on a pedestal, he wasn't able to see it before. He may have always mocked Kitamura about being "The Hero" but that's how Kai really viewed him. Kitamura didn't have the capability for teasing or spiting others; he had an inherent kindness that was showered on everyone and he was willing to help anyone in need. To Kai, Kitamura was the paragon for goodness, he could do no wrong. Even now Kai was still conflicted and he yearned to give his friend the benefit of the doubt. Yet, all these questions that lingered in Kai's mind had to be addressed.

 _The only way I'll know for sure is if I confront Kitamura directly. Regardless of -_

Kai's thought was interrupted when a dainty finger flicked him on the forehead. He turned to his left and glared at the culprit.

Kai (agitated): What was that for?!

Ami: To stop you from thinking too much.

Kai (stubbornly): I wasn't think-

Ami: Yes you were. It's always _so_ obvious. You wear your heart on your sleeve all the time.

Kai wasn't fond of that particular idiom.

Kai: Most people say that I'm quite stoic.

Ami (mockingly): Maybe to them you are but you're _quite_ easy for me to read.

Kai (bitterly): It seems you have the upper-hand on me when it comes to that.

Ami (haughtily): Arito-kun, I'm always going to have the upper-hand in every aspect between us. The faster you realize that, the better off we'll be.

Kai wasn't fond of that smug comment either so he put a straw on the palm of his hand and acted like he was going to flick it at Ami's nose. When Ami realized what he was about to do, she instantly put her hands up to protect herself; Kai got a good laugh from her reaction but he decided to launch it at her anyway. When the straw hit the back of her hand and landed on the table Ami, displeased, stuck her tongue out at him. Unlike Noto, Ami's face was cute even when her tongue was sticking out.

Ami: What a creep. So that's what you guys do, huh? Unbelievable. Men's misplaced bouts of anger are sooo~ freaky. Don't take your frustration out on me just because you had a rude awakening.

Kai: From my point of view, my frustration was correctly aimed at the right source. And what makes you think I had a "rude awakening"? -(sarcastically)- Did you become a mind reader since the last time I saw you?

Ami: It's not that hard to figure out considering our talk from earlier and after seeing everything that just transpired. -(sarcastically)- Of all the times to start using your brain, you _have_ to choose _now_. You really do have bad timing.

Kai (rigidly): And what's so wrong with thinking about it _now_?

Ami: It's inappropriate because it's only going to put you in a foul mood and possibly drag down everyone else's. Whenever you're annoyed with someone you can't keep it in, and you just have to say something. I admit that's part of the reason I told you about all this but I don't want you to be rash about it. I have enough faith in you that eventually you'll figure out how to deal with it properly. So don't make a scene and put a damper on everybody's vacation. Of course, The Great Ami-chan would be able to fix it but give me a break, would you?

Kai: Fix it? Oh yeah, you _are_ the master when it comes to uplifting people's spirits. -(sarcastically)- You're doing wonders for mine right now.

Ami (scoffs): Oh please, I'm not going to be all nice and sympathize with you just because you're a little down.

He brushed off what Ami was saying with a snort.

Kai: So it really doesn't apply to me, huh? I figured as much.

Ami: You're not a person who needs that type of support. If you fall, you don't want someone hovering over you and babying you to get back up; you rather stand up on your own.

Kai winced from receiving further confirmation that Ami was indeed able to read him easily but his stubbornness wouldn't let him admit it.

Kai: What makes you so sure of that?

Ami: Well, you and I walk on the same path.

Kai (jokingly): The Great Kawashima Ami walks on the same path as little ol' me? I'm honored.

Ami (smirks): Correction. Kawashima Ami is walking on the same path as you…just a little further ahead ...but every so often she'll look back and make sure you don't lag too far behind.

The corners of his mouth quirked upward. Even though Ami wasn't nice about it, she still ended up making him feel better somehow.

Kai: Mercy and sarcasm. My favorite combination. Seems like you finally found your balance.

Ami: You noticed?

Kai: Yeah. But in regards to _our path_ , I'm not gonna let you get too far ahead of me either. I'll eventually catch up to you. You know that, right?

Ami went back to playing with her phone in an attempt to hide the smirk on her face.

Ami: If you spend anymore time thinking about how to do that then your curry is gonna get even colder.

Kai looked down at his food and realized Ami was right. He had been thinking so hard earlier that he'd forgotten to eat. So at Ami's behest, Kai decided to deal with that matter at another time and he clenched his spoon and shoved a load of curry and rice into his mouth but then something unfortunate happened-

"Stool test! Okami, there's a stool test! The committee members all have to take stool tests!"

Kai: Ppht-!

His first instinct was to spit out all of the curry but he frantically puckered his lips and gulped down the brown-colored food. Then Kai glared at Taiga who had eagerly shouted out at him like a kid who had just discovered a secret and couldn't keep it to herself.

Kai (accusingly): You were waiting for me to put that in my mouth, weren't you?!

Taiga (perplexed): Huh? Waiting for what?

It didn't appear that she was even aware of what she just said and the context of it as she tilted her head with a curious look on her face. But the problem here soon dawned on Kitamura and he shook his head gravely.

Kitamura: Uh...She's right. I was just telling her about some things that the Student Council has to do when planning a party for the school. And I mentioned that everyone on the Preparatory Committee has to take a stool test since they'll also be dealing with food.

Haruta (dramatically): Hey, you people~! Quit it~! Don't talk about _curry_ when people are eating _shit_ ~! Whoops, my bad! I mean, don't be talking about _shit_ when people are eating _curry!_ You've just traumatized the shit-eating-, I mean, the curry-eating Ari-chan over here! ! Where's your delicacy~?!

Haruta then turned to Kai.

Haruta: Hey Ari-chan, I bet you wish you ordered some fries now, don't you? Hahaha!

After Kai was dealt an additional blow by Haruta the Jokester, the curry began to look like something else to everyone's delicate eyes.

Maya (disgruntled): Well, there goes my appetite.

Nanako (uneasy): Fries don't seem all that bad now.

Ami put her hand on her head in frustration and scowled at Kitamura.

Ami (disgusted): Why would you even bring that topic up when you're talking to a girl? Especially now?! You're such a moron!

Kitamura: Sorry... I didn't think-... I didn't realize...Um, please forgive me, everyone.

Minori: Kushieda Minori hates the sin, not the sinner.

Noto looked over at Kitamura and his eyes turned brutally fierce as if he were a demon.

Noto: I swear, if you run for council president, I won't vote for you!

Kitamura: I-I'm reflecting on what I did though!

* * *

Despite that ill-fated incident the rest of the group pulled through and ordered their food and everyone sat with a helping of rice and curry on each of their plates. The sound of the waves outside continued to resound in the room and a spicy aroma was wafting through the air.

Kitamura: For inviting us to Luxure out the kindness of her heart, let's give a round of applause to Ami!

Applause and adoration erupted from all around.

Ami: Aww shucks, I'm just happy to be here with all of you.

Taiga: There's no way any of that is true.

Ami (snidely): You're right. I'd be a lot happier if _you_ weren't here.

Taiga (irritated): That's what I should be saying.

Kitamura: Did everyone enjoy themselves today?

Minori: Yeah I had a blast at the planetarium!

Haruta: So did Noto and I at the pool!

Maya: The aromatherapy massage was-

Noto: OH MAN!

Noto held his head in despair but Maya was irritated that she had been cut off by him for the second time tonight and she directed a cold gaze towards Noto.

Maya: What's wrong with you?

Noto: I apologize for my sudden outburst but I heard an Urban Legend about this place and I just can't seem to get it out of my head.

Nanako: Maya and I were telling Ami-chan about one earlier. It was very romantic.

Noto: Well, the one I heard about was absolutely horrifying.

Minori: HORRIFYING?!

Noto: Yeah, it's about Luxure's haunted observatory.

Minori gasped loudly.

Minori: Say WHAT?!

Kitamura: Luxure's observatory is haunted? This is the first I've heard of it.

Kai: I think I overheard someone talking about that in the hot-springs.

Minori clasped Kai's shoulder and vigorously shook him back and forth-

Minori: Arito! Arito! Who was the- How was the- What happened?! Blood?! Was there blood?!

Kai was reminded of how she nearly attacked him on the train in a similar situation so he desperately searched for help-

Kai: Kawashima!

Ami came to Kai's rescue by gently putting her hands on Minori's shoulders.

Ami: Calm down, Minori-chan... Noto-kun, why don't you tell us about it?

Noto: Ok everyone listen up! Here's what I was told: This legend is said to have occurred a few weeks before Luxure was constructed. A girl and her boyfriend were making out in his car. They had parked in the woods so no one would see them. Then they heard a loud noise and the guy got out to check on it while the girl waited for him in the safety of the car. After waiting five minutes, the girl got out of the car to look for her boyfriend. Suddenly, she saw a man in the shadows. She was so scared that she got back in the car to drive away, but then she heard a very faint:

 _Squeak..._

 _Squeak..._

 _Squeak..._

Noto: This continued for a few seconds until the girl decided she had no choice but to drive off. She hit the gas as hard as possible but couldn't go anywhere because someone had tied a rope from the bumper of the car to a tree right behind it. Well, the girl slammed on the gas again, eventually tearing the rope and moved the car forward but then she heard a scream. She got out the car and realized that her boyfriend was tied up to the tree and hanging by his neck. The squeaky noises she heard were his shoes slightly scraping across the top of the car! So when she moved the car and he lost his footing, he was hanged to death.

Minori: Eeek! Did the Sakura trees turn red from his blood?!

Noto: Uh... The guy was _hanged_ so...

Minori: Did his guts ooze all over the place?!

Noto: -_-

Kitamura: So if all this supposedly happened before Luxure was even built then what does it have to do with the observatory?

Noto: Well, there are nature trails that lead to the observatory and the tree that the guy hanged from is said to be located somewhere within there. Some people have said they have seen his ghost wandering around when they were walking on one of the trails and others have actually heard the ghost speak.

Nanako: Oh that's so creepy.

Noto suddenly nudged Haruta's arm but Haruta was too busy eating his french fries. So Noto did it again-

Haruta (aggravated): What's your problem, Noto?!

Noto: Weren't you listening to me tell the story about the ghost?

Haruta lifted one shoulder lightly and said-

Haruta (obnoxiously): Yeah? So?!

After Noto glared at him, Haruta was reminded of something-

Haruta: Oh... right... The ghost... HEY~! Do you guys wanna hold a Test of Courage?

Maya: Huh? A Test of Courage?

Haruta: Yeah, we have to get to the bottom of this mystery and see the ghost for ourselves! So at night when it's as scary as possible, we can all break off into pairs and walk on the nature trails to search for the ghost. All cowards and scaredy-cats better stay behind!

 _But you're the biggest coward I've ever met._

Minori: HARUTA! NICE! That's a great idea! I'm in!

Kai (suspiciously): Since _when_ do you like scary things, Haruta?

Noto: Arito, men are always pushing themselves beyond their limits, that's just the way we are. And for that reason, I'll be taking on this challenge as well.

 _But you're the one who set this whole thing up._

Kai's eyebrows furrowed and his lips pressed together; it was obvious he wasn't buying Noto's response.

Noto: Oh darn, there's another finger mark on my glasses.

Noto grabbed another napkin and wiped his glasses to avoid Kai's glare.

 _Haruta and Noto are definitely up to something again but I'm not partaking in any of this foolishness._

Minori: How about it, everyone?! Are you up for it? Remember, summer is when the land of the living is thought to intersect with the land of the dead! It's the time ghosts come out to play!

Taiga: Yeah, I'll tag along.

Ami: You're actually going?

Taiga: Sure. There's no way ghosts actually exist, but with all the rumors, it makes you want to see for yourself, you know?

Noto: Alright! That's the spirit!

 _Things like this usually bore me so I'm still not going and I doubt Kawashima will either._

Noto: When is it going down?!

Haruta: How about tomorrow night after we go to the beach?

 _If neither of us go to that Stupid Test of Courage tomorrow night, then maybe I can ask her if she wants to hang out with me. What could we do together? Hmm, a nice stroll on the beach under the moonlight? That'd definitely be romantic. YEAH! Now I'm thinking!_

Minori: Tomorrow? Okay! You can count on me!

Nanako: I'll pass. I actually get frightened quite easily so I hate stuff like that.

Maya: I haven't did a Courage Test since middle school so it kinda seems immature to me. I'm out too.

Ami: Well, I think it sounds interesting. I'm gonna try it out.

 _WHAT?! You're going too?! That doesn't make any sense! There's no way you're interested in stuff like this!_

Maya: Really? I never would have expected you to be into that kinda stuff, Ami-chan.

Ami: What? Don't be silly. It sounds fun in a lot of ways.

 _I can't believe this!_

Kitamura: A Test of Courage in the middle of summer does sound good. I'm sure we'll all be able to make a lot of memories together. Count me in.

Maya: What? Maruo's going too? Hmmm...

Kitamura: Arito, what about you?

 _I really don't want to go._

Taiga: Yeah Okami, you're gonna join in too right?

 _If I go then I'll have to put up with more of Haruta and Noto's shenanigans. No, Thank You!_

Kai: Um...

 _But Kawashima is going...UGH!_

Kai: Sure...


End file.
